Resolve
by ChoBoJa
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, is retired and oh so very bored! So when the opportunity arises to escort a healer from the remote Sanctuary at the Top of the World to the Fire Daimyo, he is intrigued. But it's the chance to attend a wedding in the Village of Creativity, which has the reputation for being, well, a bit pervy that seals the deal. Can this insolent healer change Kakashi's future?


(A Naruto fan fiction novella – for my son.)

 **Contents**

Prologue - 4

Chapter 1. The Initial Dilemma - 5

Chapter 2. The Request - 8

Chapter 3. Getting Ready - 10

Chapter 4. Yui - 14

Chapter 5. Observations by Tenten - 21

Chapter 6. Putting the Cards on the Table - 22

Chapter 7. A Healer's Meditation - 26

Chapter 8. Departing - 28

Chapter 9. An Incomplete Education - 33

Chapter 10. A Bargain Struck - 37

Chapter 11. All is Fair - 41

Chapter 12. Healing's Glow - 44

Chapter 13. Healing's Price - 46

Chapter 14. Guarding a Healer - 53

Chapter 15. Introduction to Darkness - 59

Chapter 16. Meeting the Family - 71

Chapter 17. Guests at the Wedding - 84

Chapter 18. Dancing With a Wolf - 93

Chapter 19. A Guardian is Met - 109

Chapter 20. Darkness Will Fall - 118

Chapter 21. Travel to the Leaf - 123

Chapter 22. Leaf, Meet Yui - 135

Chapter 23. Come Back to Me - 144

Chapter 24. Lost - 154

Chapter 25. Finding Hope - 168

Chapter 26. Darkness Falls - 172

Chapter 27. Yui's Sacrifice - 175

Chapter 28. Shikamaru's Brilliance - 178

Chapter 29. Finding the Light - 181

Chapter 30. Duck - 182

Chapter 31. Too Much Damage - 190

Chapter 32. The Wall Around the Poison - 198

Chapter 33. Leaving the Leaf - 206

Chapter 34. Half of What I Used to Be (Not Everyone Gets a Happy Ending) - 209

Chapter 35. A Last Request - 211

Chapter 36. The Way Home - 219

Chapter 37. Then Hold Me Tighter - 224

Epilogue - 233

Thank-you, Master Kishimoto, for giving my son (and therefore me) hours of enjoyment as he grew up right along with Naruto and the rest of your wonderful characters.

As for my characters, Asuna, Toshiro and Yui Watanabe, Nico, Inoue, Constant, Galen Urahara and all the healers at the Sanctuary at the Top of the World, healed villagers and their families, the folks of the Village of Creativity, DiDi, Ichirou, Kenji and Matsu Yamaki, Alma, Yori and Nalini Miyamoto, Jae, Shinji, Hideo and the rest of the stylist bunch, Lord Taiga Yamamoto, Michio, Ryosei, and Jun, Moon, Chung, the Fallen, Quan Li, the Darkness, and Minori, I hope you would find them worthy of the world you created.

Blessing of Creation on you all.

 **Prologue:**

He placed the book mark between the pages of the most recent volume of the Make-Out Paradise series, and snapped the book shut with his right hand. He inhaled deeply and uncrossed his legs, standing up with a sigh and a glance at the hospital bench he had just left. There, clad in his usual orange and black athletic gear, remained the sleeping, drooling, figure of his young charge, Naruto Uzumaki. His other young team member, Sakura Haruno, a medical ninja, was busy working on her most recent patient. Kankuro, the brother of Gaara, the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, was clearly having a rough time of it despite Sakura's skill and attention. Taking note of Sakura's continuing efforts, he stretched ever so slightly and tucked his book into a pouch. It had already been an eventful day. He had come to the village with his team to assist in the effort to rescue Gaara, who had been kidnapped. So far, he had been attacked by a village elder who mistook him for his father, and now he and Naruto were waiting for Sakura to work her healing magic on the only witness to Gaara's kidnapping, Kankuro. The hope was that healing Kankuro would not only save his life but also enable him to recover sufficiently to give everyone an idea of what had happened to Gaara. He inhaled deeply again, forcing the tension to depart from his muscles as he started toward a display case in the hospital hallway.

Might as well see what the Sand values in its hospital, he thought. The cases were filled with antique, and some not so antique, medical instruments developed by Sand physicians. Pictures of some of the notable physicians were also displayed on the walls of the hospital hallway. He gazed at the faces of these doctors, hands in his pockets, but did not recognize the names of the majority of the individuals appearing in the older sepia colored photographs. He ambled a bit further down the hall and came upon a larger, newer picture of a group.

He stopped in front of this photograph to examine it. Most of the individuals in this color photograph wore the standard Sand attire, brown, tan or black pants and shirt or a long sleeve robe topped with a white scarf. That is except for the young woman in the bottom right corner. She was dressed in white pants edged in sky blue. Her wrap style top, also white and also trimmed in blue, allowed just a hint of an ample cleavage. A floor length sleeveless white robe covered the white top and bottom and all but the tips of brown walking boots. This robe was emblazoned in blue on the left chest area with the shape of a hand, fingers pointing toward the sky and thumb pointing toward the wearer's heart. All was tied together at her waist with a blue sash, giving just a hint of her slim build. But it was not her atypical outfit or physical attributes that drew his attention.

He leaned forward to get a closer look. Normally he preferred woman with dark hair, but something drew him to this blonde woman's picture. She had the slightest blush running across her cheeks as if she had just been slightly embarrassed, and the cheeks dimpled as she smiled. And she was smiling, a welcoming, and joyful smile, unlike the rest of the staid Sand physicians pictured. Her nose was small and slightly upturned and her head was held at a slight angle as if she were listening to a secret being told by the stoic standing to her side. But it was her eyes that made him pause. They were a rich, deep, brilliant emerald green that sparkled with a wisdom and warmth far beyond her years. He found himself reaching out to touch the glass covering her face. Now that, he thought, is what they mean by lovely. He traced the line of her chin and observed the way her eyes crinkled as she smiled. Yes, he thought, lovely. He forced himself to look away from her picture to the caption. There he found the name of the group - Plague Eradication Team, and the date of the photograph. It was then that he stopped. Wonderful, Kakashi, he mused as he returned his hand to his pocket and stood straight again. Just wonderful. Now you are ogling a woman in a picture that was taken when you were eight years old. Pathetic. His silent self-criticism ended, he took one last look at the woman and plodded back down the hall toward the still sleeping, and still drooling, Naruto.

 **Chapter 1. The Initial Dilemma:**

Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and one of the, if not the most powerful ninja in the world, sat drumming his fingers on his desk, feeling almost as unsure of himself as he did when he was twelve years old. He had just received a command correspondence from the Fire Daimyo, requesting a shinobi escort team to leave on an immediate mission.

"AWWWF." Naruto groaned and laid his head on his large desk. At that moment, the door to the Hokage's office opened and his wife Hinata entered followed closely by Sai, one of his dearest friends. Today his raven haired Hinata was dressed in a simple floor length shift of dove grey, the same color as her eyes and Naruto observed that Sai wore his typical black. Black hair, black eyes, black clothes. Thankfully the soul was no longer black. Naruto raised his head from its position on his desk and flumped back in his chair, groaning again, "ARRRGH!"

"What's the matter Naruto?" questioned Hinata, looking concerned as she moved gracefully to her husband's side.

"Yes, what is the matter Naruto? You look distressed," placated Sai. Then he quipped, "But wait, you always look like that."

Hinata glowered at Sai, but Naruto flashed his friend a grin. It had been a long road but Sai finally understood friendly teasing.

"This!" exclaimed Naruto holding up the official correspondence from the Fire Daimyo. The large parchment scroll bordered in green and gold was hard to miss. "This is what is wrong!" Sai moved to Naruto's desk and sat on the corner of it as Naruto pushed his chair back to explain. "The Earth Daimyo recommended a healer to the Fire Daimyo. And now the Fire Daimyo has requested an escort to bring this healer to him from the Sanctuary at the Top of the World!"

"That looks to be an A grade mission," stated Sai flatly as he leaned back on the desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And a long one," observed Hinata as she regarded her husband and Sai. Having satisfied herself that her husband was only groaning about the administrative and political aspects of the office of Hokage, a portion of the job she knew he detested, she smiled and moved to tend to the plants she had placed in his office while he continued to speak.

"An A-level team will have to travel to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World and fetch this healer. That's at least a two week trip to the sanctuary at a ninja's top speed. Then they will have to bring the healer back to the Land of Fire. The return trip at a client's speed of travel will take six to eight weeks. But before that, in the middle of the trip they will have to stop at the Village of Creativity in the Land of Earth so that this healer can attend a wedding. Can you imagine, a healer telling the Fire Daimyo that she won't come to help him until after she attends a family wedding! The nerve of some people! Then she wants to see part one of the chunin exams here in the Leaf before she treats him! Delay upon delay, especially for a wedding! That will make the mission even longer!" exclaimed Naruto.

"And pervy" replied Sai flatly again. Hinata's head snapped around so she could glare at both of them now.

"OOOOH! Maybe I should go and practice my harem jutsu!" Naruto teased his wife. He knew the conservative Hinata was still embarrassed by his more risqué jutsu. Sai smiled at this interaction also, and then redirected the conversation back to the business at hand.

"Seriously Naruto," he began, "while the Village of Creativity does have a reputation for its free-spirited nature. . ."

"Free-spirited?" Hinata harrumphed. "If you call scantily clad artists running around in a communal village in the mountains extolling the virtues of creativity over common decency, free-spirited."

"Now Hinata," Naruto began, "you know that some of the finest swords in the world are forged in the Village of Creativity. Exquisite poetry and art work like painting, glass works and pottery also come from there. Their products rival, if not exceed, those of the Artisan Village. The folks in the Village of Creativity also, by the way, make beautiful clothing and kimonos."

"Funny for people who are known for wearing so little," snarked Hinata.

Sai smiled, then he continued. "The negative assumptions about the Village of Creativity are likely based in exaggeration and rumor. And, I am sure that the rumors of large scale fertility rites during wedding ceremonies are also over exaggerated." Sai stopped there. Naruto grinned and winked. Sai was joking, Naruto thought.

"Well, I am sure," Hinata echoed, "that the spouse of any jonin assigned to this mission will have some reservations about this, "she paused, eyeing her husband for dramatic effect, " _wedding_ stop, as well as the length of the trip. Although they will always support the work of their loved one."

"ARRRGH!" Naruto growled again. "It is a long mission, although the travel will take the team to places Leaf shinobi do not normally have the opportunity to see. The Sanctuary at the Top of the World is in one of the most remote, mountainous and beautiful areas on earth." Naruto paused, thinking of the travel and areas to be covered and the high security required, "so it will be a unique mission. More importantly, it will impact relations between the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire, as the Earth Daimyo recommended this healer to the Fire Daimyo." Naruto sighed again. There was a long lull in the conversation as the three remained in thought.

"So what team are you sending?" Sai finally broke the silence. "As you know, I am scheduled to leave tomorrow to accompany diplomats from the Land of Fire on a mission to the Land of Waves."

"I know, I know," Naruto interrupted with a wave of his hand. He sank back into his chair even further and began drumming his fingers on the arm of that chair with even move fervor.

"What about Yamato?" Sai finally proposed.

"On a mission," replied Naruto.

"Shikamaru?"

"No, he is leaving on an S grade mission in two days. I know I will need someone smart and capable of dealing with politicians in international relations as this mission will cross multiple borders. Shikamaru would be perfect, like you and Yamato, but you

all are otherwise committed. And I shouldn't assign four high level jonin to the same mission anyway. Even though this is a time of peace, I can't compromise the Leaf's security for one mission, even if it is for the Daimyo." Naruto continued drumming his fingers in the silence as Hinata finished watering the plants in the corner and crossed to her husband again. She placed her hand over his still drumming fingers to stop them.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi?" Hinata stated simply.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sai exclaimed in unison.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi?" Hinata repeated. "He loves to travel, would be perfect dealing with the political aspect of the mission, and the wedding in the Village of Creativity might appeal to his . . . other interests." She blushed as she said this.

Sai smiled his trademark smile at that thought and replied, "Hinata has a point Naruto. Kakashi might really enjoy this trip. As an A rank mission for the Fire Daimyo there will be no expenses spared and there really is no reason in protocol that I know of to prevent a retired Hokage from taking a mission if they so desire."

"And Lee and Tenten are available to round out the team if you assign them, making this a reunion of sorts, "Hinata paused, "and while we normally send four, those three should be more than capable of handling the transport of a healer."

"Yes, both Lee and Tenten are available . . . you know this is not a half bad idea!" Naruto began to be excited and then his excitement departed.

"What now, Naruto?" Hinata questioned.

"Well, it's just that. . . . now I have to ask Kakashi." Naruto replied with a definite lack of enthusiasm.

 **Chapter 2. The Request:**

Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Leaf, sat in his favorite black leather chair, a book in his hand, observing with an annoyed glare, his former student standing in front of him. With his black mask, simple black long sleeve shirt and pants, he and the chair almost appeared to meld into one, that is, until he shifted position in apparent irritation. Since he had arrived in his forties and retired, Kakashi found interruptions to his daily schedule less than enjoyable. It was only the discipline of his schedule that made his life tolerable. He had always thought he would enjoy retirement, but the truth was he found the sameness of his peaceful days boring beyond belief. After all, there were only so many sights to see, bathhouses to visit and smiling women vying for a place on his arm, not because of who he was but because of what he was, before the lot of it became mind-numbingly tedious.

"Now let me see, Naruto." Kakashi began in his typical slow, laid back style, " _You_ have a staffing problem and you expect _me_ to do you a favor and bail you out. Am I correct? What part of _retired_ did you not understand?"

Naruto grimaced. He was standing in the midst of his former teacher's library. It, like the rest of Kakashi's apartment, was rather minimalist in nature. While it was bigger than the apartment Kakashi had as a jonin, and not quite as big as his quarters as Hokage, the apartment was still simply decorated. Neutral greys and natural wood tones abounded and the windows were many, with minimal treatments, open for light and the early spring breeze. Everything had a place and everything was in its place, except for in the library, where Kakashi allowed himself the luxury of some creative clutter, a comfortable desk chair, beautiful modern style desk and his books. Many books. Many, many books. In this place and at this time, Naruto felt most uncomfortable and yet he soldiered on, "Just hear me out Kakashi sensei." He flipped his shin length white and red embroidered robe designating him as the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf to the back of his black clad legs and crossed closer to Kakashi's desk as he continued. "The Fire Daimyo has requested a team to escort a healer that the Earth Daimyo recommended for him, from the Sanctuary at the Top of the World to him to help him with some malady." Naruto waved and grimaced.

"And I should be interested _why?_ " replied Kakashi, seemingly unmoved.

"Well," continued Naruto, grateful not to have been immediately shut down, "first, you will be traveling and seeing some areas of the world that shinobi don't normally see with all expenses paid by the Fire Daimyo."

"Go on." Kakashi still appeared disinterested and unmoved.

"Tenten and Lee will be your other team members. We can only send a three man squad."

"And. . ." Kakashi gestured with a shrug of indifference.

"And this healer will not come to treat the Daimyo until after a family wedding, a wedding you and your team will also be able to attend, at the Village of Creativity in the Land of Earth."

"Really?" Kakashi pondered. A chance to indulge his love for travel on the Daimyo's dime and a chance to visit the famed Village of Creativity. He wondered if the rumors about the overt eroticism there were true. He had to admit the opportunity Naruto presented intrigued him. "So, you are proposing I lead a team comprised of Tenten and Lee to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World, retrieve a healer, escort him or her to a wedding in the Village of Creativity, and then to the Fire Daimyo's palace, as an A ranked mission, all expenses paid by the Daimyo?"

"Well not to the Fire Daimyo's palace but back here to the Leaf to meet the Daimyo when he comes for the chunin exams. The healer wants to see those too." Naruto found himself stammering. "Geez, Kakashi sensei." He rubbed his hand over the blonde spikes of his hair as he waited.

Kakashi was enjoying watching Naruto squirm. It made him nostalgic. So he continued, "Let's try again. You are proposing _I_ ," he paused for effect, and for annoyance, "lead a team comprised of Tenten and Lee to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World, retrieve a healer, escort him or her to a wedding in the Village of Creativity, and then bring him or her back to the Hidden Leaf to attend the chunin exams with the Fire Daimyo, as an A ranked mission, all expenses paid by the Daimyo?"

"That's it Kakashi sensei." Naruto waited. Kakashi sat as unflappable as he was when Naruto arrived. "Oh and by the way Kakashi sensei, the healer is a woman, a Lady Yui Watanabe." Naruto added.

Kakashi still sat unmoved. A woman healer he thought. Could be interesting or could be, bluntly, hell. "Anything else you forgot to tell me?"

"Nope. Nope. That's it Kakashi sensei." Naruto was clearly feeling very uncomfortable. Kakashi was really enjoying making Naruto wait now. The silence was deafening to Naruto and the wait seemed never ending.

Finally, Kakashi closed his book. "Alright then Naruto. When do we leave?"

 **Chapter 3. Getting Ready:**

Tenten and Rock Lee were accustomed to missions together. As genin, right out of the Ninja academy, they had been assigned to a team lead by the ever energetic and ever enthusiastic elite jonin Might Guy. On this team they grew up together, honed their skills together, suffered loss together and bonded like family. Sometimes they behaved like brother and sister, or on many occasions, mother and son. Sometimes they were much more to each other. Despite their differences they fit together like two halves of a whole. Tenten being the more level headed and practical while Lee's enthusiasm, like his sensei's, often got the best of him.

Tenten had already made arrangements for her weapons shop to be run by another shinobi while she was on her mission and had begun thinking through the additional weaponry she would need to add to her scroll and pack. She stood, in front of her closet, picking out clothing and personal gear she knew she would need from experience gained after years of missions. Her white cloak bordered with red stripes was a must for warmth given the time of year and the mountainous regions through which they would be traveling. She also pulled out a number of sets of battle tested pants and Chinese style shirts. She ran through the list of other items she would need for a trip of this nature, and began adding them to her checklist. As a lightening release weapons master, she functioned much better when she had her plan laid out in writing, each step of the way linked to a weapon designed for the task. After all of her organization was done, she left to find Lee, who she knew would be engrossed in preparing himself physically for the rigors of the trip, but would not have begun logistical preparations, for himself or his family.

True to form, Tenten found Lee training hard in the Taijutsu School he had founded with their sensei, Might Guy. The school was small, clean and spartan in nature. Not surprisingly, it was known for its extreme training methodology. This methodology was paying off in the next generation as Lee's oldest son, Metal, had recently graduated from the Academy and been assigned to a team for continued training. When she slid the door open and entered, Lee was doing push-ups, under the watchful gaze of a very small student, who immediately gave her a huge smile as she lingered in the doorway.

"5, 897," Lee counted.

"Lee," interrupted Tenten, "we are supposed to leave on a lengthy and important mission in less than twenty-four hours! What preparations have you made?"

"5, 910," Lee continued. "Tenten, I am filling myself with the power of youth through training. I will begin additional preparations as soon as I finish training. After all, without the power of youth in full bloom, I will be of little assistance to anyone on this mission! 5,933."

"Lee, we need to get ready. Kakashi sensei is leading this mission and we don't want him to think we are slipping since Guy sensei cannot train with us as rigorously as before."

"5,954!" replied Lee in an attempt to tune out Tenten and continue his workout.

Finally in exasperation Tenten stomped across the floor to Lee, "5,954!" she exclaimed.

"No, it was 5,963, "Lee replied, stopping in a perfect plank position and looking up at his partner.

"5,964!" Tenten replied.

Lee's face grew puzzled. "No," he replied. "I have not done that one yet! Tenten! Stop trying to confuse me!"

"5,967." Tenten declared.

Finally, Lee, in frustration, gave up. Springing upward into a standing position he glared at Tenten. "Tenten! You have made me loose count! Now I will have to begin again!" He threw himself back into a plank position and began pushups counting out loud, "1, 2, 3. . . ."

Tenten reached her limit. She reached down, grabbed Lee by the ear and said, "That's enough! Let's go already!"

The struggling Lee flailed as he was forced into a standing position. "Tenten! Stop!"

"I will if you get a move on! I may even give you time to shut off the lights and lock the door if you promise to move it!" The young observer, given leave to participate in the frivolity by a nod from Tenten, ran to embrace his father with a huge hug and a raft of giggles. Lee swung the boy onto his shoulders and smiled, "I suppose we have to get you to Guy sensei so he can look after you and continue your training while we are on this mission. Right?"

The small boy, clad in a green unitard, and sporting his hair cut in a black bowl like his older brother, his father and his father's sensei, replied with a loud and deep, "Yes Sir!"

Lee smiled as he closed up and exited the dojo, responding with and equally deep and enthusiastic, "That's my son!"

Soon the three were on their way to see Might Guy and to finish preparations for their journey.

Unlike the younger members of his team, Kakashi sat at his desk, computer and books around him, researching the geography and the history of the areas through which they would be traveling, selecting routes and laying out travel methodology.

The Sanctuary at the Top of the World was in the unclaimed country above the Land of Earth's northern border. It was located in the highest mountain region known to man. Images of stark snow-capped mountains juxtaposed against bright blue skies were included in the results of his research. Pictures of the trail leading up the side of Sanctuary Mountain revealed it to be narrow and in some places dangerous, but also breathtakingly beautiful. The images of the Sanctuary at the Top of the World itself were the most enthralling, with large polished grey buildings glittering in reflected sunshine. Kakashi's research clearly made mention of it as one of the most serene and gorgeous places in the world, and the images he observed supported this description. He found himself anticipating his arrival at this sacred place.

Kakashi also read with interest the history of the Sanctuary. It was founded over a thousand years ago by four exceptional healers, gifted in the specialties of surgery, psychology, chakra manipulation and herbal healing. Working together to complement each other's treatments, they found their cooperative efforts benefitting their patients and saving lives. As a result of their symbiosis, they determined to found a place where gifted healers of many different backgrounds and religions could come together to learn, grow and refresh themselves, free from the confines of national boundaries and religious mandates. Thus, the remote Sanctuary was founded. Healers seeking to train at the Sanctuary took vows in which they forsake their national citizenship and swore to preserve and protect life in service of Creation. As the Sanctuary grew in reputation and size, a school, hospital and home for orphaned children was added to the facilities.

Training at the Sanctuary still focused in surgery, psychology and psychiatry, chakra and energy manipulation and herbal and chemical healing. Master healers from these practice areas regularly departed the Sanctuary in healing teams, their white robes and colored sashes identifying them to all they would meet as gifted members of humanity, dispensers of healing and health. Their robes were a universal mark of protection. In the history of the Sanctuary, no team had ever been attacked. Further, as they carried nothing but healing supplies and limited personal effects, no team had ever been robbed. Kakashi found this small consistent triumph of good over evil to be fascinating and unexpected.

Having satisfied his curiosity about the Sanctuary and the general nature of healing, he performed a more specific search for the healer he would be escorting, Lady Yui Watanabe. He ran her name through the computer and found Yui Watanabe listed as a healer at the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary records, however, only listed the healers in alphabetical order. They did not divulge specialty or years of training, so no information was available as to her age or healing focus. He also found her as having been awarded a formal title by the Earth Daimyo as a result of exceptional service to him and his family. She had apparently relinquished this title, but was still listed as minor royalty on the scrolls of the Land of Earth. Again, there was no personal information available.

As to images of the healer, he likewise found nothing. He searched the Village of Creativity records for Yui Watanabe and found nothing. Nothing turned up under the name Watanabe either. As to birth records, marriage records, any records of her life outside of the Sanctuary, he found nothing. It was as if Yui Watanabe were a ghost. He would have to utilize his Anbu connections to gain some more information. He did not like being unprepared and uninformed about those he was to escort, and he was not about to start now. He rose from his seat and logged out of his computer. Walking toward the entrance to his apartment, he paused, retrieving an olive colored jacket, identifying him in subtle small writing as the Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He pulled on his jacket and shoes, engrossed in thought, preparing to see what his less than conventional sources had to tell him about the enigmatic Lady Yui Watanabe.

Hours later Kakashi was not much further ahead than he was previously and he was not accustomed to being ill informed. Even his Anbu sources did not yield much on the subject of his mission. Lady Yui Watanabe spent a year at the court of the Earth Daimyo, and was a valued member of the Daimyo's medical staff during that time. She was beloved by the royal family, and had turned down an offer of title and office to return to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World and her life there. She was reported to be in her thirties, meticulous about her work but rather plain, even disheveled looking in her person. Again no images of the healer were available. She apparently chose to go about her work, even in the palace, with little fanfare and without calling much attention to herself. Keeping a low profile, thought Kakashi.

As to the Village of Creativity, many spring and summer weddings were scheduled. As neither the date of the wedding nor the name of the relative there had been provided, no specific family search could be accomplished. His Anbu sources disclosed that this village was a prosperous one with many connections to the royal family of the Land of Earth, both through blood and politics. Of course, both the Anbu and Kakashi were aware that the Earth Daimyo's Head of Security, Taiga Yamamoto hailed from the Village of Creativity. Lord Yamamoto's teleportation jutsu was renowned and his reputation was one of power and ability that rivaled even that of the Tsuchikage. Appropriate, Kakashi thought, for someone heading up the Earth Kingdom equivalent of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. Well then, the village certainly had its share of talent, artistic and otherwise, but there was no Yui Watanabe listed in the ten or so years of records Anbu had been able to access.

At least Kakashi knew he would be escorting a plain healer in her thirties who avoided calling attention to herself. All right then. Without underestimating the circumstances, he guessed that this had the potential to be an easier mission. If there were any of those.

 **Chapter 4. Yui:**

Fourteen days after they departed from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Kakashi, Lee and Tenten found themselves on a path on the side of the world's tallest mountain. The early morning mist had not yet lifted when Nico the guide from the village at the base of Sanctuary Mountain had begun leading the team upwards. Despite it being later in April, the sky was white and the sun was a round ball of cold yellow. The air was cold and crisp. Nico, a slight young man dressed in the traditional colorful woolen garb of the people of the high mountain villages, took the lead followed by Lee and Tenten while Kakashi brought up the rear. The trail was broad as they left the village but as the elevation increased, the trail narrowed. Soon the grey granite stone of the mountain was rising steeply on their left and a sheer drop widened to their right. Snow banks glittered and grew larger with the increasing altitude and the travelers stayed on the lookout for avalanche activity. They climbed in this manner for hours, stopping only briefly for water. The path was well maintained but still well worn. Steps hewn from the rock had been built in sections as were stone slab bridges that arched over gaps in the mountain wall. In the mid-afternoon, they arrived at a towering doorway covering an entrance into the mountain itself. Nico knocked and stepped back as the huge brightly colored and carved wooden door swung outward.

"It is here that I leave you friends. Healer Inoue will take you the rest of the way to the Sanctuary. I look forward to seeing you again on your return trip down the mountain." Thanks and introductions exchanged, Nico departed allowing Inoue to close the massive door behind the group and begin to lead them through the torch lit tunnel inside the mountain itself.

Inoue was a jolly fellow, in his late sixties by Kakashi's estimate. He was plump in nature, with a deep sonorous voice that was gentle and firm all at the same time. He wore a long white healer robe, tied with a green sash bearing a green leaf on his left upper chest. As they walked, Inoue explained that the Sanctuary was built inside the crater of an all but dormant volcano, explaining the much more moderate temperature. Indeed, this volcanic activity moderated the environment sufficiently to allow the healers to grow crops, particularly medicinal herbs, on a year round basis despite the elevation and cold temperatures outside of the Sanctuary. Inoue stopped long enough to allow the shinobi to shed their heavy exterior garments before they continued further through the tunnel as the temperature difference was becoming apparent. Soon they could see daylight, which they presently reached.

Exiting the tunnel into the inside of the crater was a spectacular experience. While it was almost frigid outside the crater on the surface of the mountain, the temperature inside was so temperate that green grass, trees and plants abounded. The sheer walls of the volcano made a gigantic bowl and the walls were dotted with green squares, recognizable as agricultural terraces. Fields, orchards and vineyards stretched on either side of the broad path leading to the buildings comprising the Sanctuary complex.

This complex, like Sanctuary Mountain itself, was made of grey granite. The Sanctuary buildings were polished to a lustrous shine from which the light of the sun reflected, making them almost seem to glow. The terra cotta roofing tiles were red and there were colorful paintings and flags abounding, each Inoue explained, dedicated to a different branch of healing. A green leaf for herbal healers, nutritionists and pharmacological experts like himself; fire for healers skilled in psychological and psychiatric healing; a eight pointed silver star for surgeons and dentists, and a blue hand for healers skilled in healing by laying on hands with muscle, bone or chakra manipulation. The combination of colors and light truly made the sanctuary one of the most beautiful and serene places on earth. The scene was further enhanced by the sounds that emanated from the building complex itself. Bells tinkled sweetly in the air and the sound of children's laughter floated on the breeze as did the rhythmic sound of a tai chi like form practice which provided a bass under current.

Healers in their simple white robes were busy everywhere. Some were tending gardens, some were involved in meditation. Some were maintaining the grounds and buildings. Some were teaching other healers and some were teaching children. Tenten and Lee were obviously enjoying the scene as they were both busily chatting with Inoue. Kakashi's attention was directed elsewhere as he observed a group of children playing on a hillside above the sanctuary complex. There was clearly a game akin to soccer in play. These small children were running in what appeared to be a most disorganized manner down the field following a ball. Occasionally, the game would stop and start again, all accompanied by squeals of delight. This game was taking place under the watchful eye of an adult healer in what looked like unusual garb. As Kakashi grew closer he could just make out that the slim woman was wearing a simple white shirt with a long white skirt. In order to run and play with the children, she had taken the back hem of the skirt and had tucked it into the front waistband of the skirt to form makeshift shorts, showing off legs that even at a distance Kakashi noted were long, lean and tan. Her waist length honey brown hair was secured in a braid which bounced as she ran. Kakashi continued to watch as he walked and the woman dribbled down the field, her back still to him, the swarm of children in tow. He smiled. Happy, care free children. He thought of his friend Asuma. To Asuma the next generation was always to remain cherished and protected like the king in shogi. Thinking of Asuma made Kakashi smile again. His thoughts, however, were bittersweet, as Asuma, like so many other people he had cared for, was long gone from this world.

The group of travelers drew closer to the courtyard formed by the cluster of massive buildings where a tall, muscular, but obviously elderly man waited, healing staff in hand. The healer was bald but his mustache and beard were white and long. He wore a fire symbol upon his chest and held a staff that appeared to be made of twisted vines, still green with leaves. He also had a commanding presence, as each of the many healers in the busy courtyard formed by the buildings showed their respect as they passed.

"Welcome to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World, shinobi of the Leaf!" The elderly healer thundered.

Inoue quickly made the introductions, "May I present Master Healer Galen Urahara, Elder of our Sanctuary." Healer Galen inclined his deeply wrinkled bald head toward the shinobi. "Elder, may I present shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Inoue gestured toward them, "Tenten, Rock Lee and Kakashi Hatake." Each shinobi in turn greeted the Elder.

"Thank-you Inoue. Did you happen to see Yui on your way? I believe she was going to spend time with some of the younger children today."

Inoue replied with a nod, "Yes Elder. I believe I saw her group on my way. Would you like me to see if I can locate her?"

"Please, brother healer. Ask her to please come to my reading room."

"Yes, Elder." With a smile and a nod to the three shinobi, Inoue set back off in the direction from which they had come.

"Please follow me," the Elder moved toward one of the largest buildings at a surprisingly rapid pace, greeting passing healers and children as he went. He traversed the courtyard quickly and climbed the short flight of steps leading up to the massive main building just as quickly. At the entrance to this building, a young healer with a clip board approached the Elder. This young man, bore a silver star insignia upon the left breast of his healing robe. He was tall and handsome with an athletic build and appeared to be about twenty years of age. His long mane of coal black hair was secured in one braid which flowed down his back to his waist. "Ah, Constant." the Elder sighed at his aide, who busied himself taking the outer cloak of the Elder and his shoes. After placing them in what appeared to be a spot designated for the Elder's belongings and his alone, Constant returned for the effects of the Leaf personnel. "This is Constant, my aide. Constant, this is Tenten, Rock Lee and Kakashi Hatake of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They are here to be our Yui's escort in her travels for the Fire Daimyo."

Constant regarded the three from the Leaf with a glare. "Three shinobi? Really? As if the word of an Adept Healer that she would come to his assistance is insufficient for the Fire Daimyo. Typical. What shinobi think they cannot have, they plan to secure by intimidation or force."

"Constant!" the Elder barked. Constant did not flinch as his dark eyes continued to level a glare in the direction of the shinobi, the focus of it finally resting upon Kakashi.

"Well, I would not presume to speak for the Daimyo, but," Kakashi began smoothly, "despite the best efforts of the shinobi of the Land of Fire, there are still dangerous areas where bandits and other troublesome fellows cause difficulties for travelers. I would believe, the Daimyo is simply concerned for your lady healer's safety." Kakashi met the gaze of the boy unflinchingly. "That is why we are here."

The young healer continued his level stare, "If you say so."

"CONSTANT!" the Elder reprimanded, and the boy stopped glowering at Kakashi. "These shinobi are our guests. I assume that refreshments to welcome them have already been set up in my reading room as I requested?"

"Yes, Elder." Constant replied in a reluctantly civil manner.

"Good." The Elder continued. "I have sent Inoue to find Yui. Would you kindly go and see what is detaining them."

"Yes, Elder." The boy gave Kakashi one last glower and swiftly stepped toward the entrance of the building. Soon the boy set off running through the courtyard and back toward the fields surrounding it.

"Please excuse the boy," apologized the elder as he guided the three travelers down a polished stone hallway toward his reading room. "He is the product of a difficult background. Have any of you heard of the barbaric practice of exposure?"

"You mean where a baby will be left alone in the forest or in a field without clothing or shelter so that it dies of exposure to the elements?" Tenten interjected quickly.

"Yes my dear. That is the barbarism of which I speak." He guided the trio through the doorway to his administrative space where the clerical workings of the sanctuary took place and bid them enter and refresh themselves. He continued, "Shortly after she came to us, Yui found a baby. He had apparently been exposed, but not satisfied to allow nature and the elements to take their course, they had doused the child with kerosene and set him ablaze." Even Kakashi grimaced at the thought of such depravity. "Our Yui was returning from her first medical mission and heard the babe's dying breaths. She gathered him into her arms and healed him. That baby was Constant. He has come to look upon our Yui as his surrogate mother and mentor. Please excuse his misguided protectiveness, and impertinence. I am afraid impertinence is yet another habit which he has picked up from our Yui."

While he listened to the Elder, and Lee and Tenten enjoyed their refreshments, Kakashi moved to the office window, curious as to how far the jolly healer had traveled. He watched a running figure, which he assumed was Constant, overtake the rounder figure and stop for a moment. The older healer then turned around and headed back toward the Sanctuary while the younger healer ran further down the path and up the rear of an orchard hill to the top of it where a large group of children and adults were gathered. After a delay, which allowed the jolly Inoue almost enough time to complete his return to the sanctuary compound, Kakashi watched a group begin to move down the hill toward the courtyard. Soon a number of figures started toward the buildings at a run. They were far enough away that Kakashi could not see details but he assumed one of these figures was Constant, and one of the others to be his transport, Lady Yui. Well, we will soon find out what this mission has in store he thought.

Lee and Tenten were now fully engaged in a conversation with the Elder about, of all things, taijutsu. The Elder and Lee were comparing it to the form patterns similar to tai chi that healers practiced for discipline and fitness. The master healer and Lee were even comparing movements and patterns, with the Elder being surprisingly spry and powerful for his age. Kakashi turned back to the window observing Inoue's return to the Sanctuary courtyard. Constant was closer to the main building with three other healers, and was laughing while helping one with an outer robe. Kakashi's view was obscured by yet another group of healers and children traveling between buildings. All he could see was the placement of the robe, and a quick smoothing of the front of the same, and the two were gone. Inoue was now on the steps to the office building. Any minute now Kakashi thought, as he heard muffled laughter in the hallway.

Predicting accurately, there was a brief knock at the door and Inoue, followed closely by Constant and another healer, entered the office. Kakashi's view of the door area was now blocked by Inoue's none too small physique, and as he moved in for introductions he heard the Elder begin, "Adept Healer Yui Watanabe may I present Tenten. " As she nodded to Tenten and repeated her name in greeting, Kakashi could just see the back of the willowy woman with long honey brown hair who had just arrived. She of the long tan legs he had observed earlier. The Elder continued, "And Rock Lee. . . "

"Ah," Yui's voice brightened, "a taijutsu practitioner!"

Lee was taken aback. "Yes my Lady, I practice taijutsu exclusively, but how did you know?"

Kakashi heard the healer laugh as she reached out to grasp Lee's hands. "You have fractured the fourth and fifth metacarpals of your hands, here, on your ring and little fingers, and on more than one occasion. This is a common injury for taijutsu practitioners, and I have been called upon to heal it often. The bones sometimes become slightly deformed after repeated trauma. That was my clue." The lady healer's voice was a rich warm alto. Lee's eyes grew wide at the comforting warmth emanating from the healer as she slid her hands over the injured areas of Lee's hands ever so slightly as she released them.

"And this is Kakashi Hatake." The Elder added as the Lady Healer turned to face Kakashi. It was a good thing Kakashi was well trained. The face of the woman regarding him, with no small amount of skepticism, was the same face he observed years ago in a photograph in the hospital of the Village Hidden in the Sand. The same dimples, the same small upturned nose, the same smile and the same glittering, warm, brilliant emerald green eyes. Lady Yui Watanabe was very far from plain. He was almost speechless.

"Lady Yui," Kakashi managed, silently giving thanks for his mask and hoping that it hid his surprise.

"Lord Sixth." she replied, her stunning green eyes never moving from his dark ones. "Your reputation precedes you. To what do I owe the honor of an escort from the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf?"

"Retired Hokage and I am sure many aspects of my reputation have been greatly exaggerated, Lady. . . "

She interrupted with a wave of her hand, "It is Yui. My title is only an honorific given to me by the Earth Daimyo."

"Lady Yui," Kakashi replied, ignoring the healer's request to ignore her title. "You are the subject of a mission, therefore some formality must be maintained."

"And I, Lord Sixth. . ."

This time it was his turn to interrupt, "Kakashi. Just Kakashi. I have retired."

The healer continued to meet his gaze unwaveringly with her brilliant green eyes. The right corner of her mouth began to curl in an almost imperceptible grin, "And I . . . Just Kakashi," the grin inched upward just a bit more, "did not just crawl out from under a rock. You have led quite a," she paused as if searching for the correct word inclining her head slightly, "stimulating existence."

"Yui!" Now the Elder was chiding her. She smiled again, never moving her gaze from Kakashi's eyes. "The Fire Daimyo is really taking precautions to assure my assistance. Isn't he?" The grin deepened again and this time the right dimple began to show.

"As I explained to Healer Constant previously, we are simply here to ensure your safety." Kakashi replied as emotionlessly as he could.

"Really?" she paused and then continued, "Just Kakashi." The impish grin clicked upward another fraction. He noticed the jab but did not respond.

"After all, "Kakashi started.

"Yui," she interrupted with a wave of her hand.

"Lady Yui," Kakashi continued, "It is going to be a long trip."

"Yes, Just Kakashi it is. A very long trip" came the reply.

The Master Healer interrupted the verbal jousting, "Yui!"

"Yes Elder?" She took her eyes from Kakashi to look at the Elder with no small amount of affection.

The older man continued, "Arrangements have been made for our guests for dining and for the night. Constant will you please direct Lee, Tenten and Kakashi to their quarters and instruct them as to dinner. Yui, would you please arrange to attend dinner with me and our guests."

"Of course, Elder." Again Yui looked at the Elder with warmth and nodded her acceptance of his direction.

Constant stepped forward, ushering the shinobi toward the office door, "Please allow me to be of assistance." Lee and Tenten followed him out the door. As Kakashi fell into line behind them he passed Yui more closely. She met his gaze directly again, held it and then looked down, inclining her head toward him, that half smile returning to her lips again. Trouble, Kakashi thought. This mission is going to be trouble.

 **Chapter 5. Observations by Tenten:**

Tenten leaned over to Lee as they followed Constant down the well-worn, warm grey stone floor in the equally grey hall of the dormitory section of the sanctuary.

"Lee," she giggled lightly and quietly for Kakashi was not far behind them.

"Yes Tenten." Came the reply from the still socially naïve Lee.

"I think the lady healer rattled Kakashi sensei."

"No Tenten. I observed nothing of the sort."

Just as they had when they were first assigned to a team together as little more than children, Tenten teased Lee, "That is because you would not recognize social discomfort if you saw it. Dopey."

"Tenten. There is no need to resort to name calling. I am sure that Kakashi sensei, a Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and a veteran of many hundreds of missions would not be rattled in anyway by a healer from this sanctuary."

"Just because _you_ didn't see it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Just call it intuition."

"Or more of your fortune telling silliness."

Tenten was about to respond when Constant advised they had reached the guest quarters of the sanctuary. Kakashi strolled up behind the group as Constant made the room assignments, consistent with the delivery of their personal effects, and advised that dinner would take place in the main hall at five. Meals were early at Sanctuary to allow for evening meditation, lessons and rest, as the day started early with a four in the morning wake-up call. Tenten and Lee expressed thankfulness for the ability to rest and refresh before dinner as they retired.

Kakashi also expressed thanks and found his way into his room, beautiful in its austerity. Guest lodgings each had their own comfort facilities but otherwise were the same as the lodgings of residents. A single sleeping pallet, a simple lantern, and writing desk and chair were the only items of furniture in the room of polished stone, but the view from the window was spectacular. The angle was such that the blue sky and the green checkerboard expanse of the crater in which the Sanctuary sat were all framed in the clear glass. The stark contrast of the simplicity of the room highlighted the extravagance of nature. Kakashi smiled and moved to the window to drink in the view. As he did so he relaxed a bit, breathed easier and was glad for the privacy. This healer was not what he had expected. He carefully recalled the image of the woman in the photograph so many years ago from the hospital of the Village Hidden in the Sand. This healer had the same eyes, and much of the face was the same. Yui's hair, however was darker and she appeared to be taller. Perhaps Yui was a relative of the woman in the picture. Regardless, he thought, Lady Yui was now his mission. So lovely or not, she was now business and nothing more. Although, Kakashi had to admit, lovely was much more interesting. Now to formulate a plan to deal with the, impertinent as the Elder described her, Lady Yui's attitude. We will see what dinner brings, he thought as he settled in and cleaned the grime of travel from himself in preparation for dinner.

 **Chapter 6. Putting the Cards on the Table:**

The Sanctuary dining area was a room large in width, length and height. Like the majority of the buildings in the Sanctuary complex, the walls and floor were made of the same grey stone as the surrounding mountain. The roof, however, was arched and supported with intricately carved and brightly painted healing symbols. Simple tables with benches for seating lined the interior of the room. The front of the room contained a few longer tables, these having chairs, which were reserved for visitors, guests and dignitaries who may have traveled to the Sanctuary, despite its remote nature. Healers were busy transporting trays of tea and rice and vegetables to tables where children and other groups of healers were already seated. The smell of the fresh cooked food was delightful.

Constant, still the attentive, if begrudging escort, lead the group to the head table and showed them to their seats. Master Healer Galen Urahara soon appeared and took his seat at the table, allowing Constant to attend to his other duties amongst the other healers and children. Yui soon appeared carrying a tray of food and tea for the table. After properly greeting the Elder, she placed the food on the table and sat as he arose to assure himself that all had been served and to lead the group in giving thanks before the dining began. Yui then described the dishes she had brought. Rice, spicy vegetable curry and simple assorted grilled vegetables. Before she began serving, Yui glanced at Kakashi, "Just Kakashi, if you excuse my presumption, I have made arrangements to have a fresh hot dinner delivered to your room after we have finished, in that manner we will not compromise your," she stopped again as if searching for the right word, "privacy."

"Thank-you for the kindness." Kakashi replied. The one thing he disliked about missions was the social aspects relating to dining that he missed or needed to modify due to his mask. Here Lady Yui had pre-empted this situation for him, and that was indeed a kindness.

Lee on the other hand was eagerly eyeing the platter of curry from which Yui was serving him. "Thank-you for the curry!" Lee exclaimed. "It is one of my favorites." Tenten also found the rice dish, seasoned with sesame to be of her liking. After pouring tea for them and assuring herself that her escorts and Elder had all that they needed, Yui sat and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Are you not joining us, La. . . " Tenten started.

"Yui," the healer interrupted with a wave of her hand again. "It is customary that adept healers not take evening meal while they are at the Sanctuary. It is a practice of service and discipline. But that doesn't mean we cannot enjoy pleasant fellowship." Yui smiled warmly at both Lee and Tenten. She did not look at Kakashi. The Elder took note of this with a pointed glance in Yui's direction. The table fell into silence as the meal was shared and enjoyed.

Finally Kakashi spoke, "I understand there will be a number of stops for us on our way back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Yui still did not look at Kakashi, instead she continued to regard Lee with a smile as she watched the wiry ninja in the green jumpsuit finish his first bowl of curry.

"Delicious!" Lee exclaimed. While the Master Healer chuckled, Yui moved to provide Lee with another helping while explaining. "I think you will find many of our dishes although simple, are packed with nutrition as well as taste because they are so fresh."

"They certainly are delicious." Tenten agreed.

"Wonderful," Yui smiled broadly, dimples showing, "your enjoyment is our pleasure."

Not accustomed to being ignored when he was beginning to discuss business, Kakashi shifted in his seat.

"I heard you, Just Kakashi," Yui responded. "And you are correct there will be a number of stops." She turned her full focus to him. "My cousin is getting married in the Village of Creativity and I am committed to attending that event. It will be the first time in," she paused and looked away from Kakashi as if remembering something, "well, in a long time that I will be able to be with my mother's family." She continued, "I would also like to observe at least part one of the chunin examinations, and so have arranged to begin my care of the Fire Daimyo at that event. As we travel, I will also be keeping up my healing duties. Many of the villages we will travel through have not seen a healer for quite some time and I have a duty to help as I can."

Kakashi observed the Elder lean a bit forward towards Yui, but she said nothing further.

"Well," Kakashi began.

"Well," Yui echoed, "I have the route planned out in detail. The villages we must visit as well as additional supply and comfort stops as needed. While I have no opposition to sleeping under the stars provided by Creation, after a day of healing I find a bed much more desirable. She retrieved a map and a trip log from her robe and curtly passed it to Kakashi who received the items with a nod and placed them in his ever present pouch.

Clearly Lady Yui Watanabe was a woman used to being in charge and getting her own way. Not this time, Kakashi thought. "Thank you Lady Yui," this time she did not even bother to interrupt him, just waved disdainfully. "I will review your wishes and try to accommodate them to the extent possible. You do understand, however, that once we leave this sanctuary, your safety is my responsibility and we will travel in the way and manner I determine."

Yui glared at Kakashi, green eyes flashing and replied simply, "If you say so. . . Just Kakashi."

Inwardly he groaned again. Well, he thought, might as well get all the cards on the table as soon as possible.

"While we are discussing travel, Lady Yui, might I inquire as to your interest in the chunin exams?" questioned Kakashi coolly.

At this point the Elder intervened with a cautionary, "Yui, the shinobi are our guests."

"Elder," Yui began deferentially. "I am fully aware of that fact. But, isn't the reason we renounce citizenship from our country of birth when we become a healer so that we aren't subject to national pressure, bias or prejudice and are free to act, and speak our minds when necessary? Isn't that even more important to do where innocent lives are involved?" Yui argued quietly.

Surprisingly, Kakashi intervened in Yui's favor. "Please, Elder, I am always interested in the opinions of outsiders respecting shinobi practices," he emphasized the word 'outsiders' ever so slightly as he regarded Yui. Tenten and Lee at this point simply kept silent, watching the discussion unfold.

Yui eyed Kakashi boldly and began, "It is no secret to my fellow healers that I find the shinobi promotional examination process to be an abomination. Shinobi fight, and put their lives at risk, for the pleasure of politicians simply to allow these political beasts to demonstrate to each other who has the most powerful and effective fighting force. Shinobi leaders," she paused for clear emphasis, " _Lord Sixth_ , willingly participate in this process as the financial revenue of their villages is still linked to being hired as mercenaries, security or," her eyes flashed, "escorts. The better the performance in the promotion exams the more work flows into the village. This dishonors the young shinobi who put their lives on the line with great integrity. You of all people should recognize the damaging nature of this practice, particularly after the experience of the Fourth Shinobi War."

Kakashi moved to interrupt, but Yui left him no time, "This practice is particularly disgusting as it applies to the chunin examination. There the youngest, the most physically and psychologically vulnerable, are taught deadly techniques and encouraged to use them to win 'matches' to honor their village and families. Sometimes they succeed and sometime they are horribly injured or killed, all for the coffers of the village and the prestige of the feudal lord. It is only when a warrior is adult enough to know why he fights, and what he truly fights for, that he is empowered to choose to fight for a just cause. Children, even ninja prodigies, cannot make that choice. That is why horrific abuses take place and whole societies pay the price for them. And yet, despite this experience and despite all the talent and ability that Creation has blessed you with _Lord Sixth_ , there still has been no meaningful change in the promotion process or the shinobi world." As if on cue, a wail arose from the table of children where Constant was seated. The generic wail was soon replaced by a louder and more insistent, "Yuuuuuuiiiiiiii!"

Yui quickly looked to see the source of the discomfort for one of the littlest members of the Sanctuary community. Apparently a favorite treat had been dropped. She rose to handle this mini-crisis, "Please excuse me. My presence is needed elsewhere." She looked to the Elder for release from the table. With a nod from him, she moved swiftly down the row of tables to assist the now flustered Constant. She scooped up a small miscreant who was now crying with abandon, and sat with him on her lap and with her straight back to Kakashi. Soon all was quiet again.

The head table with the Master Elder was also experiencing its share of silence. Many of the criticisms leveled by Yui were criticisms of the system expressed by many a shinobi elder and kage. Reforms had been, and continued to be, instituted in ninja society and in the promotion process to make the process safer, but the traditions of promotion through combat still continued. After a fitful pause, the Master Healer finally spoke. "Our Yui is passionate about the welfare of people, particularly children. She is driven by this passion and oftentimes speaks her mind too candidly and too forcefully."

You can say that again thought Kakashi. It was Lee who finally diffused all tension, "In training, passion is a good thing. It drives us to be better. Candor is also a good thing. You always know where you stand in your progress. Candor and passion together lead to improvement."

"Wisely spoken, young shinobi. Wisely spoken." The Master Healer continued, "Evening gathering is at six. You may participate in the meditation or simply observe, whatever you wish."

Kakashi Hatake was still reflecting on Lee's assessment but replied, "we would very much like participate, if you don't mind."

"I will send Constant to accompany you." With that the Elder took his leave, and the three were left to retire to their rooms awaiting the remainder of the evening's activities.

 **Chapter 7. A Healer's Meditation:**

The meditation hall was large enough to accommodate all of the healers and advanced students at the sanctuary. Unlike the bright colors and high ceilings of the dining hall, the gathering area was sparse, but beautiful. The polished stone walls and floor reflected the sparkle of thousands of candles rising in large holders all around the perimeter of the area. Large intricately carved dark stained wooden doors opened into the hall from all four compass directions. Healers were filing in from all these four points of the compass and lining up, apparently by rank. Kakashi, Tenten and Lee waited at the rear of the hall as the bells announcing the evening gathering began their deep and sonorous call.

Kakashi noticed that many of the healers were wearing short sleeved vest type shirts and simple wide legged pants. The vests allowed them to display tattoos that matched the healing emblems emblazoned upon their robes. Similarly, many of the female healers wore open back halter style shirts with their pants, displaying similar colorful healing tattoos on their right shoulders or upper arms. Kakashi caught sight of Yui as she rounded the corner of the hallway to enter the southern door at the rear of the meditation hall. She also wore a halter style shirt and plain wide legged pants. She had secured her long honey colored hair up in a bun with two simple wooden hairsticks. The hair, which appeared still to be damp, formed ringlets at the base of her neck and around her face. Yui walked directly past the group of ninja with her eyes lowered, not looking up, but Kakashi thought he noticed that slight smile curling up the right corner of her mouth again. The faintest hint of jasmine and vanilla floated on the air in her wake, particularly noticeable to Kakashi's superior sense of smell. How, thought Kakashi, could someone that looks so innocent be such a colossal pain in the . . . well, whatever. As she moved past him, Kakashi noted that Yui's back did not evidence innocence. Unlike the other healers in the room, she did not have a tattoo. The large mark of a hand on her back had the appearance of a brand, not a tattoo. He watched as Yui continued up the aisle, and continued up the aisle and continued up the aisle. Finally, Adept Healer Yui Watanabe took her place in the meditation grouping in the first row, third healer from the right. She was the youngest person in the first ten rows of healers. Interesting, thought Kakashi as he, Lee and Tenten moved into position to sit for meditation. Lady Yui holds the fourth most powerful position within the Sanctuary. Her abilities must be truly exceptional.

A gong sounded a bass tone and the healers sat in one accord. After a deep breath, the Elder intoned:

 _Here I am Creation,_

 _I am yours, body, mind and spirit._

 _Here I am Creation,_

 _Use me._

 _Let me see,_

 _Let me hear,_

 _Let me heal,_

 _Let me serve._

 _Bring your light._

 _Bring your peace._

The Meditation hall then fell silent with the rhythmic steady slow breathing of the healers united. When the bell sounded to conclude the evening meditation, the seated healers also rose in one accord. Constant appeared from the middle of the room to escort the team to their rooms for the evening. As they were walking Tenten leaned over to Lee again, "Lee, did you look around at all during meditation?"

"Tenten, I most certainly did not. We are in a sacred space. You should have been using your time for meditation before we begin our return journey tomorrow."

"Yes, but Lee, did you see where Lady Yui was seated for meditation?"

Yes Tenten. She was in the first row. According to the Earth Daimyo, she is supposed to be an exceptional healer. That is why the Fire Daimyo has requested her assistance."

"No, but Lee, did you see Lady Yui during meditation?"

"No, I said Tenten. I was meditating. Something you should have been doing."

"Well, that's a shame Lee, I was looking for some confirmation. You see, I could swear that during meditation, Lady Yui was glowing."

 **Chapter 8. Departing:**

The Sanctuary at the Top of the World typically came alive early. Morning meditation for the adults began at four thirty. The children arose for breakfast, morning meditation and forms at six. Academic classes for the children began at seven. By that time the adults were already well into their day's work.

And so Kakashi expected to observe some movement early as he lounged in the tallest tree in the orchard adjacent to the main courtyard of the Sanctuary. It was his turn to keep watch, and he wanted Lee and Tenten to rest. As lights began to flicker in the enclosure he saw a figure carrying a medium sized bundle move from the living quarters area to the head of the trail into and out of the Sanctuary complex. The bundle deposited, the figure turned, re-crossed the courtyard and stepped swiftly up the platforms of the outdoor meditation area. When the top platform was reached, the figure promptly sat facing in the direction of the not yet rising sun. Kakashi shifted position in his tree and watched. Neither he nor the figure on the top of the meditation platform moved as the Sanctuary came to life and the light of the morning began, although the morning did seem a bit earlier and a bit brighter as the rays of the sun obscured his view of the one in meditation.

Minutes before morning group meditation, the figure on the platform stirred. As the figure moved confidently and swiftly down the platform the lights from the now bustling dining hall revealed the identity of the early riser. It was none other than Yui. Interesting, thought Kakashi, she sleeps little, like me. Mystery solved, he left his perch to return to his lodgings and prepare for the day and the journey.

The next time he saw his transport, morning meditation was complete for adults and children and breakfast had been enjoyed. Classes for healers and children were ready to begin. Constant had escorted the shinobi and assured that he was available to attend to any needs they may have before their departure. Kakashi noted the younger man seemed unusually withdrawn. Of course, Kakashi thought, Yui was leaving today. As they departed the building, walking down the shady steps into the sunshine of the day, the courtyard was busy with children and healers. It was there that he saw Yui. She was sitting on her travel pack at the head of the path where the Master Healer had welcomed them to the Sanctuary just yesterday. Her hair was again pulled up in a bun and secured with hairsticks. She was wearing simple white drawstring pants and a simple white shirt covered by a white healer's robe with blue trim and sash. Well-worn brown walking boots clad her feet and a heavy white outer cloak lay across her lap. Her back was ramrod straight, her eyes were closed and her head inclined toward the morning sun while she awaited the arrival of her escorts.

Constant, Kakashi, Lee and Tenten moved toward the lady healer, the shinobi carrying their own packs and outerwear. Kakashi saw Master Healer Galen Urahara leave the office area, along with three other senior healers to cross the courtyard to where the lady healer was sitting. Similarly, a small group of children began to gather to bid farewell to their teacher. Yui arose and turned to face the Leaf ninja, Constant, the elders and the children.

"Good Morning." Yui smiled. "I trust you all slept well." She emphasized the word 'all' with a glance at Kakashi. "Now we begin our journey. Please rest assured, despite the nature of last evening's discussion, I am grateful for your company, and will certainly will find your assistance valuable." She looked at Lee and Tenten for the last portion of this conversation. She then turned to Constant. Eyes glistening, she wrapped the boy in a hug, even though he was at least four inches taller than she was. At the end of the embrace Constant inclined his forehead to meet Yui's forehead, her hands remaining on his shoulders, and the two quietly exchanged parting words.

"I love you. I wish you were coming with me, son. The family will miss you at the wedding," Yui consoled.

"I know, Mother. Me too. Except for the Fire Daimyo part," Constant wrinkled his nose and Yui giggled. "Give my love to Grandfather, Auntie, Yori and Nalini too, please," the tall younger man replied.

Yui was replying, "I will son," when the small child who interrupted the semi-heated discussion between Kakashi and Yui the prior evening interrupted again by grabbing Yui's legs with a sob. She removed her arms from Constant and lifted the small boy into them before addressing all the children, "Now my little ones, I have traveled before. This is nothing new. You know it will be an adventure and I will write to you and send you pictures of the things I see and tell you all that I experience. You will learn as much as I, and soon I will return home. So," she tickled the small boy in her arms and wiped his tears with her sleeve, "wipe your tears and let me see you happy as I leave." With that she swung the boy into Constant's waiting arms, bowed to the elder and seniors.

"Safe journey to you all." The Elder rumbled. "May Creation watch over you."

"And you also, beloved Elder." With that Yui picked up her pack, "Shall we go."

"Ready when you are my Lady!" The ever enthusiastic Lee began. "Would you like for me to carry your pack."

Yui smiled at the chivalrous Lee, "Thank-you gracious Lee, but there is no need. I am accustomed to travel, and to carrying my own belongings. Your kindness, however, is appreciated."

"Well then," interjected Kakashi, "Let's be off."

"Yes, let's," agreed Tenten

As they departed, Yui looked over her shoulder at Constant and smiled, "enjoy your mission trip with Inoue! Just remember, I'll still be able to beat you in a race when I return!"

"If you say so, Mother!" came the laughing reply from Constant and he began to lead the children back to their classes and the remainder of the day.

And so the group of four walked briskly out of the Sanctuary compound toward the mountain wall. Soon they reached the tunnel that led them so amazingly to the different world inside of the mountain and retraced their steps to the massive entrance door. Donning their cloaks and outerwear, Lee swung the door open, per Yui's instruction, and the group exited the protected environment of the Sanctuary and emerged into the harsh, cold and still snowy exterior of the mountain. As Lee pushed the door shut and the deep sound of the door's latching mechanism slipping into place echoed around them, Yui reflexively wrapped her cloak tighter and snuggled its hood further around her face. Even though it was spring on the calendar, snow was falling, making their descent a bit slippery and much less comfortable and quick than the ascent for the shinobi had been.

As soon as they reached the exterior, Lee took the lead followed by Tenten. In that manner they were able to take turns surveying the area of travel to assure there was no danger ahead. Kakashi busied himself in guarding the rear of the group and watching Yui for any difficulty she might have in travel. She was surprisingly sure-footed and very familiar with the trail. He wondered how many times she had made this journey before.

The group walked in silence for hours and took few breaks. Thankfully, as they approached the middle point of the descent the snow abated and they were left to travel in the cold sunshine of the high mountains. Presently the village at the base of Sanctuary Mountain came into view and the trail became noticeably less steep. Kakashi decided this was an opportune time to engage Yui in conversation about her expectations for the trip as the trail was now sufficiently wide so that he could walk beside her and not behind her.

"Lady," he began, and as before was interrupted with a wave of the healer's hand,

"Yui. Just Kakashi. It's Yui."

He groaned silently and he thought he saw that half smile start again as he did so. "Lady Yui," he tried again, "I have reviewed your proposed travel plans and have surprisingly little to change. It appears you have allotted sufficient time to arrive in the Leaf for the chunin examinations in advance of the arrival of the Daimyo even with this detour to the Village of Creativity. And so we can keep to your schedule tentatively, with the understanding that I may will make changes to address safety concerns and adjust the schedule for time if necessary."

She never looked up at him despite him walking at her right elbow. Instead, she looked up at the sun and said, "Of course I have allowed sufficient time for travel and have provided you with a well thought out and considered travel plan. This is not my first healing mission, Just Kakashi."

"Nor is it my first mission, La. . ." She interrupted him again without allowing him to get "Lady Yui" out of his mouth.

"Of course it isn't, Just Kakashi, any more than this is mine. That is obvious. Perhaps if you considered the abilities of _outsiders_ ," she emphasized 'outsiders' just as he had last evening, "those other than your shinobi, you might have taken that into account. And so, even though you have not asked me to, I forgive you Just Kakashi." She stopped and looked him straight in the eyes.

Kakashi looked at the Lady Healer implacably while on the inside he was practically sputtering in frustration. Again the right side of Lady Yui's mouth just curled upward in a half smile as she turned and continued walking.

The village at the base of Sanctuary Mountain was small but bustling with healers and residents. It was evening when they arrived and Yui led them to the building for guest accommodations. It was the same building in which the shinobi had stayed on their trip to the sanctuary. As they walked they were intercepted by Nico, their guide on the way to the Sanctuary. "Healer Yui, Healer Yui!" he shouted as he ran toward them.

"Nico! I am glad to see you! How have you been and how is your family?"

"Healer Yui, I am well but my mother will be most offended if you, and the three Leaf shinobi, do not have dinner and stay the night at our home." He turned to Kakashi, "Master Ninja, the accommodations would be smaller, but I can assure you the food is better."

Yui responded, "We would be pleased for your hospitality, Nico, that is if Just Kakashi approves." Again Yui refused to look at Kakashi but gave him that slight smile.

"Lead on, Nico" replied Kakashi, and the four followed the young man through the warren of streets and homes, passing healers and village people greeting and being greeted by Yui. Soon they arrived at a well maintained but sparse home at the center of the small village. The smell of baking bread and roasting potatoes was enticing after the long day of physical activity. Nico showed the travelers to two rooms at the top of the stairs in the home. Tenten and Yui would share a room as would Kakashi and Lee. The brightly colored woolen blankets and bedding looked inviting as did the washbasins of steaming water. Obviously the rooms had been given up by family members for the evening to accommodate the travelers. Hospitality was not just a custom to the mountain people, it was part of their way of life. The team gratefully prepared themselves for dinner.

Kakashi took the first watch, allowing himself to miss taking dinner with the rest. He could hear Lee and Nico discussing taijutsu and silat and Yui, Tenten and Nico's mother discussing the colorful textiles of the mountain people. Before she knew it, Tenten had been gifted with a red and gold striped hat with ear flaps to keep her warm on her journeys. Lee also found himself with a hat. Kakashi took all this in from his perch on the roof of the home, a place he remained until the fires had been banked, and the house was quiet. He slipped in through the small window in the room Lee and he would share, and awoke Lee to take the second watch. As Kakashi did before him, Lee slipped through the window to take up guard on the roof. The sounds of sleepy breathing echoed through the house and Kakashi allowed his senses to expand to check on the women in the room next to his. As the information returned to him, he found that only Tenten was sleeping. Lady Yui was not in her room as expected, rather was on the first floor of the home. Kakashi, still in his cloak, went to investigate.

He found Yui seated on the first floor in front of the largest window of the home. Her eyes were closed and her face was elevated toward the moon. The temperature in the room had begun to drop, and so he crossed to Yui and draped his white and red cloak over her shoulders.

"It is getting chilly," he stated simply and moved to sit at her right.

Yui smiled that slight upturned smile but did not open her eyes and never moved. "Thank you," she paused, "Kakashi." She then opened her eyes and gazed at the moon as if trying to capture all the light it reflected. "I find the first night of a journey to be the most difficult. The journey is all in front of you, but your heart is still connected to home." She sighed almost imperceptibly, "But even at the Sanctuary, there are those nights when," she paused and closed her eyes, her brows furrowing, "the weight of the darkness is particularly oppressive. At those times, like tonight, I find the moonlight comforting. "

"A light in the darkness," replied Kakashi softly.

"Yes," she opened her eyes again and continued looking upward, "a light in the darkness."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Finally Kakashi gently said, "You should get some rest, Lady Yui. Tomorrow brings a long day's journey."

"Yes, it will be." As she began to rise, Kakashi rose first and stretched out his hand to assist her. Instead of finding her hand, however, he found his cloak being pressed into his out stretched hand by the now standing Yui. The lady healer looked into his eyes and simply said, "Sleep well, Just Kakashi," before retiring to her room.

 **Chapter 9. An Incomplete Education:**

The village at the bottom of Sanctuary Mountain saw its fair share of healers, being only a day's journey from the Sanctuary. While Kakashi was on his morning supply run, Yui was only presented with a few colds and one case of migraine headache to heal before they departed. No other maladies were apparent, probably due to the frequency of healers traveling through the village. Yui knew this would not be the case in the villages they would visit on the rest of the journey.

By the time Kakashi arrived back at Nico's family home, the remainder of the team was up and ready to go. Kakashi had secured additional items he deemed necessary, and with a last thank-you to the family, the group of travelers continued south toward the Land of Earth.

Lee took the lead, scouting ahead for danger and Kakashi fell behind in Tenten and the healer. As they walked, Kakashi observed the interaction between his younger ninja and Yui. Tenten, who could always be counted upon to be curious and blunt began the questions.

"La. .,"

"Yui, Tenten. I'd really prefer to do without the title. Yui is my name, and that is what you may call me. In fact, Tenten, I'd really prefer it."

"Yes, Yui" came the reluctant reply. "Yui, what is the difference between a healer and an adept healer? The Elder and Constant both said you were an adept healer. What is that?"

"Well, I guess the easiest way to explain is to say that most healers have a natural affinity for healing that can be sharpened and expanded with study and training. An adept healer is born a healer. In fact my mother told me that I was healing people while I was still in the womb. We can heal even serious illnesses from the time when we are quite small, although our abilities really begin to mature around the time we are sixteen."

"Well, Yui," said Tenten, "I have only had a little bit of medical ninja training. I've been told I don't have much of an aptitude for it, so I am curious as to how you heal. No offense, but I don't detect an overabundance of chakra in you."

Inwardly Kakashi groaned at Tenten's abruptness, but the healer surprised him when she replied, "No offense taken, and please correct me as we discuss jutsu as well as healing so we are understanding each other clearly. Agreed?" Yui smiled at the younger woman as they walked. "By the way Tenten, everyone has some aptitude for healing, it's just finding the type that you can do best that's the trick."

Tenten nodded and smiled at the reassurance as Yui continued, "My understanding of medical ninjutsu is that the user manipulates his or her own chakra, changing its form into a general healing energy, focuses it for a more intense and body part specific energy, or, sometimes into a specific mechanism for healing, such as when a healer extracts a poison from a patient or performs surgery. Exemplary shinobi healers can augment their healing by changing not only the form of the chakra, but also its nature, to allow for a greater arsenal of healing techniques."

Tenten clearly was engaged with Yui at this point, and Kakashi also found himself listening as the two discussed the finer points of chakra manipulation as they walked. "That's correct, Yui, the same holds true for ninjutsu used for combat. For example, one of our extremely talented healers, Sakura Uchiha can concentrate an immense amount of her chakra in her fist to unleash a devastatingly strong attack."

"Exactly. That was a technique perfected by your fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade, if I am not mistaken. She also was an exceptional healer in her day," Yui responded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade continued to be active even in her retirement," added Tenten.

"Must be a Hokage trait," Yui added with a glance toward Kakashi. The women laughed lightly and Kakashi took the opportunity to insinuate himself into the conversation.

"May I be of assistance?" he questioned.

"Kakashi sensei, "replied Tenten. "Yui and I are discussing chakra manipulation in healing. . . "

"And Hokages who remain active after they retire," added Yui, with a smirk.

"Well by all means, don't allow me to interfere." Kakashi added.

"I hadn't intended to, Just Kakashi." Yui replied with that same half grin he was getting used to seeing. Insolent was the only word flashing through Kakashi's mind but he took a breath and kept quiet as they continued down the narrow but well-trod path.

"In any event," Yui continued, "I can't speak to combat. As an adept healer I have taken a vow never to use the abilities that have been given me to do harm. More importantly, as an adept, I have found that even attempting to cause someone physical harm causes me to become violently ill. Such is the nature of the gift I have received" explained Yui flatly.

"And just whom were you trying to harm?" Kakashi questioned, equally as flatly.

"Why, Just Kakashi? Are you worried?" Yui replied smartly, stopping to place her hands on her hips and looking Kakashi straight in the eyes.

Kakashi replied smoothly and velvety, as he bent toward the healer, hands in his pockets, "Not at all, Lady Yui. _You_ ," he replied with no small amount of emphasis, "have taken the 'do no harm vow,' _I_ have not." Kakashi walked past the still standing Yui.

Now it was Yui's turn to take an exasperated breath. For her part Tenten just smiled at the two and attempted to restart the conversation as Yui stared at Kakashi as he traveled past her, and then she too continued walking.

Tenten did her best to restart the conversation quickly, not wanting Lee to return, mandating her to take the next advance patrol and causing an interruption to her learning. "So how did you find out you couldn't hurt anyone?"

"Well, after my mother died, I went to live with my Auntie Alma and my cousin Yori in the Village of Creativity. It is Yori's wedding to which we are traveling. Yori and I were always close, but we had our share of childish squabbles, too."

Imagine that, thought Kakashi.

As if she read his mind, Yui stopped to glare at Kakashi. Kakashi shrugged and Tenten giggled. "In any event, I found out I definitely could not even so much as punch Yori, no matter how much he deserved it, without getting really ill. I mean really, really ill. Fortunately, this limitation has allowed me to gain control of my temper." Yui glowered at Kakashi again.

"So how do you heal if you aren't doing chakra manipulation?" Tenten asked.

"Well, in the simplest of terms, I open a connection to the power of the Creation, lay my hands on the person to be healed, make their illness or injury mine by taking it into me, then exhale it away, breathing health back into them. It's really simple in concept."

"So you just _breathe_ their illness or injury away?" Tenten asked in surprise.

"Yes, that's really about it. I am simply a conduit for Creation's power." Yui acknowledged.

"Are there any limitations on this healing?" wondered Tenten.

"Most healers have limitations of what they can heal or how they can heal, whether it is a limitation by specialty, or by training. For example, most herbalists can cure illness with herbs, but are relatively ineffective when it comes to treating trauma, although they certainly would be unable to alleviate pain and infection. Surgeons can heal by physical intervention, but would have a more than difficult time without healing drug intervention. The arts work in conjunction. Standard limitations don't really apply to me as my body is the instrument through which Creation relieves pain and cures injury. I can't, however, do much with purely psychological injuries, injuries that have already healed or if someone has just passed. I simply can't absorb death or I will die too." Yui offered these explanations without much fanfare, and Tenten seemed to take it all in as they walked.

"So, Yui, how many adept healers are there at the Sanctuary?"

"There's just me right now. My Mother was an adept, but she has passed on. My Grandfather was also an adept."

"So it's only you?"

"Only me."

Kakashi registered the impact of these words on the mission. The Leaf shinobi were now transporting the only known adept healer in the world. He definitely would have to reassess the travel schedule and destinations with a sharper eye on safety.

Tenten broke the silence, "Yui, is that why your tattoo is different from the other healers'?"

"Why yes, Tenten. You are quite an observant kunoichi!" Yui was obviously impressed. Tenten was glad. She liked this candid healer with the sarcastic sense of humor. She especially liked how Yui kept the normally unflappable Kakashi off balance. That in and of itself was enjoyable.

Yui explained, "The healer hand is the mark of an adept that comes with our initial training at the Sanctuary. Accepting injuries of too great a magnitude into your body before you have developed an adequate skill level to handle them can be life endangering for an adept. So in order to help an adept gauge how much injury or illness he or she can accept, a hydrochloric acid patch in the shape of a healing hand is placed upon his or her shoulder. It remains there, being checked and refreshed every hour, until the skin finally stops regenerating and scars. In that way the adept healer can judge how much and how long they can heal before they damage themselves."

"So how long did it take?" Tenten asked, expecting to hear four to six hours. Instead Yui replied simply, "five and a half days."

The gravity of that statement was not lost on Tenten or Kakashi. This woman could heal for five and one half days on one connection to Creation. That was astounding to Kakashi for whom chakra supply had always been an issue. Tenten found it astounding in a more practical way, "I'll bet that hurt." Tenten stated the obvious quietly.

Yui replied, "Yes, yes it did." The group continued to walk as Tenten continued to process this information. She finally asked, "When you heal – breathe in a person's injury - do you breathe in the pain too?"

Yui answered softly but matter of factly with a simple, "Yes. "

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Every time," came the quiet answer. "Healing always has a price."

The three continued to walk in silence, each in their own thoughts, until Lee relieved Tenten.

 **Chapter 10. A Bargain Struck:**

Lee in his usual exuberance was full of energy and joy when he arrived back at the group. He simply loved being on missions and seeing new things and meeting new people. Yui found his simple goodness and excitement refreshing. She did, however, have to walk more quickly to keep up with him. Kakashi, of course, continued to amble behind as Tenten left the group to take the scout position.

"It is a beautiful day for travel, is it not, Lady Yui?" Lee gushed. "Kakashi sensei, the path ahead is well maintained and leads through miles of tundra and into deep green forest. There are lakes far ahead, and I have scouted out some perfect places to stop and refresh."

Good, Kakashi thought. This would be one of the longest stretches of travel the group would make without being close to a town, and having a good place to rest and camp was useful.

For her part, Yui noticed the younger shinobi's mention of stopping to refresh. Lee really was quite the innocent. He enjoyed the company of those he cared for, physical activity and good food. Yui made a mental note to see what she could contribute to dinner to improve the standard ninja travel fair for this sweet younger man. This would be an easier task as their journey had brought them below the line of the mountains where trees and greenery did not grow to the area where grass and forests had begun to dominate the landscape, with useful plants and herbs in the undergrowth. As it was spring, Yui knew she should at least be able to locate edible ferns and some mushrooms.

Lee walked beside her, watching her steps carefully.

"Lee," Yui began.

"Yes, Lady Yui," replied Lee quickly, anxious to help.

"I really appreciate your attention to my safety,"

"Thank-you, Lady Yui" Lee gushed.

"But Lee, I am not a porcelain doll. I really am quite sturdy and I will not break easily. And I actually am quite a competent traveler as well as a healer. You need not worry quite so much. And I really would appreciate it if you simply call me Yui, but if it makes you uncomfortable doing that, Lady Yui will be acceptable."

"It is difficult for me to not watch you carefully, "he paused, "as you are my charge. And it is even more difficult for me to address you in such an informal manner." The honorable shinobi replied.

"Well, can we come to a compromise? If you watch me less carefully, you may call me Lady Yui as long as you feel it is appropriate for you to do so. When you feel it is appropriate, you can call me Yui. Is that an arrangement with which you would feel comfortable?" Yui questioned the most intense Lee.

"Yes, Lady Yui, I think that would be most appropriate!" Lee gushed as he continued to walk next to the healer, but not quite as closely.

"Lee, I am sure your shinobi education included a study of edible and medicinal plants, but since we are in an area that few Leaf shinobi travel, might you be interested in learning more about some of the plants native to this area," Yui proposed.

"Absolutely, my Lady! Shinobi should always strive to better themselves!"

"Just Kakashi," Yui stopped and waited for Kakashi, who continued to bring up the rear of the group, "as we continue to progress further down the mountain range and into the heavier forest, I know I can find some edible fungi and plants to augment the supplies you have brought. I, for one, would rather enjoy some of the fresh bounty provided by Creation rather than suffer through packaged ramen rations. I would be happy to share information on healing plants with Lee and Tenten also."

"Well," Kakashi saw his opening, as he walked up to the healer, "since you are making proposals, I have one for you, _Lady_ Yui," his emphasis on the title was very pronounced. "We are on a strict travel schedule necessitated by your proposed stops. If you can forage and not delay our progress for the day, you may do so and teach Lee, and Tenten on your way. If you delay our progress at all, however, I will expect you to cease this silly 'Just Kakashi' banter and behave yourself for the remainder of the trip."

"Define behave." Yui raised her emerald eyes to him pointedly and placed her hands upon her hips. "If by that, _Just Kakashi_ ," Yui emphasized the offending phrase in turn, "you mean to be a good girl and do as I am told, that I am afraid is an impossibility."

In his forty plus years of life, Kakashi had rarely found anyone so stubborn or annoying. "Fine, I will settle for you calling me Kakashi."

"Agreed."

"Well then, Lady Yui, you have until 1800 to travel, forage and provide dinner." Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Fine" came the reply from the healer as she turned and walked swiftly to catch up with Lee.

The group walked on, Yui keeping an eye on the path and areas adjacent. As they walked Lee was engrossed in thought, until he finally said, "Lady Yui, can you heal someone that has had an injury for a long time?"

"Well, Lee, it depends on the type of injury and whether it is still active. I cannot effectively change the status of an injury that has been healed. My son Constant and I have been working on a technique that allows us to join surgery and healing, but we have not yet been able to synchronize the injury caused by the surgery with immediate healing in an effective manner. Why do you ask?"

"For my sensei, Lady Yui. For Might Guy. He suffered grievous injuries in the Fourth Shinobi War and uses a wheelchair now. . . ."

Yui immediately grasped the younger man's pain, and touched him lightly on the shoulder, "I am so sorry for your sensei. When we arrive at the Leaf, if your sensei wishes, it would be my honor to see if there is anything I can do for him."

"Thank-you, my Lady," came the swift reply. "Perhaps you can restore to him the power of youth!"

"I will most certainly try." Yui responded. Then noticing a huge fallen log not too far from the trail she added, "Let's go and see what we can find for dinner." Yui set down her pack and removed two large squares of material and a small curved harvesting knife. She and Lee bounded through ferns and over to the log, where Yui found a plethora of edible mushrooms. She showed Lee the difference between the edible mushrooms and a close look alike that was poisonous. She also showed him how to harvest the curling tops of local ferns. Soon they had collected two large piles, one of mushrooms and one of fern tips.

Observing the results of their hard work Lee commented, "This certainly looks and smells marvelous, my Lady. Tonight we will have a feast!"

"Or at least we will improve upon dinner as planned," replied Yui.

"Just remember, Lady Yui, we have a deal. No delays," reminded Kakashi who had plunked himself upon a rock, arms wrapped around his left leg so that he could rest his chin upon his knee to keep watch while Lee and Yui foraged.

"I know, Just Kakashi, no delays," Yui waved dismissively as Lee gave Kakashi a look. Dinner items were placed in Yui's pack, and the group continued on toward their evening destination. When Tenten rejoined the group, Kakashi took the opportunity to take his turn as scout, where he would pick a place of safety for them to set up camp for the night. The proximity of the lakes and streams Lee mentioned earlier should lend for an easy and comfortable night. Kakashi thought, I just want to double check the security before arrival.

 **Chapter 11. All is Fair. . . .**

Kakashi surveyed the area ahead and found a spot two hour's walk away that would do nicely for the night. There was a large flat meadow by a spring of sweet water that flowed into a small lake. The meadow was elevated enough so in the event of rain they would not be flooded and, given that it was still spring, was not boggy or buggy. A string of large boulders also ringed the site making it even more protected. Satisfied, he checked his watch, found it a bit before 1500 and jumped back along the trees to where his team was walking with Yui.

"Fifteen hundred hours," he announced as he arrived back at the group.

Yui checked her watch to make sure it matched the time Kakashi gave as Kakashi instructed Lee in a dispassionate manner, "Lee it's your turn. I marked where we will spend the night. See that a perimeter is drawn and early warning triggers laid."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei," added Lee and he was quickly away.

"Tenten, go help him." She too nodded and was off.

Yui continued walking as Kakashi joined her. They walked on the gentle downward sloping trail for a bit before Yui finally asked, "So did you measure the distance just to make it impossible for me to meet the confines of our agreement?"

"Why my Lady," Kakashi replied, holding a hand across his heart, eyes twinkling over his mask. "I would never dream of making a bet unwinnable in that manner." Kakashi feigned a hurt demeanor.

"Hmmm, really," came the reply. The two continued to walk in silence. He slowed his pace a bit to see if she would slow down also. Yui never sped up and never slowed down, she just continued walking at a graceful moderate pace along the trail. Soon Kakashi was a good three steps behind her. Then she stopped.

"Really? You are going to walk back there? I'd much rather you walked _with_ me. " Yui was having nothing of his manipulations, and so he joined her, walking by her right side. Finally, they came to a small stream. Not a big stream, but one swollen with water from the spring thaw. A series of flat rocks allowed safe passage. Kakashi considered scooping up the Lady healer, but instead offered her his hand, stating simply, "If you would like, I can carry you across, otherwise I must insist you take my hand for safety reasons."

Yui assessed him for a moment, brilliant green eyes measuring his, and hesitated before finally offering him her hand. As Kakashi grasped it, he felt a strange feeling, like a tightness in his chest. It was almost as if he had a second where his heart stopped and started again. For her part, Yui met his eyes, and inhaled slightly when he caught her hand in his. Strange, thought Kakashi. This, however did not deter him from his covert mission. As he helped her over the steam, sometimes standing closely together with her on one rock and sometimes stepping lightly over smaller stones first before she followed, Kakashi adjusted Yui's watch to be fifteen minutes slower than it was previously. That should do it he thought. When they finally reached the opposite bank, Kakashi stepped to it, turned to the healer, grasped her round the waist and lifted her to the shore. She was surprisingly light and as she landed she looked him in the eyes. There, he thought, there it is again. That strange skip of a beat. He removed his hands from her waist as she continued to meet his gaze. Then she lowered her eyes and stepped away.

Tenten and Lee soon returned and Yui busied herself pointing out useful herbs as they continued toward their destination. She also began to expand their ability to use their healing chakra by having them feel energy around them as they walked. Kakashi followed along, listening to the conversations as Yui asked Lee and Tenten to magnify and focus their energy in a way different than that taught to shinobi. "Healing energy flows through you and around you all at the same time. Strive to feel it surround you, working like an ocean tide as you walk. Flow in, Flow out. Flow in, Flow out." The healer advised. "Healing involves less explosive personal power and more flow of exterior power." Yes, thought Kakashi, things were definitely going to be interesting this evening. He wondered what the flow of conversation would be when the healer found out he had changed the rules of the game in his favor.

Soon they arrived at the evening's destination. It was, Yui observed, a lovely place. She checked her watch 1715. Plenty of time. The group made an assessment that the weather would be favorable so no tent was necessary, and camp was soon established, firewood collected and a fire started. Yui deftly pulled the squares holding the day's provisions from her pack, along with a small wok and a number of small bottles of aromatic oils and spices. She quickly washed and chopped the mushrooms and cleaned the heads of the ferns. Soon the mushrooms were sautéed with garlic and the ferns prepared simply with oil and sesame seeds. She then prepared the ramen noodles and tossed them with the mushrooms. Setting all of the above on a flat rock for service, she checked her watch, 1755. Take that, Just Kakashi, she thought.

Dinner was enjoyed by all, although Kakashi did so from a bit of a distance to keep his face masked. Lee was justifiably proud of the items he and Yui had harvested, and Tenten was glad for flavorful sustenance. Kakashi also noticed the practiced manner in which the healer approached setting up camp and cooking. Not bad, he thought. The mood was joyful and light. Kakashi almost regretted spoiling it. Almost, that is, he thought.

After the dishes were cleaned and replaced in Yui's pack, Kakashi popped up to sit next to her on one of the large flat boulders surrounding the campsite.

"About that arrangement we made earlier, "Kakashi said gently.

"You mean the arrangement you lost," Yui replied.

"No, I mean the arrangement you lost," Kakashi replied evenly.

"Pardon me, but it was 1755 when dinner was served," Yui replied, just as evenly.

"No, unfortunately it was not, Lady Yui. It was 1810. Ten minutes past our agreed upon deadline." He met her gaze with a twinkle in his eyes, and showed her his watch.

Yui quickly compared her watch to Kakashi's and saw the fifteen minute difference. She then remembered him holding onto her wrist as they crossed the stream. He changed her watch! Her lower jaw dropped as she inhaled with the moment of realization. "You deceitful twerp! You tricked me!"

Lee and Tenten dissolved into laughter they both tried to stifle as Kakashi replied, "Yes, yes this twerp did. Really Lady Yui, _Twerp_?"

"I had a few other words for you in mind, Kakashi," she fairly spat the name at him, "but I could not embarrass Lee, or Tenten for that matter."

"Even so, Lady Yui, since dinner was an obvious improvement over our normal fair, I will allow you to continue sharing your knowledge along the way, but instead will just require you to refrain from calling me Just Kakashi. So Kakashi it will be, agreed?"

"Since you are being so gracious, Kakashi," again she fairly spat the name, "how could I honorably disagree."

Lee interrupted to break the tension, "In fairness, Lady Yui, Kakashi sensei has used that same trick, with success, on all of us at one time or another."

Tenten confirmed, "Yes, he really has."

"I guess I am in good company then." Yui noted, with a growing amount of warmth for the two younger ninja in the group, despite her annoyance with their leader. As the two of them busied themselves stacking the remaining firewood for the evening and deciding who would take the first watch, Kakashi himself tried to make amends, of sorts.

"Seriously, my Lady, dinner was very good, "he placated.

"Thank-you," came the curt response.

After a few more moments of silence, Kakashi tried again, "I would not have thought you to be the type to hold a grudge, after all, all's fair," Kakashi began.

Yui finished, "All's fair in love and war?" At that point Yui turned to regard Kakashi with a laser focus. "So which shall it be, then, Kakashi?" With that she popped off the rock, grabbed her pack and advised Lee she was going to the spring to wash up for the night.

 **Chapter 12. Healing's Glow:**

When Lee and Tenten finished their watch, Kakashi found a comfortable perch in a tall evergreen tree for his shift. While he trusted the perimeter barriers Lee and Tenten laid down, he also knew the precious, if insolent, nature of the person they were protecting. Kakashi gazed down at the group. Lee was sprawled out, flat on his back, limbs akimbo over his bed roll, snoring with the same gusto and energy he applied to training. Tenten was barely visible on the pallet next to him, buried under covers like a seed under snow. Kakashi briefly allowed himself to feel the full amount of affection he had for Lee and Tenten. He recalled them as small students at the Academy and observed that they really had grown into powerful shinobi. Kakashi suddenly felt every bit of his forty four years. He certainly had endured, unlike so many of the others he had cared for or loved. He sighed and sank back against the trunk of the tree. He silently reached out and checked the barriers around the encampment again. Finding nothing suspicious, he allowed himself to relax a bit as he watched the fire, deep in thought about life lived, opportunities lost and relationships sacrificed.

His thoughts wandered to Yui. After he revealed how he had tricked her into losing their bet, Yui put physical distance between herself and Kakashi. She returned from the spring, slipped into her bed roll and rolled over onto her side, back to the fire. Her hair was loose and spread out over her pack which she was using as a pillow. She really was quite a beautiful woman, Kakashi thought as the fire light flickered over her light brown hair. She was far different from the plain, disheveled healer his Anbu sources had him expecting. Gazing at her back he thought about how he had enjoyed watching her hips making graceful vertical figure eights as she walked ahead of him today. Now I am turning into Jiraiya he thought, fondly recalling his sensei's sensei, the one Naruto called "pervy sage."

Still, he had to acknowledge that this woman was something different. That strange pressure in his chest and the feeling of his heart skipping a beat also caused him concern. That too was clearly linked to Yui. What skills exactly did she have and what was she really capable of doing? Was there some sort of jutsu in play? He would have easily recognized it with his Sharingan, but that was no longer an option. Besides, he really saw no evidence of any jutsu in play. He continued to watch her sleep, mulling over the puzzle that was Lady Yui Watanabe.

At that moment, Yui shifted in her sleep, ever so slightly and turned toward the fire. Her hair fell softly over her face, which bore an expression of sleepy peace. Ah yes. Kakashi thought, she really is lovely. He sighed and stretched, waiting for the dawn to bring a new day and wondering what it would have in store.

Early in the pre-dawn hours of the day, Kakashi watched Yui slip out of her bed roll. He checked his watch and found it was four in the morning. Yui pulled on a cloak over the simple t-shirt and wide leg draw string pants in which she had slept to combat the chill of the spring air. He watched her pull her walking boots from the bag in which she had placed them and roll up her bedroll, affixing it to her pack. She tugged on her boots and stood, moving her pack out of the way. With the exception of breaking the evening's fast and tending to hygiene, she was ready for the day. It was at that moment that she stood and raised her emerald eyes to the exact spot where Kakashi was sitting in the evergreen. She then turned and went to the spring, washing the night from her face and brushing her teeth. Upon her return to camp, she packed her remaining items, turned her eyes to Kakashi again and nimbly climbed to the top of the largest boulder in the ring surrounding the camp. There she sat, back ramrod straight, eyes closed, face poised to meet the first rays of the sun for the day.

Kakashi swung out of the tree and landed at the foot of the boulder. Yui did not open her eyes or move. Finally, Yui said softly, "If you like, Kakashi, you may join me, and again, even though you have not asked me to, I forgive you." Flummoxed, he swung up onto the rock and sat, his arms wrapped around one of his legs, the other extending down the face of the rock, watching Yui and waiting for the sun.

After her short exchange with Kakashi, Yui began her morning meditation. When she reached the words _Let me serve. Bring your light,_ her body tightened. She exhaled and started the meditation from the beginning again. She had the same result. From a lifetime of healing, she knew this meant that her gifts would be taxed today. Inhaling deeply, she bowed her head, allowing herself no thoughts other than those provided by Creation. She slowed her breathing, slowed her heartbeat, slowed her blood flow and gave herself over entirely to the power. She immediately felt the loving warmth penetrate her, wrap itself around her, sink into every portion of her being, to a deep cellular level. As it did so, she began to glow ever so slightly.

Kakashi did not interrupt, but instead observed this transformation. It was not the dramatic induction of power in focused energy like ninjutsu, it was a softer gentler symbiosis. Despite the sweet and gentle nature of Yui's transformation, there was no mistaking the absolutely immense power that was manifesting. In this power, however, there was no darkness. It was simply a manifestation of all things good and pure. No wonder Yui was glowing. Kakashi was almost jealous, but he found the whole transformation too amazing to allow for that type of small feeling.

Finally, Yui sighed and exhaled. The glow melted away slowly and the power that had surrounded the healer slowly dissipated. Yui brought her heart rate back to normal and inhaled and exhaled again. She sat with her eyes closed, Kakashi at her side. Finally Yui turned to him ever so slightly and softly said, "Well now you know. I am simply a servant. That's why I find honorifics so misplaced. "

Kakashi had to disagree, "My Lady, you are much more than you suggest." For the first time, Yui adverted her eyes and blushed. Well, Kakashi thought, that's a first. He hopped down, offered her his hand, and assisted Yui from her perch to greet the morning sunshine. He felt that same tug in his chest when he touched her hand as he had before. Yes, that was definitely a Yui generated phenomena.

 **Chapter 13. Healing's Price:**

Lee and Tenten awoke and busied themselves preparing for the day. Soon the journey to the first village on Yui's list was underway. Kakashi scouted ahead, making sure there was no foreseeable trouble on the way. The village was, at a walking pace, about a half a day's journey away. He estimated that they should arrive around noon. As he approached the village he noticed there was more activity on the trail. They would definitely begin to pass some travelers. Taking all this into consideration, Kakashi returned to his team. He found Yui, Tenten and Lee making good progress in their journey as the three walked at an easy but swift pace in the morning sunshine. Lee was patiently listening as Tenten and Yui were deep in conversation.

Tenten was continuing her quest to understand healing. To her credit, Yui was patiently answering questions and seeking to guide Tenten into a greater understanding of the expanse of her own abilities.

"Tenten," Yui questioned gently, "why is it you think you have no aptitude for healing?"

"Because, my classmates, Sakura, Ino and Hinata have learned to heal by focusing their chakra using their hands as tools."

"Most healers do use hands as the medium for contact, as do I, but it is not a necessary component of healing," countered Yui.

"But I can't do that," muttered a frustrated Tenten.

"Well, how does your weapons jutsu work?" questioned Yui.

"It's a summoning, a weapons retrieval and deployment from the scroll in which I have hidden them," answered Tenten still frustrated.

"So you use your jutsu, to place the items you need in a scroll, so you can recall them and deploy them as you need, right," Yui continued leading Tenten to the realization that her abilities could be utilized for healing, just not in the same way others accomplished it.

"Yes, Yes!" Tenten continued.

"So, what else do you think you could carry in a scroll?" Yui prompted.

"What else!?" Tenten exclaimed, and then she paused, her mind finally opened to the capacity Yui had prepared for her. "I suppose I could add medications, or bandages."

"Or antidotes for poisons, surgical tools or even a fully equipped field hospital," added Yui.

Tenten fell silent in the realization of her ability to augment the healing potential of the Leaf.

"Everyone can heal in one form or another, Tenten." Yui reassured.

"I guess you're right, Yui. I just never thought about it like that before." Tenten responded, her mind flying with possibilities.

"I thought you might see it my way," Yui replied affectionately. Then she turned her focus to Kakashi, "if only some others in this group could come to that realization." This statement prompted a smile from Lee.

"Kakashi sensei, would you like for me to take the front?" Lee asked, "I feel invigorated this morning by my rest and by the conversation."

"Yes, please Lee." Kakashi joined the walking women as Tenten was still deep in thought. "Well, Lady Yui, "

The healer interrupted with a sigh, "Yui,"

Kakashi paused, considered the events of the last evening, and then began again, "Yui, it appears your morning has already been enlightening."

Yui smiled slightly as she noticed Kakashi's effort to respond to her request, "I suppose," replied the healer. "And yours has been," Yui inclined her head toward Kakashi and her smile inched up a notch, "Kakashi?"

"Uneventful so far, my Lady, just the way I like it." True to her word, he noticed she did not refer to him as 'Just Kakashi."

"Again, I suppose it depends upon the way you define 'uneventful.'" Yui's response was gentle. "Because the world is full of possibilities."

Kakashi considered the healer and Tenten as they walked. Yui watching Tenten as the younger woman was deep in thought. "In any event, my Lady," Kakashi added, "we shall see what the day brings. We should be in the first village on your list early this afternoon. It is a smaller village. So you may not be very busy."

Yui smiled. "You may be surprised, Kakashi. I would recommend that one of the team work general security to keep the people organized, one do initial triage, making sure people who have critical injuries get intervention the quickest and one assist me more closely in recording information and managing those that have been healed."

Kakashi absorbed Yui's instructions, making plans in accordance with the same given his earlier visit to the village. Yui and Tenten resumed their conversation as they walked toward their day's assignment.

The morning was pleasant and the travel easy. It did not seem long before they reached the outskirts of town, and a small barbeque shop. The four entered the shop and were immediately serviced by the harried middle aged woman who identified herself as the shop's owner.

"Lady Healer, right this way. Please, let me seat you. It has been a long time since a healer has been to our village. Thank-you for coming." The owner, fussed over Yui and seated the group at a large table in the front of the shop next to the kitchen area where an equally harried middle aged man was busy preparing items to serve. Kakashi, ever vigilant, took a seat at the table facing the entrance.

"Thank-you, madam. You are most kind and your shop is most lovely." Yui smiled as she graciously took her seat.

"Lady Healer, "the shop owner began again, "please allow us to prepare for you anything you want. It is indeed an honor to have you in our shop."

Yui continued to smile as she replied, "Madam, the honor is ours. You will find my needs to be simple. I will need only water and a plate of steamed vegetables and rice. My friends. . . "

"Oh no lady healer, we will prepare our best dishes for you and your friends. It is our privilege." The owner quickly returned to the kitchen where much chaos ensued. The man and woman began to yell at each other about how slow he was cooking and how she was not helpful, and how he could not bother the healer with requests while she was resting for lunch all the while pots and pans were clanging in the background. In the midst of the chaos, Yui was observing a young boy, about eight years old seated at a table by the kitchen door, eating with some difficulty as it appeared he suffered from a cleft palate and lip. He was giggling at the noise. Yui smiled at him and the child blushed and looked away, but not before smiling back.

Kakashi was on alert as the owner's fussing had focused the attention of the rest of the diners upon Yui. He especially did not like the looks of a group of four male travelers in the far corner next to the door. The biggest man had especially drawn his focus. He was large and well-muscled, but hard and tough in the manner of a rogue shinobi. He was also filthy, in the manner of those accustomed to living hard on the road. More importantly, Yui's arrival was of much interest to him, and a quiet conversation between the four accompanied by furtive looks in Yui's direction drew Kakashi's notice. Kakashi knew he would need to keep an extra eye on this table.

Suddenly, there was a yelp from the kitchen and a slew of cursing mixed with yelling. The woman owner flew out of the kitchen to their table. "Lady Healer please forgive us, my husband has injured," she got no further as Yui was up and moving past her to the kitchen, Kakashi on her heels. There the husband stood, hand wrapped in a wet towel, the smell of singed flesh still present.

"Sir," Yui asked gently, "may I be of service?" The man held out his hand, which Yui took gently, unwrapping it twice as gently, revealing a large charred area on his palm.

"I am sorry," he said in a voice full of pain, "your visit is so exciting and I was in a hurry and distracted."

"No need for apologies," Yui already had the slight glow beginning. Kakashi watched as Yui held the cook's hand in hers, inclined her head toward him, closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. As she did so, Kakashi watched the burn dissolve from the cook's hand and materialize on Yui's hand. It was almost as if a projected image of the injury moved from the surface of the man's hand to Yui's. Yui then exhaled and the injury faded from her own hand. This process left the cook's hand perfectly healed. Yui opened her eyes and folded the man's hand out of hers as she did so.

"Lady Healer! Thank-you!" the cook exclaimed. I will make you lunch now – all the food for you and your friends is on the house. Go wife! Make our guests comfortable!" The woman hustled Yui and Kakashi from the kitchen back to their table, Yui erupting into giggles as she went. Soon the kind woman brought tea for the group and a variety of dumplings. All delicious. A platter of barbeque with all of the accompaniments as well as dishes filled with grilled and steamed vegetables were heaped upon the table. Tenten and Lee were amazed.

"Lady Yui," noted Lee excitedly, "this is wonderful! Does this happen often?"

Yui laughed, "Yes Lee. Many people respond generously to the use of a healer's gift, but we are strictly forbidden to accept anything other than food or lodging."

The owner came back again, questioning if all of the food was to their liking. Lee's exuberance was telling, "My goodness yes! You have prepared for us a feast! Thank-you!" Kakashi and Tenten agreed. The owner stopped by Yui again, "thank-you again Lady Healer."

"Madam, you have already been too kind, but I am wondering if you might suggest where we could stay for the evening? I require a room with a bath, if available, and my friends would do likewise. Also, if you could let your friends and acquaintances know that I will be available to them this afternoon and evening as well as tomorrow morning until our schedule requires that we make our way to the next town on my list of visits."

"I will do this, and will have rooms available for you and your friends at the inn in the center of the village. It is owned by my cousin. She will take good care of you Lady Healer."

"You are too kind." Yui replied with another beaming smile.

As soon as the owner moved to attend to her other guests, Yui beckoned to the boy still sitting in the corner. He rose and shyly approached the table. He was small for his age with clear bright dark eyes and short dark hair. The intelligence behind his eyes was not masked by his facial disfigurement. Yui quickly assessed the nature of his disability. As she thought, the majority of the problem stemmed from a cleft lip and palate, but some of the child's dysfunction had come from injuries caused by him trying to function around the birth defect, and decay and disease stemming from the inability to care for his mouth properly.

"Lady Healer," he said shyly, "can you help me?"

"I can help some of what has happened to you, and I know someone who can help the rest, if you like. "Yui looked into the child's eyes with great affection, offering hope. "Would you like for me to try?" The owner and her husband appeared at the child's shoulder, nodding their assent.

As Kakashi, Lee and Tenten watched, Yui turned in her chair, did a quick and gentle examination of the child's face with her hands, smiled and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready," came the reply. Yui gently placed her hands on the child's head, closed her eyes and began to glow. She breathed and the sores around his mouth and the bleeding areas in his jaw slowly dissolved from his face and moved to Yui. All the raw skin and decay did also, again appearing as if they were projected onto Yui's face. Slowly she exhaled and opened her eyes, the sores and pain dissolving. The child appeared much more comfortable already and the cleft lip had clear improvement, but Yui could not repair all of the underlying cause of the child's injuries. Yui smiled as the child threw himself into her arms, much pain and discomfort relieved.

"Now dear one," Yui advised as the child broke the embrace to gaze again into her eyes, "I could not heal everything. You have a condition known as a cleft lip and palate, and it is something only a surgery can cure. In my report, I will ask that a special healer named Constant come to you to finish the healing I have started. He is my son and he will know how to help you. Fair enough?" Yui looked up at the child and then at his parents. The child nodded and hugged her again. "Yes Lady Healer," came the reply from the parents. The family then hugged each other and walked away from the table to return to work, overjoyed at the improvement in their child's health.

The family was not the only ones moving. The four questionable travelers in the corner rose to leave also, and Kakashi was glad to see them leaving. He could relax a bit and allow his team to get some lunch in peace before they moved to the inn and the healing really began.

Lee and Tenten finished their lunches and sat, taking in the results of Yui's work. Soon the four were moving to the central portion of town and to their lodgings for the night. They found the inn pleasant, and the innkeeper as pleasant as her cousin in the barbeque shop. The team moved into their lodgings and Yui prepared to begin healing for the afternoon.

As she arrived in the lobby of the inn, Yui found Kakashi waiting, apparently taken aback by the amount of people massing already in the village square. Yui surveyed the crowd from the window and reiterated her request that one shinobi work crowd control, one assist in triage and one offer surveillance and security while she healed. She did add one request, "Kakashi, do you think you could find a chair and a small writing desk for me to use this afternoon, please?"

They were surprised when the eavesdropping innkeeper quickly offered a chair and a desk for Yui's use. Yui heard Kakashi chuckle as he regarded the innkeeper, "Thank-you madam innkeeper for the use of your furniture." Kakashi carried the items setting them in the shade of a tree in the square, where hundreds of people were gathering already. Yui followed along behind as did Tenten and Lee.

"Thank-you Kakashi," Yui replied as she sat and prepared a scroll and pens for her paperwork and report. Kakashi looked at the healer and it appeared to him for all the world as if she was holding court. But of course she was not. She was giving, not receiving. Tenten took her place doing triage and Lee provided general security as the people began to line up for their turn with Yui. Kakashi stayed close to Yui. Patient after patient, Yui gave hope and healing to sick and injured, old and young. She smiled and hugged and healed for hours, sometimes seated, sometime standing and sometime kneeling on the ground only pausing occasionally to take notes and complete forms for her reports or to ask Kakashi to please provide her with a glass of water. Kakashi watched Yui take disease after disease and trauma after trauma into her body, one after the other after the other, always with a smile and grace. He thought perhaps the crowd would be dwindling by evening but the crowds kept coming.

As the sun began to sink, Yui took a quick break to stand and stretch. She watched Kakashi watching the crowd with a practiced eye, looking for trouble before it arrived. The late afternoon sun played on his grey hair and across his mask and chest protector. He looked most heroic. And yet, Yui knew he was not prepared for the number of people that were still in attendance. She stepped beside him and gently reminded him, "there has not been a healer through this way for quite some time, and there is no large village with a hospital near. These people are coming, and bringing their injured and sick and their children for the opportunity of healing." Yui touched Kakashi lightly on the arm as her emerald eyes looked into his face, "how far would you walk for your child?" Kakashi felt the familiar tightness in his chest as Yui touched him.

"I would walk as far as I needed to," Kakashi replied, looking down at the healer, thinking of those for whom medical help never came.

"And so did they." Yui turned to return to her chair and add to her report.

"Are you tired, my Lady? Can I get you anything before we begin again?" Kakashi peppered Yui with quick questions. He heard her laugh gently and reply, "No Kakashi, I am fine, thank-you. We can begin again, whenever you are ready."

Yui sat and moved on to the next person, and the next and the next, until the sunlight totally faded from the sky, at which point Kakashi announced that the Lady Healer would be taking a break until tomorrow morning, but that she would resume then. Kakashi escorted Yui back to the inn where she advised the group that she was tired and would retire for the night without partaking in dinner. Kakashi estimated that she had healed at least four hundred people in the course of the afternoon and evening. No wonder she was tired.

Yui, for her part sank into a hot tub, grateful for the relief of the day's stress. She thought back over the day as the wet heat soothed away her weariness. After a fitful soak, she dried, changed and pulled a night shirt over her head. Sliding under the smooth covers of her bed, she thought what a fine team Lee, Tenten and Kakashi had made. What wonderful people Tenten and Lee were. And then there was Kakashi. As the need to sleep began overtaking her, she found her last thoughts as she drifted away to be of him.

 **Chapter 14. Guarding a Healer:**

Kakashi, Tenten and Lee, ate and retired for the night, Lee on first watch, sitting on the roof of the balcony of Yui's room while Tenten was resting fitfully. Kakashi on the other hand was preparing to leave the village on a solo mission. Checking his equipment, making sure kunai and shuriken were in place, he stood in his room gathering his thoughts for reconnaissance and potential combat. While he was comfortable with the number of kunai he had prepared, he decided to add a newer short sword to his weaponry, and secured it to his back in its predecessor's well-worn sheath. Preparations complete, he moved like a shadow out of his room to the balcony. He then jumped effortlessly from his balcony to a large tree in the village square. There in the moonlight, above the hundreds of people gathering to see Yui in the morning, he allowed his senses to search for the four men from the restaurant. He bounded easily from tree limb to tree limb back to the now closed and quiet restaurant.

Once there he alit from the trees and landed softly on the ground close to the entrance. He knelt and placed his right hand upon the ground where the men walked as they departed the restaurant. He ran his hand lightly through the dirt, raised this hand to his nose and then stood, hands in his pockets. Catching the soft spring breeze, he quickly found the direction in which the men were traveling and took to the trees again to follow them. They are up to no good, Kakashi thought as the moon lit his way toward the men's location. Ten or so miles from the village he caught the acrid smell of campfire smoke, and the unmistakable odor of filth that emanated from the largest of the troublemakers. Kakashi silently approached the camp, making sure to stay in the shadows of the trees and not to be illuminated by the light of the moon.

Sure enough, he found the four men drinking and talking loudly around the campfire. Kakashi stealthily perched on a branch high above them to listen to their conversation.

The large one, who was drinking from a good sized chipped mug, belched and declared, "I know that was the healer the Daimyo had at court last year. When I delivered hay and straw to the Daimyo's stables and I used to see her when she would ride, and heal the horses." This man was blocky. He was as foul looking as he was foul smelling. His long brown hair was unkempt, and he was covered in a thin layer of filth making his clothes appear even browner than the brown leather from which they were made. He took another long draught from him mug and belched again.

"I agree. It's her," added the vile looking thinnest of the four. "When I worked in the kitchen, she would eat her noon meal with the kitchen staff occasionally. Some days when the light was just right in the kitchen, those robes she wore didn't quite conceal as much as she thought." This thin man gave a nasty laugh as he sat, inhaling smoke from a foul smelling pipe. As he enjoyed his smoke, blowing rings into the night air, he leaned back against the trunk of a tree making kissing noises and the others joined him in laughter. He, like the others, was vaguely unkempt, and looked as if he was used to living on the road. It was also clear that he had some sort of addiction to the smoke he was inhaling.

The youngest in the bunch, looking no older than Konohamaru, leaned against a log to the right of the smoker's tree and replied, "the Earth Daimyo's pet healer huh? Besides you, Chung, didn't someone on his staff have the hots for her?"

"Hots!" The thin man laughed, "hell yes, I _know_ what she is hiding under those robes! Tell you what, I'd really like to get my hands on that and so would lots of other men, right?!"

The four men agreed, laughing again and making no shortage of foul noises and gestures as they discussed the various ways they would like to entertain Lady Yui Watanabe.

Finally, the large one took another messy swig from his mug and said, "So let's kidnap her and hold her for ransom. I am sure we can have some fun with her, and give her back to that pompous pig of a Daimyo still partially intact." Again the men roared with laughter as they joked about abusing Yui. That is until the quiet, medium sized nondescript one with an evil scar on his face finally spoke. He sat leaning against a log, in the position farthest away from Kakashi. Unlike the others, however, he sat running a wicked looking foot long dagger over a whetstone, periodically examining it for sharpness. This one, thought Kakashi, will be the dangerous one.

"Or, we could just do what we wanted with her, get the ransom and kill her. She won't be able to recognize us to turn us in if she is dead. Besides it might really be fun to see what happens when you stick a knife. . . ," he grinned wickedly as he set his blade glowing with chakra, made a stabbing gesture and slammed the humming blade up to its hilt into the ground. The rest of the group caught on to his filth and began to laugh again as he withdrew the blade. He smiled wickedly at his companions as he wiped the dirt from the blade and began sharpening it again. It was clear his mind was made up regarding the healer, but his companions continued to debate the benefits of just kidnapping versus kidnapping and killing Yui.

As their laughter and debate slowly died, Kakashi silently moved to ground staying in the shadows just beyond the light of the fire. Into the darkness Kakashi interjected the question, "Yes but what to do about the shinobi from the Leaf that are her escorts?" Assuming one in their company asked the question, the men responded.

The knife wielder who Kakashi determined was named Moon, continued to sharpen his blade as he stated flatly, "Why we kill them too. It's only a goof and an old man. The girl, well we could keep her for some fun too. That is, before we kill her." His companions cackled in agreement.

Old man? Kakashi thought. Well we will just see about that. He calculated the distance between himself and the thinnest man and the distance to the youngest ninja. He had no desire to kill anyone this evening, but was fully prepared to protect the healer in his charge at all costs. Still, if he could incapacitate these two, he could even the odds quickly with Moon the knife wielder and the man-mountain of filth. With his plan fully in place, Kakashi moved slightly so that the moonlight fell upon him as he leaned, arms crossed, against the tree opposite from Moon.

As the knife wielder looked up from his weapon, he saw Kakashi clearly illuminated by the moonlight. By the time he yelled a warning and moved to stand, Kakashi was already a blur of motion.

His first targets were the youngest criminal and the pipe smoker as Kakashi determined them to be the least capable. He moved quickly between the two, with a perfect leap, launching seven kunai with wire cabling attached, one to the left in the direction of the smoker and the remainder to the right aimed at the youngest. The first kunai hit the wood with a satisfying thunk as the wire hummed, wrapping itself around the surprised smoker securing him to the tree, pipe still in hand. Milliseconds later, the other kunai thumped into place, laddering themselves to the left and right of the side of the youngest miscreant beginning at his left shoulder and ending at his right hip. The wire then zipped in, stitching between the kunai, holding the young man firmly to the log behind him. All this occurred as Kakashi executed a perfect back flip, followed by a double front kick to the heads of both criminals knocking them unconscious before he returned to earth.

As he landed, Kakashi was already running, right hand in his pouch securing a kunai, preparing his next attack directed at the largest man. As he ran, he skillfully avoided the shuriken aimed at him by Moon, the stars simply flew past his face and landed in the tree to his right. As Kakashi dodged, the man-mountain began hand signs and bellowed, "earth-style, Rampart of Flowing Soil!"

As the earth rose in front of him, launching trees, logs and rocks in his direction, Kakashi continued his run toward the largest criminal, deftly jumping over the obstacles riding the rising earth toward him. As he neared the large caster, the earth morphed into sharp spikes designed to entrap and impale Kakashi. Placing his hands on the largest spike between him and the man-mountain, Kakashi vaulted over the razor edge of the rock. Leaping over the remaining smaller spikes, power flamed into Kakashi's hands and his kunai as he commanded, "Chidori!" The mountain of filth had no opportunity to move as Kakashi moved in a lightening quick attack, placing his chidori infused kunai directly in the chest of the large man. Kakashi watched the shock register on the man's face as he realized his foul existence was coming to an end at the hands of Yui's Leaf shinobi escort. The man crumpled to his knees and then fell face forward in the dirt he had so recently directed into the attack on Kakashi.

The third man neutralized, Kakashi retrieved his blade and turned to what he had assessed as the most difficult section of the fight. True to his vile nature, Moon was now in retreat and ambush mode, his cronies no longer able to encourage and support him. As he gave chase, Kakashi kept careful watch for the cowardly attacks he knew would follow. As the two ninja raced through the trees, Moon began throwing volleys of shuriken at Kakashi in an effort to throw him off the chase. Kakashi was expecting this tactic and easily evaded the numerous volleys, watching their trajectory as they were unleashed and easily leaping out of the way. As Kakashi was gaining on Moon, the man through yet another volley of shuriken at Kakashi. Too late Kakashi realized that Moon had thrown tripwire shuriken. In his effort to avoid the trajectory the shuriken should have followed, he dodged right into the path of the tripwire directed ones. The first caught him in the left arm, but Kakashi was able to deflect the rest with his kunai. He rapidly released kunai in Moon's direction while yanking the tripwire blade from his arm.

Moon tried to duck but Kakashi, in throwing the kunai in an array, had anticipated his evasions. Kunai caught Moon in the face, in the arm and in the upper thigh. Cursing, the man spun to remove the blades, but in the delay Kakashi was upon him. As Moon rose from pulling the kunai from his thigh, the knife wielder threw the blade at Kakashi who deftly avoided it. In one skilled follow-through motion, Moon unsheathed the evil looking blade he had been cleaning at the campsite and slashed at Kakashi both in a forward and then again in a backward arc. Kakashi jumped backward, unsheathing his own blade from its place on his back. Kakashi skidded to a stop and the two ninja began to circle each other warily. Moon chuckled, "Well you are quite a pain in the ass for an old man. Just who are you anyhow?"

Kakashi did not rise to the bait, and replied emotionlessly, "Only the last person you will ever see."

Moon chuckled evilly again as he looked for an opening to attack Kakashi. Finding no easy advantage, Moon tried taunting Kakashi again, "I don't think so old man. Chidori!" Moon sent blue lightening down his arm and into his evil looking blade.

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "is that all you can do?"

Moon struck at Kakashi and Kakashi set his own blade glowing with a trump, perfected by Saske, "Kusanagi Chidori Blade." Kakashi then struck in a move that was so stunningly fast it was almost invisible. The blue lightening of his short sword impacted Moon's blade with a flash and a hum as it burned through the chakra of the lesser ninja's chidori. The fine strike of Kakashi's jutsu infused blade continued cutting Moon's steel blade in two. Kakashi then spun into the return stroke of the blade, cutting a chasm through Moon's chest. The bloodless wound, edges cauterized by the chakra electricity of the chidori, was deep and certainly fatal. Moon's look of surprise had no effect on Kakashi as the Leaf shinobi observed the paralysis portion of the Kusanagi jutsu taking effect. Moon gasped, with the realization that he was dying. Despite his mortal wounds, Moon's will, and the paralysis jutsu kept him upright. Moon struggled and choked out, "wwwwhh. . . wwwhhhhoo?"

Kakashi gave his blade a quick flick to remove the grime of battle before he re-sheathed it, returning the blade to its place upon his back. Standing before the dying Moon, he again commanded,"Chidori!" Holding the lightening in his hand at the level of Moon's heart, Kakashi replied "Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Leaf and guardian of Lady Yui Watanabe." He then ran the dying man through, ending his suffering.

As the man dropped, Kakashi moved away in a flash, confident that the two remaining ninja would lose all desire to continue with the plot absent their evil ringleaders. He held his left arm as he traveled, blood still running from the wound and dripping from his fingers. I guess I can't really ask Yui to heal this, he thought.

Tenten was on the roof of the inn when Kakashi returned to the village. He saw her move out of the shadows upon his approach.

"Kakashi sensei, are you all right?" Tenten inquired in a quiet voice as she moved from her surveillance position to greet him.

"Just a scratch. I'll be fine." Kakashi replied.

"The four from the restaurant?" Tenten questioned.

"Yes. They won't bother us or Yui again."

"Good thing. Is there anything else I can do Kakashi sensei?"

"No, I'm good. I just need a bit of rest."

"I'll keep watch, Kakashi sensei." Tenten backed into the shadows and returned to her original spot on the roof.

"Thank-you," Kakashi replied and he flipped back into his balcony and into his room.

Once there, Kakashi stripped and washed. Pulling a battle kit from his pack, Kakashi stood before the mirror of his room and flushed his wound with antiseptic solution. He then pulled a needle and dissolvable thread from the kit and put 10 quick stitches in his arm. Following up with a gauze bandage, Kakashi had repaired himself as well as he could. He then washed and rinsed out his clothing and hung the pieces to dry before reclining on the soft bedding. He was soon fast asleep.

Less than three hours had passed when Kakashi felt, more than heard, Yui moving in the room next to his, stirring him from sleep. The sun had not yet risen, but true to habit Yui was up at four for her morning meditation. Kakashi rolled from his bed, his arm still bothering him, and began to dress to accompany Yui in her morning routine.

As was her habit, Yui washed and dressed. Brushing her long brown hair in fluid strokes, she pulled it into the characteristic bun secured with two hairsticks the team was getting used to seeing. She ran a coat of lip balm across her lips and moved out onto the balcony to find the moon. Soon she was sitting, face upturned, waiting for the sun. Within moments Kakashi was arriving to sit beside her in silence waiting for the morning light.

As she began the healer's meditation and the power began to surge around and through her, she was vaguely aware that Kakashi had some sort of injury. As the power took her, she knew that she had much healing to do on behalf of Creation, beginning with Kakashi Hatake. As the sun rose and her glow subsided, Yui exhaled slowly as she turned to Kakashi. Training her eyes upon his she extended both of her hands, palms up to him. Kakashi did not move.

"Well?" Yui prompted.

"My Lady?" Kakashi replied still unmoving.

"Kakashi, I know you are injured. Give me your hands."

Kakashi hesitated and replied, "There were," he paused, "rats my Lady."

Yui quietly regarded Kakashi's emotionless face with a raised eyebrow. "Yes," Yui finally nodded slowly and solemnly, "long legged ones, with blades." Yui began to smile slightly as she continued, "Kakashi, whatever you have done, I trust that you have done it for the right reasons and to keep me safe. For all else, I forgive you, so please, give me your hands. Honestly, do you think this is the first time I have ever been in need of protection?" Yui continued to stare at Kakashi, hands open before him in silence. Finally, he placed his hands in hers, and the familiar tightening in his chest began.

He watched as Yui closed her eyes, and began to glow. As she transferred the injuries from Kakashi to her body, Kakashi found he was almost unable to breathe. He watched Yui's head tilt back slightly, a beautiful, serene smile on her face. He felt his arm heal immediately. Finally, Yui exhaled and was still. Kakashi gazed in wonder at the healer before him. Participating in the healing process with Yui was almost overwhelmingly intimate.

The glow dissipated and Yui opened her eyes to meet Kakashi's level stare. Neither moved. Finally Yui said, with the beginning of another impish grin, "Your stitches were far from perfect, Lord Sixth."

"Well, I have never been much of a tailor," Kakashi replied, with a smile of his own.

"It would have left quite a nasty scar." Yui's smile deepened.

"It would have had many others for company," Kakashi shared.

Yui grew somber with this disclosure as she removed her hands from Kakashi and rose, "only because I was not there to heal you." Kakashi also rose to stand with her at the railing of the balcony. Looking out over the crowd gathering in the square she reflected, "But I am here to heal you, and them now. So, if there is a next time, don't make a mess of your wound before you let me take care of you." Yui flashed Kakashi a full grin. "Now, let's get something to eat and get to work."

And work they did. From the time Yui began healing in the morning until the early afternoon when the crowd was thinning, anticipating the healer's arrival in the next village, Yui healed over two hundred people. The team was learning to work together, anticipating the flow of the crowd and Yui's needs. Healing was beginning to be a mission for all of them.

Soon the group was on the road, traveling to the next village, and the next and the next. They visited eighteen villages, healing almost six thousand people over the course of the next twenty uneventful days. Uneventful that is, except for the bonds that were growing between the adept and her Leaf escorts.

 **Chapter 15. Introduction to Darkness:**

Kakashi awoke with a start. His room was still dark, and the room next to his, where Yui was sleeping was quiet. He worked to control his breathing and calm himself. He had been having quite a nightmare. He padded slowly to the bathroom, relieved himself and splashed water on his face. He could almost feel the dream still with him, the malevolent presence in the darkness while he ran, searching for Yui, guided only by her screams. He shook his head again, blocking the thoughts from his mind. He looked at his watch, it was 0320. Yui would be awake soon. He walked quietly back to his bedding and reclined again, waiting for Yui and dawn.

As he waited for Yui to awaken, events and memories of the last three weeks flooded his mind. He smiled at the thought of Yui making a village elder positively apoplectic when she told him he could accept reasonable payment from her in the form of a promissory note from the Earth Daimyo to secure the immediate freedom of all of his "servants" or she would have the Daimyo's security forces remove his "servants" from him forcibly. All this to prevent further physical abuse of the unfortunates who had come to be owned by the bastard. The cruel man relented, knowing that there was no way to keep his slaves now that the truth had been uncovered. The steel in Yui as she negotiated freedom for the slaves impressed him, as did the fire in Yui's brilliant green eyes.

He thought of Yui and Tenten, smiling while talking and travelling through a field of spring flowers in the morning sunshine. And he thought of Yui, holding a dying child in her arms before sobbing parents and turning a scene of anguish into one of joy. He never ceased to marvel at the unassuming grace with which Yui healed. And he still was surprised at the physical effect she had on him whenever she touched him.

Soon Yui was awake and moving in the next room. Kakashi too prepared himself for what had become his favorite portion of the day. He had grown to completely enjoy the time he spent alone in quiet with Yui while she prepared for the day and joined herself to the power of Creation. He dressed, and moved out the window of his room to find Yui walking out of the door to the Inn in which they had stayed. He offered her his arm and they strolled together in easy quiet to the top of a knoll where she could see the first rays of the rising sun. She smoothed the front of her robes and sat. Kakashi sat with her and their morning routine, and their day began.

The day remained uneventful, full of healing and reports until late afternoon. The crowd was thinner now, with only a few more people waiting for care when a family arrived in the square. It was obvious that that had been walking for some time. The father was cradling a small girl in his arms and the mother was holding the hands of a small boy and girl. Tenten, trained now to recognize those in most need, immediately moved the family to the front of the thinning line to a smiling Yui.

Nodding a welcome, Yui gestured for the family to come forward and began the introduction that Kakashi had grown accustomed to hearing. "Good afternoon. I am Healer Yui. How may I help you?"

"It's my youngest," replied the father, "she is very ill. Please help her."

"May I hold her?" Yui questioned, moving to examine the child. She sat and the father placed the child in Yui's lap. Kakashi watched the healer quickly examine the child, feeling her feverish forehead. "How long has she been ill?"

"Three days," came the reply. We thought it was just a cold, but she did not get better only worse. So we brought her to you."

"From which village did you come?" Yui questioned as she examined the child's bloated stomach and observed the tiniest pinpricks of blue beginning at her waist.

"From the Village of Black Dirt, Lady Healer. A farming village twenty some miles west of here," the tired but hopeful father answered.

"Is anyone else sick in your village?" Yui questioned, rocking the child gently in her arms and preparing to heal her.

"No my Lady," the father responded.

"Good," came Yui's response, She rested the small girl's head in the crook of her left elbow and placed her right hand gently over the child's feverish forehead and eyes as she gave herself over to the power of Creation. As Yui inhaled, the child's labored breathing ceased. Her color returned and her breathing returned to normal. Yui finished glowing and exhaled, the child stirring in her arms. As the child regained consciousness, Yui passed her to her father saying, "Just in case some of the virus has passed to you too, may I heal you and your family also?

The awestruck father knelt, his daughter wrapping chubby arms around his neck, "by all means Lady Healer."

"Yes by all means Lady Healer," echoed the now crying mother as she asked her older children to kneel and bow before Yui.

"I am only a conduit for Creation so please do not kneel," Yui took the hands of the children, making them rise as she breathed healing into them, followed by their mother. The father was still on his knees, his now healthy toddler wiggling and squirming in his arms.

"And you sir, there is no need to kneel," Yui chuckled at the toddler who now was still with attention directed to Yui, "but since you are so tall, it will make this easier." Yui placed her hands on the head of the man, and closed her eyes.

Kakashi watched the glow begin, and Yui take the man's sickness and pain into her body. Soon she exhaled, the glow dissipating and the family was healed.

The father rose in joy and embraced Yui, "Thank-you! Oh Thank-you Lady Healer!"

"Sir," Yui cautioned, "You still need some rest. I would recommend staying on here for a few days before heading home."

"Yes my Lady. It there anything else I may do? Someway to repay?" the father looked questioningly at Yui.

"Just do as I have asked, love your family and be loved," Yui responded with a smile and a light laugh.

"I will do just that!" the overjoyed father explained and moved his family out of the line to allow the remaining people access to Yui.

As Yui turned to complete her report she caught Kakashi's eye. He walked toward the writing desk Yui was using, and he watched her write, 'Village of Black Dirt – plague investigation.' She watched as his eyes widened, then she said, "on to the last few patients, and then we must travel,"

"Yes, my Lady," Kakashi acknowledged, "and travel quickly."

Yui finished her final ten patients and the team moved to pack and travel to the Village of Black Dirt.

Back at the Inn, Yui deposited her pack at the entrance next to Kakashi's pack, and awaited the arrival of Tenten and Lee. Lee arrived first, and then Tenten. Knowing they were altering the schedule, the group traveled in silence until they were out of town and alone on the trail.

Kakashi began, "We have had to alter our schedule. Yui found plague on the child from the Black Dirt Village. We need to get there to see what we can do to help before it gets out of control. The village is approximately twenty miles to the west. So we will need to get moving. I'll take point. Lee, would you mind. . . "

"It would be my privilege to transport you, Yui! My sensei was known as Konohagakure's Noble Blue Beast in his prime. I will be happy to be your beast of burden, although I can assure you it will be no burden," Lee enthused.

"Oh brother," snarked Tenten.

"But Kakashi, Lee, Tenten, I must caution you. Nobody is to go into that village. I have seen a plague like this before. It caused lesions on the brain that," Yui paused, obviously struggling with a memory, "cause uncontrollable fits of violence. Moreover, it is very contagious. I can rid the village of it but do not wish to have to watch my companions be infected, even if I can heal them too. Understood?" Yui looked at her escorts.

"Understood," responded Lee and Tenten.

Kakashi did not respond and Yui noted this but did not have time to address it as Kakashi quickly commanded, "Let's move!"

Lee bent to offer Yui his back to piggyback her to the village as Tenten moved to jump into the trees to continue moving to the village. Soon Lee was following, joyfully carrying Yui.

Less than a half an hour later, Kakashi was on the ground circling a quiet village where there were no signs of life. Tenten and Lee, still carrying Yui arrived minutes later.

Yui practically flew from Lee's back, "Kakashi, you haven't entered the village have you?"

"No Yui, but there does not appear to be any sign of life." Kakashi replied.

"Oh no," Yui responded and started for the village. Kakashi moved to intercept her, taking her gently by the arm.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

"Kakashi, I need to know what's happening! You can't go in, you will be infected. I am the only one that can do this. Let me go!" Yui ordered.

"No." Kakashi replied calmly. "Look Yui, we don't know what is going on in there. It may be some kind of a trap. I will not permit you to go in there alone."

Kakashi watched Yui's jaw set and her eyes flash, "You will not permit?"

Kakashi responded even more quietly as he took Yui by the elbows, "Yui, can you heal me if I am infected."

"Yes."

"Well then I am coming with you. Lee, Tenten stay here" ordered Kakashi

"And stop anyone, or anything coming out of the village. Don't let them touch you though. Understood?" Yui added.

"Understood, my Lady, "replied Lee.

"Yes, Yui," Tenten answered solemnly.

"Stay behind me." Kakashi commanded Yui, kunai at the ready as the couple started into the ominously quiet village. On the outskirts of the village, paddocks where the horses were kept were empty, some with rails kicked down as if the horses were trying to escape from something. The door was open at the first house they came to. No one was visible, but there was a large blood stain on the door jam.

Battle cold, Kakashi continued to move into the center of town. More signs of violence awaited him. A hog ripped to shreds, puddles of blood in the living quarters of homes. Livestock slaughtered and dismembered. And then, the bodies of the villagers became apparent, at least what was left of them.

In the center of the village, blood and bodies were everywhere. Men, women and children, torn limb from limb, shattered bodies almost unrecognizable in gore. Piles of body parts, draped over wagons, strewn across the village square, bobbing in the well and fountain that formed the heart of the village. The water of the fountain now ran red.

Kakashi kept moving methodically, Yui behind him, clearing area after area, house by house. Each building holding a new revelation of carnage. Finally, they reached the other side of the village, and determined that there was no one left alive.

Kakashi replaced his kunai. There were no words to describe the scene they had witnessed. Kakashi's full concern was now on Yui as she bent to pick up a blood soaked baby blanket from the dirt.

Holding it before her, eyes on the dark of the tree line surrounding the village, Yui took four steps past Kakashi and shouted, "Quan! I know you are there! Show yourself! Quan!"

At Yui's first word Kakashi instantly returned to battle readiness, kunai drawn to face any threat that might come. His warrior instinct overriding his shock that Yui seemed to know the perpetrator of such destruction.

"Quan!" Yui called again. "Show yourself! Come to me and let me heal you brother!"

" _You_ would heal _me_? " From the trees came a voice like the mucus filled rattle of a dying man.

"Creation would," Yui said more softly, "and I would be Creation's hands."

Laughter, dripping with evil and sickness followed. "You, little girl, think you could heal _me_?"

"Yes, Quan. Because you did this." Yui held out the baby blanket with both hands, "Show yourself!"

A figure materialized at the fringe of the forest. As it approached it gasped and rattled out, "Oh yes. I watched while the mother ripped her baby apart as it nursed. Do you appreciate my work?" A ghastly chuckle began.

"Quan. You do not really want this." Yui gestured around as she dropped the blanket back into the dirt. The figure from the forest now coming completely into view. The figure was that of a man in his forties, with dark short hair streaked with grey, whose features would have been handsome if he were not painted with gore and the byproducts of disease. His skin was a sickly yellow, the color of the end stage of jaundice, and boils and rashes and pustules flowed freely over him and through him. He wore what once was a white healer's robe, but it too was filthy with gore and disease. "Let Creation make you clean, restore you." Yui quietly invited, holding open her arms.

Quan laughed again, a sickly death rattle of a laugh emphasizing his apparent pleasure in the results of his destructive work as he approached. Kakashi moved to intercept him, but Yui shook her head and waved him off. It took all his will to remain still and trust Yui to know what she was doing. Trusting Yui, Kakashi stepped back and remained at the ready.

Drawing within ten feet of Yui, close enough that Kakashi could see every vile wound and every bead of dripping infection oozing from his body, Quan stopped. "Yui, you are correct. I don't really want this. The Dark One does not really want this, although he found the suffering here mildly entertaining. You know who he wants and what he wants."

Yui again put out her hand to stop Kakashi. "I know Quan. Your master wants me."

"Yes sister," Quan rattled, "He wants you, on your knees, begging to give him the power of Creation."

"Then he has quite the imagination," leveled Yui calmly. "If you choose not to be healed, you can go back to your master and tell him this. Creation is, and I am _Creation's_ servant. Your master will be dispatched and you, Quan, will die." Yui stood fearlessly before the embodiment of pestilence. "It is now your choice, Quan Li."

"Bah. Adept Bitch. Be glad the master does not want you sullied before he takes you." Quan croaked as he rippled backward away from Yui.

"Touch me and see what happens, Quan. Then we will see who is sullied." Yui continued to hold her ground as the thing that once was healer Quan Li, melted back into the darkness. As he disappeared, Yui collapsed to her knees, Kakashi moving quickly to assist her. Just as quickly Yui ordered, "No Kakashi. Don't touch me. I am unclean." From her knees, hands on the ground, Yui was suddenly surrounded by a deliberate quick discharge of massive energy. Yui became positively incandescent as she was raised from her knees to stand by the power. Kakashi shielded his eyes with his arm as light flooded from Yui's body, beaming to every corner of the village. Finally, it was done.

Yui put her hand out for Kakashi and collapsed into his arms. As he held her, Yui breathing heavily quietly instructed, "Kakashi, please, the medics need to know. If it is caught early, this plague can be cured with anti-viral medications, but it must be treated early in the incubation process, otherwise only a vaccine can save the victims. I will soon be able to provide the start for that. Quan knows we are on to him now and a vaccine should stave him off." Kakashi realized Yui had begun shivering.

"Yui, we will burn the village and send word to the Daimyo and the Tsuchikage that the surrounding area must be quarantined. I'll ask for the Land of Earth's medical personnel to be looking for plague victims. But first, Yui, I need to make sure you are safe," Kakashi scooped Yui into his arms, carrying her swiftly through the village and back to Lee and Tenten. He found a soft spot near the trail leading to the village, wrapped her in his cloak, and leaned her against a log. He put Lee in charge of guarding her as he and Tenten set about destroying the village.

Tenten removed paper bombs and other incendiary devices from her scroll, springing over the village, planting them strategically from a distance to allow the explosions to blow inward toward the center of the village rather than have the explosive energy channeled outward.

As Tenten moved, Kakashi established an earthen shield surrounding the now sleeping Yui and the encampment Lee had made for the team for the night. No explosion would penetrate it.

Finally, bombs in place, Tenten moved behind the shield, and Kakashi stood at the perimeter of the village. "Lightning release, purple electricity!" Kakashi ordered and sent crackling purple bolts of lightning into the village to trigger the explosions and fire. As the explosions progressed, Kakashi jumped quickly behind the shield to hold Yui while the demolition of the buildings began and the resulting fire tore through the village.

This done, and Yui still sleeping, Kakashi left Yui and went about communicating the needs required by the situation to the civil and shinobi leaders of the Land of Earth. Kakashi also informed Naruto of the day's occurrences as the simple transport of the healer from the Sanctuary at the Top of the Earth was definitely not just a simple transport. This completed, he again settled in next to Yui. She was still shivering. She obviously had taken the virus into her system, allowing it to incubate inside her, controlled by her healing powers, to create the raw material for a vaccine. The discharge of power in the village must have been Yui's way of weakening her system sufficiently to allow the virus to take hold. Headstrong and stubborn, Kakashi thought. The gravity of such risk was beyond him. He would address this foolishness with Yui, but first he had to get her through the night.

"Lee," Kakashi directed, "Bring me my bed roll please, and keep the fire stoked. " Holding the feverish, shivering healer in his arms, Kakashi wrapped his bed roll around Yui as Lee and Tenten finished preparations for the camp for the night, including setting barriers and wards of protection around it. The two then prepared a meal. That finished, Lee moved into the woods to keep watch for the first portion of the night while, Tenten and Kakashi sat, watching Yui sleep on Kakashi's shoulder, and watching the fire.

Around midnight, Kakashi felt Yui stir in his arms. Tenten by this time was asleep, buried in her bedding. Yui shifted more deeply onto his shoulder and Kakashi moved to wrap his cloak and bedding tighter around her. Yui stirred again and then opened her eyes. Being this close to her, Kakashi was struck at the depth of the green in Yui's eyes before she slowly moved to sit.

His arm still around her shoulders, Kakashi said softly, "Well hello there my Lady. You left us for quite a while."

Yui smiled slightly. "I am sorry, Kakashi. I was," Yui paused searching for the right word to express the occurrence, "depleted."

"You had me. . . us concerned." Kakashi responded.

"Thank-you for taking good care of me." Yui answered sleepily.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Kakashi offered.

"No Kakashi, I am fine. Only cold." Yui answered as she pulled Kakashi's cloak and bedding around her, then realizing he was without. "Oh," she inhaled with the realization, and moved to share the cloak and bedding.

"I am fine my Lady," Kakashi replied.

"Nonsense, I can share," Yui replied as she returned to her original position closer to Kakashi and he wrapped his arm and the cloak and bed roll around her again.

"So do you feel well enough to tell me what's going on?" Kakashi questioned the woman in his arms.

"I think so," came the quiet voice. "As you could tell from his defiled robe, Quan Li was once a healer at the Sanctuary at the Top of the World, and he was my friend," Yui paused, and her eyes teared up briefly at the memory of Quan Li as a healer. "He, like most shinobi, was a chakra manipulation healer. Before he came to the Sanctuary, he was a Sand jonin. He arrived at the Sanctuary to take vows years before I did. He was accustomed to being one of the most gifted healers in the Sand. At the Sanctuary he found he was not as talented as he thought he was. He became discontented as a result. Discontent gradually turned to resentment. The elders tried to explain that healing was not about what _he_ could do but what could be done _through_ him. Quan simply could not separate his ego from healing, and healing in its purest form is ego-less. I became the focus of anger for my friend and my attempts to help him only deepened his resentment. The Darkness used his resentment to sow seeds of hatred and doubt into Quan and stoked his desire for power. Quan left the Sanctuary choosing instead to serve the Darkness. Instead of being a healer, he is now the Dark one's master of pestilence, full of the power of death. It horrifies me."

"Darkness? Dark one?" Kakashi quizzed softly as Yui shivered and he moved to hold her more tightly.

"The Darkness, Dark one, Dark lord, all are the same. I guess a more appropriate name would be the Destroyer for that is what he is. The Darkness is the very primal force of destruction, the exact opposite of Creation. Unlike Creation, however, the Darkness seeks only power. The Darkness wants desperately to hold all the power in the universe, even at the expense of destroying Creation itself. As an adept healer, I am the focus of his desire, as he believes he can use me to bend the power of Creation to his will."

"His?" Kakashi questioned again.

"Yes Kakashi. The Darkness almost always manifests in male form, just like most adepts are female. Creation and Destruction are Yin and Yang after all. It's just he doesn't want balance, he wants domination," Yui replied softly as her teeth began to chatter and her shivers became more pronounced.

"Oh Yui," said Kakashi, directing the now awake Tenten to get yet another blanket for Yui. As he wrapped the shivering woman in yet another layer of warmth and Tenten stoked the fire, the task of protecting Yui weighed heavily upon him.

"Don't worry Kakashi," Yui reassured in a sleepy voice, "Creation is always in control." Yui snuggled closer to Kakashi, explaining her behavior before sleep took her again, "Please forgive me. I've just never been so cold."

"Don't you worry my Lady," Kakashi replied softly while inhaling the scent of vanilla and jasmine from the now sleeping Yui's hair, "it is my pleasure."

Hours later, long past the time she was normally awake, Yui was still asleep. Her shivering had ceased sometime around sun rise, but the healer still had not awakened. Well into the morning, Kakashi finally eased Yui from his shoulder and laid her down softly, pillowing her head gently on her pack. Covering her against the chill morning air, Kakashi and his team regrouped.

Anticipating the arrival of the Tsuchikage's Anbu, they policed the camp, and Tenten set out for the town they had just left to obtain additional provisions. Upon Tenten's return in the late morning, Yui was still asleep, and Kakashi was plopped on a rock drinking a cup of tea. Lee was patrolling the perimeter. Finally, Yui stirred and tried to sit up. Kakashi leapt to her side to assist her. He knelt, his arms around her, steadying her.

"Hello everyone," Yui smiled, rubbing her eyes. "I am sorry I slept so long. What time is it?"

"1422." Kakashi replied.

"Oh my! I've slept for almost twenty-four hours haven't I?"

"Yes, Yui," grinned Tenten. "Can I assist you?"

"Yes, please Tenten," came Yui's fuzzy reply. "I am still feeling a bit dizzy." Kakashi assisted Yui to lean on Tenten and the two women made their way to take care of Yui's needs. Kakashi in the meantime prepared some light broth and ramen for Yui and tea. As Yui and Tenten made their way back to the camp, arm in arm, Lee appeared.

"My lady! I am so happy to see you!" Lee enthused as he took Yui's other arm to escort her back to camp.

"And I you, most wonderful shinobi. I am feeling much better, only tired. A good night's rest and I should be as good as new in the morning."

"Good, my lady. Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?" Lee questioned, concerned about the woman whom he had come to look upon as a friend.

"No Lee, Tenten. I am fine, thank-you." The healer replied as she sat down upon the bed roll she had been wrapped in minutes before.

Kakashi slid in to sit next to Yui and deliver soup and tea.

"Yui," Kakashi said gently, "eat something, and have some tea, please."

Yui sighed, and took the tea from Kakashi, "Thank-you Kakashi."

He waited while she sipped her tea. "Yui, you know you need to eat."

"Yes, Kakashi, I know. Give me a minute please, I am still very fatigued." Yui responded, as she leaned back against a log. "I can't connect to Creation to regain energy or heal until after a medical ninja gets here, otherwise all the effort to form the raw material for a vaccine will be for nothing." Yui sighed again, finished her tea and reached for the broth and noodles.

"Good girl," Kakashi said, as he retrieved Yui's cup and passed her the ramen. He knew the healer's spirit was returning as she raised her eyebrow, responding, "Good girl? You had better be smiling."

"I am my Lady." Kakashi relaxed as Yui was clearly feeling better, "now eat something."

"Yes, my Lord," Yui snarked, then she deftly lifted a string of noodles into her mouth.

"Careful, I could get used to that," Kakashi chuckled slightly.

Yui arched her eyebrow at Kakashi again, but was simply too tired to be witty. "Oh, Kakashi. You are impossible." Yui sighed.

Yui took two more bites of noodle, and handed the pouch containing the remaining soup back to Kakashi, visibly drained, eyes closing and sleep taking her again. As he took the pouch from Yui and set it aside, Kakashi replied softly, "No my Lady, only truthful." Kakashi then gently lowered Yui back onto the bed roll again, using her pack as a pillow and covered her with his cloak.

Yui was still asleep when the Tsuchikage's Anbu arrived to secure the village. Dressed in black and grey, the clay Earth Anbu masks mimicked masks worn in Kabuki theatre. The leader of the team wore the monkey style mask of an old servant. After the appropriate information was relayed, the leader quickly moved to attend to Yui.

Kakashi followed as the man knelt next to Yui.

"Lady Yui," the Anbu said in a low deep voice.

Yui's eyes opened and she moved to try to sit. "Michio?" she inquired.

"Yes Lady Yui. It is I," the Anbu replied as he knelt and assisted Yui to sit.

Kakashi watching over Yui and the Anbu, Yui instructed, "Michio, please draw six vials of blood. Send one to each of the Great Nations with instructions to make a vaccine, and one to the Sanctuary. The virus should be sufficiently weakened and there should be sufficient antibodies."

"Yes, Yui." The Anbu moved swiftly, rolling up Yui's right sleeve, cleaning the area over the median cubital vein at the elbow and inserting a needle to draw six vials of rich red blood into vacuum tubes. As he placed a gauze over the site, withdrew the needle and instructed Yui to place pressure on the wound, Kakashi watched Yui smile.

"Are you sure you have a sufficient amount?" Yui inquired.

"Yes, my Lady," the Anbu answered as he tucked the vials into an insulated pouch and rose.

"Good." Yui responded, moving into her normal meditation position, closing her eyes and beginning to glow. Minutes later, Yui was her normal energetic, joyful self. Both Michio and Kakashi were amazed.

In the meantime the other Anbu had fanned out, making sure that there were no infected survivors, and moving in teams of two to quarantine the area and alert villages nearby. Finally, Michio and his partner, a slight ninja in a demon mask took their leave, Michio bowing deeply to Yui, before departing.

Yui healed, Kakashi made a quick determination that they could get back on schedule if Lee transported Yui to the next village on their list. Yui being fully healed was reluctant to be carried, but the need to get back on schedule overrode her desire not to impose upon Lee. Of course, Lee's overriding desire for extreme training also played into Yui's determination.

"Please, my Lady! Although you are light as a feather, I would love to have the training in balance provided by carrying you!" Lee enthused, practically begging Yui to allow him to transport her.

"Well, since you are sure it is not an inconvenience, and it will get us back on schedule," Yui pondered.

"Yes, my Lady! We will be back on schedule to service all the villages on your list and still arrive at the wedding in time!"

"All right then," Yui relented.

Kakashi smiled at Yui again as Lee moved away from the two of them to re-organize his pack to accommodate Yui and Tenten flashed out to do reconnaissance. "Good, girl." Kakashi laughed again.

"You are pushing your luck now, Kakashi." Yui smiled as she stood before Kakashi.

"I thought I might be," Kakashi replied. "I am glad you are feeling better, Yui, but don't do anything like that again. It was far too dangerous."

"You worry too much, Kakashi," Yui smiled as Kakashi nodded. "Oh and Kakashi, thank-you for taking such good care of me. I will miss," Yui added quietly as she bent to retrieve her pack and then straightened again, looking straight into Kakashi's eyes, "the comfort of your shoulder." With that Yui turned and moved swiftly to Lee, as the ninja bent to place the healer on his back and dash away. They left a slightly stunned Kakashi in their wake.

Their next few village visits passed quickly and without incident. Back on schedule, soon they were on their way to the Village of Creativity.

 **Chapter 16. Meeting the Family:**

Ten days after meeting Quan Li, the team was approaching the Village of Creativity. As they traveled, Yui laid the ground work for what Kakashi, Lee and Tenten could expect in her childhood home. "So," she announced, "I am sure you all have heard rumors about the Village of Creativity being a den of iniquity with all sorts of perversions abounding," Yui laughed. "I am proud to tell you that those rumors are simply not true. While we are certainly earthy, more experimental and less inhibited than most, we are an artisan village after all, I think you will find that our traditions are not as outrageous as you may have been led to believe. I am afraid, however, that the inhabitants of the Village of Creativity have less boundaries regarding personal space and laughter and propriety than you are used to. So if you find yourself being touched or even hugged, please take no offense. It will be meant with the truest affection. Or if there is boisterous laughter, or if you are asked more than personal questions, they mean no harm, it is simply their way. They are a loud, happy people and there will be much drinking and eating and much, much, much dancing." Yui had always been an expressive joyful person, despite her bouts of insolence, but Kakashi had never seen her be this bubbly. She was practically bouncing in joy that increased with every step closer to the Village of Creativity.

"I am looking forward to the dancing, Lady Yui! Physical activity performed to music is an outstanding way to grow stronger and increase coordination!" Lee was happy about everything today. It was clear that Lee and Tenten were looking forward with great excitement to the festivities. They would be able to experience something not many outsiders had the opportunity to experience and were anticipating the evening. Kakashi, regardless of the pleasure he took in Yui's joy, was still concerned and in thought about her protection.

Yui was practically giddy with excitement as she continued, "Today you will meet my family. My cousin Yori is a master metal worker. He makes magnificent swords, but still can make gorgeous jewelry. He is currently the Village Leader so this wedding will be quite the event for our whole Village. Yori has more personality than necessary packed into his ropey body, and can be quite the rogue! He is also outrageously sarcastic and can always be counted upon for smart humor and commentary. But more importantly he is fundamentally good, through and through, at his core. He is like my brother! I just love him and I am so excited that he is getting married today! His wife to be, Nalini is one of my dearest friends. Growing up we were not close as she is six years younger than I, but as we have grown older and she and Yori became a couple, we have grown close as sisters. I love her! She is simply beautiful, prone to some rather revealing dress and salty language, but she keeps Yori happy and that is what matters to me. You will also meet my Auntie Alma, my mother's sister. As a clothing designer, she is a stickler for fashion and fit, color and cut of clothing. She abhors my healer robes! Trust that she will offer to redesign them within the first five minutes of me being at home." Yui laughed again, the love she clearly felt for her family pouring out of her. Kakashi joined Tenten in smiling as Yui continued to gush.

"Auntie will probably also have wedding clothing prepared for you to wear, and you will likely be thrust into a series of clothing fittings soon upon our arrival to make sure you are ready for the evening if you desire to wear all or part of what Auntie offers to you. Assuredly it will be a shade of red for you and I, Tenten, and black or grey for Lee and Kakashi, as it is tradition for women to wear red and men to wear black to weddings, unless guests are in the military and in uniform. While I would encourage you all to experience my Aunt's designs, there will be no difficulty or offense taken if you choose to decline and wear your own clothing." Yui glanced at Kakashi wondering if he would choose wedding clothing or remain in his own standard garb. "Rest assured, no harm will ever come to me in the Village of Creativity and I will be as safe there as you are at home in the Leaf, if that impacts your decision."

Tenten looked at Kakashi for guidance. "By all means, Tenten, feel free to experience the wedding as intended."

Yui hugged the younger woman and continued, "You should be prepared to be pampered, hair, makeup, nails, all will be done to ensure that you are looking your sharpest, as defined by my Auntie!" Yui giggled, but then stopped abruptly, "but that does mean wearing high heels." Both women giggled at that thought as they viewed their own very sensible travel footwear.

"Of course, Kakashi and Lee, after your fittings, you can spend time with my beloved Yori! The feasting will begin early for him, our male relatives and his friends." Kakashi noted a slight pause when Yui said "friends." He wondered what that was about as Yui continued, "Be prepared for some lewd talk and drinking. It is Yori's time to celebrate the end of his single days and the beginning of his married life. My darling friends Jae, who is Yori's apprentice and Hideo, Auntie's assistant will also be there."

"Lastly, you will all get to meet my beloved Grandfather! He is no longer in the best of health, and I will try to spend some time making him more comfortable. But as you know, I cannot reverse his age. You will find him to be cantankerous and funny regardless."

Tenten asked the question Kakashi was thinking before he did, "Is this the grandfather that was an adept?"

"Yes, yes it is! Grandfather and I have a special bond, and I am looking forward to having you, "her eyes laid squarely upon Kakashi now, "meet him."

Kakashi did not miss the joy Yui felt in the opportunity to introduce her family to the team, and he definitely did not miss her desire to introduce him to her grandfather. All right then Yui. This will be interesting he thought.

The group rounded a curve in the wide pathway they were following through the trees. Coming out of the forested area on the top of a hill they could see the Village of Creativity laid out before them in the valley below. It was not as large as any of the major ninja villages, but was still a good sized village. The wall around it was white stucco, topped with straw colored clay tiles. Indeed, this color palate of white stucco and gold straw or tile repeated itself throughout the various homes and businesses of the village. A wide stream of blue water from a waterfall on the mountain behind the village flowed past its main wall. Outside of the wall, fields were turned over and planted, young stalks of wheat poking through the soil. Rice was also being cultivated in the flatlands surrounding the stream and leading up to the pathway to the village.

Kakashi caught sight of the small blonde boy with striking eyes, dressed in shorts and not much else except for a thin layer of grime, eating a piece of fruit and sitting in a tree next to the path, before anyone else did. Tenten and Yui were so engrossed in conversation that they did not see him until they were almost under him. Lee immediately moved to respond to a threat, but Kakashi stopped him with a quick hand signal, having already accessed the child as a non-threatening party.

"Yui!" the boy cried out and swung down from the tree, apple and all, to land directly in front of Tenten and Yui.

"DiDi!" Yui exclaimed and dropped to her knees to hug the child, who promptly gave Yui an applely kiss on the cheek and returned the healer's hug with gusto. "Let me look at you!" Yui held the child at arm's length as he took another sloppy bite of fruit and she accessed his growth. "You look wonderful sweet one! My how you have grown! What are your parents feeding you?"

DiDi took this all in, apparently blissfully happy to be in the healer's presence. In response to the healer's question he commented, "Apples, Yui. Momma feeds me lotsa apples!"

"I see," replied the healer. Still kneeling, with her arms wrapped around the child again, she introduced him to her companions. "DiDi, may I present my friends, Tenten, Lee and Kakashi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Nice to meet ya." The boy replied as the three adults conveyed similar sentiments.

"Hey Yui. Yori promised me he'd make me a new pocket knife if I would watch for you and let him know when you arrived. Can I go and let him know now?"

"A new pocket knife? My, my. That is a fine price for such a task." Yui rose to her feet. "Of course you may go and let Yori know we will be arriving at the main gate shortly."

"Thanks Yui! See you at the feast!" In a flash the child was gone.

Tenten gasped. "The child is trained!"

Yui laughed, "Why yes Tenten. While the Village of Creativity is not a shinobi village per se, as you know, we are in the Land of Earth, a great shinobi nation and many of the children and adults in our village are talented ninja in their own right, besides being talented artists."

Kakashi's mind flew, the child in question reminding him of someone he had met before. DiDi. Of course, Deidara, member of the Akatsuki, who Kakashi had met in battle was a rogue shinobi from the Land of Earth. His eyes met Yui's, "and sometimes they leave the village?" he questioned.

Yui turned to Kakashi, the late morning sunlight playing on her face and hair, "Yes Kakashi, sometimes we do lose a family member to the darkness. But that happens in every village doesn't it?"

Kakashi thought of Saske, and the Uchiha clan and nodded his agreement as the group continued their progress toward the large gates of the Village of Creativity. Kakashi noted the first of layered protection barriers, invisible and yielding to the invited like soap bubbles, as they approached the gates. As they drew nearer, and passed through the last barrier, a small crowd began to form in the center of the entrance way. A tall, well-built man with a wild shock of strawberry blonde curls and eyes the color of a summer sky was clearly the center of the crowd. He wore all white, a tank style shirt and loose pants. As they approached, he strode forward to meet them and Yui took off toward him at a run.

"Yori!" Yui called as she ran toward the wide armed master sword maker. She fairly jumped into his arms and he swung her around in a circle and then dipped her backwards letting her almost drop to the ground before catching her.

Kakashi heard Yori's round and full baritone voice, "Yui my darling cousin! I am so very happy to see you! Why if you weren't my cousin I can assure you, I would never marry another!"

"Rogue!" Yui countered as Yori lifted her back to her feet. At Yori's shoulder was a taller, younger man with chiseled movie star good looks sporting short dark hair. He also was dressed in a white tank style shirt and loose pants and he quickly moved in to greet Yui by kissing her on both cheeks.

"Jae!" Yui exclaimed placing her arms on the younger man's broad shoulders and looking into his deeply tanned face and black eyes. "How are you? How is your family? Is Yori treating you well during your apprenticeship?"

"We are well, lovely lady. But I regret to inform you that my uncle is unable to attend this evening's festivities. He has urgent duties that require his attention."

Kakashi thought he saw Yui and Yori exchange a quick glance and tension quickly departed from Yui's shoulders, "He will be missed, Jae. But I am sure you will be able to uphold your family's traditions in his absence."

Jae, soft spoken and dedicated, kissed Yui's cheeks again, and replied, "I will do my best most lovely one."

Yui quickly introduced Yori and Jae to Kakashi, Lee and Tenten as more villagers came to greet Yui. Kakashi listened to the sweetness of familial conversation. Inquiries about Constant and his growth as a healer as well as laments about his absence floated around Yui. Kakashi smiled at Yui's pride in her adopted son as she told a woman, "You should see Constant! He is tall and handsome and brilliant! His skill as a surgeon at his young age is intimidating, even for me. I simply could not be prouder of him!" Yori smiled at Yui's joy and his blue eyes twinkled as he accepted a cup of sake from someone in the crowd 'to fortify his resolve.' He drank as the crowd began to move through the gates and toward the center of the town. As the group walked, people milled in and out greeting Yui and congratulating Yori. Tenten and Lee were caught up in a laughing group of Yui's distant cousins and Kakashi worked to stay within arms-length of Yui. The group continued to mill along until they were before a very large multi-level glass front modern building which looked more like a museum than a home. The courtyard for the building was full of flowers, shades of red and gold abounding with splashes of rich purple and bright yellow for contrast. The pops of color against the white walls of the building were electrically vivid. Kakashi was walking with Yori and Jae as they entered the courtyard, close behind Yui with Tenten and Lee, when from the building emerged one of the most spectacular women Kakashi had ever seen.

The woman was about Yui's height. Her skin was a rich coffee color and her eyes were a rich, deep amber. Her hair was long, and looked as if it was made of black silk, falling in one piece to her waist. But it was the waist, and the curves above and below it that were eye popping. The woman had a more than ample bosom, followed by a narrow waist and equally ample hips flowing into long lean legs. Kakashi had never seen a human shaped like an hourglass before. Not even Tsunade in her prime had a womanly shape like this. And there was not much shape left to the imagination by the woman's garb. She was dressed in a short white silk robe that she had wrapped around herself and secured with a sash. The robe was a half robe in design but the ampleness of the curves it was struggling to cover lifted it to thigh length. The lips of her beautiful face smiled broadly and she raised her hand and voice toward Yui.

"Well if it isn't the frigid healer witch returned home!" the hourglass shaped woman called with a smile.

Kakashi, Lee and Tenten stopped in shock but the rest of the crowd roared with laughter. Yori grinned over the rim of his next cup of sake and reached out to tap Kakashi on the chest with the back of his hand to alleviate his discomfort. "Watch," he winked.

Jae continued the reassurance, "they are always like this," he sighed.

"Frigid? Now Nalini, one doesn't have to have pendulous appendages to qualify as a feeling woman!" Yui smiled and began to close the gap between herself and Nalini as she continued. "Those udders you call breasts get bigger every time I see you. What do you do? Bathe them in fertilizer?" Yui and Nalini were now within arm's reach of each other. "Honestly, I don't know what you will do with them when you're preg. . . "

Yui stopped and regarded the other woman, and her waistline. She glanced at Nalini and then Yori and back to Nalini as she embraced the other woman in a hug. Both woman began laughing as Yui cried exultantly, "You're pregnant! Oh Creation! Oh! You're pregnant! Do you want to know?"

"Of course, nut," replied Nalini, Yori now at her side as Yui's hands fell to Nalini's belly. Yui was positively beaming as she began to glow, the whole of the Village silent as they waited the results. Kakashi had never seen Yui happier, her face radiant while connected to the whole of Creation, "Oh my! You are only five weeks and a day along with a healthy, happy baby . . . " Yui paused for effect, grinning at the two people she loved so much.

"Oh come on witch, don't hold me in suspense!" Nalini teased.

"Yes, now please." Yori chided.

"Baby girl," said Yui as she stepped back and Yori embraced his soon to be wife. In stepping back, she backed right into Kakashi, who placed his arms around her to steady her as the crowd cheered. Yui feeling particularly joyful, turned and impulsively hugged Kakashi then moved back to her family. Kakashi was surprised by the display of affection and by the familiar skip of his heartbeat that occurred whenever he and Yui had contact. His face flushed. Thankfully there was an abundance of chaos in the courtyard to cover his uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"All right! All right!" Yori silenced the crowd. "Now you know, Nalini and I are having a baby girl!" The crowd cheered again, bringing yet another woman and her entourage to the steps of the house.

"Yori! Are you making announcements without me?" chastised the fashionably clad woman on the stairs. Kakashi knew immediately from Yui's description that this was her Auntie Alma. Alma of the perfectly finished hair and nails, flashed golden waves of hair streaked with grey cut in a stylish bob. Her clothing was immaculate, fitting the lean curves of her body perfectly. She was a vision in crimson, still beautiful in her late-fifties. She was followed closely by a flamboyantly yet stylishly dressed young man sporting a mop of black curly hair and purple framed glasses who was busily taking notes and ordering about a group of young women and men, also impeccably dressed, but in a much more utilitarian fashion.

Alma did not so much as walk but rather flowed down the stairs making her entrance to the courtyard. "No Mother," Yori assured as he kissed the cheek offered to him by Alma. "Yui has just told us Nalini is expecting a girl!" He winked at his cousin over his mother's shoulder laying the blame for the poor timing squarely on the Healer.

Alma turned to Yui, "So dear, I am to have a granddaughter?"

"Yes Auntie," Yui replied as she delicately embraced the older woman shooting Yori darts with her eyes as she did so. "The baby is a happy, healthy baby girl."

"Yori dear," purred Alma, as she released herself from Yui's embrace, "Have you chosen a name for this child?"

Nalini responded, "Why yes, we would like to call her Asuna, with Yui's permission."

Kakashi watched Yui's emerald eyes fill with tears of joy. "Yes, yes please," she choked, "I am sure that my mother would be thrilled to have the baby share her name." He moved quickly to place his hands beneath Yui's elbows to steady her and to lend his support to her in what was obviously an emotional time. He felt her lean into him ever so slightly.

Alma regarded Yui and Kakashi and then turned her attention back to Yori and Nalini. "Yes, darlings, I am sure that my sister would be overjoyed with the honor. As for you, my niece, introduce me to your mysterious friend, and the rest of your companions. Hopefully the baby will have better fashion sense than you."

Yui laughed, and made the introductions to Kakashi, Lee and Tenten. Alma was clearly fascinated by Kakashi. "You, Kakashi, have a unique sense of style and a body that is made for clothing. Please allow me to tailor a wedding outfit for you."

Kakashi smiled at the attention, and caught Yui and Nalini giggling at his expense, "while I am flattered by the offer, I am the principle shinobi in this mission and as such feel compelled to remain in uniform. Perhaps another time."

Having been rejected, Alma promptly moved on in her list of items to accomplish before her son's wedding. "Yui dear, really you must let me redesign these feed sacks you healers call robes. They are the most baglike, unflattering things imaginable. Really, you should be happy that I will not allow you to appear at Yori's wedding in one of them. Come child, you have fittings to assure your clothing is ready. Are any of your other companions interested in wedding clothing or are they as, rigid as that one?" Alma flicked her fingers in Kakashi's direction.

"Actually, Auntie, I think Tenten and Lee may both avail themselves of your offer."

"Good! Some people with taste. Hideo, make it so." Alma barked at her purple spectacled curly haired assistant, then turned her attention to her soon to be daughter in law. "Nalini, get a move on, you have a wedding to attend and one of my gowns to do justice to. Come children, let's move!"

"But Auntie," Yui protested, "I would like to see Grandfather and I must check in at the Hospital before I take leave of my duties."

"You will do nothing of the sort." Alma commanded. "We are not some third rate back water town that does not have adequate medical care. All of the patients at the Hospital are stable and your grandfather would much rather see you dressed for the wedding than in that," Alma's face contorted again as she regarded Yui's apparel, " _SACK!_ You need to be fitted _now_ so that your dress can be finished before the wedding. And while you are at your fitting you can tell me all about that son of yours. Again darlings, I said move it!" Alma finished her commands as she moved sinuously back up the stairs and into the building.

Nalini and Yui erupted into hugs and laughter as soon as Alma departed. "I wondered how long it was going to take for her to comment on your robes!" Nalini fairly snorted in laughter. Yui too had a solid case of the giggles before she was interrupted by Hideo.

"Yui, look at you. When is the last time you had a decent haircut and had your nails attended to. Honestly! You _can_ take care of yourself while taking care of others!" Hideo turned his attention to Yori's intended, "Nalini you had better get a move on 'the queen' has commanded!" Nalini turned Yui loose, gave her a backwards glance and flounced up the stairs and into the house. Hideo watched her departure and queried, "Who else is coming with me? "

Yui wrapped her arms around Alma's master assistant and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't try to suck up to me you little witch." Hideo pouted. "Do you have any idea how much grief and work you will cause me to get you presentable for this affair? You are lucky that I love you like I do. Now girls, take, " he paused looking at Yui for Tenten's name.

"Tenten," Yui giggled softly into Hideo's ear.

"And get her ready for a fitting and hair, nails and make-up must be done perfectly!"

Yui nodded as the mob of assistants swarmed Tenten carrying away her belongings and guiding her into the home. "I'll be with you in a bit Tenten!" Yui called reassuringly.

"Oh no missy," hissed Hideo, "you will take much more work to make presentable than 'a bit'. And your other friend?"

"Lee." Yui giggled again.

"Lee. Oh he is a handsome fellow also isn't he? Fellas take Lee for a fitting and show him where his accommodations are so that he can shower and dress appropriately after his clothes are delivered. And you," Hideo untangled himself from Yui and approached Kakashi, "Handsome. I simply cannot allow you to attend this momentous affair looking as plain as you would like. I will bring you a jacket to wear which will make you look even more stunning!" Hideo snapped at the remaining packs and assistants flew to do his bidding, transferring the travelers and their belongings into the home. Only Kakashi remained with Yori and Jae.

Kakashi simply nodded, taking in all the show as Tenten, Lee and Yui disappeared into the house with Hideo and the stylist horde. At that point Yori slung his arm around Kakashi's shoulder and said, "Time to join us for a drink my friend."

"Yes, please come and join the festivities" echoed Jae as the crowd outside the house dispersed and close family and friends entered the building which functioned as both gallery, studio and home.

Yui's family home was just as spectacular on the inside as it appeared on the outside. It was painted a stark white with pops of brilliant color provided by furnishings and art work. The first section of the building which was used for business was vaulted and the ceilings were two stories above the floor. The front of the home contained a seating area complete with a bar that was seeing no shortage of use. Opposite the bar was a gallery in which artwork from the family, including stunning paintings and swords were displayed. A sleek catering kitchen filled the base of the back wall and stairs led up the back wall to a balcony and hallway leading to the family quarters, guest quarters and a skywalk that led to Alma's studio. Yui was obviously from a family of some means but Kakashi would never have guessed the same by her attitude or behavior.

He dropped the bottom of his mask away from his neck and accepted a cup of sake from Yori as Jae moved behind the bar. A collection of male family members was seated at the back of the house toward the kitchen, and they nodded and shouted their greeting as the groom rejoined the festivities.

"Come Kakashi," Yori guided, "let me give you a tour. Oh, and remember to thank me when you see Yui in her dress." Kakashi looked at him blankly. "Come _on_ brother," Yori again slung his arm around Kakashi's shoulders again in a bold display of friendship and acceptance that Kakashi found disconcerting and welcoming all at the same time. Yori guided Kakashi to the gallery where he gave him time to simply appreciate the art and craftsmanship displayed there. Among the many swords on display, Kakashi's attention was caught by twin katana in ornate scabbards. Yori noticed and smiled.

"Those were made by my Father's Father. _He_ was a truly amazing sword maker." Yori finished another sake that Jae provided him, and handed his apprentice back the empty cup. Kakashi handed Jae his cup also and declined a refill, still fascinated by the swords. "They were made for my great uncle, Kenji, my Grandfather's guardian. Go ahead, try them."

Kakashi moved forward and gently removed a katana from its display. He slowly removed the scabbard, finding the draw of the blade to be easy, its curvature matched perfectly by the ornate, red and gold jeweled scabbard. The blade was flawless and made of a metal Kakashi had never seen before.

Yori caught Kakashi's look of appreciation and inquiry. He motioned to Jae, accepted another cup of sake, downed it in one gulp, sighed, winced and wiped his mouth. As he handed Jae the cup he said, "Another please." Facing Kakashi again, Yori explained, "They were forged from a metal having its source deep within the volcano that houses the Sanctuary at the Top of the World. The metal magnifies the wielder's chakra."

Kakashi's chakra set the blade humming as he released it completely from the scabbard and swung it easily in a circle around his hand. Kakashi stood, eyes on the blade, seemingly oblivious to the surrounding world as the sword hummed a bass major cord in his hand.

"It resonates in harmony for you." observed Yori. "I am not surprised. Yui obviously thinks highly of you." Kakashi reluctantly returned the blade to its scabbard and replaced it with its twin upon the wall. "Sometimes," Yori continued, "a sword is the best indicator of the character of a man." Yori motioned to Jae, and yet another cup of sake was passed and enjoyed with a belch and a sigh. Again Kakashi declined with a shake of his head, a wave of his hand and a polite, "no thank-you."

Yori belched again, to the immense enjoyment of all the male relatives present, and motioned to Kakashi, "Come, see the rest." Yori continued to walk Kakashi down the gallery toward the kitchen, past gloriously crafted kimono, floor to ceiling glassworks which formed a waterfall of light and color across a broad expanse and the full height of the gallery, and to a number of larger than life brilliantly colored oil paintings. Kakashi's attention was drawn to the painting displayed in the center of the wall by the staircase to the second floor. Bright swatches of color and gem-like crystal dust flowed together to form a dancer in full flight. Dressed in a brassiere style upper, covered with gold coins and hanging bells and chains, and a skirt that skimmed her hips under a yoke of a broad belt likewise covered with coins and bells and hanging chains, the figure was sparkling in movement. The diaphanous red material of the scarves making up the bottom of the skirt floated in the air as the figure was in mid jump. One leg with the toes of its bare foot pointed in an almost impossible straight line toward the floor more than a meter below it and the other, canted up in an arch, toes touching the back of the young dancer's flying hair as her arms stretched upward holding yet another scarf that flowed down and behind her obscuring her face and trailing to the edge of the painting. The figure was energy in motion, lithe and strong and vibrant like the colors depicting her. Yori noticed Kakashi pause, and handed him a cup of sake, which, this time was not refused.

"Do you like the painting?" Yori inquired, over the edge of yet another cup, blue eyes still twinkling despite the alcohol he had consumed.

"It is amazing." Kakashi pronounced as he stood holding his cup and observing the buttering of the palate knife and bold wide brush strokes that formed the basis of the artwork.

"Nalini will be pleased. She is the painter in the family." Yori paused gauging the impact of his words upon Kakashi. "Yes," Yori grinned in his roguish way, "she has talents beyond the obvious ones." The men at the back of the room began to cackle as did Yori at this pronouncement. Kakashi stepped back from the painting to view it more completely. Yori again walked up to him and slid his arm around Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi by this time was getting used to the gesture of friendship from Yui's favorite relative. "I think the subject will appreciate your interest also."

"Subject?" pondered Kakashi as he observed the way the light was depicted filtered through the scarf flowing over the dancer's face.

"Why Kakashi, don't you recognize her?" Yori chided. "And you think I'm the one that has had too much to drink." Yori leaned more heavily upon the serious ninja's shoulders, Kakashi clearly bearing Yori's weight. Sliding from Kakashi's shoulders, Yori backed away, with a small stagger, caught himself and ran his hand over his red blonde curls. "Yup, time to stop and get dressed. Jae!" Yori belched again and summoned his apprentice. Before Jae could extricate himself from the table of friends and attend to his master, Kakashi turned away from the painting to question Yori.

"You say I should know the subject?" Kakashi said inquiringly.

"Oh yes," Yori grinned as Jae arrived to take him for final wedding preparations. "Kakashi, that's Yui." Yori grinned again gesturing broadly to the painting as Jae steadied his master. "Jae, I'm fine and I am sure one of Hideo's minions will be in my quarter's presently. Why don't you keep Kakashi company and show him to his rooms so he can prepare for the ceremony." With that Yori belched again, spun away from Jae, walking albeit gingerly toward the stairs. He grabbed yet another drink from the kitchen area and then carefully made his way up the stairs to the second floor of the house as the crowd of observers in the back teased him with catcalls and cheers.

Kakashi was still absorbed in the painting. Jae too examined the painting and with a smile approached the master ninja. "That stage is at the Earth Daimyo's palace. Yui was chosen to be part of a dance troop to tour on a national level, beginning with this performance. She was, at age fifteen, already a principal dancer. But when her healing abilities manifested in their entirety, she chose to take her healer vows and move to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World." Kakashi never moved and his gaze never wavered from the painting. Jae continued, "Nalini painted this from a photograph taken by my Uncle, Taiga Yamamoto."

"The Head of Security for the Earth Daimyo," finished Kakashi. So Taiga Yamamoto, the master ninja that headed up security for the non-shinobi leadership of the Earth Nation was the uncle Jae advised could not attend the wedding. Kakashi pondered this disclosure while Jae continued.

"Yes, Lord Sixth, he is my Uncle, and Yori's best friend. He grew up here in the Village of Creativity with Yori," he paused, "and with Yui."

Kakashi continued to digest the information relayed by the younger man, as well as the acknowledgement of his rank, as he maintained his gaze at the painting. He finally turned to face the forthright young apprentice and responded, "In addition to being a masterful shinobi, your uncle is also a talented photographer."

Jae smiled at the respect paid to his uncle and to his family by Kakashi. He gestured briefly to the painting and then looked back to Kakashi, "my uncle would say it was simply because he had an exceptional subject. Would you like to see your rooms now?"

"Yes please," came the polite reply from Kakashi. As he and Jae moved toward the staircase, Hideo appeared at the head of it.

"Jae, you lout! How could you have let Yori drink so much?" Laughter erupted form the men still seated in the kitchen area, numbers now dwindling as most were making their way home to prepare for the ceremony and feast. Hideo pounded the pointed toe of his right boot on the floor and then stamped the elevated heel of both of his kid skin boots in a clear expression of frustration. "Jae! I'll slap you silly if you don't get our handsome guest up here and get yourself ready for tonight!" Hideo's face was flushed and his hands were placed on his hips in a most audacious display of displeasure.

Jae started up the stairs, Kakashi in tow, replying in a bland manner to Hideo's taunts, "as if you could."

Hideo stamped again, "just remember Jae, as royal as you may be, in this house _I_ am the senior apprentice."

"And a _royal_ pain in the. . . " Jae began, as Kakashi interrupted, placing his hand on the younger man's arm.

"Hideo, you promised me a jacket. Having observed the wedding preparations, I would be thankful for your superior stylistic intervention. Would you be kind enough to assist me?"

"Oh absolutely!" Hideo was practically purring.

"Good. Now Jae if you could show me to my quarters, and Hideo, give me some time to prepare, and I can meet you at the bar."

"Absolutely! An outstanding idea." Hideo gushed again as he made his way down the stairs, crowing at the remainder of the guests, "Shoo! Be gone with you! Go home and get ready! The ceremony is less than two hours away!"

Jae and Kakashi had reached the top of the stairs and exchanged glances as Hideo was off berating yet another group of guests. Jae chuckled this time as he directed Kakashi to one of the family's many guest quarters which had been designated for his use and took his own leave to prepare. 

**Chapter 17. Guests at the Wedding:**

Lee was dressed and had arrived at the bar area with one of Hideo's many minions and one of Yui's distant cousins. He had showered and was clothed in an impeccable black silk suit, picked for him by Hideo. While it was not his jumpsuit, the fit of the suit was perfect allowing him freedom to move while preserving his now fashionable exterior. A white broadcloth shirt with French cuffs complimented the suit as did his grey, white and black silk tie. Hideo had accessorized Lee with emerald and gold cuff links, in a nod to his Land of Fire citizenship, and the simple black leather belt and shoes, both with simple gold buckles were stunning. Even these Lee found comfortable. He was pleased he had gone along with Yui's suggestion to enjoy being fashionable. There was only one suggestion he had refused. Hideo wanted to cut his thick bowl of black hair. At this Lee balked, keeping his style and settling only for a trim.

Yes, he thought as he regarded his reflection in the mirror over the bar, Lee you are a handsome devil tonight! He accepted a soft drink from the assistant in charge of the bar and awaited the arrival of the rest of the team.

Kakashi too was making preparations. As he entered his room, he noticed that his belongings had been unpacked for him and that all of his clothing had been cleaned and pressed. He was being treated like royalty, a not so surprising event given the apparent means and influence of Yui's family. The room itself was more like a luxury hotel, decorated in muted natural tones of beige and brown with thick bedding, a small seating area with a chair and desk, balcony and a sumptuous toilet and bath area. He freed himself from his uniform, tossed it in the basket provided for laundry and ran the shower to a temperature he liked. Stepping in, he allowed the water to run over his grey locks and face, the ropey muscles of his shoulders and arms, down his back and across the eight defined muscles of his stomach. The water continued its gravity defined journey, flowing off the strong muscles of his low back, buttocks and legs and then spiraled down the drain. He scrubbed his hair, using the artisan made shampoo provided, the rich scent of sandalwood filling the shower. His heightened sense of smell allowed him to appreciate each of the elements masterfully blended into the scents for shampoo. The soap, like the shampoo, was handmade, providing a crisp woodsy compliment to the scent of the shampoo. The rich beige tumbled marble of the shower felt warm and comfortable beneath Kakashi's bare feet. He finished and dried with the thick white plush towels provided and moved to shave before dressing, wrapping a towel around his slim well-muscled waist as he did so. He carefully made a mental inventory of the scars on his body and the conflicts they reflected as he did so. Still, not bad for mid-forties, he thought. But this thought was tempered with the knowledge that his students, like Naruto were in their prime and were indeed surpassing him now. As he shaved in the large round gilt mirror he regarded his eyes. His face and his eyes with no Sharingan. He still found this lack disturbing but was, as always, enduring. And thanks to Saske, and hours and hours of new training, he at least had his Chidori back.

Finished with his routine, Kakashi deposited his towel in the basket and moved to dress in his freshly pressed shirt and pants leaving aside his chest protector. He pulled his mask on, knowing his shoes would be impeccably polished also. He was more pulled together than he had been, well perhaps since Naruto's wedding. He gave himself one more glance in the mirror, and then moved out the door to travel to the gallery.

Lee and Yori's apprentice Jae were already present in the bar as well as were a number of Yori's family. Jae, like Lee was dressed in a simple black suit, but he was sporting a loose white silk shirt underneath his suit and around his neck a rope of solid gold hung with a large red jewel inscribed with his family name. Jae also wore a gold watch and a red bejeweled signet ring on the ring finger of his right hand. He was quite a figure. As Kakashi arrived, Jae was taking off his jacket and folding it over a chair.

"Welcome, Lord Sixth," he greeted Kakashi warmly and respectfully. Kakashi replied equally as warmly, "Jae, Lee you both look well this evening."

"Thank-you Kakashi sensei. I am surprised how comfortable I am!"

Jae chimed in, "You certainly look the part of a wedding guest from this village. I must say, you both clean up well." Jae crossed behind the bar, rolling up his sleeves and offering a drink to both Lee and Kakashi, who both politely refused.

Stylists began to slowly filter into the room. They were now in party clothing, the women in hues of red and the men in black or grey. Some of the women's outfits were _very_ revealing and left not much to the imagination. Kakashi particularly enjoyed watching Lee's face as some of the more outrageous outfits began to appear. Jae too had caught Lee's discomfort and began to chuckle.

"Don't worry Lee," Jae soothed, "no one has ever attended a wedding here without being clothed." Jae's words appeared to be of little solace to Lee who lowered his eyes and averted his face when a particularly revealing design was in his general proximity. Lee found the outfit worn by a petite young stylist with waist length black hair to be particularly disturbing and he practically ducked every time she walked by. It appeared as if her dress were made of six deep red scarves. One wrapped from her waist up around her neck and back down to her waist, barely covering her breasts and exposing a belly button that was pierced holding a deep red jewel. Four panels of material formed a skirt that fastened into a scarf that wrapped around her hips and appeared as if it were tied in the front, holding the top and the bottom pieces together. She was small but well blessed, and not much of her figure was left to the imagination in her chosen outfit. Lee clearly found that disconcerting.

Soon Tenten appeared at the top of the stairs. If Lee was disconcerted before, the arrival of Tenten only added to his discomfort. She wore her hair down, like Kurenai, and the dress she wore was a deep burgundy. Made of raw silk, the simple cut of the tank style dress was fit to Tenten's body to maximize every positive attribute. The dress was topped with a quilted short sleeved shrug, beaded with small golden beads. It was a very conservative look except for the side slits of the dress which extended to Tenten's shapely upper thighs, made even shapelier by the simple gold strapped kitten heel shoes she was wearing. Tenten also wore a statement necklace of graduated golden beads and red faceted jewel earrings. The whole of the effect was stunning, and was not lost on Lee.

At her appearance Lee was off quickly, reaching the top of the stairs as Tenten began her descent. He offered her hand, which was accepted. The two walked together, and met with Kakashi and Jae at the bar. Lee quickly offered Tenten his seat.

"You look lovely this evening Tenten. Red is a very good color for you," assured Kakashi.

"Yes, you are most lovely!" gushed Lee.

"I completely agree, beautiful lady," added Jae, who smiled with the observation that Lee had not been able to tear his eyes away from Tenten.

"Thank-you," Tenten blushed. "This has been quite a unique experience. It is almost like being a princess!"

Jae joined in, "My lady I can assure you that no princess has ever been prettier or been treated better."

Hideo flew down the stairs to Kakashi at this point, carrying a jacket on a hanger and looking stressed but still in control. "There you are handsome! You Leaf ninja do clean up exceptionally well. And you darling Tenten, you look scrumptious!" Tenten blushed as Hideo held up a marvelous grey and black silk jacket for Kakashi. Cut and fit were impeccable as was the material. It was truly a jacket designed to make an impression. As Kakashi slipped it on he thought how his uniform was now complete in a way it had never been before. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and was pleased at how the jacket complimented his clothing and his hair.

"Well," fished Hideo. "Do you look spectacular or not?" Kakashi did not even have time to respond before Tenten gushed, "Kakashi sensei, you look so handsome!"

Jae chuckled, "Lord Sixth, I would have to agree."

"Yes, Kakashi sensei, you do look exceptionally nice this evening!" summarized Lee, as the crowd began to clap at the arrival of Yori. Strawberry blonde curls under control but blue eyes still twinkling, Yori was clad in a grey suit with a white broadcloth shirt, like Lee, sporting French cuffs. A large red jewel glittered in one ear and a gold watch flashed like the massive gold cufflinks at his wrists. His lapel also flashed with a gold pin, hung with family symbols and jewels. He seemed none the worse for wear despite the large amount of alcohol he had consumed. He waved at the crowd, stopped to kiss a number of his older female relatives on the cheek and made his way to the bar by Kakashi, Jae, Tenten and Lee.

Hideo promptly accosted Yori, "No more drinking! Lucky for you Yui was here to heal you, you drunken lout! Your mother. . . "

"My mother is not getting married." Yori replied flatly, shutting down Alma's assistant. "This is my wedding and yes, Yui did give me assistance." Jae began to laugh. "Hideo, speaking of Yui, where is she and why aren't you with her?"

"I'm going, and she will be finished shortly, as will your bride." Hideo retorted.

"Great." Yori cut off Hideo's continued tirade as he slid onto a bar stool and leaned himself across the bar. "Let's get this show on the road. Jae, is the marriage paperwork in place and has someone gone to go get grandfather?"

Ever dutiful, Jae had already anticipated and completed his master's demands, "the paperwork is done, and the scroll is ready for signatures. Alma went to attend to your grandfather earlier and one of Hideo's contingent has been dispatched to bring him to the ceremony. There will also be a medical escort, even though with Yui present, none is needed."

"I guess that about covers it then," Yori grinned, shoving a toothpick into his mouth and rocking on his elbows. "Hey, don't you three look outstanding. My Tenten, you are just gorgeous." Yori slid from his seat and moved to hold Tenten's hand, to Lee's obvious consternation. As he kissed Tenten gently on both cheeks, blue eyes twinkled. "Good thing I didn't meet you before Nalini." He brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen forward across Tenten's neck, taking pleasure from the fact that she blushed as he did so. Glancing at Lee, and then smiling wickedly at Kakashi, Yori stretched back into his seat and leaned across the bar again, flipping his toothpick into the trash and pouring himself a cup of sake, much to Jae's consternation. At that moment, clapping erupted at the entrance to the home.

Kakashi observed a small, wizen man with short cropped white hair, glittering emerald eyes and a smiling visage being assisted into the room. Clad in a simple black shirt and pants with a jeweled pin like Yori's but with a significantly longer chain and many more jewels appended to his breast pocket, the elder was obviously still a man of great importance to the family and in the village. Even in his impaired state, Yui's grandfather carried himself like a leader. Yori slid quickly from his chair and went to assist his grandfather, followed closely by the mannerly Jae. Yori greeted his grandfather with a warm hug while Jae assisted in the placement of Grandfather's wheelchair. Yori then assisted his grandfather into the chair and he knelt before the elder, who promptly placed both hands on his grandson for a blessing. Yori rose and Jae moved the elder to the seating area by the bar, where the smiling and gracious man promptly began greeting relatives and guests. Kakashi was enjoying watching the family festivities when he caught a familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla. He looked to the balcony and saw Yui, walking toward the stairs, chatting with one of Hideo's minions. She was a vision.

Her long straight hair had been cut to just below her shoulders and in many layers, framing her face with wisps of hair which flowed gracefully with Yui's every step. The healer's flawless skin, made so by her deep and daily connection to Creation, was highlighted simply with lightly colored lip stain and natural but enhancing make up which only served to highlight Yui's stunning green eyes. She wore drop earrings composed of large square garnet stones set in gold. Her garnet colored silk dress, which appeared to be a surprisingly conservative long sleeve sheath with a boat neckline, was tailored to play on every curve of Yui's willowy figure. A red and black patterned silk shawl was wrapped around Yui's shoulders and golden strap heels lengthened Yui's already long, lean legs. Kakashi found himself blushing as he observed Yui. He blushed even deeper as he caught Yori's wide grin as the metalsmith observed Kakashi observing Yui.

The women approached the stairs, and Yui saw her grandfather. Kakashi watched her smile broaden, exposing both of her deep dimples, with her joy at the sight of him. Her steps quickened toward the end of the balcony when Hideo materialized next to her. Kakashi watched Alma's assistant take the end of Yui's shawl and shake his head. It was clear that he did not approve of this article of clothing. Kakashi focused on the man's mouth making out Hideo saying, "No. No. No. Yui you will not wear this over your dress! Alma will kill you, and me too! Why are you hiding? He isn't here and you are beautiful in both body and soul. Stop hiding yourself under a sack. Remember who you are girl! You are a gift to this world from Creation and you are one of us!" With that Hideo took the scarf from Yui's shoulders as she blushed and protested weakly, knowing her sentiments to be of no avail. As Hideo flounced away, accompanied by the woman stylist, Kakashi watched Yui look up squarely at her grandfather, who rose from his chair to see her. Clearly drawing strength from her connection with her grandfather, Yui started down the stairs. As she did so, Kakashi could see that Yui's dress was not exactly conservative, in fact it left nothing and everything to the imagination all at the same time.

The form fitting dress was made in two pieces, the front mimicking a conservative yet form fitting boat necked three quarter sleeved sheath. The second half of the dress was less conservative, and was almost entirely backless. It exposed the totality of Yui's shoulders and spine down to the very bottom of the small of her back, skimming, but still covering her buttocks. The whole was held together, from front to back, with gold chain work. There was a good inch to two inches of skin exposed between the pieces on the top on sleeves and sides, down to her mid-thigh, where the chain work stopped and the dress was simply split. The back was likewise held together, and onto Yui, by lengths of gold chain that draped across her dancer's back and fell, in soft half-moon shapes from her graceful shoulders to the lowest curve of her back, exposing and framing her healer's brand for all to see. Kakashi was taken aback by how truly beautiful Yui was. As Yori moved down the gallery to escort Yui to her grandfather he looked at Kakashi and mouthed, "thank you Yori" before he laughed and jumped to Yui's side taking her hand. Kakashi colored again, feeling Yori read his more than obvious thoughts about the desirability of Yui Watanabe, was glad for the mask, and for the interruption provided by Lee.

"My goodness! Tenten, Kakashi, do you see Yui!? She is simply gorgeous!" Lee was smiling broadly while he gazed at Yui.

Tenten smiled in her agreement. "I know! I almost could not wait for you two to see her, she is so stunning! Don't embarrass her though. She seemed a bit self-conscious, having been in healer robes so long. This dress is quite a departure for me, and her healer robes are even less individualized and expressive than ninja wear!"

By this time Yui and Yori had made it through the crowd to their grandfather and Yui was in her grandfather's arms. She knelt on the floor as he moved back into his wheelchair, his hands on her head for a blessing. Soon the favor was returned as Yui, continuing to kneel, took her grandfather's hands and glowingly healed him of all that she was capable of healing. This accomplished, Kakashi watched Yui and her grandfather exchange words and then she, Yori and their grandfather looked straight at the group of shinobi and Yori began to make his way to them. Sensing that they were being summoned, the three moved, determining to meet Yori at least half way in the gathering crowd.

As they met, Yori's first words to Kakashi, as he slid his arm around his shoulders were, "I told you that you would say thank-you."

"I think every male in the room is thanking you Yori. Yui looks stunning," came Kakashi's measured reply.

"Yes, but you know _you_ should say thank you," Yori advised as he moved Kakashi before his grandfather and Yui who was now standing next to the left of his wheelchair.

"Did I miss something," inquired Yui of Yori as he dropped his arm from Kakashi's shoulder and moved Tenten and Lee before their grandfather with Kakashi.

"No love," replied Yori smoothly, but with an impish gleam in his eye, "Just guy talk."

"I see," said Yui, looking vaguely concerned, but Yori, ever the clever leader, moved quickly into introductions, allaying any concerns Yui might have.

"Grandfather, may I present Tenten, Rock Lee and Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lord Hokage, Tenten and Lee may I present Ichirou Yamaki, our," he gestured to Yui, "grandfather and third cousin to the Earth Daimyo."

Presentations and greetings properly exchanged, Grandfather interrupted Yori with a gently raspy voice, "Lord Sixth. I, _we_ are honored by your attendance, and thankful for your team and your protection of our beloved Yui."

"It is my privilege, Lord Ichirou." Kakashi replied as Yui beamed at her grandfather's recognition of her friends. Kakashi too could not help but smile.

Grandfather quickly took control, "Yori, is the table prepared for signing and is all the paperwork complete. I would hate to deny my own Grandson a marriage for failure of paperwork."

Jae answered for his master by kneeling before Ichirou, "My lord, all is ready and I have seen to it."

"Good lad," was the elder's response. "Yori, where is your bride?"

"I assume she and Mother will be along presently." The chatter from the growing crowd of family members was getting louder. Finally, Alma appeared on the steps. Stunning as always, Alma was in a bright red, form fitting off the shoulder dress which was slit to her mid-thigh. She wore leopard print stack pumps on her feet and a gorgeous thick rope of braided gold around her neck. As always her hair, nails and make up were flawlessly done. Hideo appeared, in a tailored black suit with a black shirt and tie, to escort his master down the stairs and Jae taking his cue from Alma's appearance, rose and moved to the stairs to be ready to escort Nalini when she too, appeared. Kakashi, Lee, Tenten and Yui also had time for a brief moment together.

Lee, in his characteristic enthusiastic style opened to Yui, "My Lady you are just beautiful tonight."

Yui smiled at Lee and colored slightly, "Thank you Lee, and you also look handsome tonight. And doesn't Tenten look lovely too!"

"Yes! She is most lovely!" Lee gushed and Tenten too blushed slightly.

Kakashi smiled at Yui, "I agree with Lee, my Lady. You are simply breathtaking."

Yui's blush deepen, but she was rescued by Yori's sudden jitters.

"Here we go," muttered Yori under his breath. Kakashi grinned at the man's sudden case of nerves, while Yui stretched out her hand behind her grandfather's chair to hold Yori's hand and offer her strength.

Within moments, Nalini appeared at the top of the stairs. She, like Yui, was stunning. The dress she wore was made of sheer white silk, spun to make it almost see through. It was styled in a manner of a Chinese sheath, hugging every curve of Nalini's hourglass figure and puddling on the floor in a mermaid style train. Skillfully placed lace and sequin appliqué began at the high collar and flowed in a spiral pattern down the dress, covering Nalini's ample breasts, wrapping around her back to cover her buttocks and around to her front again to cover the area between her lower abdomen and upper thighs before wrapping around the back at the level of her knees and around the front at the level of her ankles to puddle in a train on the floor after brushing the tops of white sequined high heeled pumps. Her sleeves were sheer until they reached her wrists where the dress was finished with a broad lace and sequin band. The whole effect was as if Nalini was wearing a floating spiral of white lace and sequins. Her hair was left long and loose, as was her custom, and she wore long white beaded and sequin earrings. Her make-up and nails were also magazine worthy perfection. She paused, waiting for Jae to reach her, giving all in the room the opportunity to see how gorgeous she looked.

Yui took a quick glance in Yori's direction as she squeezed his hand. He was raptly looking at his bride. Yui smiled and removed her hand as Yori began to move toward the table that was set up in the center of the gallery and his bride.

Jae quickly moved to assist Nalini down the stairs and to Yori. Once he had Nalini safely to his master, her beloved, he returned to offer one arm to Yui and one to her grandfather. He then escorted them both to the table prepared for the ceremony. Yui and Jae then took their places at opposite ends of the table. Lord Ichirou moved to the center of the front of the table and Yori and Nalini stood before him. He raised his hands in a gesture of supplication as he addressed the gathering, "Children of Creation! We gather this day to witness the joining of Nalini and Yori in lifetime collaboration. Yori, will you take this woman to be your partner, to live with her, support her and honor her, and her alone, for all the days Creation gives you?"

Yori smiled at his gorgeous bride, took her hands in his and answered emphatically, "Yes!"

"And you, lovely Nalini, will you have Yori to be your partner, to live with him, support him and honor him, and him alone, for all the days Creation gives to you?" Nalini looked at Yori lovingly and replied gently, "Yes."

"Who stands for the couple?" Ichirou questioned. Yui and Jae answered, "We do."

"Please bring the colors!" Lord Ichirou commanded.

Yui and Jae carried two beautiful glass containers, one filled with blue paint and one filled with yellow paint from the ends of the table to the center of the table where a larger vase made of blown glass awaited. When they arrived at the center of the table, Yui's grandfather smiled richly at her, and Jae, "And now, Jae, Yui, please pour the colors." Yui and Jae did as instructed and the yellow and blue pigments were poured into the central container. They then returned to their positions at the ends of the table. Ichirou then picked up a clear glass rod. He then took Nalini's hands and Yori's hands placing them on the rod and the rod into the central container. The two together blended the pigments to a lovely shade of green. As they finished, Lord Ichirou announced, "Nalini and Yori, just as the individual colors come together to form a new color, the two of you have come together to form a new family. Just as the new color cannot be separated again, so too, you cannot be separated."

Having finished the oral proclamation of their marriage, Lord Ichirou joined Nalini's and Yori's hands and commanded, "Exchange your rings and create a lasting profession of your promises," as he directed Yori and Nalini to seats behind the table prepared for them.

As the crowd watched, Yori and his bride placed beautiful simple bands of platinum on each other's ring fingers and quickly signed the official Land of Earth paperwork, designating them as husband and wife. This small scroll was re-rolled and provided to Jae to send to the appropriate Land of Earth authorities. Then, using the green paint created during the ceremony the couple signed the large twelve by one meter scroll comprising the marriage contract, as was the village's custom. The contract was then signed as witnessed by Yui, Jae and Lord Ichirou. As soon as it was completed, the beautifully lettered and painted contract was raised into a position to display it for all to see. Yori stood, drew his bride into his arms and kissed her, as his grandfather announced, "We welcome Nalini and Yori Miyamoto! Blessing of Creation upon you!"

The crowd broke into cheers, Jae and Yui clapping right along with the rest. Yori took the opportunity to kiss his stunning bride again, before he quieted the crowd and announced, "Come friends, it is time we move to the gathering hall for the feast and dancing!" Yori and Nalini then led the way out of the building for the short walk deeper into the center of the village to the even larger gathering hall.

Lee and Tenten were standing next to each other to observe the nuptials, so Kakashi moved through the crowd to Yui. Ichirou was being attended by a village physician and his granddaughter when Kakashi arrived.

As Lord Ichirou moved back into his chair, Yui placed her hands upon him, breathing healing into him, allowing him to continue to preside over the wedding. His hand grasped hers, "Thank-you child." He smiled, "I will see you at the hall." Glancing at Kakashi, he commanded, "Yui, attend to our guests and Jae, please assist me in travel." He then ordered his aide and the physician to take him to his seat at the hall.

Kakashi offered his arm to Yui, and gazing at her, he found her blushing again as she slipped her arm into his. She quickly regained her composure and smiled, eyes twinkling, "Kakashi," her dimples deepened, "I did not have the opportunity to tell you before but you look exceptionally handsome this evening."

"Thank you my Lady, and I will tell you again just how lovely you look, as telling you only once is definitely insufficient." Kakashi could not help but smile as Yui blushed again as she replied, "thank-you, Kakashi." By this time Lee and Tenten joined them and the four made their way from the family home toward the gathering hall.

 **Chapter 18. Dancing with a Wolf:**

The village gathering hall, like Yui's home was a large, modern white stucco and stainless steel structure, with ample windows and vaulted ceilings. Inside the building, there was a central dance floor made of dark wood, surrounded by round tables covered in white linens topped with arrangements of flowers in a riot of bright colors. Drink and food stations were spread out on three of the four sides of the room. The fourth wall contained the entrances to the kitchen and the raised stage where the bride and groom, Alma and Lord Ichirou Yamaki would sit. The raised area was also large enough to accommodate announcements and toasts and additional aspects of a celebration traditional to the village.

As they entered the building, Yui led the Leaf ninja to a table near the elevated area, where they were to be seated. Hideo and Jae and their guests would also be seated at this table, but they were still attending to the needs of their respective Masters. Soon a server appeared to offer drinks and finger foods to enjoy while waiting for Lord Ichirou to gather the villagers to attention to offer thanks. As Yui excused herself briefly to greet a cousin, Kakashi found himself confronted by the small boy that greeted the team and Yui upon their approach to the village. He looked considerably different as he was clean, his blonde hair washed and pulled into a top knot and he wore a white shirt and white pants. He tugged at Kakashi's sleeve.

"Hey! Member me? I met you on the path to the village!"

"Yes," Kakashi replied with a smile, "I remember you, but you certainly look different in your wedding clothes. Your name is DiDi isn't it." Kakashi replied kindly. His years as a team leader and as Hokage had mellowed his youthful intolerance for children.

"Well my real name is Deidara, after my uncle. But everyone just calls me DiDi. Probably 'cuz my Uncle was bad. Momma says I'm good and that a good man can fix a name just like a bad man can break it. Whatcha think?" The small boy gazed at Kakashi with his striking blue eyes.

"I think your mother is a very wise woman." Kakashi replied thinking of all the shinobi that had been victimized as the result of their names and clans.

"Hey, you gonna protect Yui? Yui's not like us, ya know. She needs lotsa looking after because she can't defend herself. The bad is always trying to hurt her. You gonna keep her safe?" DiDi looked at Kakashi earnestly.

"I will do my best." Kakashi replied truthfully.

"Good. Momma also says you were Hokage. I'm gonna be the Tsuchikage someday so it's good to meet you! I'll make ya a deal, Hokage."

"Kakashi," replied Kakashi, the conversation with the boy reminding him of his first encounter with Naruto.

"I'll make you a deal, Kakashi. You can protect Yui until I become Tsuchikage, but then I'll protect her."

"Well," Kakashi replied, "what if I don't want to stop?"

DiDi pondered Kakashi's answer for a bit and then replied, "Well then I guess I'll protect ya both. Deal?"

"Deal." Kakashi, mirroring the traditions of the Village of Creativity offered his hand to the child, who shook it.

"See ya around Kakashi!" DiDi waved at Kakashi and flashed away.

Yui returned to the table to see Lee and Tenten engrossed in conversation and Kakashi in the tail end of his conversation with DiDi.

Kakashi turned his attention to Yui, "You have quite a fan."

"Oh, DiDi," Yui replied with a broad smile, dimples in full bloom, "he is a wonderful little guy and quite the village favorite. He is an exemplary shinobi and is being sent to Iwagakure for further training. He will be quite a leader someday."

"Yes," replied Kakashi, "I think he might."

Yori called the crowd to attention and Lord Ichirou rose to give thanks to Creation for the food, drink, fellowship and family. This done, the guests rose to visit tables laden with food and drink. Jae returned to the table and he guided Lee and Tenten from table to table pointing out delicacies, Yui made her way to the kitchen area and Kakashi followed.

"Matsu," Yui called as she entered the kitchen, Kakashi close behind.

"Yui my love," the chef replied as he chopped carrots at lightning speed, "what can I do for you and who is your friend?"

"Kakashi Hatake meet Matsu Yamaki, my cousin the master chef."

Matsu grinned at Yui and Kakashi while continuing to chop, "excuse me for not greeting you properly, but I'm kinda busy. Whatcha need Yui?"

"Matsu, can you please send samplers to all the patients and staff in the hospital? I know it will be extra work but. . . " Yui got no further.

"Already done my love. No worries about anything. Now go enjoy my food and have fun." Matsu was already moving to another station in the kitchen to begin preparation of another dish.

A kitchen assistant hustled Yui and Kakashi out of the kitchen as Yui gave thanks over her shoulder to the joyfully creating Matsu.

Yui and Kakashi then moved from table to table selecting items to try, finding they both shared a liking for Matsu's grilled eggplant, although Yui preferred hers plain and Kakashi enjoyed his with miso. Soon they were seated at the table enjoying their meal with the rest of their companions. Kakashi positioned himself by the wall to allow him to keep watch on Yui and maintain his mask. As the dining was winding down, Yori appeared at the table carrying a shoe box sized red silk bag. As Yui looked up at his arrival, he smiled and dropped the bag on the table in front of her. It clanked as if it was full of coins.

Yori grinned down at Yui, eyes full of joy and teasing good humor, "It's all you kid. I brought you your gear."

Kakashi watched discomfort pass over Yui as she reached for a cup of sake. "But Yori, I'm out of practice." Yui took a most unlady-like gulp of her drink.

"Yui, really. Just get your scrawny ass up there and start the dancing with my _wife_." Yori smiled broadly and moved back through the crowd.

Yui sighed. Jae started laughing as the Leaf shinobi looked inquisitively at those from the village for enlightenment on their customs.

"Yui will be her family representative in a dance off with Nalini to see which family pays for the drinks for the night. The crowd votes and the loser pays." As Yui opened the bag and dumped its contents upon the table, Jae continued "The secret is that the bride always wins and the groom always pays, no matter how excellent the competition may be." Yui and Jae laughed as Jae leaned back in his seat to flag a waiter for another bottle of alcohol for the table. "It's also traditionally how we move from dining to dancing."

As the server graced the table with another bottle, Yui shook out her anklets and placed her finger cymbals on the table. She then shook out her broad bejeweled belt and watched as the charms, coins and loops of chain fell into place. Slipping her shoes off, she attached the bells and coins of the anklets to her legs. She then stood and expertly placed the belt of jangling metal around her hips. To make sure all fell correctly into place, she did a quick stamp with each foot and a hip shake. As she did so, a rich deep drum beat came from the area to the right of the dance floor and stage where the band was seated. Yui waved at the band, who returned her greeting with another bass rhythm of their own. She then picked up her cymbals and flashed a smile at her friends, jokingly adding, "here goes nothing," as she moved toward the raised area that would serve as stage.

Nalini was standing at the front of the stage, hands on her comely hips to greet Yui as she arrived. Two servers quickly lifted Yui to stand next to Nalini, and the women quickly bumped hips as the crowd began to chant and clap for their favorites. Nalini mouthed the word, 'witch' as Yui stuck out her tongue at her friend with a grin. Yui would start the challenge and she moved to the center of the stage area, commanding attention simply by the way she moved and stood.

Jae, leaning back, legs wrapped around the legs of his chair grabbed the bottle of sake and poured drinks for the table, with Lee pouring for him. Jae then leaned back in his chair again and began clapping while yelling "Yui, Yui, Yui!" Kakashi moved to stand next to the wall so that he could watch Yui and the whole of the gathering hall at the same time. Lee and Tenten also remained ready, but were, allowably, more distracted by the festivities.

Yui put her index finger to her lips and the crown grew quieter, "I'll make the first one an easy one." Yui then started a quick rhythm with her finger cymbals, using her hands to frame her face, and smiling a knowing smile at the audience as she did so, moving her neck from side to side, stopping and pausing at the furthest end of each extension. Left, right, then a quick left, right, left Yui's movements mirrored temple dancers. Finally in homage to the village, Yui swung her neck and hair around in three quick rotations, finishing by looking over her shoulder at Nalini. The crowd roared.

Nalini approached Yui, "starting at the top, hey witch?" Nalini bumped Yui with her hips again and displaced her on the stage. Nalini signaled to the band who started a rhythmic middle-eastern style beat. "No, no, no, no! That belly dancing crap is for the witch! I need something hotter!" Nalini ordered.

The band promptly struck up a deep rhythm reminiscent of tribal drums and Nalini bent over at the waist, her ample cleavage exposed to the crowd who hooted with appreciation. From this position she began to flip her hair down and up in time to the rhythm of the drum beat, although it was clearly the exposure of cleavage that was scoring points with the crowd. As she finished, Nalini flipped her hair in Yui's direction. Yui laughed and clapped. The cleavage had clearly won Nalini the first round.

"All right, all right," Yui calmed the guests. "So you don't like my music, hey _sister_. Well," Yui paused, the crowd hanging on her words, "Too bad!" The guest broke out in laughter and chants of 'Yui, Yui, Yui" began again as the band picked up the beat that had now been designated as Yui's. "See what you think this time!" With that Yui expertly began cymbal work again, this time bending in half, exposing her lovely back to the crowd. Crossing her arms and moving them sinuously over her body as she bent her knees, she then flowed her body upward to stand again, raising her arms over her head, fluttering her hands over each other as the rest of her body kept time with the music. As she continued the rhythm with her cymbals, she began to circle her wrists as she fluidly brought her arms back to a position of rest at her sides. Again the wedding guests clapped and screamed. Encouraged by Jae, Lee and Tenten found themselves caught up in the noisy tribute to Yui's obvious skills.

"Arms and hand huh?" Nalini questioned. "Well I can do that too." Nalini moved to the center of the stage taking Yui's place. She turned to grin at her husband as the drum beat began. She then began to move her arms in a motion reminiscent of Yui's but certainly not in a manner as polished, but then she finished by making a circle with her fingers and thumb and completing the most obscene sexual gesture. The crowd roared again and Yui covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. After a moment to gain her composure, Yui began to applaud the victory of her beloved, but lurid, friend.

"Think you're funny?" Yui groused as she laughed, "well I can only imagine what you will do with this." Yui began setting down a beat with her anklets which was quickly matched by the band. She then began tracing slow horizontal figure eights with her hips, punctuated with a snap every four beats. Gradually as the music increased in intensity, the figure eights gave way to quick shimmys that set the coins and chains on her girdle flying as she did a full rotation and finished with a hip snap. All of the guests clapped and hooted their appreciation.

Nalini was not about to be out done. "Yori," she called, "Yui wants me to shake my hips! Come help me!" The crowd was already screaming, anticipating more of Nalini's blue humor. A laughing Lord Ichirou poured Yori a drink, which he drained in one draught, before he moved to his wife. "Stand here for me, please my husband," Nalini directed Yori to stand facing the crowd, and he obliged with a grin. Nalini then moved in front of her husband, bent forward to grab her ankles and began to bounce her prodigious bottom up and down in front of him. The crowd screamed. Yui simply sat down on the stage, covering her face again and laughing while Yori raised his arms like a triumphant gladiator. "And she is all mine! Eat your hearts out fellas!" The crowd erupted into laughter and shouts of 'Nalini!' again.

Nalini crossed to Yui, offered her hand and helped Yui from the floor. The two hugged yet again, and Nalini said, "Top that, sister!"

"All right sister, time to pull out all the stops." Yui moved to the center of the stage, took a position with her right leg extended, before hesitating. She grabbed the sides of her dress at her thigh and exclaimed, "Hey Yori, will this thing hold?"

The crowd howled with laughter and the cat calls began. One particularly large and heavy man sitting in the back of the back of the room yelled, "Don't worry Yui! If it comes apart, I'll marry you!"

The room dissolved in laughter, but Jae was next to interject. "You will have to get in line!"

Laughter rolled through the room again, but the porcine man in the back retorted, "Yes but Jae, we all know Yui is not your type!" The crowd roared again.

Jae was now on his feet, quick to respond, "For Yui I would make an exception!" Laughter flew through the hall again as Yui blushed.

Yori joined in, "Well, Yui, we will only know how good my artistry is if it is tested!"

"Then I'm testing, " Yui grinned as she extended her right leg out to the right, extended her arms gracefully, executed a quick kick, tucked her arms and began to spin. She executed twelve perfect spins before stretching out into a deep curtsey. Again the crowd was yelling out Yui's name and cheering. Yori looked concerned as there was no way Nalini could best Yui in a spin contest, or so he thought.

Nalini crossed to her friend, and helped Yui rise. They embraced and Nalini giggled in Yui's ear, "you weren't supposed to try so hard, witch!"

Yui giggled back, "Sorry, I just love to spin and it got the better of me!"

"Don't worry, I've got this." Nalini hugged her friend, before going forward on the stage. The crowd waited to see what Nalini would do to top Yui's display of prowess. "Spin, huh." Nalini looked at Yui. "Well alright then." She removed the long beaded earrings from her ears. Grinned wickedly at Yori and Yui, she hooked the earrings over the center of each breast. Shaking her ample bosom so that the earrings functioned like tassels, they began to spin. The crowd was on its feet, chants of "Nalini!" filling the air. Yui collapsed on the stage in a fit of laughter and Yori again held his arms over his head again as in victory.

"Mine, mine! Yes, she is all mine!" Yori jumped up and down on the stage and then picked up his wife and swung her around.

Still laughing, Yui rose gracefully, looked at the crowd and gestured to Nalini and Yori, declaring, "I concede!" Lord Ichirou was also awash in laughter, as was Alma. Kakashi watched as Alma assisted her father to stand as he hugged Nalini and Yui.

"Congratulations to you Nalini! That was some performance." The elder declared. "Good thing I am not younger, or I would have had to give Yori competition. You really remind me of my wife."

"Thank-you my lord," came Nalini's reply, "and I think you just might have given your grandson a run for his money!" Nalini laughed and threw herself into Yori's arms again to receive another giant kiss.

"And you granddaughter," Lord Ichirou smiled, "It is good to see you dance again! Joy can co-exist with discipline, you understand? And tonight you look beautiful, inside and out!" Alma seconded this assessment as the elder hugged his granddaughter deeply again. "But now I tire. We will leave the dancing to you young people."

Yori assisted his grandfather to the center of the stage where Lord Ichirou pronounced Nalini the winner officially and gave the band leave to begin the dance music for the evening. Yori and Nalini moved to the dance floor and Yui quickly moved to assist her grandfather and Alma. The elder, however, declined, commanding, "No Yui. Alma and I will manage with the assistants we have. I am not a total invalid yet, and you my lovely Granddaughter have guests." Her grandfather looked up and directly at Kakashi who was still immovable, leaning on the wall. "Attend to them and not to me. That is a direct order."

"Yes Grandfather," Yui acquiesced. She kissed Alma and Lord Ichirou one last time and then leapt off the stage into Jae's awaiting arms. Jae swung Yui around and back to the table where she was hugged by Hideo and Tenten and cheered by the attention of Lee. Kakashi continued to lean against the wall, saying nothing.

"It's time to dance! You may dance away the rest of the evening! Except, "pronounced Yui as she removed her belt and anklets to replace them in the silken bag.

"Except," finished Jae, "for the Intentions dances."

"Intentions dances?" questioned Tenten.

"Yes, Intentions dances," responded Hideo. "You will know if it is an Intention dance as the colored lighting will be switched off and the hall lights will be partially brought up so that everyone can see each other, but in dim light. Intentions dances are essentially coupling dances, where partners express their intention or desire for each other. If you are asked to dance, the requestor is stating his or her interest in you as a partner."

"So don't dance unless you really want to," counseled Jae.

"Unless your partner is a safe one," Yui laughed and swung herself around Jae who hugged her again. "Come on, let's dance!" Yui flew to the dance floor with Jae, Hideo, Lee and Tenten. As she hit the floor and started moving rhythmically to the deep beat, she looked back at Kakashi and mouthed, "Dance!" Kakashi replied only by shaking his head. Yui shook her own head at Kakashi and moved deeper into the mix of bodies twisting to the throbbing beat.

Kakashi watched for the next hour as Yui danced. Arms sometimes over her head, sometimes gracefully moving at her sides. Sometimes dancing only with Jae, sometimes with Jae and a slight blonde man. Sometimes with Hideo. Sometimes with Lee and sometimes with Tenten. Always graceful and always sinuous in an unintentionally seductive way. Kakashi smiled as Jae snagged a fedora hat that was being passed around the dance floor and Yui put it on. Cocking it down over her eyes, Yui executed six perfect spins and cocked the hat deeper over her face as she stopped. Jae snagged the hat placing it on the blonde man's head and the three danced together for a bit, Yui comfortably sandwiched between the two, before she left the floor and returned to the table to get a drink. Shaking her hair as she arrived back at the table, glistening slightly from exertion and exhilaration, Yui grabbed a cup and the bottle. Kakashi moved to pour Yui a drink and she returned the favor. "Kakashi, come dance." Yui prodded, as she drained her cup.

"I am afraid, my lady, that that style of dance is, well, not my style." Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi," Yui laid her hand on Kakashi's arm, "you are what is known as a poop. You should dance." The healer smiled at Kakashi, turned and waved over her shoulder heading back out to the dance floor. Kakashi watched Yui dance past Yori and Nalini back to where Lee's extreme gyrations had cleared a spot on the floor. Yui laughingly joined Lee and Tenten for still more dancing. One song led to another and still another until the lights in the hall brightened and the colored lights were extinguished for the first Intentions dance of the night. Yui was in the center of the floor with Yori and Nalini. Sweeping her hair off her neck, Yui started back toward the table as Yori and his bride came together, as did other couples, including Tenten and Lee, for the dance.

The music began and Kakashi felt the disturbance in the air before it manifested. In the midst of the hall, next to Yori and Nalini and behind Yui, a tall handsome shinobi with black eyes bearing a striking resemblance to Jae appeared. His long black hair was pulled into a partial top knot and he wore a fashionably trimmed moustache and goatee. A crimson cape emblazoned with the crest of the Daimyo of the Land of Earth flowed from his shoulders and he wore the crimson and gold uniform of the house guard of the Earth Daimyo. Two katana hung from his belt. Kakashi moved out of his leaning position on the wall to stand as he recognized the ninja that could only be Lord Taiga Yamamoto, Head of Security for the Earth Daimyo.

"Taiga!" Yori shouted. The music stopped and the lights went up as the crowd began to applaud for their powerful native son. The two men embraced as Yori joyfully pounded his best friend on the back. "I thought you could not be here!"

As the crowd began to shout the master ninja's name, Taiga clamped his friend on the arms and said, "Did you really think I would let you marry this gorgeous creature," Taiga stopped to caress Nalini's cheek with the back of his hand, "without me being here to watch?"

"You insufferable flirting wolf." Nalini declared as a server moved to take Taiga's cloak and swords. Yui too had turned to see Taiga, but did not close the distance between the two. She met Taiga's gaze and looked down, smoothing her dress in front of her. Uh oh, Kakashi thought. What's going on here?

"Yes, I am an insufferable flirt," Taiga replied as he moved to Yui, who was standing stock still in the center of the dance floor, "only because no one has seen fit to claim me and make me stop." He placed his hand gently under Yui's chin and raised her head and her eyes to meet his. "Have they my beloved? You look lovely this evening, by the way, but you always have been lovely and always will be." Taiga took Yui by the elbows, drawing her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her palms and her forehead upon his broad chest. "What no greeting?" He whispered as he placed his chin upon her head as she stood in his arms. Yui remained speechless.

As he released her from his embrace, Yui looked up at Taiga, smiled and said quietly, "I am sorry Taiga, I was not expecting you."

"Well obviously not, but I am here now and a better greeting is in order," Taiga spun Yui into his arms again as he commanded the crowd, "Come now – it is time for Intentions." Yori and his bride were already in each other's arms and more couples began to appear on the dance floor as the sensuous beat of the traditional Intentions dance music began. Matching the movements of the other couples on the floor in a dance much like a tango, Taiga spun Yui away from him, maintaining his hold on her hand. He then spun her three quick times and dipped her, her head almost touching the floor before he brought her quickly and commandingly back up into his arms, pressing the length of her body to his. As their footwork carried them across the dance floor, Yui met Taiga's eyes, and then turned her head to the right as he lifted her up, her body sliding down the length of his and into yet another drop. It was obvious to Kakashi from the fluidity of their motions together and the casual familiarity with which he touched the lady healer that Yui and Lord Taiga Yamamoto had danced together many times before. As Taiga raised Yui from the floor again and pulled her into his arms, his hand slid down her back and under the lower edge of the dress covering her low back. Kakashi watched Yui stiffen and reach for Taiga's hand, to move it to a more appropriate spot on her back. Kakashi felt his jaw tighten almost of its own accord, and he gritted his teeth. Taiga laughed at Yui's discomfort and looked directly at Kakashi as he did so. Kakashi remained unmoved on the exterior, but inside he was seething at the casual display of possession of and disrespect for Yui, and, a small part of him awoke to the realization that, perhaps, he was jealous.

As the Intentions dance drew to a close, Taiga dipped Yui once again, this time leaving her suspended just above the floor, her back arched, head tipped back toward the floor and her hair flowing away from her face, legs and body in a long and lean extension. He then raised her in an achingly slow manner back into a close and intimate embrace. Yui saw Kakashi watching out of the corner of her eye and colored deeply. She laid her forehead on Taiga's chest for a final time, before Jae rescued her by greeting his Uncle at the end of the dancing.

"Uncle," Jae clapped his uncle on the back in greeting and Yui slipped away from Taiga and ducked under Jae's other arm with a smile. As the trio made their way back to the table, Jae offered greetings and explanations, "We thought you would be unable to attend. I apologize for not being prepared for your arrival."

"There is no need for an apology. I found I was able to conclude my business earlier than expected and could not pass up the opportunity to see Yui." Taiga smiled in Yui's direction, "and my favorite nephew," Taiga likewise clapped Jae on the back, "while attending the celebration of the wedding of my best friend."

"Uncle, I am your only nephew," replied Jae flatly. To which Yui laughed as did Taiga. As they moved toward the table, Taiga's attention became focused on the Leaf shinobi and he extricated himself from Jae to meet them appropriately.

Jae moved swiftly to make the introductions, "Uncle, may I present Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lord Sixth, my Uncle, Lord Taiga Yamamoto, Head of Security for the Earth Daimyo." Both of the men acknowledged each other as Jae continued, "and Uncle, may I present Rock Lee and Tenten, also shinobi of the Leaf who are assisting Lady Yui." Taiga acknowledged them both with a nod of his head.

Taiga was the first to break the formality, pulling out a chair for Yui to sit and then sitting next to her as Jae motioned for more sake and drinks for the table before sitting on the other side of Yui. "So Kakashi Hatake, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, and your team of course. I appreciate your protection of Yui more than you know." Taiga turned his attention to Yui and in a genuine showing of affection placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled, kissing the top of Yui's head. Yui too smiled at Taiga, and then at Kakashi.

"It is also an honor to meet you Lord Yamamoto, your reputation precedes you." replied Kakashi.

"It's nonsense," replied Taiga, "reputations are like palace gossip. Somewhere there is a speck of truth, but oftentimes more exaggeration than fact. More importantly, because we are all among friends for this wonderful occasion, we should dispense with titles and formalities. Here I am simply Taiga, best friend of Yori and," Taiga paused to gaze at Yui again, "childhood friend of your charge, the lovely Yui."

"In that we have agreement." Kakashi replied with a nod. He would reserve judgement on this noble ninja.

Yori took the chance to travel to the table with Nalini still wrapped around him. Laughing he pulled a chair up to sit and plopped his wife on his lap. As Yori and Taiga began to reminisce, Nalini stood, grabbed Yui by the hand and pronounced, "Taiga, you are handsome and all, although not as handsome as you think, but I'm bored and taking my friend to dance. I am the bride after all and don't need to sit here listening to you two ramble about the good old days. Anyone else coming?" Nalini found Jae, Lee and Tenten moving to dance with her and Yui, and Kakashi moving in the direction of the dance floor also.

Yui turned to beam at Kakashi, "Are you finally dancing Kakashi?"

Kakashi replied, "No my Lady, just getting a different vantage point."

"Oh," came the flat reply from Yui, and Kakashi realized she was disappointed. Yui recovered quickly though, "like I said, you Kakashi are what is known as a poop!" Swiftly she moved into the throng.

As Kakashi moved to the other side of the hall to continue his watch over Yui, he caught snippets of conversations about the healer. Pointedly, two very attractive buxom, scantily dressed women were moving in the direction of Taiga and Yori. The one was busy cursing Yui, "Did you see that bitch? He comes all this way, for her you know and she still ignores him. What a bitch!" The other chimed in, "and he is so handsome and connected! I certainly wouldn't say no!"

Kakashi smiled. Jealous, jealous, jealous girls, he thought. As he scanned the dance floor and found Yui, he watched her return to her ebullient self while dancing with her friends and he knew the source of this jealousy. Yui was beautiful, yes, but it was her kind and good spirit that made her more attractive than either of the harpies that had just passed him could ever be.

As Kakashi watched the two move to Taiga and Yori and began to engage the men in conversation. Soon the blonde who had cursed Yui was draped over Taiga as the men continued talking. Kakashi, shook his head ever so slightly and continued to observe Yui. At the end of one particularly bass intensive segment of electronic dance music, Nalini wrapped her arms around Yui and the two women made their way toward the facilities. Jae, Lee and Tenten returned to the table where Yori and Taiga were sitting with the harpies and a few more women who had joined Taiga's entourage. Hideo and the slight girl wearing the dress made of scarves that had so disconcerted Lee earlier in the evening also made their way to the table, Hideo and the girl greeting Taiga.

Soon Kakashi watched as Nalini and Yui made their way back to the dance floor and Yori rose to dance with his wife. Taiga, entertaining a harem of women remained at the table, but, Kakashi noticed, kept his eye on Yui. Three songs later the colored lights faded away and the lights in the hall rose a bit, signaling another Intentions dance. Kakashi watched Nalini look at Yui and then to Taiga who had risen to make his way to the dance floor. Nalini cursed, as Yui turned to face in Taiga's direction anticipating his arrival for another Intentions dance. Kakashi found himself moving before he could even think to stop himself. He moved swiftly to intercept Yui, taking her hand and leading her back to the dance floor past the startled Nalini. As he arrived on the center of the floor, he spun the shocked but smiling Yui into his arms.

As he lead her into the first pattern, spinning her three times and then holding her tightly against him, Yui looked up at him, relaxed into his arms and smiled saying, "But Kakashi, I thought you didn't dance."

Kakashi chuckled, as Yui relaxed, arched her back and raised her arms gracefully over her head in full extension as Kakashi deftly dipped her to the floor. His face inches from her face, eyes locked, Kakashi replied, "No my Lady. I did not say I did not dance." He raised her from the floor and lifted her up. Yui placed her hands on Kakashi's shoulders and straightened her arms, assisting in the lift, and then as she slowly slid down his body like water, she wrapped her arms behind his head, hands caressing his hair as she did so. Face to face, Kakashi continued as he held Yui against his body, "I simply said the dancing you were doing earlier was not my style." He lowered her feet to the floor, spun Yui out and brought her against him again as they moved across the floor together as easily as any long standing couple would do.

Kakashi caught sight of Taiga who was obviously fuming but masking his anger with the dancing ministrations of the more buxom of the harpies. Good, he thought as he spun the smiling Yui into his arms yet again, her bare back pressed against his chest, her head leaning against his shoulder. Her eyes closed, he felt her tremble, take a short catch breath, and as he held her, watched as she bit her lower lip. Leaning fully against him she slid down his body again, and he spun her in a crouched position to face him as she extended herself into yet another drop.

At the table Lee, Tenten, Jae, the thin blonde man, who Tenten discovered was named Shinji, and Hideo and scarf girl watched in amazement as Kakashi and Yui danced. Hideo, who now was wearing scarf girl like a scarf, shot Jae a quick and knowing look as Nalini and Yori arrived back at the table.

Gesturing to the dancing couple, Hideo noted, "Spoked."

Shinji and Jae nodded in agreement and said, "Spoked."

"Spoked?" questioned Tenten.

"OH YES! Spoked!" exclaimed Nalini as Yori observed his elated cousin and her Leaf companion.

"Spoked?" tried Tenten again, hoping to get an answer to her question.

"Spoked." Nalini pronounced again to knowing nods of agreement at the table. "The most dynamically different colors are opposites on the color wheel, yet they are perfect compliments to each other. They comprise one spoke of the wheel. In this village, when a person meets _that_ person who compliments them totally," Nalini paused to kiss her husband, as he wrapped her in his arms, "we say they are spoked."

"Speaking of spoked," pronounced Jae as he offered his hand to Shinji, "let's dance."

Lee looked shocked as the couple moved away and onto the dance floor and Hideo laughed. "Bet you thought I was the gay one." This pronouncement sent scarf girl into gales of giggles. "Jae and Shinji are a couple, much to Taiga's unexpressed disapproval. That's why Jae and Yui are so close. They both have born the weight of disappointing Lord Taiga Yamamoto." Scarf girl snorted, as Hideo laughed. "Well my lovely, it sounds as if you might be catching a cold." Scarf girl stared at Hideo blankly. "We had better get you home to bed. . . . so you can rest." Hideo rose to take his leave as scarf girl triumphantly placed her hand in his to follow. Yori flopped into a chair at the table pulling his wife onto his lap once again.

"What about you, my love. Isn't it time we went home to bed also?"

Nalini laughed, "Oh hell no Yori. Not until I talk to Yui!"

As Nalini and Yori watched and waited, and Taiga Yamamoto danced and fumed, Kakashi and Yui entered the last set of the dance. This time, as Kakashi spun Yui away from him and then brought her tightly back against him he felt Yui raise her leg and lock it across the small of his back. This enabled him to take two steps backward allowing her to drop into a fully extended lunge before grinning at him and launching herself up and backwards toward the floor. Kakashi caught her in a perfect dip and once again lifted her back to him and into the air, her stomach level with his face. As she slid herself down Kakashi one last time, Yui lowered her forehead to his, so that they remained eye to eye as he slowly lowered Yui down his body to place her feet back on the ground. As they finished the dance Yui never took her eyes from Kakashi's and continued to smile that enigmatic half smile he was getting so used to seeing.

As the music ended and the colored lights began their parade across the floor and the dance music began to pound again, Yui and Kakashi remained together until he said, "feet on the floor?"

Yui, heart still pounding replied, "I think so."

"Good," said Kakashi. "Let's go back to the table." Holding her hand, Kakashi lead Yui toward the table when Nalini intercepted them.

"Kakashi, you stole her from me and now it's my turn. I'm stealing her from you. Yui, I need you in the facilities." Nalini promptly grabbed Yui's hand and drug her toward the Ladies' room. Kakashi ambled his way past the dancing Taiga and the harpy back to the table with Yori, Tenten and Lee.

"What?" he pronounced as he reclaimed his initial spot leaning against the wall. The inquisitive faces were not deterred so he continued, "Tango is one of my many hobbies, and your Intentions dance is very close to tango." No one had the courage or desire to question Kakashi further. What had just transpired was that obvious. Yori simply grinned, leaned back in his chair, stretched and said, "Hey, could someone get me another drink?" Lee was only too happy to oblige.

Nalini on the other hand was not happy with the crowd of women primping and gossiping in the ladies room. She burst through the door yelling, "All you bitches, get out! I am the bride and I need this room NOW! So move!" Women practically flew out of Nalini's way, much to the amusement of Yui, who slowly walked into the middle of the now empty room. She hung her head, and plopped into a chair. "What the hell was that and what the hell is wrong with you?" questioned Nalini as she bent to hug Yui.

"I don't know," Yui replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were the one dancing!" Nalini exclaimed.

"I don't know," Yui repeated.

"Oh for Creation's sake Yui, have you been wearing healer robes for so long you have forgotten how you _feel?_ How do you _feel?"_ Nalini demanded.

Yui sighed and stretched back in the chair looking up at the ceiling. "Nalini my sister. I know how I feel. It's how he feels I can't fathom."

"Well I think that dance should have been a pretty good clue," Nalini quipped. "You are spoked."

"No Nalini, he is my escort! He is only doing his job. And I, am being a silly little girl falling for the man who is paid to keep me safe, as if he is doing it because he _feels_ something for me." Yui sighed again.

Nalini, never known for patience, grabbed Yui by the hand and practically flung her in front of the mirror. "Do you see yourself? I wish you could have seen him look at you! Besides do you really think he'd risk an incident between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth by pissing Taiga off if he didn't think you were more than a transport?"

Yui regarded her reflection and Nalini's in the mirror and then put her hands over her face. "Oh if only I could believe you."

"Oh Creation. You really are in love with him, aren't you, spoked girl?" Nalini exclaimed exasperated.

Lowering her forehead to the mirror, Yui lamented, "but it doesn't matter. Once his mission is over, his obligation to me is also." Yui sighed again.

"I don't think so, my love. But you owe it to yourself and him to find out. Spoked!"

Nalini fussed with Yui's hair putting it back in place and hugged her again. Smiling she said, "Do you really think I hooked Yori by not knowing what a man is thinking?"

The women laughed quietly. Finally Yui said, "I think I need some air. The party is winding down anyway. Can you give everyone my regrets please?"

"If by everyone you mean Kakashi, I think you will have to do that yourself. If by everyone you mean Taiga, well then," Nalini paused and grinned, "I'd be happy to!"

The woman hugged again before Nalini headed back to the table and Yui headed out the back door of the gathering hall toward her favorite quiet place.

When Nalini made her way back to Yori, Taiga was nowhere to be found. Jae and Shinji were sitting at the table, Jae with his arm draped around his beloved. Lee and Tenten were engrossed in conversation and Yori was drinking, waiting for Nalini. Kakashi of course, was still leaning against the wall.

Nalini finally arrived at the table, snatched Yori's drink from his hand as she nestled herself on Yori's lap and advised, "Kakashi, Yui said she needed some air."

"Really?" he replied in a cool manner while inside he found he was feeling mildly panicked.

"Yes," replied Nalini.

Sensing the rising tension from the Leaf ninja, Yori interjected, "Kakashi, this is our _home._ Yui is perfectly safe." Yori snagged his cup back from his wife, and finished its contents. "But, if you feel compelled to check on her, she is probably in her favorite spot, on the hill by the stream overlooking the village." Gesturing to Lee and Tenten, Yori continued, "Why don't the two of you head back to the house. It is getting late and the civilized portion of the party is winding down. Someone will need to be refreshed tomorrow for your journey."

Kakashi nodded to Lee and Tenten and they began to rise to start back to Yui's home. Fighting a rising sense of unease, Kakashi informed Yori calmly, "Well I guess it's only me left to check on Yui. I'd better get moving."

"Yes," grinned Yori and he nuzzled his wife's neck, "you had better." He grinned again as Kakashi meandered casually toward the door. As Kakashi departed, Yori kissed his wife and observed as his lips grazed her ear, "Spoked."

 **Chapter 19. A Guardian Is Met:**

Kakashi found Yui sitting at the crest of a velvety green hillside overlooking the whole of the Village of Creativity. The lights and music from the ongoing wedding reception provided backdrop to the warm late spring evening, even as the breeze brought a slight chill to the air.

Yui was still in her dress from the reception. Thanks to its construction, she was able to sit in meditation with ease and without being immodest. She sat, as he had seen her sit so many times before, eyes closed, face elevated toward the moon. Kakashi worked to remain calm as he observed the bare shoulders and curve of the small of Yui's back that had most recently been under his hands. Gaining control he strolled up to her, stripping off the jacket Hideo had provided to him as he did so. He placed the jacket lightly over Yui's shoulders and sat, as he had done so many times before, at her right.

They shared the silence for a few moments until Yui, never opening her eyes, finally asked, "Why did you dance with me?"

Kakashi looked up at the moon, and replied in a less than serious manner, "Because my Lady, I thought you wanted to dance."

Yui considered this answer and turned her face to regard Kakashi, focusing her emerald eyes upon the man sitting next to her, "Why did you dance with me . . . like that?"

There really was no denying what has transpired between the two of them on the dance floor earlier. The chemistry had been simply too overwhelming and it was definitely time to address it honestly, even if the origin of it was yet to be determined. So Kakashi simply said, "Why does any man dance with a woman? To see how she feels in his arms. How her body moves with his. . . " his voice trailed off.

Yui looked back at the moon while considering his words. Finally she replied, "so, what was the verdict?"

Kakashi smiled, "Well, I think you'd do."

Yui left his words sink in, still regarding the moon. Finally she replied equally as simply, "good to know."

Having just acknowledged the indisputable mutual attraction between them, they sat, letting the realization sink in. Kakashi broke the silence by stating, with a grin, "besides, I didn't think I could stand watching Taiga drool over you again."

Yui stopped, looked at Kakashi and replied in a sober manner, "Taiga doesn't drool."

"Oh yes he does." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"Well, maybe a little." Yui laughed.

Tension broken, Kakashi decided to explore the subject of Taiga Yamamoto a bit more. "So, would you like to tell me what's between the two of you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, Kakashi, that's a long story." Yui replied honestly.

Kakashi settled in, leaned back on his elbows, stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles, "Good thing I have time."

Yui regarded Kakashi, sighed and looked up at the moon again. "Just remember you asked," she prefaced, as she closed her eyes and began.

"First you need to know that Creation gives every adept healer a guardian. It may be a sibling, a friend, or a spouse. For my grandfather, it was his twin brother. For my mother it was my father. From the time I was just a little girl, my sweet mother told me of how she met my father. She was just twenty years old and in the midst of training at the Sanctuary at the Top of the World when an urgent request for help came from the Village Hidden in the Sand. A plague had broken out and the population was being decimated. An elite jonin, my father Toshiro, was assigned to bring my mother back to the village to help. My mother always said she knew, from the first moment she saw him and looked into his dark grey eyes, that he was the only one for her. Oh, Kakashi, my father was such a wonderful man. Tall, dark, athletic with eyes the color of a lake at midnight, and with all the abilities of an elite ninja, but quiet, gentle and reserved at the same time. For my father's part, he thought my mother was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was tiny and blonde, with green eyes and dimples like mine, thin, impertinent and expressive, almost to the point of immodesty, like Nalini. My mother too, was a product of this village after all. She was very different from everyone he had ever met. He was anticipating bringing her back by standard piggyback transport, but he just could not bring himself to travel with her legs wrapped around him. Instead, he cradled her in his arms. They discovered their hearts beating together as soon as he picked her up. They arrived back at the Sand, my mother healed the people of the Village for three days straight, disposing of the plague. She and my father were married the following day. She stayed with him in the Sand and never went back to the Sanctuary."

Well that explains the picture on the wall of the hospital in the Sand, thought Kakashi as he put the story of Yui and her family together. He did not interrupt Yui, however, content to listen as she spoke.

"After she died, Father was heartbroken, as was I. He tried to be both mother and father to me, but I was rapidly exhausting what the healers and leaders of the Sand were capable of teaching me, and I could learn no offensive techniques from him. So when I was ten, he made the decision to send me to my grandfather and my Auntie Alma, here, in the Village of Creativity. To say I didn't fit in with my peers here would be an understatement. I didn't eat meat, I didn't wear revealing clothing, I was a healer, raised in the Sand, and I was _very_ different here. Despite the fact that the girls my age did not like me, I had my cousin Yori and his best friend Taiga, to keep me company. Yori has always been the charismatic, roguish leader in the village, creating exquisite swords and edged weapons from a young age. He immediately took me under his wing. If Yori's calling is to create swords, Taiga's calling is to use them. He was always the sword master, a gifted shinobi, and the village star. All the girls wanted Taiga. In that respect, I found myself no different from the rest, but I kept my feelings to myself, content to be in his company. He and I and Yori were simply inseparable, at least until Taiga was sixteen and received a commission to become part of the Earth Daimyo's palace guard."

"The day Taiga left the village, he told me he would come back and marry me. Two years later, on my sixteenth birthday, right before I was to leave for the Sanctuary and take my healer vows, Taiga came back home and did exactly as he promised. He asked me to marry him, but his offer was conditional. Through the years he had watched me heal in some very difficult circumstances. But, when I was fourteen, right before he accepted his commission, an event occurred that changed how he felt about everything. There had been an explosion at the glassworks. The master craftsman was severely burned. Most of his face, upper chest and arms were simply burnt away. Taiga and Yori fought the flames with the other men from the village while I healed the craftsman. Taiga just happened to turn to look at me as I started the healing process. The look of horror on his face as I took all of the burnt flesh and pain into me was something bordering on disgust. It was something I could never forget. Nor could he. He wanted me to renounce my gift because he could not stand what it did to me, the cost I paid for it. He asked me to give up everything to marry him and live in the Earth Daimyo's palace. Twenty years ago, I was so in love with Taiga I actually considered it. "

Yui paused, bowing her head. So immersed was she in her gift now that it was as much a part of her as her own heart. In retrospect, Yui found her consideration of living without healing for the love of Taiga to be unfathomable, and shamefully selfish.

"When I spoke to Grandfather about it, he told me my heart would guide me. So I came to this hill on the night of my sixteenth birthday and sat, trying to decide what to do. I had been in love with Taiga since I was ten years old. I did not want to live without him, but I wondered how I could face the sick and the maimed and the dying knowing I once had the power to heal them, but now could not. I wondered what I could ever say to the mother of a dying child if I could not heal that child because I had given up my gift for Taiga. Worse yet, what would I do if it were my child that I could not heal? At that point I knew I could never renounce. It gradually dawned on me that if Taiga were the one Creation intended for me, he would love me as a healer, because that was, and is, what I am."

Yui paused again, eyes closed, head bowed even more, remembering the pain of that day and the horrible awkward strain her refusal had placed between her and Taiga. "So I told Taiga I could not marry him. For twenty years he has not forgiven me, or given up. But that does not change the fact that I am a healer and he cannot ever be my husband, or my guardian."

Yui took a deep breath, letting her sadness dissipate. Kakashi for his part thought of all of the star crossed lovers he had watched suffer. Asuma and Kurenai. Obito and Rin. Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kahyo. Life was difficult. He understood Yui's regret in hurting Taiga. He now also understood his Anbu sources reporting Yui as plain or disheveled while she was at the Earth Daimyo's palace. She was trying to discourage attention from Taiga.

The starry night again surrounded them as strains of music from the wedding continued to drift in the air. Finally, Kakashi quietly asked Yui the question that hung between them. "So, Yui . . . have you met the person who is to be your guardian yet?"

Yui turned her whole focus upon Kakashi, her emerald eyes locking on his, and her breath matching his. He saw the corner of her mouth begin a slow upward curl. Finally she sighed, smiled fully at him and replied, "It is late, and that, Kakashi, is a topic for discussion on another day." With that Yui moved to stand, and found Kakashi already on his feet, hand outstretched to take hers. She placed her hand in his as she rose, although she needed no help. As they began the walk toward her family home, neither of them was in a hurry to withdraw their hand from the other.

As they entered the courtyard, revelers in various stages of indulgence were continuing the party. Drinking and dancing filled the house. Under his jacket, Kakashi placed his hand on the small of Yui's back and guided her through the group and up the stairs to the living quarters. He smiled as he felt her tremble ever so slightly at his touch on her bare skin. They paused outside of her room.

Yui leaned against her door facing Kakashi. "Good night, Kakashi. Thank-you for an evening I will not soon forget."

"Nor will I," came Kakashi's reply. Yui impulsively touched the left side of his face over his mask, her hand laying gently on the material covering his cheek. Kakashi reached up to take her hand, holding it with both of his and moved it to his chest over his heart. There was no denying that their hearts beat together. Yui smiled at Kakashi, and he found he could not speak, the sure knowledge that he was Yui's guardian upon him, but a lifetime of denying his own feelings and disciplined compliance with shinobi rules of mission and client duty compelling him to remain silent. Finally, Kakashi leaned over Yui ever so slightly, hand on her door knob. He opened the door to her room, assuring himself that there was no danger, then he kissed her forehead gently, said, "Good night, lovely Yui." and was gone.

Yui entered her room and closed the door behind her. Leaning on the same, she giggled like a sixteen year old school girl again and thought, Oh Creation, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! She danced across the room toward her bed.

An hour later, after a bath and meditation had failed to calm her excitement, she dressed in simple drawstring burgundy silk pants and a burgundy silk tank style midriff shirt and made her way back to the main floor of her home. The party was still underway, and a number of couples were sprawled out together, asleep on the floor. Yori and Nalini were nowhere to be found. Nor was Taiga. She walked to the bar, grabbed a bottle and two cups, and headed out the door.

Kakashi sat, arms wrapped around his right knee, back against the chimney of the roof of Yui's family home, deep in thought, but still on guard. Lee, who grew very destructive when he drank, had not imbibed, but had enjoyed food and dancing, and tired from the celebration had gone immediately to sleep. Tenten had seen to Lee's rest and then disappeared with Jae and Shinji. The lights in the blacksmith's shop were on and the forge was on. Clearly Tenten had met friends that loved weapons as much as she and they were engrossed in the process of design and fabrication. That was a first, thought Kakashi. As he continued his watch, he saw a figure leaving the compound. It was Yui! Now where was she going? Curiosity, and no small amount of paranoia, prodded Kakashi into stealth mode to shadow the errant healer.

Seemingly oblivious to his presence, Yui hummed and waltzed her way up the street, spinning past the closed shops, studios and apartments of the village. Was she heading toward Taiga's family home? Kakashi's heart raced. But Yui kept walking and dancing up the main street of the village until she finally reached the hospital, and went inside. Now Kakashi, he thought, quit behaving like a love struck puppy. He had a hunch Yui was heading to her grandfather's suite. Testing his hunch, Kakashi silently jumped to the adjacent balcony feeling vaguely deceitful as he did so. Soon the doors to Yui's grandfather's balcony opened, confirming his suspicion, and Yui could be seen moving a chair to sit closely by her grandfather's bed.

"Darling child," came the elderly man's raspy voice, "why are you not asleep?" He moved his hand to brush Yui's cheek.

"Grandfather. . . " Yui started, only to have her Grandfather chuckle an interruption.

"You are going to tell me that the Sixth Hokage is your guardian." The older man grinned and chortled again.

"Grandfather!" Yui exclaimed, "How?"

"Really my girl, do you think I could spend a lifetime as a healer without gaining any knowledge of people? So the guardian is Kakashi."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"And how do you feel about this, darling child?"

"Oh Grandfather. It was exactly as mother said. From the second I laid eyes on him at the Sanctuary, I knew how I felt. He almost took my breath away, so strong and so immediate was the connection. I tried to distance myself from him. Tried to have him not be the one. . . " Yui's voice dropped off.

"But you could not."

"I could not, despite how desperately wanted it _not_ to be him."

Kakashi could not move or breathe.

"But why child? Creation gives us a blessing of a guardian. The blessing is even more abundant when a guardian is a partner, someone to love and share all with." Grandfather's tone was supportive and questioning all at the same time.

Yui laid her head on crossed arms on her grandfather's bed. He stroked her hair gently. "Because Grandfather, I know. . . I know that I would rather die a hundred times before I could see any harm come to Kakashi."

"Oh Yui. You are your mother's daughter," came the somber reply. "Help me out of this bed and let's have a drink." The small frail elder moved his pajama clad legs over the side of his bed with difficulty. The blue vertical stripes of the cotton material making him appear even thinner than he was.

Dutifully and lovingly, Yui wrapped her arms around her grandfather and assisted him to his favorite chair just inside the doors to the balcony. The wedding revelers had progressed in their enthusiasm and were now shooting off fireworks to commemorate Nalini and Yori's nuptials. The sparkling sky and cool breeze pleased the older man. After she set the sake and cups on a low glass topped table next to the chair for his ease of access, Yui sat next to her grandfather on the floor, long legs draped out to the left while she leaned her arm and her head on the arm of his chair. Grandfather poured them both a generous serving of alcohol and he drank his in one draught. "AHHH, most enjoyable! Getting happy in my cups was something I had no idea was so pleasant while I was a healer."

"Grandfather," Yui chided as she sipped her drink. The regenerative process alive in her body acted so quickly that becoming even tipsy was never going to occur, so she understood his dilemma. She did enjoy the taste of sake, however, and her grandfather's loving company.

"Well child, I suppose it's time I told you the whole story of the night your Mother and your Great Uncle Kenji died." Yui's grandfather took another deep draught, finished his glass and poured himself another. Yui said nothing, just cocked her head and raised her eyebrow. She thought she knew everything about the sacrifice her mother made to save her father's life at this point in her life and was surprised to hear that there was as yet, still more. She took another drink as the elderly man began again.

"As you know, I was the first adept in many generations to be born in the Village of Creativity. I was not a half bad adept, if I must say so myself, and your Great Uncle Kenji was a superior shinobi, making him an excellent guardian. But my gift paled in comparison to that of your mother. Like you, she manifested at a very young age. I did all I could to train her, and Kenji to protect her, until the full manifestation of her gift occurred at age sixteen. It was then I sent her to Galen, to polish and augment her skills. Of course, you know how Toshiro and she met, married and gave you life."

Grandfather sighed, and took another drink. "Lovely," he said, "Yori really bought some fine beverages didn't he?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Yui giggled, but then was somber, knowing Grandfather was seeking solace in sake, while covering what she suspected was going to be a difficult subject for both of them.

"Your mother loved Toshiro and he loved her. She could not leave him and we all understood that. She made peace with living in the Sand and continuing her duties from there. But darkness in the form of conflict has a way of raising its ugly head, and as the great shinobi nations dissolved into wars, Toshiro was called upon to be not just Asuna's guardian, but also a jonin of the Sand. He was on one such mission the night of his first death.

Kakashi used all his training to remain quiet. He felt horribly guilty for eavesdropping on such an intimate conversation, but moving from his spot now would definitely disclose his presence to Yui.

"Your mother was a healer beyond comparison, at least until you came along. My child even your mother's abilities are nothing compared to yours. Unlike you, however, your mother was more reckless with her gift. I guess your Sand blood makes you more deliberate and levelheaded. In any case, Asuna knew when Toshiro was dying, and she used jutsu she had learned from the Sand elders to find him. He was still warm when she found his body. So great was her grief that both Kenji and I felt it here. And then she did the unthinkable. She laid her hands upon Toshiro and opened the gate to Creation. Kenji and I tried our best to stop her. Kenji channeled all his chakra into me and I did what I could to hold the gate closed, but Asuna was too powerful and too gifted. Toshiro lived and Asuna and Kenji died. I was left crippled like this in the process."

Kakashi realized Yui was crying. Grandfather took a large drink of sake, slowly stroking Yui's hair, "Her death took from you a mother and a teacher, but left you with the father and guardian you needed. Even on that day, when I thought the darkness had won the battle, Creation made a way for the gift, the gift in you to be kept safe. Like Toshiro, Kakashi is part of that way."

"But you and Uncle and Father paid a terrible price too. Death and crippling pain. Isolation. Father on mission after mission, defending the Sand, until the day he didn't come home again." Yui whispered quietly.

"Yes, but Toshiro made a way for you to become the magnificent adept that you are, by keeping you safe and letting you go when it was necessary. He loved you until the day he died, again."

"I know. I still miss him. And her. All of them."

"As do I."

They sat without speaking. Yui drying her tears. The fireworks were over now and Kakashi was really trapped in his spot in the silence. He would simply have to wait it out, and leave when Yui moved her grandfather back to his bed.

"So," Grandfather started the conversation again, "Taiga is here."

"Yes, he is."

"Tell me darling child, when Taiga asked you to marry him those many years ago. . . . when he asked you to forfeit being a healer, why didn't you? Didn't you love him?" again Grandfather punctuated his question with a huge swallow of sake.

"Grandfather, you of all people know how much I loved Taiga. But he didn't love _me._ You understand what it is like being an adept healer, blessed by being Creation's life giving hands. That is who I am, and he does not love that."

"And Kakashi does?"

"I do not know, Grandfather. But I do know my heart beats with his."

"You said you would rather die than allow any harm to come to him. Would you love him for who he is? If you do not, are you any different than Taiga?"

Yui let his words sink into her heart. Loving Kakashi meant letting him be a guardian. Her guardian, despite the risks. It was her turn to take a deep draught of sake now.

"And why the mask?"

Yui smiled. "Well, Grandfather, I understand that that is a matter of great curiosity and debate, even in the Leaf. The general consensus is that he wears it to hide his resemblance to his father, a brave, wonderful man who was once reviled even though he made the right choices in difficult circumstances. He began wearing the mask, however, before his father's death, so that cannot be the case. He and I have not spoken of this, so it is only my heart's understanding that I can give. Kakashi was a prodigy. I think he is a genius, and not just a ninja genius. It is my belief that he knew, at a very young age, before most could even comprehend it, that being a shinobi meant he could be called upon, at any time, to give up everything, including his very life. To survive that reality, he had to find something that could be his, and only his, that he could never be compelled to give away. The difficult part was finding something that he could incorporate into his life while still being able to perform all of his required duties. Anbu always wear masks on their missions, not only does it protect their identity, but it also creates fear and uncertainty in an enemy. So for our genius Kakashi, a mask became the perfect solution. His face, his identity, was his and his alone, to share or not as he wished. Control over that, control over his identity, allowed him to survive and thrive in a world where he otherwise had no control at all."

Kakashi listened in silence. He was not surprised that Yui was correct in her assumptions as to why he had donned his mask.

"So have you seen him?" Grandfather asked, curiosity getting the better of him as the large amount of alcohol he had consumed really began to influence him. His leathered wizen face broke into a mass of wrinkles as he smiled, "What if he has buck teeth, or no teeth! What if he has no nose, or a huge one?"

Kakashi's interest was really engaged now, and he smiled at the elder man's commentary.

Yui and her grandfather laughed, but then Yui replied, "Grandfather, I am an adept, just like you were. I know there is nothing wrong with Kakashi's face. In fact, I believe him to be quite handsome, underneath it all." Yui gestured to her face and then floated her hand down her body. Yui's grandfather laughed again, at his granddaughter's risqué reference, but began to slide slowly down his chair as he did so. "Here," Yui said recognizing the older man's sudden need to sleep as the alcohol took effect, "let's get you back to bed." Yui rose and helped her grandfather back to his resting spot, maneuvering him into bed as she continued, "but, it would not make any difference if he were not. His heart is more beautiful than I deserve. He is funny and witty, and intelligent and loyal, and kind and brave. I could go on. He has only one flaw that I can see." Yui replied as she tucked her grandfather into bed, covering him with his favorite blanket.

"And that is?" Grandfather questioned in a suddenly sleepy voice.

"He is not as stealthy as he thinks he is." Yui kissed her grandfather as Kakashi promptly jumped away from his hiding spot.

 **Chapter 20. Darkness Will Fall:**

True to habit, at four in the morning, Yui was awake. Leaving the luxury of her soft bed, she rose and walked to the door of the closet where she touched the gown she had worn only hours before. The gown she had worn when she danced with Kakashi. She removed it from its hanger, hugged it and held it out before her as she observed her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She spun, holding the dress again, sighed and placed it back on its hanger and into her closet. Observing herself once more in the mirror, she sighed one last time, pulled her night shirt over her head and pulled on her healing robes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again, brushed out her hair and shook it. No longer could she secure it in hair sticks, the cut would not facilitate it. Oh well, she sighed, back to reality. Goodbye beloved princess, hello again Healer Yui.

Soon she was moving out of her room, through the still sleeping house and out the door to the soft green grass of the hill overlooking the village. Smoothing the front of her robe, she sat, awaiting the power, awaiting the sun, praying for the arrival of Kakashi Hatake.

As the power began to surround her, she felt him arrive to sit by her side. Soon after the power of Creation took her, filled her and strengthened her. Kakashi watched the glow begin and reach its apex as the sun began to peak over the trees surrounding the village. Finally, Yui exhaled, the glow dissipating.

"Good morning, my Lady," Kakashi greeted Yui calmly, but the undercurrent of warmth in his voice was unmistakable.

"Good morning, Kakashi," Yui did not look at him but continued to sit with her eyes closed. "Did you sleep well?"

Kakashi watched her grin begin. "Well enough," he chuckled lightly, "under the circumstances. And how about you? Bouts of sleep walking perhaps?"

"Never. Walking," Yui paused as her grin exploded into a deep smile, "like visiting, should be done with intention." Yui continued, eyes now on Kakashi, dimples deep with the warmth of her smile. "I am glad to know you slept well. It will be a busy day. I wish to round at the hospital, and visit with Grandfather before we," she paused, as her joy turned briefly to sad thoughts of her departure from her family, "depart and the world returns to normal." She turned her attention to Kakashi again, "would you come with me, please?"

"Yui," Kakashi said softly, "It would be my honor." Kakashi rose and took Yui's hand to help her, keeping it just a bit longer than necessary as they stood together.

"Thank-you, Kakashi."

"Come my Lady, let me take you back to the house. We can finish our preparations and I will escort you to the hospital."

"Thank-you again Kakashi," Yui said quietly.

"Again, it is my honor," Kakashi replied. "And," he paused, "Yui. . . . the world will never be just normal with you in it. . . It will always be extraordinary." The healer blushed, and turned to walk toward her home, and Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets to amble alongside her. The two walked on together in the new morning until they arrived back at the home where they went their separate ways.

An hour later, packing and preparation complete, Kakashi made his way to the gathering area of the home. Matsu, the talented chef in Yui's family was busy making breakfast for early risers, or as it appeared in many cases, those who had never ceased festivities from the night before. Two guitar players were lounging in the far corner, playing soft music and singing. Jae was in attendance as was Hideo. Kakashi caught sight of Yui, standing by the musicians but facing away from him, wearing her simple white healer pants and her short sleeved shirt. She was holding a cup of tea and moving to the music. As he drew closer to Yui, he realized there was a woman's voice in the mix of voices forming the quiet, lovely music. There was no other woman in the room save for Yui.

As Kakashi approached Yui, she grew silent, turned toward him and stopped swaying. She opened her eyes to him, smiling, and took a sip of her tea.

"And you sing too?" Kakashi noted, more a statement than a question.

Yui blushed and looked down.

"Any other hobbies you are hiding?" Kakashi smiled.

"None of interest Kakashi. And you?"

"Well," Kakashi replied, offering Yui his arm, "I have many hobbies. It would take time to share them all with you."

Yui smiled, "Good thing I have time."

Coming back to the tables set up by Matsu, Kakashi seated Yui and they enjoyed a quiet breakfast together with Jae and Hideo before Tenten and Lee arrived and Yui and Kakashi left for the Hospital.

The Hospital in the Village of Creativity was small, only fifty beds, but it was richly equipped and staffed with excellent physicians and healers. Yui found only ten of the fifty beds occupied. By the end of her ministrations, only two elderly patients were left, healed of their illnesses, but advanced age taking its toll.

They found Alma, Nalini, and Yori in Lord Ichirou's quarters. All were wearing the loose tank style top and drawstring pants typical of lounge wear in the village, the men in black and the women in shades of red. Lord Ichirou was in his favorite chair by the window and he greeted his granddaughter and Kakashi warmly as they knelt before him to receive a blessing for travel.

Kakashi rose, but Yui moved only to be held more closely in her grandfather's arms. "I love you child." Kakashi heard the elder whisper through tears.

"And I love you, Grandfather." Yui also whispered, the weight of knowledge that she might never see her grandfather alive again pressing upon the healer. As they broke their embrace, Kakashi offered Yui his hand to help her rise. Once standing, she bent quickly to kiss her grandfather again on both cheeks. Yui then moved to Alma.

Even in red loungewear, Alma was perfectly coifed and bejeweled. She rose to hug her niece, "I love you child of my heart. Even if you have abysmal fashion sense." She broke her embrace with Yui and gestured at Kakashi, "but this one, he could make up for your fashion deficits, my darling." Kakashi and Yui both smiled at Alma's attempt to lighten the mood.

Nalini was already crying as she rose to hug her friend. The two women embraced, tears on the part of both. "Love you witch."

"And you too, cow. Take good care of my niece for me." Yui sniffed.

"Bring Constant and come and deliver her!" Nalini requested.

"I would love too!" Yui brightened and then looked at Kakashi, "I will see if we can do that."

"Besides, there are no two people on earth I would trust to deliver her more." Nalini sighed.

"Nor I," Yori stood with his arms open. As Yui and Yori embraced, Yui's quiet tears fell onto Yori's shoulder. "I love you, Yui," the metalsmith replied gently, stroking her hair as he held her.

"And I you, Yori."

"Take good care of her Kakashi," Yori commanded. "Yui is precious to us, and to the world."

From his chair Lord Ichirou interrupted, "Yes, Lord Sixth, Kakashi Hatake. Adept Healer Yui Watanabe is a precious gift and we thank you for your guardianship of her. To assist you in the performance of these duties, we have a gift in appreciation of your guardianship. With a nod from his grandfather, Yori released Yui and went to his grandfather's bed, where a long sack of black silk was lying. Yori retrieved it and presented it to Kakashi.

"With all respect Lord Ichirou, it is my pleasure and honor to protect Yui," Kakashi replied politely.

"Lord Sixth, Kakashi, please I insist, this gift is necessary. No matter how many times you refuse, they are yours. So please accept and open them now." The elderly man insisted. Kakashi looked at Yui questioningly, and she raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Kakashi opened the bag and found it contained the twin katana he had admired previously. "Lord Ichirou, Yori, I cannot possibly accept these. They are family heirlooms. . . . "

"And they belong to the guardian of an adept. That is you, Kakashi. Kenji would want you to have them." Lord Ichirou insisted. Yui moved to lay her hands on Kakashi's arm as Ichirou continued. "Guard her well, Kakashi. Her light will be needed when darkness falls."

"I will guard her with my life, my lord. Thank-you." Kakashi belted the swords to his waist in combat ready position, although he knew he would carry them on his back for travel. Yui, overwhelmed by the gesture of her Grandfather moved quickly to hug the elderly man again.

"The blessing of Creation upon you child . . . children," intoned the only other living adept in the world.

"And you also, Grandfather." Yui responded.

"Well," Kakashi interjected gently, "We had better get going," Kakashi offered Yui his arm, "my. . . Lady."

"Yes," Yui replied, leaning upon Kakashi, the couple left the room and departed the hospital, making their way in silence back to the house and Tenten and Lee.

Tenten and Lee were making final preparations as Yui and Kakashi arrived back in the gallery area of Yui's home. Yui took a moment to retrieve a final item from her room, leaving Kakashi alone with Jae.

"My Uncle departed early this morning, Lord Sixth, while you and Yui were at the Hospital."

"Did he leave a disappointed entourage behind" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Yes, he did. But he always does. Please don't think too badly of my Uncle, Lord Sixth. He really is a fine and noble man, but he has been in love with Yui since he was a child, and has never gotten over losing her," Jae explained, defending Taiga.

"Well Jae. Lord Yamamoto certainly should be proud of you. You are a man of compassion and integrity." Kakashi advised.

"You honor me," replied Jae with a nod.

"I intended to," Kakashi affirmed, clamping his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Lord Sixth, this will be useful for you," Jae retrieved a beautiful black and silver metal and leatherwork harness from behind the bar area. "It will secure the twins while you travel. Please accept it without argument."

"Now I am the honored one," Kakashi replied. "Thank-you."

Jae nodded his pleasure in assisting Kakashi as Yui re-entered the room carrying a small dark blue scroll which she placed in her pack. Tenten and Lee made their way into the room and Jae and Hideo presented the Leaf shinobi with packages containing their clothing and jewelry from the wedding. Over many protests and assurances, the gifts were received and placed in packs. Hideo and Jae then accompanied the group as they shouldered their packs and made their way slowly out of the village. Villagers still mingled in and out of the group as they traveled, saying farewell to Yui and her Leaf companions.

At the gate, Hideo paused to kiss Yui's cheek, "Make her take care of herself," he said simply, turning and walking away from the group.

Jae embraced Yui, "Love and be loved," he said quietly.

Yui laid her head on the handsome man's chest. "Love and be loved, Jae."

Jae kissed Yui's cheek, took her hand and gave it to Kakashi, "Take good care of her."

"Don't worry Jae, We will guard Lady Yui with all of the power we can muster." The ever enthusiastic Lee assured.

"Yes, Jae. We will take good care of Yui. She has become important to us also." Tenten added.

"Yes." Kakashi echoed. "Yui is important to us. Very important to us, too."

"Good," affirmed Jae. "I will see you again, my lovely Yui."

"I will see you again, my friend" answered Yui softly, as she turned, arm on Kakashi's arm, to walk away with the group.

 **Chapter 21. Travel to the Leaf:**

Leaving the Village of Creativity, the team began moving south east, toward the Land of Earth's southern border. They would cross out of the Land of Earth, continue south east passing miles away from the city of Kusagakure in the small country between the Land of Earth and the Land of Fire and then into the Land of Fire itself. Kakashi hoped he would breathe easier once he got Yui into his homeland. There it should be a much easier task to insure her safety with all the resources he had available.

Yui still seemed unconcerned about Quan Li's threats. When Kakashi mentioned the potential danger as they walked, Yui smiled at him and simply said, "Kakashi. Today is no different than any other day. The Darkness has always been, and Creation has always been. There is no need for worry. Creation is in control, we are not."

"So I should do nothing?" Kakashi stopped walking to punctuate his objection and looked at Yui, exasperated by her inability to comprehend the critical need for her protection.

"No Kakashi." Yui smiled, shook her head and also stopped walking to place all of her attention on the man for whom she cared so much. "There will always be plenty of shinobi generated dangers to take precautions against. But as for Quan, the Darkness and all of the fallen servants of the Darkness, we will have to wait and cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, there are other matters that are more profitable to discuss as we are on our way to the Land of Fire."

"All right, I'll bite, my Lady. What do you have in mind?" Kakashi opened the door for Yui's chosen topic of discussion.

"Oh," Yui smiled and started down the path again, "just reforming the Academy and promotion examination process. Tenten," Yui called to the younger woman who was walking ahead on the path, "Kakashi and I are starting a discussion in which your opinion is of value."

Tenten stopped on the path waiting for Kakashi and Yui. "Yes?" Tenten questioned. "What's the subject for the day?"

"Subject for the day? Now hold on," Kakashi began, hoping to stave off any difficulties with conflicts of opinion for the day, and days ahead.

"Yes, Lord Sixth," Yui smiled, curtseying to Kakashi, "subject for the day."

"Oh, . . . . all right," Kakashi deferred, offering Yui his arm. Before she moved to place her hand upon Kakashi's arm, Yui briefly touched Kakashi's chest over his heart and then lightly deposited her hand upon his forearm as Tenten joined them.

Yui began, "at the Sanctuary, initial training for the children begins two-fold. First, there is form training for physical discipline, and then there is academic training involving science, mathematics, history, philosophy, language and healing. What if the Academy followed a similar plan, training in basic defensive forms and concentrating on academic development, including healing for the first five to six years, healing involving chakra control of course. That way all of the benefits of physical control will be achieved and a full understanding of chakra and pressure points will be accomplished making for a better transition at a later, more developmentally appropriate age, into the art of combat."

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?" Kakashi contemplated Yui as she walked.

"Only most of my lifetime Kakashi. Tenten, what do you think? Would it work to delay combat training?"

"Well it certainly is something to think about. Many of the injuries received during the chunin examination I participated in, including severe ones to Lee, might have been avoided if the exam were delayed until participants had perfected not just the techniques they used but also had obtained a deeper understanding of the examination's true purpose and why they were using the techniques they had learned." Tenten advised.

Kakashi nodded. The depth and growth Tenten was demonstrating on this mission was gratifying. Yui was definitely having a positive influence on Tenten.

"And the true purpose is?" Kakashi prompted.

"Really Kakashi sensei? It's a _promotion_ examination, to see if shinobi are ready for the next level of training. That's what it is and that's what it should be."

Yui beamed at Tenten and Kakashi.

"I'm not asking that you adopt the Sanctuary methodology in totality Kakashi, only that you will consider its aspects that could benefit the Academy and promotional examinations." Yui beamed at him again. "Of course then all Academy graduates will have a basic knowledge of healing. At the conclusion of the first five or so years of Academy training, the most adept students can be moved into additional specific training in healing, but the benefit of training everyone in the basics is no more healer shortages."

"Well my Lady," Kakashi pondered again, "I will certainly consider your position."

"Good," Yui replied.

"That's it?" Kakashi prompted.

"Well, yes, until we can discuss economic development another day." Yui smiled again. "For now the deep thinking is up to you. But I'll be along to help, when you like."

"Really?" Kakashi regarded Yui.

"Yes, Kakashi. Whenever you like." Yui smiled at Kakashi again and stepped up quickly to walk with Tenten. Leaving the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf to amble up the path behind them, hands in his pockets, contemplating Yui's words.

In the next days, the group traveled through the border land, Yui healing at each village they passed through. The rhythm of their trip becoming routine again, much as it had before the plague was discovered at the Village of Black Dirt and the group encountered Quan Li. Regardless, Kakashi's apprehension was growing despite their proximity to the Land of Fire. Or, because of their proximity to the Land of Fire. Perhaps, Kakashi finally admitted to himself, he was on edge because of the impending end of their mission and the prospect of not seeing Yui every day. And, he had had yet another of those dreams. Again he was surrounded by darkness with Yui's screams the only sound he could hear. So despite their good progress in travel, Kakashi was on edge. Yui, took notice as they walked together in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

"Kakashi?" Yui gently prompted Kakashi to talk.

"Yes, my Lady," Kakashi responded, as Lee and Tenten exchanged places and job duties, Tenten taking her turn as the advance in the approach to the next village on Yui's list.

"My Lady!" Lee, ever ebullient interrupted. "The next village is rather broken down, but the people are good and they are in need. Despite the poverty, there is even a shop that specializes in curry! And the travel ahead is easy. We should have a restful evening and a successful and rewarding day tomorrow!"

Concerned now for Kakashi, Yui smiled gently at Lee, "Thank-you Lee. I will look forward to our arrival and to dinner."

"Kakashi sensei," Lee continued.

"Yes, Lee."

"Would you like for me to continue on point as Tenten has gone ahead to make arrangements for us or would you prefer to do so?"

"Stay on point, please Lee."

As Lee jumped away, Yui stopped, tilted her head to the side and arched an eyebrow at Kakashi. She tried again, "Kakashi?"

"Yes, my Lady." Kakashi stopped to stand at the healer's side.

"Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"No."

"Really?" Yui prompted even more gently.

"I just did not sleep well Yui." Kakashi replied truthfully.

Yui who had never ventured into the realm of Kakashi's nightmares before, even though she intuitively knew he suffered from them, sighed and resumed walking. Kakashi followed her, clearly on guard.

"Kakashi," Yui finally soothed, "The Darkness often uses doubts and fears to sow seeds of destruction. You are my guardian, and you are amazingly gifted in so many ways. I _know_ that you are more than able to meet any challenges that we will face."

"Yui. You don't know that." Kakashi replied softly.

"Kakashi," Yui stopped walking and worked hard to keep from pouring out her heart to him. Instead, as he stopped and turned to wait for her, she contented herself by reaching out to touch his chest. "I am Creation's servant. And yes, I do." She removed her hand from his heart and continued walking.

Kakashi felt that same familiar pull of his heart as Yui touched him. Well my Lady, Kakashi thought, you may think you know. But I have been me. And what I have been, and what I have done would not always engender your confidence.

As they approached the next town, Kakashi again had the sense of foreboding. As if they were being watched, yet he could detect nothing, and Lee and Tenten also had detected nothing. Still, Kakashi felt the hair rise on the back of his neck as they passed through the woods on the outskirts of the village. Perhaps it had more to do with the village's run down and un-kept nature, but he could not tell. Yui for all appearances was surprisingly unaffected. Following the arrangements Tenten had made, the team deposited their effects at the village's small, worn but clean inn and made their way to the curry shop for dinner. Kakashi, sat with his back against the back wall of the small curry shop watching the entrance. At least until Lee's curry arrived and no one at the table could breathe easily for the amount of spice used. Yui looked at Lee, who was eyeing his plate hungrily, shook her head and began to giggle. Tenten soon joined in and Kakashi sat in dismayed silence as the two women dissolved into gales of laughter. Lee had almost finished his first bowl of curry by the time the women were done laughing. He then reached for a second bowl, which of course set the two women into giggles again.

Kakashi did not eat, and maintained watch on the door. His vigilance was interrupted by Yui's gentle hand on his arm. "Kakashi, please eat something."

"Maybe later Yui." Kakashi responded.

"As you wish." Yui acquiesced.

Dinner finished, the group returned to village common area where villagers were gathering already. Kakashi never allowed Yui to be more than five feet from him the entire evening as she healed villager after villager, and even a beloved pet goat! For all the comic relief goat healing provided, the joy on the very young and very small owner's face was worth the effort as he wrapped his arms around Yui in gratitude.

As the crowd dwindled for the night, Yui was assured by many of its members that word was spreading of her arrival and the morning would bring many more people looking to be healed. The team regrouped and made their way to their rooms for the evening. Tenten taking first watch. Having used the only facilities, which were located on the first floor, Lee made his way to one of two small rooms on the first floor and Kakashi and Yui trudged up a narrow staircase to rooms on the second floor. Kakashi entered Yui's room first to satisfy himself that was no lurking danger and then stood in the center of the room.

Yui looked at him questioningly, as she followed him into the room, but he remained.

"Kakashi. I'm fine." Yui assured.

Ever the gentleman when Yui was concerned, Kakashi pointed out, "It's just that the rooms are small and the shoji has not been maintained." Kakashi gestured to the screen dividing their sleeping quarters which had many broken panels.

Yui shook her head and the enigmatic half smile he had grown so used to seeing turned her mouth gently upward. "Well, I am sure we can work something out. But if you stand in my room any longer, people will talk." Yui smiled at Kakashi again and walked toward the door to her room.

Everything in him wanted to close the door and sweep her into his arms. To hold her all night, the pleasure of her keeping the nightmares at bay. Were she any of a myriad of other women, he could have done exactly that, and found them willing participants. But missions were missions, and until this one was finished, he could not allow his feelings to interfere to that extent. And even then, Kakashi knew he would wait, for Yui, for this woman who made him dream of a future that he had long ago ceased to believe was possible.

"People will say what they will, my Lady. But there is a time and a place for everything. For now, I will be right on the other side of the screen, such as it is." Kakashi exited Yui's room to enter his.

Painfully aware of his presence so close to her, Yui unpacked and organized her room. She lit a bedroom candle and turned out the room light. "Kakashi," she called softly as she readied to clean herself and her clothing. "Would you face away from the screen please? I wish to bathe before bedtime."

Yui heard Kakashi chuckle softly, "How do you know I won't peak?"

Yui felt herself blush. "Because," Yui sighed and continued even more softly, "There is a time and a place for everything."

Kakashi too sighed and sat cross legged on the floor, facing away from the screen, forearms on his knees. Yui washed in candle light, soft splashing sounds and the essence of her vanilla and jasmine sented soap floating to Kakashi, each second a wonderful agony for him. Finally Yui dried and dressed and ran a towel over her hair as she walked to the screen. "Finished."

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi rose to stand inches away from Yui on the other side of the screen. "Turn around please."

"What?" Yui was caught off guard.

"There is a time and place for everything, my. . . Lady" came the reply from unmasked lips that were so close to her she could almost feel them. Yui did as she was bidden and sat, inches from the screen, legs folded to the side and her straight dancer's back to it, and the man behind it.

Quickly and efficiently, Kakashi stripped, and washed himself and his clothing. Wrapping a towel around himself he too said simply, "Finished." Yui heard the light snap off in the other room while Kakashi readied his bedding.

"Good." Yui breathed and rose to unroll her bedding. Instead of placing it in the middle of the room, though, she placed it closer to the screen, blew off the candle and crawled between the covers. "Good night, Kakashi," she said quietly. "Blessing of Creation upon you."

She lay there in the darkness, looking at the divider, thinking only of the man on the other side. She impulsively reached out her fingers to touch the screen, and found the pressure of her fingers returned by Kakashi's on the other side. Yui smiled and fell asleep, fingertip to fingertip with Kakashi Hatake. He had no nightmares that night.

When the group finally crossed into the Land of Fire, Kakashi hoped he would feel relieved. He did not. The sensation of being watched stayed with him even in his home country. Lee and Tenten were also obviously getting anxious to return to the Leaf. Yui took note of the change in the rhythm of their days and of the change in the dynamic of the group. Everywhere they went now, shinobi recognized and deferred to their Sixth Hokage. Yui was now the one under scrutiny as the woman with the Sixth. Surprisingly, she found the attention making her nervous. Of all the heads of state she had ministered to, of all the royalty she had met and cared for and of all the titans of commerce she had guided, none had made her as nervous as she was now. She knew she was almost desperate to have the people of the Land of Fire like her for one sole reason. Because of Kakashi.

Little more than a day's travel from the Leaf, The trio of shinobi and their healer transport were walking together, Kakashi satisfied that no advance scout was needed. As they approached an area in the mountains leading to the Village where mining was the chief occupation of the local inhabitants, Yui was walking, enjoying the sunshine, and contemplating what her arrival at the Village Hidden in the Leaves would mean. Suddenly, Kakashi swept her from her feet, right arm supporting her legs and left wrapped around her back and head while tucking her head under his chin. "Move!" ordered the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf. As he sprang into the air, followed by Tenten and Lee, the ground below them was shaken by a giant explosion. As the massive sound wave buffeted them, the blast wave of the explosion forced the ground upward, shooting huge chunks of earth and boulders skyward as the ninja fought to keep ahead of the explosion and find safe ground. Lunging from flying rock to flying rock, past huge severed tree trunks, debris from buildings and through walls of flame and flying dirt and gravel, Kakashi shielded and carried Yui, until the worst of the explosion abated and he found solid ground on the sheer rock face of a nearby cliff.

Setting the healer down on a solid ledge Kakashi ordered, "Stay here Yui!" And then, Kakashi shouted, "Lee, stay here and guard her!" before he and Tenten began jumping back toward the site of the explosion. Kakashi dove into the earth rent wide by the blast and Tenten followed, as injured workers began to emerge from the surrounding damaged buildings. Within seconds Kakashi had emerged from the underground mine carrying two badly injured workers.

High above the ground, Yui fairly jumped at Lee, "We need to be down there!" she commanded the taijutsu master as she pointed toward the huge smoldering crater far below.

"But Yui, it's not safe." Lee back peddled.

"People are hurt!" Yui was fairly screaming now, and she started toward the edge of the cliff by herself.

"No, No, No, No!" Lee sputtered as he followed Yui. Then between them, four shinobi, clothed in grey, skin pale as death and eyes fully black and cold like stone materialized on the ledge. While he would not have her move before, this time Lee was not in opposition. He dashed through the four so quickly as to be almost invisible, grabbed Yui around the waist and in a most unceremonious manner picked her up, fleeing the ledge by running down the side of the cliff toward Kakashi's last known location. As the two hit the ground near the smoking earth rent wide by explosions, Lee quickly released Yui and turned to face the four Fallen, cutting off their pursuit of the healer. Yui for her part, rolled and came up running toward the injured.

"Come ugly ones!" Lee shouted as he took his characteristic combat pose, body on a diagonal to the threat, one hand with fingers taught and palm facing upward toward the sky, extended toward his enemy and the other tucked behind his back. "Come and fight me! I, Rock Lee am the protector of Lady Yui Watanabe!" Lee continued his challenge as he engaged the four Fallen.

Revered for his rocket speed in combat, Lee flashed toward the Fallen shouting "Leaf Hurricane!" as he ran and launched himself into the spinning jutsu. Catching the first of the four Fallen in the head with the mighty kick, Lee landed in a crouch as the Fallen one he had attacked was catapulted into the air, returning to the earth more than forty feet away with a satisfying thud. As the first Fallen dissolved into dust, Lee threw a spinning backfist at the nearest attacker and countered a kick from the third with a vicious back kick. As the forth joined the fight, coming at Lee with a sword, Lee grabbed kunai from his pouch. Spinning a kunai around his finger into combat position in his hand, Lee deflected the swordsman's attack. Flying into a horizontal spin, Lee deflected another series of punches and kicks from the swordless Fallen. Working with the momentum of the spin from his kick, Lee rolled and skidded to a quick stop before changing direction and leaping back toward the Fallen. As he lept, he unleashed a volley of kunai toward the three remaining combatants, catching one in the head, torso and abdomen. Lee gasped as black fluid began to ooze from the stricken Fallen's wounds, but he was not deterred in his defense of Yui.

Kunai to sword, kick to kick, Lee spun and dodged, engaging the remaining three servants of Darkness in hand to hand combat. As Lee kept the Fallen ones away from Yui, she skidded to a stop in the middle of a group of injured miners. Kneeling and laying her hands upon the closest of the injured, Yui began to heal them, invoking the power of Creation as she did so.

Soon Tenten bounded from the wounded earth, carrying three more victims to the surface and Yui knew Kakashi had returned to the deep and was below the ground, moving rock and earth to find survivors.

"Lee!" Tenten shouted as she lowered the injured to the ground next to Yui. Without hesitation, Tenten joined the battle, charging toward Lee. In coordination born from years of combat together, Lee flew backwards with a series of handsprings, tucking at the apex of an upward arc making room for Tenten to pass under him. The long range combat expertise of the woman in the Chinese style ninja wear came into immediate play. Tenten spun the length of her scroll into the space relinquished by Lee. Volleys of shuriken and kunai were sent flying, but four more Fallen appeared, seemingly out of thin air. Spinning as she recalled her scroll, Tenten deposited paper bombs on each of the additional four Fallen. Before they could yank the bombs away from their bodies, Tenten using a quick hand signal detonated the bombs, allowing herself to be caught by Lee who, with practiced timing, zoomed to her, grabbing her and carrying the two of them out of the way of the targeted blasts.

As the four Fallen disintegrated as a result of Tenten's paper bombs, Kakashi rocketed from the earth carrying four more badly injured miners.

"Yui!" Kakashi cried as he landed.

"Here Kakashi!" Yui shouted a reply as she remained on her knees while continuing to minister to an injured miner. Kakashi deposited the remaining severely injured miners next to the healer.

"What the. . . ?" Kakashi spun toward the battle Lee and Tenten were still fighting. As he did he caught just a glimpse of a figure in a long hooded red cloak standing on the edge of the cliff face watching the chaos.

"Kakashi! Fallen ones! Servants of the Darkness!" Yui shouted above the din of combat as she closed her eyes to invoke Creation and heal the next miner in peril.

Like Tenten, Kakashi quickly joined the battle. Raising his hand before him and opening it to manifest the blue lightening of his chidori, Kakashi materialized next to a swordsman that was proving to be particularly troublesome for Tenten and Lee. Ramming his chidori infused hand through the Fallen, Kakashi withdrew his chidori as the swordsmen turned to a sticky mass of black goo. As he was turning to face his next opponent, Kakashi was caught by a huge spinning side kick. Sliding away from the combat area, diffusing the power of the kick with his backward slide, Kakashi grabbed two kunai from his pack. Armed with the razor sharp blades, Kakashi dashed back to where Tenten and Lee were still engaged in combat with an ever growing number of Fallen. Blocking a sword strike aimed at his head by catching the katana between the kunai and redirecting the sword with its own momentum away from his body and into the ground, Kakashi broke the sword in two with a well placed kick. He then thrust the kunai into the sword's owner who promptly turned to dust. Yet the Leaf shinobi were making no headway. As each Fallen was defeated, Kakashi noted it was replaced by another and another and another.

Finally Kakashi, battle analysis moving at lightning speed, shot into the air making a break for the red clad figure at the top of the cliff. As Kakashi was speeding from rock to rock in an effort to confront the obvious leader of the Fallen, eight shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves appeared, flashing into the middle of the mining site. They were followed by a figure in a flapping white cloak, covering orange and black athletic gear, the seventh Hokage of the Leaf, Naruto!

In response to the obvious attack on the Land of Fire, Naruto was instantly multiplying. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The Seventh Hokage commanded as he multiplied, two Naruto's for each of the Fallen that were present. Fully engaged, the Narutos exchanged blows and blocks with the never ceasing supply of Fallen.

As Naruto delayed the fighters of Darkness, Kakashi was approaching the top of the cliff face and the figure in red. Retrieving yet another set of kunai from his pouch, Kakashi landed lightly mere meters from the figure and stood in fighting stance. The figure did not move. "Surrender or die!" Kakashi commanded. The figure did not even raise its head, face still obscured by the hood of the crimson cloak, but a slow vile laugh came from its throat. Kakashi launched kunai at the figure as it laughed, but the weapons met only air as the figure dematerialized before Kakashi's eyes. As the ground began to shudder again, Kakashi bolted from the cliff to the ground, hundreds of meters below, his utmost concern for Yui.

As Kakashi landed, rolled to diffuse the force of the fall and skidded to a stop, he found Yamato and four of the other Leaf shinobi stabilizing the ground with their jutsu, and Yui, still on her knees healing the injured, surrounded by protective miners.

"Wood-style, domed wall!" Driving his jutsu deep below ground to the site of the Fallen's next planned explosion, Yamato encased the explosive devices in a circlet of wood, preventing more destruction.

"Kakashi," Yamato acknowledged his friend.

"Tenzo," Kakashi nodded back. "A bit busy?"

"A bit," Yamato agreed as he switched jutsu with quick hand signs. "Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil!" The ground around the Leaf ninja moved to replace the sections of the mine damaged by the Fallen as Yamato breathed heavily under the exertion.

"Good to see you pulling your weight," Kakashi joked. Seeing that Lee and Tenten were now reunited with Yui, Kakashi sprang off once more to assist Naruto and the others in defeating the remaining Fallen. With the departure of the red cloaked figure, no new combatants had appeared, so the shinobi, with help from their Hokage, were soon able to dispatch the remnants of evil.

Soon all of the mining camp was out and about, surrounding the shinobi and the healer. Kakashi lost sight of Yui in the crowd.

"Naruto," Kakashi prompted, "We should try to salvage the enemies for Intel."

"Yes," Naruto agreed, "but the ones I fought turned to decaying," Naruto made a face wrinkling up his nose, "goop as soon as they were defeated."

Yamato confirmed this as he appeared next to Naruto. "It seems, the things we were fighting have been," Yamato paused, "deceased for rather a long period of time. There is not much left. Some go immediately to dust and some turn to, how did you phrase it Lord Seventh?"

"Goop," replied Naruto.

"Some turn into Goop." Yamato and Kakashi exchanged bemused looks at the expense of their Hokage. It was then that Lee and Tenten, Yui following, approached the group.

"Lee! Tenten! Good to see you!" Naruto enthusiastically greeted his friends. Kakashi took the opportunity to introduce Yui, who immediately assessed an injury Naruto had received in the battle.

"Lord Seventh," Yui engaged Naruto. "You are injured."

"Ahh." Naruto replied, running his prosthetic hand through his hair, slightly embarrassed by the attention of the pretty healer with the stunning green eyes. "It's just a scratch. I'll be fine." Naruto replied.

Kakashi smiled at his student, "She can be very persuasive."

Yui held out her hands to Naruto as she smiled and said gently, "It would be my pleasure."

Naruto stammered, "But I'm. . . ."

"Yes, I know Lord Seventh. You are a jinchuriki. It will be fine."

"But. . . " Naruto started again.

"But, Lord Seventh. Spirits are like people. They are not created good or evil. They choose their paths. Kurama no longer choses evil. It will be fine."

Naruto looked at Kakashi again and shrugged giving his injured hand to Yui, who took it gently and closed her eyes. As Kakashi and Naruto watched, Yui began to glow. Soon Naruto's injuries manifested on Yui and then slowly faded away. Naruto almost gasped the healing was so sudden, and the warmth from Yui was so genuine. As her brilliant green eyes opened again, Naruto found himself also smiling as he said, "Thank-you, my Lady. That was amazing."

"You are welcome." Yui smiled again, releasing Naruto's hand.

Naruto turned his attention to Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei. As soon as you and Lady Watanabe. . . "

"Please. It's only Yui." Yui replied as Kakashi smiled again.

"Kakashi sensei. After you deliver the Lady Healer to the Leaf, would you and your team join me in my office so we can discuss exactly what occurred here today? I would appreciate the benefit of your knowledge."

"Agreed." Kakashi replied. "My Lady, I know you dislike being carried but. . . "

"But, it would ensure a more timely arrival." Yui acknowledged. She sighed deeply. "All right Kakashi. As you wish." Kakashi smiled again, knowing Yui's stubborn insistence on making her own way was bending for him, and he swept Yui into his arms, right arm beneath her legs and left around her back, her head cradled on his shoulder, her forehead tucked beneath his chin.

"See you back at the village Naruto," Kakashi announced, before he sprang away, Yui in his arms, Tenten and Lee following.

Naruto paused, watching Kakashi and his team disappear toward the Leaf as Kurama uncharacteristically interrupted his thoughts.

"The Healer is goodness." Kurama growled softly.

"Yes, she is very pretty and she seems very gentle and kind," Naruto replied as he thought, just what Kakashi sensei needs.

The gravel voice of Kurama continued, "But she has access to a massive power. One far greater than I or even you in sage mode can manifest."

"Yes, I felt it too. It was warm and good, just like Yui. I will enjoy getting to know her better." Naruto replied.

"Unfortunately Naruto. I don't know if that will be possible. I fear Lady Yui will face death soon."

Naruto gasped at Kurama's revelation. Not if I can help it, he thought. And not if Kakashi sensei has anything to do about it. Kurama satisfied to be quiet again, the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf focused himself on the business of securing the mining community and returning to the Leaf.

 **Chapter 22. Leaf, Meet Yui:**

After meeting with Naruto, Lee and Tenten resigned themselves to completing the paper work and report on their transport of Lady Yui Watanabe, while Kakashi escorted Yui to the Hospital to meet Sakura, Shizune and the rest of the Leaf medical staff. They entered the Hospital, Yui immediately feeling at home, anticipating the opportunity to meet Kakashi's student.

Sakura and Shizune rounded the corner of the first floor hallway to find Kakashi and Yui at the nurse's station.

"Kakashi sensei! When did you get back?" Sakura gushed at her teacher.

"Yes Kakashi! Welcome home!" Shizune echoed.

"Well now, Sakura, Shizune," Kakashi smiled, "that is quite a greeting. If I knew you all would miss me so much, I would travel more."

Yui smiled as Sakura and Shizune made sour faces, "Or not." Kakashi replied. "But I would like to introduce you to my charge, Adept Healer Lady Yui Watanabe from the Sanctuary at the Top of the World."

"Oh Lady Yui! Thank-you for the specimen we used to create a vaccine for the plague virus. It proved to be most beneficial as all of our front line shinobi and Anbu have been vaccinated and we are working on making more vaccine and expanding the vaccination program." Shizune offered.

"You are most welcome, "Yui nodded. "And please, it's only Yui."

"La. . . Yui, we have heard so much about the Sanctuary in our time as healers, please allow us to show you our hospital." Sakura offered.

"Yes, please," Yui responded. "I would be most interested to have a tour of your wonderful facilities, and would be pleased to offer my services as we do so."

"Yes, of course Yui!" Sakura replied, her face in a broad smile, obviously proud of the Hospital in the Leaf and the work that she, Shizune and their mentor the Fourth Hokage, LadyTsunade had done to improve it. "Right this way. We have two hundred beds and three surgical suites. Currently we have fifty patients, in various stages of recovery."

Kakashi hung back, watching the three women begin to move through the hospital. They stopped at the first room, sliding the door open. A young shinobi, who Kakashi knew to be Anbu, was recovering from wounds he received on a mission. Sakura quickly moved into the room, greeting the young man and introducing Yui. Kakashi leaned on the wall in the hallway opposite the door and met the young man's questioning gaze. Kakashi nodded and the man relaxed, now confident in Yui's intentions.

Yui smiled gently at the young man in the bed, "My hands are tools, much as your medical ninja here use their hands. As I touch you, I will do a quick examination and assessment of your injuries and then you can be healed. Is that alright?"

The young man glanced at Kakashi again and responded, "Yes my Lady."

"Watch this." Kakashi editorialized from his spot in the hall.

Yui began, gently running her hands along the Anbu's body from head to toe, finding the burns, deep lacerations, the broken bones in his legs, the lacerated spleen, lung damage and damage to his chakra network that Sakura had already begun to heal. She smiled at the conclusion of her examination, laid her hands on the bandaged hands of her patient, met his dark eyes with her brilliant green ones and asked with a gentle smile, "ready?"

The man replied with a nod, watching Yui the whole time as she closed her eyes and began to glow. Kakashi saw the Anbu's eyes widen as Yui inhaled and he realized he was free of pain and that his chakra network had been re-established. Kakashi watched as the injuries were transferred to Yui. Then Yui exhaled and they were gone. Sakura and Shizune moved to the young man's bedside to examine him while Yui moved away from the bed. The ninja medics found no remaining evidence of injury. As for the patient, he sat, dumbfounded in amazement, looking back and forth from Sakura to Kakashi for an explanation.

"Pretty amazing isn't she?" Kakashi added from the hallway.

"Kakashi, you know it is not me." Yui chided with a smile, explaining for Sakura, "I am simply a conduit for the power of Creation, that's how adept healers work."

Sakura, removing bandages and confirming that the Anbu was restored to total health, _was_ amazed. "Yui, I will need to hear more about your abilities and training! But I have patients that you can help, now, if that's alright with you?"

Yui replied smiling, "It would be my pleasure."

"Shizune," Sakura barked, ordering Shizune in a manner sounding every bit like Lady Tsunade, "Take care of this one's discharge, I'm taking Lady Yui to the Intensive Care Unit and then to post-op. We will start with the most imperiled patients first La. . "

Yui cut Sakura off gently, "Please, it's just Yui."

"Yui, " replied Sakura. "I'll try to remember."

"Thank-you, Sakura," Yui responded with a smile at Kakashi as she moved past him and down the hall with Sakura. "Yui," Kakashi called, "I have a report to tend to but I will meet you and Sakura in the waiting room by the lobby when you have finished."

"Yes, Kakashi, thank-you!" Yui called over her shoulder as she continued moving with Sakura.

Kakashi ambled along toward the exit. He was glad for his student's acceptance of Yui and was further confident that the women would be friends. Well, Kakashi thought, Yui fits in perfectly. He smiled knowing Yui would be welcome in the Leaf. It couldn't be any other way. All right he thought, now to focus on the Fallen and keeping Yui safe.

Hours later, Yui and Sakura were finished. No one was left in the Hospital of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. All had been healed and discharged. As Sakura and Shizune escorted Yui to the lobby area, they found Kakashi, sprawled out on a couch feet propped on a table, reading a medical journal.

"Why Kakashi sensei, have you found an interest in new leisure reading material?" Sakura began, but the withering look she received from her former teacher stopped her immediately as Kakashi rose to give his arm to the fatigued Yui.

"Yui, are you all right?" Kakashi questioned, knowing Yui would never admit to being really fatigued.

"Of course, Kakashi. Sakura, Shizune and I have a very successful day and, I enjoyed it, and their company immensely." Yui was smiling but she was leaning more heavily on Kakashi's arm than normal.

"Kakashi sensei, if you and Lady Yui have no plans for the evening. . . " Sakura began.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sakura, but I am sorry, we already have plans for the evening. Maybe tomorrow," came the response.

"Of course sensei." Sakura smiled, observing her teacher's interactions with the Healer. Hmmm, she thought, there is an interesting dynamic between them and he was clearly showing off her abilities before. Could it be that Kakashi sensei has finally found the right someone? Hmmm, Sakura wondered again, anxious to share the results of the day with Saske. Maybe Naruto had the scoop on the healer and their sensei.

"And, Kakashi, I would also like to visit the hospital again tomorrow, in case there are any more patients that I can assist Sakura and Shizune to treat."

"Well all right then," Kakashi advised, but with experience gained from protecting Yui while she healed day after day for the better part of the last eight weeks added, "but first, let's get you back to the guest quarters so that you can rest a bit before dinner."

"Thank-you, Kakashi. I am feeling a bit tired." Yui added turning to the women she had grown to like over their time together, "tomorrow then?"

"Yes, Yui! Tomorrow!" Sakura enthused and Shizune affirmed. Besides, thought Sakura, that will give me some more time to find out what is happening with Kakashi sensei and Yui.

With a smile, Yui leaned more heavily upon Kakashi and they turned to walk from the building. Kakashi supported Yui gently as they walked out the doors into the courtyard and onto the Village thoroughfare, crowded with people arriving in anticipation of the upcoming chunin examinations. As the two walked, Kakashi knew they were under scrutiny from the villagers. Ah, he thought, tongues were wagging already about the lovely healer that emptied the hospital who was now on the arm of their retired Hokage. And for once, Kakashi found he did not care.

"Kakashi," Yui stopped.

"Yui?" Kakashi grew immediately concerned about the healer, but he found she was looking at Hokage Rock.

"Kakashi. The sculptor did not do you justice." Yui smiled as she patted his arm and began walking again. Kakashi was also smiling as he led her through the village toward the Hokage's residence where she was staying. As they walked he pointed out various landmarks, where Lee and Tenten resided, the restaurant where they would be dining this evening and, as they passed his apartment building, he stopped.

"Yui," Kakashi paused, "I live on the fourth floor of this building. The first five windows on this side of the building and the balcony are mine, as are the windows on the corner and opposite side." He paused, "When you are finished with the Daimyo and return to the Leaf, I will have Guy, Lee and Tenten and a few other guests in and I will make dinner for you."

Yui arched her eyebrow at Kakashi, her right dimple showing. "You cook?" she queried.

"One of those many hobbies," he replied.

Looking up at the building's facade and Kakashi's personal space, and knowing he was taking great pains to make sure no one could say anything inappropriate about their relationship, Yui smiled again. "It is a lovely building Kakashi. Thank-you for sharing with me."

Kakashi nodded and they kept walking.

"You know, I am looking forward to seeing what you can make, besides tea and ramen," Yui teased.

"I can assure you, my Lady, you will be amazed." Kakashi bantered.

"In a good way, I hope."

"Yui, my sensei Minato's wife Kuchina was an excellent cook. I gained my love for cooking from her. Besides, being a bachelor all these years, I have had to learn to fend for myself, or do without."

"I see," Yui looked down and smiled. She did not miss Kakashi's intentional emphasis on being a bachelor. Her heart sang as they continued through the village to the Hokage's residence. As they arrived and entered the building, the guards nodded to Kakashi and he took Yui to the door of the room provided to her.

"Thank-you Kakashi," she smiled again. "I will rest for a bit."

"Good my Lady. If there is anything you need, anything at all, see the guards at the end of the hall. They will assist you and I will be back to get you for dinner at 1700."

"Thank-you again Kakashi, " Yui laid her hand on his chest, as she turned and opened the door to her room, entering and closing it behind her.

Kakashi noted the looks from the guards as he approached them, "What?" he quizzed.

"Nothing Lord Sixth," came the quick and somewhat sheepish response.

"Good. If the Lady needs anything, anything at all, you will see to it. Clear?"

"Yes Lord Sixth," came the quick reply.

"Good." said Kakashi as he left the building. No sooner had Kakashi left, than the guards were joining the rest of the village softly speculating about the Sixth Hokage and the sweet healer.

As tired as she was, Yui was too excited to sleep, so she bathed, rested and tried to relax. When that didn't work, she washed and dried her hair, styling it in a natural manner that would make Hideo proud. She then dressed in a clean robe, buffed her nails and ran a coat of lip balm that had the lightest tinge of rose in it over her lips. She surveyed her reflection in the long mirror on the side of the room. Oh, Yui, she thought, here's hoping you make a good impression.

Promptly at 1700, Kakashi made his way to the Hokage's residence for Yui. Ambling coolly past the guards he inquired, "Did the Lady have any requests?"

"No Lord Sixth, the Lady has made no requests of us." The youngest guard replied.

"Good." Kakashi acknowledged as he strolled down the hall to Yui's door. He knocked and heard the healer's rich alto voice, "Just a minute."

Soon she was at the door, to walk with Kakashi to the restaurant where she would meet Tenten and Lee and Lee's son and Might Guy, Kakashi's dearest friend. Yui smoothed the front of her robes as she closed the door looking up at Kakashi.

"Yui, you look lovely," Kakashi soothed.

"I have to admit, Kakashi, I am a bit nervous."

"No need Yui. You will do beautifully, as always."

"I hope so, Kakashi."

"I know so, Yui." Kakashi smiled and offered Yui his arm to walk from the building. They walked, Yui holding Kakashi's arm, past the staring guards and into the street where they were met with more smiles and giggles from the villagers. Kakashi leaned over to Yui's ear, whispering, "You have already made quite an impression."

Yui colored and looked down, "I hope a good one."

"Yes my lovely Lady, I am sure it is a good one." Kakashi smiled. He had never seen Yui so nervous. He smiled again, knowing it was because of him.

Guy, Lee's oldest son, Tenten, Lee, and Lee's smallest son arrived at the restaurant promptly at 1730. Guy groused in his chair. "Kakashi is never on time. We should have made reservations for 1800 and told him it was for 1730."

Much to Guy's surprise, Kakashi and Yui were already seated awaiting his arrival, and the arrival of Tenten, Lee and Lee's boys.

"Yes! Guy sensei I knew you would be most surprised! Kakashi sensei has not been late once the entire trip!"

"At least not as long as Yui was with us, that is." Tenten corrected as she bent to straighten the littlest dinner guest's shirt.

"I want to meet Lady Yui!" the smallest guest announced, staring at Tenten.

"As do I Father," Metal, Lee's oldest announced. The youth stood awkwardly in the restaurant lobby, the Lee family resemblance impossible to deny. Despite his graduation from the Academy and his continuing shinobi training, Metal was anxiously shifting from foot to foot. He had just returned from a training mission and was anxious to meet the subject of his elders' most recent adventure and to spend time with his family. The prospect of dining with the retired Hokage and a very important guest of the Leaf, however, was making him very nervous.

"Yes, boys," came Lee's swift reply. "We have told Lady Yui much about you and about Guy sensei. I know she is looking forward to meeting you all." Lee maneuvered his sensei's chair into the dining area and up to the table in the back of the room where Kakashi and Yui were waiting. Kakashi rose and Yui gave Guy a brilliant smile, flashing deep dimples as well as glittering green eyes. Guy rose from his chair to gallantly greet Yui, taking and kissing her hand.

"My Lady, you are even more lovely than my students and this, my rival," Guy gestured to Kakashi, "have led me to believe." Guy flashed Yui his own megawatt smile. You could almost hear the 'ping' as he grinned. Kakashi rolled his eyes, chuckling and Yui blushed deeply.

"Thank-you, and it is a pleasure to meet you all," Yui smiled at Guy who had returned to his chair and at Metal who stammered a polite greeting in Yui's direction, before blushing and looking down at his still shifting feet. Lee's s youngest also saw fit to become shy in the presence of the healer, and was seeking refuge behind Tenten's legs.

"Come now," Yui gently engaged the child in conversation, "I will be lonely at this side of the table with just Kakashi to keep me company and my back to the rest of the restaurant. Would you boys like to sit between your father and me?"

Kakashi knew it was only going to be a matter of seconds before Lee's boys, like so many other children, found Yui's simple goodness to be irresistible. Soon they were chatting like old friends. Indeed, Kakashi marveled at the familial ease which blanketed the table, although it was Kakashi's turn to blush as Guy shared tales of their youthful adventures with Yui.

Soon the food arrived. Lee had ordered extra spicy curry vegetables, and platters of dumplings, sushi and sashimi were placed before the diners. Yui of course, ordered grilled vegetables and rice. The smallest Lee was happy to share some of Yui's selection.

"Gracious Lady," Guy began, "did my rival ever tell you how I bested him in a sushi eating contest?"

"No, I did not Guy, and neither will you," came the quick reply from Kakashi, much to Yui's amusement and rich laughter from Guy, Lee and Tenten.

Soon dinner was being enjoyed, and Kakashi realized a piece of Lee's curry had fallen on Yui's plate during service and sharing. Too late, he tried to stop Yui before she popped the tidbit into her mouth. Kakashi had never seen Yui's eyes get so big. She quickly covered her mouth with a hand, gasped and reached for water before her healing ability mitigated the burn from the spice.

"Lee! How do you eat that?" queried Yui, still gasping a bit.

"My Lady, I am so sorry to share inadvertently," Lee blurted. "I am also sorry that you did not enjoy your accidental taste of my curry!" Meanwhile the table had dissolved into laughter, Yui included as once again, Lee's penchant for fiery food was a source of amusement.

As the dining wound down, Metal politely excused himself to attend a meeting with his team captain, departure on another training mission pending and Lee's youngest found his way onto Yui's lap as the adults shared some post dinner drinks and tea. Yui sat quietly, holding the child and enjoying watching Kakashi in his element with his dear friend and his friend's students. Too soon, the evening was over, and Lee rose to retrieve his now sleeping son from Yui's lap and arms. Lee and Tenten then departed to carry the boy home and Guy advised he was staying at the bar for a bit. Kakashi and Yui left together, walking slowly in the warm early summer night, enjoying each other's company in the soft quiet.

When they arrived at the Hokage's residence, Kakashi was not in a hurry to walk Yui down the hallway to her room. He was conscious of the eyes of the guards on his back, and even more conscious of the heartbeat of the woman on his arm. As they arrived at her door, Yui turned and leaned her back against it. Her eyes met Kakashi's for a few moments as she sighed.

"Thank-you for yet another wonderful evening Kakashi." Yui paused and looked down, unable to meet Kakashi's eyes. "You know Kakashi, guardians fulfill many roles beside partner. They can be a sibling or even just a friend." Yui's voice trailed off and she sighed again. "Now that you are at home, and your duties according to your mission are completed," she paused again, "I will understand if you have other obligations."

Kakashi gently cupped his hand under Yui's chin and raised her eyes to once again meet his. "Yui, there is no place that I would rather be than with you." Kakashi held Yui's hand to his chest, and kissed her forehead.

"So I will see you in the morning, Kakashi?" Yui brightened.

"Of course, most lovely Lady." Kakashi kissed Yui's forehead again and then her hand as he released it to her. "In the morning then, Yui."

"In the morning Kakashi."

Yui entered her room and closed the door behind her. Kakashi stood in the hallway for a few moments, then strolled back past the guards. "Good night, gentlemen."

"Good night Lord Sixth."

After he left Yui at the Hokage's residence, Kakashi made his way back to the restaurant where he found Guy at the bar. Anticipating Kakashi's return, Guy had ordered a bottle and glasses and moved into the last booth in the darkest corner so that he and Kakashi could enjoy a quiet and peaceful drink without Kakashi being concerned about maintaining his mask. Kakashi sat, pulled his mask beneath his chin and downed the drink Guy had poured for him in one swallow. Guy wrapped his hands around his own glass and shook his head.

"Kakashi," Guy began, "My rival and friend. Through everything we have walked through, there is no one I would rather have had at my back."

"You too, Guy." Kakashi contemplated his now empty glass.

"And Kakashi, through all your successes, I have never been jealous," Guy paused fitfully, pouring another drink for Kakashi. Guy took another swallow, tipping his glass in salute to Kakashi, "until tonight."

"She is something isn't she?"

"Yes Kakashi, Yui is a beautiful woman, but that's not even it. It's the way she looks at you, the whole world in those gorgeous green eyes, well," Guy took another large swallow of alcohol and exhaled with a sigh, "well, a man could live a thousand lifetimes without ever meeting the woman who would look at him like that. You know it's a good thing for you that she met you before she met me." Guy took another deep drink and Kakashi joined him, both men chuckling, before they sat in silence together.

"Don't let this one get away, Kakashi." Guy finally counseled.

"I have no intention to." Kakashi responded. The men finished another drink and Kakashi replaced his mask and rose to assist Guy home. As they wound their way through the village to Guy's home, Kakashi pushing Guy's wheelchair, he added, "You know Guy, Yui thinks she might be able to improve your condition significantly."

"Really?" came the deep reply. "Well then, your lovely lady had better get the Fire Daimyo squared away pronto! Konoha's Noble Blue Beast needs to be restored to the power of youth!" Kakashi and Guy laughed as Kakashi started to run, pushing Guy through the village at breakneck speed, Guy howling with joy, much like they _would_ have done in their youth.

 **Chapter 23. Come Back To Me:**

After a fitful sleep, Yui rose. In the day's early hours, Yui readied herself for meditation and for the impending travel to the Fire Daimyo's after the chunin examinations. As she dressed, she thought about Kakashi and she drew the midnight blue scroll out of her pack. Holding it in her hands, she thought, yes Father, it is finally time. Smiling, she placed the scroll on her bedside table and left to meet Kakashi for meditation.

Kakashi took Yui to the top of Hokage Rock, looking out over all of the village. He sat next to her in the peaceful predawn darkness. Yui began the healer meditation and immediately, the power made her begin again. Her gifts would be taxed today. She began the meditation again and opened herself more fully. The power filled her and Kakashi watched Yui glow brilliantly, and then the glow and the power faded away.

Yui broke the silence, "You know Kakashi, I understand that you can't come with me when I go to the Daimyo's. The dynamic of politics between shinobi and non-shinobi in the Land of Fire will not permit," Yui giggled, "a retired Hokage skulking around keeping tabs on a healer from the Sanctuary at the Top of the World. After all, you are not as stealthy as you think you are."

"I would not skulk, my Lady." Kakashi replied flatly, before chuckling at the mental image Yui painted, and with the sure knowledge that he was always going to be unable to conceal himself from her. "But you are correct. I must entrust you to the Hokage's Anbu, and the Daimyo's guardian force until you return. And then, when you return, well, we will have to have a discussion about your future . . . . safety requirements."

"Safety requirements?" the corner of Yui's mouth clicked up a few notches, just enough to have the dimple begin on her right.

"Well my Lady, let's just say we will have to talk."

"Yes, Kakashi, when I return, I think we will have a lot to talk about."

"Until then Yui," Kakashi replied as the sun rose, "let's get you ready for the day."

Kakashi took Yui by the hand and placed it on his arm they walked back to the Hokage's residence in the calm of the early morning. Kakashi left Yui at the building entrance so that she could make preparations for the day and he went to find Yamato. He had a request for his friend.

When Yui returned to her room, she found a large scroll, clearly from the Fire Daimyo. She opened it and found an order for her urgent attention, requesting that she leave immediately for his summer palace. A smaller notice from Naruto accompanied the Daimyo's scroll, reiterating the request for an immediate departure. Thankful that she was used to packing quickly, Yui re-rolled the scrolls, placed her items in her pack, and grabbed her pack. She left her room and walked swiftly from it to the guard's desk at the end of the hallway. Then she was out the door and on her way to the cemetery.

Kakashi was leaving the cemetery as Yui made her way up the avenue to the interior of the Leaf. "Kakashi," Yui called, clearly unsettled, "the guards told me I might find you here. The Daimyo has requested that I depart early today. I am scheduled to leave in moments, as soon as my escorts arrive."

Kakashi was at Yui's side in an instant. As he met her, she opened her pack which she had placed on the ground and brought out the deep blue scroll, wrapped with gold metallic thread and sealed with a golden seal.

"Kakashi, this is for you. Will you accept it please? There is no rush to read it, but you may at some point find it enlightening. My father wrote it."

"Of course I will accept it Yui, Thank-you."

"No thank-you, Kakashi, for everything. I will," Yui paused, her eyes tearing up, "miss you." As she finished the words she rose on her toes and kissed Kakashi lightly on the cheek over his mask. As she finished the light kiss, she turned to step away from him when Kakashi caught her hand.

"Just like that?" Kakashi replied quietly.

"Pardon?" Yui questioned stepping back to Kakashi.

"Just like that? You are going to give me a gift, kiss me and walk away? Just like that?" Kakashi continued.

"Well, yes." Yui said with her typical half smile.

"I don't think so," replied Kakashi as he pulled Yui quickly into his arms. Yanking his mask down under his chin, Kakashi kissed Yui fully. He felt her melt into his arms, lips parting under his. Yui trembled slightly and then gave herself to Kakashi as he kissed her deeply, heart and body full of pent up passion and longing that had been held in check only by discipline for the last eight weeks.

As the kiss concluded, Yui placed her forehead on Kakashi's chin. She shivered again. "Kakashi," she began, "I forgive you," Yui felt Kakashi stiffen slightly, momentarily wondering about the appropriateness of his actions, and then she smiled, "but I really wish you would have done that sooner."

Kakashi kissed her forehead as she raised her emerald eyes to meet his. "Me too." replied the master ninja. Yui watched as Kakashi's eyes then shifted focus from hers to look over her head.

"They're here, aren't they?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied as he moved a hand to replace his mask, but continued to hold Yui close. Finally, he released her and she stepped away from him, to go to the Anbu. At the last second possible, Kakashi reluctantly let go of Yui's hands, and ordered, "Come back to me Yui."

She took two steps backward, replying with a deep smile, "Don't worry Kakashi, we are not done yet."

With that, Kakashi watched as Yui turned, grabbed her pack and made her way to the seven Anbu who would escort her to the Fire Daimyo, waving at him over her shoulder as she went. The largest escort knelt, and Yui grabbed the hem of the back of her skirt, tucking it into the front waistband, making shorts like those she wore when Kakashi first saw her. She climbed upon the Anbu's back and they were gone.

Standing in the morning sun, feeling the heavy absence of Yui, Kakashi remained still until Yamato materialized next to him.

"They are the best, Kakashi. Yui is in good hands." Yamato replied evenly.

"Thank-you Tenzo. I guess we have done all we can do, for now." Kakashi replied. "Tenzo, will you look after things here for me? I need to leave town for a few days, there is something I must do."

"Kakashi, you're not thinking of accompanying Yu. . . "

"No, no. There is simply something I must take care of before Yui returns."

"Yes Kakashi." Yamato nodded and was gone.

Kakashi turned to walk back to his apartment to pack. Once home, Kakashi hurriedly repacked a pack for travel and organized his weapons. Within minutes he was ready. Yui's gift, he thought. Well, he would be home in less than a week. Smiling as he thought of her, he placed it on a bookshelf with the twins, went through his mental checklist of necessary travel items, and was out the door. There were some conversations a gentleman simply had to have in person.

Kakashi practically flew through the Leaf, hitting the outskirts in minutes and within an hour was many miles away from the Leaf, well on his way to Hozuki Castle and Kahyo. If he hurried he would be there in less than three days.

By this time, the Anbu had already squired Yui deeply into the land of Fire toward the Daimyo's summer palace. The journey would take at least two days, the summer palace being in the highlands toward the northern border. Yui noted the silence in which the Anbu operated. The five men and two women spoke little, yet moved as a coordinated unit. The largest man, who was carrying Yui spoke a bit more than his companions. He introduced himself as Ryosei when he knelt to allow her to place her legs around him and he carried her gently and carefully.

As they made camp for the evening, the smaller of the two woman, introduced herself to Yui as Jun, advising that she would be Yui's attendant. Translation, Yui thought, guard for all comfort and hygiene trips. Yui expressed her thanks with a sigh. As four Anbu flashed into camp and back out again, Yui knew that they would be guarding the perimeter of the camp, leaving the three others to guard Yui in camp. Fire lit, tent up, food prepared. Her guardians moved in silence except when Ryosei or Jun were checking to see if Yui's needs were being met. Yui smiled as she accepted a bowl of ramen and a cup of tea from Jun. She gave thanks and ate. Dinner completed, comfort attended to, Yui moved into her pose for meditation and closed her eyes, absorbing the uninterrupted sounds of the soft summer night before she retired to sleep.

Before the sun rose, Yui found Jun waiting for her. No words were spoken as Yui readied herself for the day and meditation. As Yui moved to the middle of the clearing in which they had made camp, she was conscious of seven pairs of eyes watching her. Well, enjoy the show, she thought as she opened herself. Soon she was met with a glaring jolt. She began her meditation again, with the same result. It was almost as if Creation was screaming. Yui had never had this type of interaction with Creation before. She began again and this time the manifestation of Creation was deliberate, forceful and bigger than she had ever experienced before. She breathed, relaxed and leaned into the waves of power surrounding her as it continued, and continued. The sun was almost fully in the sky before the power began to leave her. As the glow softened, Jun appeared beside her with tea and porridge. Yui drank, still feeling the effects of the morning's unique meditation experience. As she sat in silence, eating her breakfast, the Anbu expertly broke camp and prepared for travel. Soon the first team was off, followed by the second, leaving the two women and Ryosei to wait for Yui.

Yui finished and handed her bowl and spoon to the waiting Jun and Ryosei knelt.

"Lady Yui," the large man's voice rumbled, "we will travel even more quickly today. If you need to stop at any time, please let me know. We should be at the summer palace by afternoon."

"Thank-you Ryosei," Yui sighed as she wrapped her legs around the large man's waist. Ryosei was into the trees before Yui could even ready herself. He was keeping a fast pace, faster even than expected.

The first hour or so of travel was uneventful but then, as they skimmed through the trees, morning sunlight streaming down on the forest, Yui thought she saw the unmistakable soulless form of a Fallen flashing through the forest toward them in the distance. She looked more closely in their direction of travel and saw four more Fallen flashing through the trees. Ryosei and Jun switched directions to the left as the unmistakable sound of sword against kunai rang through the forest.

Ryosei picked up even more speed as he commanded, "My Lady, when I tell you, I will drop you on a branch, Jun will then cover you to mask your position. Stay where we put you. We will return for you. Understand?

"Yes." Yui affirmed as the large Anbu, feet forward in front of him, hit the trunk of a tree hard, reversing his direction of travel immediately and depositing Yui on a large branch behind him, and then reversing direction again. To an untrained eye, it appeared as if Ryosei had only hesitated for a moment on a branch during uninterrupted forward motion.

As she hit the branch, Yui flattened herself to it and Jun dodged by, laying a translucent blanket over Yui to camouflage her as Jun continued her run through the trees.

Oh no, Yui gasped, head down upon the branch, mind racing to process the danger she and her escorts were in. The ringing of sword and kunai, the blast and flash of jutsu, screams of rage and pain filled the air.

Further ahead, the Anbu were engaged in combat. Hundreds of Fallen had simply materialized from the trees to confront the seven Leaf Anbu. Quan Li too, had made his presence known, spilling pestilence into the air. But by far the most terrifying, the most abjectly horrifying combatant stood in the center of the chaos, laughing. The tall, man-creature was dressed all in red, the color of blood. Red shoes with spats, red leggings, red coat, red belt and red hooded cloak. He stared at the slaughter with red eyes, housed in a skinless face. Indeed all of the man-creature appeared as if he had been skinned alive. Muscle, sinew and tendon all laid over bone were exposed and wet with blood and bodily fluid. Occasionally, a patch of skin was sewn to the underlying muscle. He was ghastly. But it was the terrible weapon he wielded that was doing the most damage to the shinobi of the Leaf.

The laughing fiend's weapon was a huge four bladed scythe and attached razor chain, wielded by hand or simply by using gestures. He had already used the scythe to cut down the young Anbu Yui had treated in the hospital and the other female escort. The monster had simply dispatched the scythe and as the Anbu blocked it with a sword, and launched himself over it, the demon released the chain so that it wrapped around the Anbu with a horrific hissing sound and constricted, cutting him into pieces as it went, blood flying. The woman met a similar fate, except that she managed to dodge over both scythe and whipping razor chain and launched a fireball into the monster. As she landed and began to run to help her comrades, she found her own jutsu overtaking her. As she was engulfed by the fireball, the razor chain swung around her. Fighting against it with her kunai she met success by slicing the chain, only to have it meld together again. Shocked, she turned to attack but was struck and run through by the blades of the scythe. Bleeding, the woman was raised into the air by the scythe and floated to hang before the skinned one.

"Scream for me," he requested.

All the Anbu could do was gulp blood, burns covering her body and blades running her through.

"Pity. You were quite attractive. I could have used your skin." With that the hideous thing slammed the scythe onto the ground, breaking the Anbu's already degraded body into further pieces. Maniacal laughter raged into the air. As he laughed, the creature looked up at the heavens and tore at his cloak. "I am Jashin!" He declared, "I am the god of pain and I will be satisfied!"

Hearing Jashin's declaration, Yui's blood ran cold. So he is here, and Quan is here too. It is inevitable that I will be taken. How, she thought, how can I get the Anbu out of this alive and back to the Leaf to warn them?

The remaining five Anbu were struggling to keep ahead of the horde of Fallen who were encircling them sheerly by power of numbers while they were also fending off continued incursions by Jashin's scythe. As the third of their companions was encased in razor chain and floated to Jashin, Ryosei looked at Jun and said, "Run!"

Jun broke for the largest tree surrounding the scene of death and ran straight up its side, razor chain whipping at her heels. As she reached maximum height and began her forward run, the chain snapped at her ankle, and then stopped. She looked back briefly to see that Ryosei had grabbed the scythe with a shadow possession jutsu, allowing her time to escape. This move cost the noble shinobi his own chance for escape as the Fallen swarmed over him, holding him for Jashin's scythe.

"You use that blasted shadow jutsu! I HATE that!" bellowed Jashin as he set the chain to wrap around Ryosei. "That jutsu cost me Hidan, my favorite follower!" Jashin raised the six foot four Ryosei to hang before him while tightening the chain again. "Damn you! You must be related to that bastard Shikamaru Nara. Well, I might make an example of you. Would you like that?" Jashin sent the chain wrapping tighter around Ryosei so that he gritted his teeth and groaned. "I thought you might." Jashin sent the scythe flying into a tree, the razor chain wrapping itself around Ryosei and the trunk, holding him to the rough bark.

Jashin approached and moved his face closer to examine Ryosei's face. "Hmmm. You might just fit. Could I have your face? "Jashin traced the skin on Ryosei's face with a finger, licking the blood and sweat from it as he finished. Ryosei was breathing hard struggling with all of his training to keep from screaming in pain. "Oh damn, type A blood. Not my favorite. I'll have to see if there is anyone else more suitable. In the meantime," Jashin leaned forward and pulled a kunai from Ryosei's pouch, "wouldn't want you to miss anything." With that Jashin deftly cut the man's eye lids from his face.

Jashin turned to watch the Fallen swarm over the remaining two Anbu, blasts of lightening, fireballs and wind failing to deter the swarm which seemed to pour without end from the darkness of the forest. Jashin spun Ryosei's kunai around his finger as the earth heaved, the last fighting Anbu launching the very earth they were standing on in a torrent, desperate to deter the never ending swarm of inhumanity mobbing them. Finally, they were totally over run, and ripped to shreds, without time to use their self-destruct jutsu.

Jashin howled with pleasure and Quan Li joined him as the Fallen feasted on the bodies of the Anbu, and their own decaying dead comrades. "Only the Adept bitch to find and her Anbu bitch escort." Quan Li noted.

"Oh Yes! We are so good at this!" Jashin practically jumped in joy. He strutted over to Ryosei who was floating in and out of shock. He reached up to slap the suffering Anbu's face, "Hey, you getting all this buddy? I'm sending my little flock after your Anbu girlfriend and your white robed transport. You weren't very good escorts, were you? Do you feel bad? Do you?" Jashin slapped Ryosei again, as the Anbu's lidless eyes rolled back into his head.

Jun had made her way back to Yui. Ripping the camouflage from the healer, Jun whispered, "We have to go, now."

Yui whispered back, "I can run, and keep up with you. Let's go." As she prayed, Father, please help me, Yui called up all her father's training and sprang into the trees following Jun. They could hear the Fallen screaming and Jashin's diabolical laughter in the distance. Jun set a faster place, looking for a place to make a stand to protect Yui when they hit a clearing. Both Yui and Jun tucked and somersaulted to the ground, Yui landing lightly beside Jun. As she hit the ground Yui flung her exterior robe from her back, smacked the dirt and commanded, "Earthen Sand Doppelganger!" Drawing her hand up from the dirt, a brown dirt clone of Yui was formed. Yui swung her robe over the clone and commanded, "Run!"

Jun and Yui jumped off to the right as the clone took to the trees on the left. The Fallen were gaining on them as the woman ran along the ground.

"Jun," Yui said softly.

"Shut up and run," Jun replied.

"Jun, they are going to catch us. If I draw them off, you can make it back to the Leaf to warn them. Let's split up."

"No," the Anbu ordered. "Run."

"Then we will both be taken." Yui countered. "I know what we are fighting. Get to the Leaf!" Reluctantly Jun nodded, and sprang into the trees.

Yui skidded to a halt, and began to backtrack, running back through the trees in the opposite direction of her clone and Jun. When she could hear the approaching Fallen, she stopped and slid under a log, commanding the earth to camouflage her as she did so. The Fallen ran by, chasing her clone and Jun. Evade and avoid, she could hear Toshiro's voice. Now she only needed to bypass Jashin and Quan Li.

She swung back into the trees, giving the camp a wide berth when she heard Jun's blood curdling scream. Yui stopped in her tracks. Another scream born of abject agony echoed through the trees, followed by Jashin's laughter.

"Lovely Healer! Sweet Little Adept! Where are you?" Jashin called. "Oh come on! I'm tired of waiting for you to come to the party! We are having so much fun!" Another scream of anguish echoed through the forest. "See, our gathering is a real scream!" More laughter punctuated the silence. The woman's screaming gave way to a man's groans which finally also broke into screams.

"Yui," It was Quan's turn to try to talk the healer into giving herself up. He distanced himself from Jashin and stepped into the center of the clearing. "Yui," if you give yourself to us, I might be able to convince Jashin to let your last two companions go."

"Oh come on Quan! Do you really think I would let them go?" Jashin blurted.

"Shut up you idiot. Do you want her or not?" Quan Li hissed.

"Quan, who are you calling an idiot?"

"You. Idiot. Now shut up!" Quan Li pronounced.

In her hiding spot, Yui stood in silence, tears streaming down her face. Finally, Quan played his trump card. "Yui, if you give yourself up, I give my word Jashin won't make them suffer anymore. But if you don't give yourself up they will die, horribly and their agony and death will be on your hands."

Quan stood smiling knowing that Yui would be compelled to surrender. By this time the Fallen had also found Yui's clone and brought it to Jashin as the fiend and the purveyor of pestilence waited. For fun, and to punctuate his point, Jashin made Jun scream again.

"How long do you expect me to wait for you, sweetheart?' Jashin questioned.

All of her father's training told Yui to run. That she could put enough distance between her and the Fallen to get away while Jashin and Quan Li waited for her to try to save her escorts. That Jun and Ryosei would be dead soon anyway, and that her sacrifice would accomplish nothing. And all of her soul, her training as a healer and her very life as an adept demanded that she give herself up and try, try anything, to save Ryosei and Jun. In the end, Yui was not a kunoichi. She was an adept. Yui tumbled out of the trees, landed lightly between Quan Li and Jashin, who was still holding her clone, smoothed the front of her robes and demanded, "All right. You have me. Let them go."

"Oh what an entrance! Brave and pretty! Too bad you're so STUPID! You could have gotten away you idiot!" Jashin laughed as he brandished Yui's doppelganger like an oversized ragdoll. "And did you think we were so stupid that we would think this thing was you?"

Despite the turmoil and fear she was feeling, Yui did a quick calculation of how far she was from Jun and Ryosei. She knew she would not have time to heal them sufficiently to allow them to fight to freedom, but perhaps she would be able to give them enough health to allow them to engage their self-destruct jutsu. They could then be relieved of suffering and send a beacon to the Leaf and the message of what had happened. She released the jutsu holding the clone together. As the dust from which it was made drifted to the ground, and Jashin was left holding only Yui's robe, Yui baited Jashin.

She took two steps forward him, hands outstretched to make sure the Anbu were in reach, when she replied with a smirk, "Do you really want the answer to that question?"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Jashin slapped her hard across the face. As her head snapped to the right, and blood flowed from her mouth, Yui turned back to Jashin, a look of pure hatred in her green eyes and spat blood as her wounds healed. "Is that all you got?" Yui taunted. Jashin obliged by hitting her again, this time with a fist. Yui took the opportunity to launch herself at the Anbu as Jashin hit her, grabbing them both, freeing their hands and imparting as much healing as she could before the Fallen dragged her away to stand before Jashin again. Both Anbu closed their suffering eyes, Ryosei's lids having been instantly restored, and invoked their own self destruction.

"Bitch!" Jashin screamed, calling the now empty scythe to his hand drawing back to slice at Yui when Quan materialized beside him and grabbed his arm.

"Jashin! She belongs to him! What do you think he will do to you if you maim his prize before he has any fun with her! Idiot!" Quan screamed.

Jashin stopped. Furious he glowered at Yui, then as the Fallen held her, he traced his finger over her face. "Yes, but I bet she would heal before I gave her to him. Besides, taking her with this incredible renewable skin might just be worth the cost."

"Oh yes, this bitch is worth the cost of your destruction? Idiot." Quan countered.

"Fine, then I'll just settle for peeling the adept brand from her back. The Dark one cannot fault me for that. I would be improving her appearance for him. Besides," Jashin responded as he reached for one of Jun's kunai, "I want to send a message to those Leaf bastards. I will make them pay for what they did to Hidan."

Jashin then directed the Fallen as they forced Yui to her knees and bent her forward over a large log. Gleefully, Jashin ripped the back of Yui's shirt open, exposing the brand she received during her initial training as an adept. Flipping the kunai around his finger he deftly sliced a square of skin from Yui's back containing the brand. He then licked the kunai and marveled as the skin, minus the brand, regenerated within seconds of having been removed. He walked around the log to Yui's head and yanking her head up by the hair, leaned toward her, face almost touching hers. Jashin whispered to the restrained healer, still licking the blade holding the square of her skin, "Oooooh! AB negative! My favorite type! We will have so very much fun together when the Dark one is done with you. Take her to him!"

The Fallen immediately jerked Yui to her feet, her green eyes still blazing with fury, and drug her into the darkness in the woods. Quan Li followed, yelling to Jashin, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, Yes, I am coming, just leaving a greeting for our Leaf friends." With that Jashin flipped the kunai around his finger again, placed the square of Yui's flesh in a place of prominent display upon the log she had been held over, and rammed the kunai through the center of the brand, pinning Yui's flesh to the log.

"Have a nice day boys and girls," Jashin called as he too melted into the darkness of the forest.

 **Chapter 24. Lost:**

Tuesday morning, three days after Kakashi said goodbye to Yui, he stood before the massive stone walls of Hozuki Castle. As he arrived at the gate, Kakashi stood, arms extended outward to the side, level with his shoulders so that the guards could visually examine him.

"Good morning Lord Sixth," came the practiced voice of a senior guard. "Welcome back. Please enter." As the first gate of the castle, made of large wooden beams and iron strapping, rose and the barrier of jutsu behind it was split for Kakashi to enter, he walked forward five steps. Then the second jutsu barrier and second gate, made of solid steel parted allowing him entrance. The warden's attaché, Hiroshi, stood in the courtyard awaiting Kakashi. Hiroshi's stood, bald head glistening and grey uniform neat as a pin, hands behind his back.

"Good morning, Lord Sixth. This is an unexpected visit. May I take your pack?"

"No, thank-you, Hiroshi, I don't think I will be staying very long."

"Warden Kahyo is of yet unavailable. Shall I show you to the guest quarters?"

"Yes, please, and then I will await the warden in her office."

"Yes Lord Sixth," Hiroshi replied as he and Kakashi walked across the courtyard to the main prison building where the warden had her residence, where the quarters for visiting dignitaries were placed and where the offices were located. Kakashi entered the guest quarters, thankful for the solitude. Vague waves of sadness washed over him. He had no desire to cause Kahyo any pain, but she needed to know the truth. It was well after 0900 when, dust of travel cleaned away, Kakashi walked down the hallway to the warden's office. Kahyo was not yet there, so Hiroshi delivered tea and breakfast to the office and admitted Kakashi. As Hiroshi exited, Kakashi walked to stand to the side of the warden's desk, looking out the window at the clean and professionally efficient operations of the prison that had once been called 'Blood Prison.'

He heard the door open behind him and turned to see Kahyo hurriedly moving toward him, long curly hair bouncing, smile wide, arms wider, "Kakashi! "she exclaimed as she ran into his arms, embraced him and offered a kiss over his mask. Today, Kakashi stiffened and Kahyo's warmth was not returned as exuberantly as it once had been. "I am glad to see you," she began, puzzled at his distant behavior, but confident she would soon be able to uncover and mend whatever was troubling him. "How was your mission to the Sanctuary at the Top of the World?" Kahyo stepped away from Kakashi, to pour tea. Walking back across the office to Kakashi who remained at the window she handed him a cup.

Taking the cup from her hands, Kakashi replied, "Thank-you, Kahyo. My mission was," Kakashi paused, "life changing. The Sanctuary is an amazing and beautiful place." Kakashi paused and looked down at the floor.

"And the healer, Kakashi?" Kahyo began, woman's intuition leading her into the distance forming between herself and the Sixth Hokage.

"Kahyo," Kakashi said quietly, placing his cup on the table and taking her by the arms.

"And the healer, Kakashi?" Kahyo questioned again, more insistently this time. A feeling of dread took her, and she knew the response that was coming even before it was said.

"The healer, Yui, is beautiful also, in body and spirit." Kakashi responded. Silence hung in the air between them. Kakashi exhaled slowly and then began, "Kahyo, we have been," Kakashi paused searching for the word that would describe the relationship between himself and the warden of the former Blood Prison, "close for many years, and I have never made you I promise I could not keep, nor have I ever lied to you."

"Nor I to you Kakashi." Kahyo began, "we have both understood that there were limitations on our," now it was Kahyo's turn to pause, "friendship. But you have feelings for this healer you have transported?"

"Yes." Kakashi was quiet, knowing the hurt that this simple word would cause Kahyo. She stepped away from Kakashi and to her desk, seeking to mitigate the depth of pain she was feeling through logic.

"Kakashi, we are not strangers to missions and the intensity of emotions and feelings that can arise in the heat of battle or in the artificial construct of life within a mission, " Kahyo offered, seeking to explain away Kakashi's attachment to the subject of his most recent assignment.

"Kahyo," Kakashi began quietly again. "My feelings for Yui are not transitory ones generated by the mission we shared. They are far deeper than that."

Deep sadness dropped over Kahyo, "then you love her?"

Kakashi stood in silence for a moment and began to reply when there was a loud knock at the door, before it opened revealing Hiroshi carrying an emergency message for Kakashi from the Seventh Hokage. Kakashi unrolled it immediately and Kahyo watched as stricken look came over Kakashi's face.

"Kahyo, distress beacons have been received from the Anbu that were Yui's escort in her next phase of travel. It appears that the Anbu are all dead."

"Go Kakashi. Go now!" Kahyo commanded as Kakashi was already sprinting out the door, "Find her!" Kahyo called after the running figure. "Find her and. . . be happy." Kahyo said quietly, the sure knowledge that she would never be with Kakashi again, hitting her before she sighed and sat at her desk, quiet tears falling on her paperwork for the day.

Saske had sent his hawk to the prison with the message for Kakashi. Soon the bird had enlarged to carry Kakashi and they took to the sky, soaring back to the Leaf.

As the Fallen forced Yui through the portal into the dimension of darkness, the dimensional shift made Yui violently ill. Oh no, she thought. My self healing is limited here, in the face of so much evil. After the vomiting and nausea left her, a laughing Jashin took over, dragging Yui through the hallways of the citadel the Darkness had established. Past hundreds of cells where the Fallen made their home, he drug Yui. Finally, Jashin reached what was obviously intended to be a throne room. Surprisingly, the massive walls and floor were made of white and black marble, more white than black. Huge pillars supported its roof, and it was lit with thousands of candles held in perfectly round niches in the walls. On a raised dais, a huge block of onyx was carved into an intricate throne. The room was otherwise stark and bare. Jashin drug Yui past the throne to a large set of black doors to the right of it.

Thrusting Yui face first into the door, and pushing it open with her, Jashin threw Yui onto the floor of the Dark one's bed chamber. Like the throne room, the Dark lord's bed chamber was sparsely but luxuriously furnished. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of the same white and black marble as the throne room. There was a large soaking tub sunk into the floor and a gigantic bed, covered with silken linens and pillows stood in the far corner of the room. A carved marble table and two onyx chairs stood on the opposite side of the bed. Other than the omnipresent candles in niches, the only other item in the room was a silver and gold chain hanging from the ceiling, ending in two polished gold and silver manacles that looked more like bracelets than instruments of imprisonment. Sick, sick, sick, thought Yui. It was into these manacles that Jashin fastened Yui. As he did so, Jashin breathed into Yui's ear, "When the boss is finished with you, it will be my turn. And I can promise you, my sweetheart," Jashin licked the side of Yui's face, "you will wish you were dead."

"My," Yui scoffed, masking her fear with bravado, "How many awful movies have you watched to come up with those lines?"

As Jashin drew back to slap Yui again, a sickening evil permeated the room. Jashin turned to face the door, allowing Yui her first glimpse of the Dark one. Yui almost gasped, the creature standing before her so resembled Taiga. He was tall, Yui estimated six foot four at least. Long black hair flowed down to the dark one's broad shoulders. His features were chiseled and coldly handsome. A glistening white smile hung under narrow cruel lips. Perfect. Yui thought, perfectly evil. Cold black eyes finished out the deathly handsome face. Jashin was also impeccably dressed in black silk shirt and pants. He padded across the floor in bare feet, and all Yui could think of was that he was a black wolf and she was a tethered lamb.

"Jashin," the voice of the Darkness was unexpectedly warm and rich. "Surely you did not intend to raise your hand to what is mine, did you?"

"My apologies, master." Jashin groveled. Yui almost smiled.

"More than apologies will be required, Jashin." The Dark one replied. "But that will have to wait until later. Right now," The Darkness padded into the center of his room, "right now, I have more pressing obligations."

"Yes, lord," Jashin responded.

"Leave us. And close the door behind you." The Darkness ordered.

As the door closed behind the fawning Jashin, the Dark one turned his full attention on Yui. "Well, hello my dear. Please forgive the restraints. I am hopeful that they will not be necessary for long," the disturbingly handsome Darkness reassured as he crossed the room to stand before Yui.

"I can assure you, as long as I live, they will be necessary," Yui glared as the Darkness moved within inches of her.

"Really?" The creature queried and then moved his hand toward Yui's face. Yui flinched slightly despite her attempts to remain impassive and in control. The Darkness chuckled as he gently brushed hair from her cheek. "Oh no my sweet. I am not so bestial as to resort to physical coercion. It is far beneath my aesthetic. That type of behavior is fitting only of someone like Jashin." He moved his face within inches of Yui regarding her with unbridled hunger. "I prefer a more sophisticated subjugation."

Yui glared as the Darkness gently placed his hand on her neck and then moved downward toward her chest.

"There is nothing sophisticated about your intentions." Yui defiantly replied in a strong but quiet voice.

The Darkness looked shocked. "Do you think I would take you by force? Dearest no." Body inches from hers so that she could feel the hot breath from the stone cold embodiment of evil, he whispered in Yui's ear, "My love, do you remember dancing, knowing that Taiga was watching you in the darkness of the audience, and how you felt? Or waking from those dreams that drove you to the bath or into meditation for rescue? Those dreams, those feelings were," the Darkness paused, lips murmuring above the soft flesh where Yui's neck met her shoulders, "are, from me. I know what you really want. What that preening Taiga was too in love with you to do. I know everything your flesh desires in the darkness. In _me_. And in the end, despite how in control you think you are, your flesh will win. You will give yourself to me willingly, and that, my darling healer, will be your undoing."

Yui's green eyes met the black ones of the Destroyer as he slipped his hands beneath what was left of her shirt and slid it from her shoulders. As he bent to tend to the remainder of her clothing, Yui closed her eyes.

Eighteen long hours after they left the prison, Saske's giant hawk deposited Kakashi on the roof of the Hokage's residence and Kakashi was off, flying through the maze of stairs and hallways to Naruto's office. Shikamaru met him in the hallway outside of the Hokage's office and they walked without words to Naruto's door. Shikamaru knocked, and Naruto's voice commanded, "Come."

Despite it being the middle of the night at the Village, Naruto, Guy, and Saske were waiting for Kakashi. Naruto stood, "Kakashi sensei. Good that you are back."

"Naruto." Kakashi began as soon as he entered the room, "What has happened?"

"At roughly 1600 hours on Monday," Naruto started

"Monday! It's Wednesday morning now!"

"Kakashi, hear him out." Guy reminded Kakashi gently, knowing the depth of fear Kakashi must be feeling for Yui.

Naruto began again, "On Monday at roughly 1600 hours, distress beacons were sent from two of Yui's escorts. They were followed by reports and self destruction messages. The reports were so degraded that Intel is still working to restore them so they can be viewed."

Kakashi sighed, and walked to the window to look out at the peaceful and still sleeping Leaf. "Have the families of the Anbu been notified?" Despite his own anguish, the grief of more Leaf families weighed upon Kakashi.

"Not yet Kakashi. I am waiting for morning and for additional," Naruto paused, "specifics." Kakashi knew Naruto was waiting to return bodies and personal effects. He sighed.

Shikamaru continued for Naruto, "Six teams were dispatched immediately upon receipt of the first beacon. Shino and his bugs are in charge of one group. Kiba is heading another group of teams. Sai has also gone with them. Sai will send word as soon as they uncover anything else."

"Else?" Kakashi demanded.

"Well, Kakashi, along with the limited remains of her Anbu escorts, our tracking teams found a square of skin, held to a log with a Leaf kunai. The skin contained a hand sized brand."

Kakashi paled, knowing the skin was Yui's. "I'd like to go to the site." Kakashi requested. Despite Shino Aburame's ability to dispatch thousands of insects into the forest to serve as his eyes searching for Yui and Kiba Inuzuka's superb sense of smell rivaling even that of Kakashi's ninja hounds, Kakashi found himself almost compelled to be at Yui's last known location.

Naruto responded gently, "Kakashi. Sensei. You need some rest, as do we. Saske's hawk is exhausted from retrieving you. Even at the most rapid rate of travel, it will take you sixteen hours to get there. You will be more effective in daylight. Rest and,"

Saske interrupted Naruto, "I want to go also. We can leave by noon, after we rest a bit, and can be on location for a fresh start in the morning."

Naruto assented, "Agreed."

"Thank-you, Saske, Naruto. It's just," Kakashi paused, "Yui is running out of time. She can heal herself at the most for five and one half days. She has been missing for two already."

Guy was the next to interrupt, "Come on Kakashi. Let's go." Silently the men exited the room together.

Mercifully, after days of struggling to maintain control in the face of the Dark one's ministrations, Yui's sleep deprived mind and body had simply shut down. She awoke in the giant bed, hands and feet no longer bound. She opened her eyes, praying that she was alone. By some blessed act, she was, indeed, alone. Additional candles were lit throughout the room, and the marble table was filled with food and drink. White clothing sat next to the tub as did rich towels. The water in the soaking tub was steaming.

Aren't you the clever one? Yui thought. You will do all to seduce me, and when that fails, send me to Jashin for more 'bestial' coercion. Then you can 'rescue' me when I have had almost all I can bear from Jashin. Well, I know what you are doing. So I will make the choice to eat, to keep my strength up, and bathe to wash the sickening feeling of your hands away. My decision and choice. Not yours. Yui rose, wrapped a silken sheet around her body, padded across the cold marble floor and sank into the steaming tub. Soon she dressed and went to the table to eat and await the Dark one's next move.

Back in the Leaf, Kakashi did his best to determine what he would need to travel to the location of Yui's disappearance, and to prepare and pack the same. Guy sat in his chair quietly watching his friend.

"Kakashi," he finally interjected. "You need to rest for a bit. You can't help Yui if you are too tired to think clearly or fight."

"I know Guy." Kakashi replied as he placed his pack and pouches on the bench by his door. Kakashi turned toward his dearest friend and paused, "Guy, how did you know where to find me?"

"Kakashi. I was on the Tobishachimaru when you met Kahyo and I was there when you saved her from death, commuting her death sentence to a lifetime of being the warden of 'Blood Prison'."

"So you knew." Kakashi sighed.

"Yes, my friend, despite your protests to the contrary. But I thought you were entitled to whatever happiness you could make for yourself."

"I see." Kakashi replied wearily.

It was Guy's turn to pause, "And when I met Yui, and I knew of your intentions, when Yamato advised you had left town, I knew where you had gone. You are a man of honor after all. Well," Guy continued as he nodded, "I am too tired to go home. I think I'll just stay here on the couch if you don't mind."

His friend's concern showing through the ruse he was creating to stay with Kakashi, Kakashi smiled ruefully. "Thank-you Guy," he replied as he made his way to his room to try to sleep.

At noon, little more than hours after he arrived back at the Leaf, Kakashi was meeting Saske at the main gate. Sakura and Naruto were also in attendance as the men met. As Sakura stood, gazing expectantly at her husband, Saske smiled slightly and tapped her on the forehead, before turning to Kakashi. Naruto too looked at Kakashi and finally said, "Good Luck." With that, Kakashi and Saske were off.

Racing through the trees, Saske and Kakashi made good time. After six hours of proceeding at maximum speed, Kakashi advised, "Saske, we should take a break. Get some water and food and get started again."

"Agreed," came the reply as the ninja dropped from the trees. Saske and Kakashi drank and ate a light meal. As they did, Kakashi invoked his summoning jutsu, and Pakkun, his chief ninja dog appeared.

"Kakashi?" Pakkun answered.

"Pakkun, Yui is missing. Kiba and Shino are ahead at the site. Get there and see what you can find. I'll be along shortly."

"Will do." Pakkun paused, "You OK?"

"Just find her." Kakashi ordered as Pakkun raced away. He turned to find Saske looking questioningly at him also. "Saske. I am fine. We just need to find her."

"And we will Kakashi." Saske replied as they took to the trees again.

Yui used the time that she was alone to search the Darkness's bed chamber for a way to escape. She found none. Black and white marble seamlessly covered the walls. There were no windows and the only door was the huge door Jashin thrust her through when she arrived in the dimension of darkness. That door was locked and secured mechanically and with dark power. No escape to be found, Yui methodically began working to sabotage the restraint systems used to hold her, hoping perhaps that she could weaken them sufficiently to allow an escape attempt when the Darkness next came calling. As she worked in the quiet candlelight, the words of the healing meditation ran through her mind. Still, Yui was careful not to invoke Creation's power so that the Darkness could not hijack it. She sat mentally preparing herself for the next onslaught, when the door to the chamber opened. There, illuminated by the candles of the throne room, stood Jashin. He bowed deeply to her, "My lovely healer. Quan has shared with me that your gifts will allow you to heal for a considerable period of time before my talents will be of maximum effect. I take that as a challenge. I think you will bleed and scream far before you expect. Let's see who wins shall we?" Yui staunched her fear, squared her shoulders and rose. And so it begins, she thought as the fiendish one began to laugh.

Kakashi and Saske arrived at the location of Yui's kidnapping and the slaughter of her escorts, in the early morning light. Kiba, Shino and Sai had already been on location for over a day. The teams under their direction had organized the remains of the Fallen killed by the Anbu, if you could call the decayed parts remains, extracting as much information from them as they could before burning them. They had located the remains of the five Anbu that had not been able to destroy themselves, extracted as much useful information from them as possible, collected their personal effects and those of Yui and solemnly wrapped the remains and effects for transport back to the Leaf. The team providing the transport back to the Leaf was readying to depart as Kakashi and Saske arrived. Sai was waiting to greet them as Kiba and Shino were working with their teams, establishing search patterns, moving outward in concentric circles from the log where the square of Yui's skin was found. Pakkun was with Kiba. Kiba's search and rescue hound, the son of his beloved Akamaru and Pakkun working as a team.

Saske landed lightly first, his black robes flapping slightly as he did. Kakashi landed right behind him.

"Kakashi sensei, Saske." Sai greeted the two with deadly seriousness. Black eyes glowing with practiced discipline and control.

Kakashi immediately took charge. "Sai, what can you tell us."

"Unfortunately, Kakashi sensei, still not much. The bodies of the Anbu's adversaries did not net us much information. Although it is clear the Anbu fought well under the circumstances."

"Not well enough." Saske interjected bluntly. "Otherwise we would have more to go on."

Unphased, Sai continued in a detached manner. "Those assigned to the transport team are ready to take remains, such as they are and personal effects back to the families. Our intel members could not decipher much from them."

"Not surprising," added Saske. "The messages sent back from the two who managed to get messages off were so corrupted that Intel was still trying to piece them together as we left."

Sai shook his head. "Kakashi sensei, the teams are working in circles starting from the log where. . . . " Sai stopped.

"I know Sai. Where the square of Yui's flesh was found. Let's start there."

Kakashi followed Sai to the log. He examined it, finding her blood, and moved outward from there. Examining footprints sorting Fallen from Yui, Kakashi found the unmistakable print of a larger adversary. Tracing the print on the ground, he lifted his hand to his nose. The odor was vaguely reminiscent of Hidan's, Kakashi thought. He also uncovered footprints with which he was familiar, the light, medium sized treads of the shoes worn by Quan Li. So you finally got her, huh Quan? Kakashi thought again, pangs of regret for leaving Yui washing over him. Finally he rose from examining the ground, "I know this one. He used to be a Sand jonin, named Quan Li. He was a healer at the Sanctuary before he turned traitor. He specializes in transmission of disease." Sai and Saske nodded in acknowledgement of the information. The team then followed Yui's prints into the forest, where they abruptly ended, as did the others, in an area of deep black shadow.

"Portal," Saske announced. Kakashi and Sai nodded. Saske began to examine the blackness in the shadow for clues as Kakashi and Sai moved deeper into the forest. Hours of fruitless searching followed.

The teams had already uncovered where Jun had made her last stand before being captured and where Yui had formed her doppelganger and backtracked. Kakashi felt the log that had sheltered Yui and touched the ground she had used for camouflage. Inhaling deeply, closing his eyes, Kakashi used all of his other senses. Where? Where did they take you?

Kakashi rose and examined the area around the log before making his way back to Saske who was still pacing in the center of the dark shadow on the floor of the forest.

"Kakashi sensei. It's definitely a portal. I can't tell if it's just temporal or if it's dimensional. There is little jutsu left over to analyze despite the large number of individuals who passed through it. I will try to see what else I can find." Saske sat and entered meditation, searching for clues. While Kakashi and Sai met up with Shino and his team, joining the search there. As darkness fell, Kakashi and Sai returned to the encampment the search teams had made.

Pakkun, Kiba and Kiba's search group were already in the camp when the second group returned. Pakkun went to Kakashi. "Nothing," the dog replied. As he laid down at Kakashi's feet. Kiba and his hound too sat down in frustration. Kakashi sighed. Well it's up to Saske now.

Hours later, Saske returned to camp. He shook his head and sat by the fire with Kakashi, Sai, Kiba and their familiars. Kiba handed Saske a cup of tea and the men sat in silence.

Finally, Sai spoke. "We should return to the Village. Perhaps the original messages from Yui's escorts will have been restored by now. They could give us useful clues."

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Sai, why don't you take Kakashi sensei and Saske back to the Village? Shino and I can wrap it up here."

Saske intervened. "Kakashi, I want to see if the other portal where the female Anbu was ambushed lends any other clues. You should go back with Sai, and I will remain here to search that portal."

"Sai?" Kakashi questioned.

"Agreed. We will be there so that we can check in with Naruto and Intel in the morning. Perhaps there will be a lead there."

"Agreed. Thank-you, all." Kakashi sat staring into the fire, lamenting the loss of his Sharingan. Although deep in his heart Kakashi knew, if Saske could uncover nothing leading to Yui, he also may not have been able to find anything leading to Yui's whereabouts.

Soon Kakashi sent Pakkun home. Then Sai and Kakashi moved to an open clearing. There Sai unrolled his scroll and opened his ink. Sai quickly drew a picture of his giant feathered familiar, and the bird flew off the page, enlarging as it did so. Kakashi and Sai jumped astride the bird and they rose into the air, the bird carrying them back to the Village. Saske, always comfortable in the darkness of night, walked through the forest to the second portal.

By morning, Kakashi and Sai had arrived back in the Village. They made their way to the Hokage's office where they found Naruto and Shikamaru. "Kakashi sensei! You are back. What did you find?"

Sai answered for Kakashi, "Unfortunately, Naruto, we found not much of use. Saske is still there and Shino and Kiba are having their teams complete their investigation."

The exhausted Kakashi said nothing, just plodded to the window to look out over the village.

"Well," Naruto replied, "Intel has finally been able to restore and decode some of the information from the two Anbu who were able to get off messages. We were just about to view them."

"Well let's get to it Naruto." Kakashi responded wearily. His face in the morning light of the Leaf reflecting the strain of his inability to locate Yui.

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru crossed the room to place a bright disc in the media player in Naruto's office. Grainy images filled the screen but there was no audio.

Shikamaru was all business as he noted, "The first section should be from Yui's escort Ryosei." The group watched in silence and with full concentration as the Large Anbu hid Yui, suffered defeat at the hands of the Fallen and agony at the hands of Jashin. There was a long blank period in the transmission, apparently from when Ryosei lost consciousness and then a blood tinged image of Yui's face and touch, giving him just enough healing to enable him to send off a beacon and message before he gave up his life.

Naruto sighed, "I am sorry for the loss of your cousin, Shikamaru. He died bravely." Sadness for Shikamaru's loss and for that of his family settled over Kakashi and Sai. Death was the unfortunate part of the shinobi world. A part everyone in the room acknowledged, but still regretted.

Shikamaru nodded and continued. "This next section should be from Yui's attendant, Jun." Once again grainy images filled the screen. The group watched as Jun retrieved Yui from the branch where Ryosei left her and the two woman began their escape attempt. They watched Yui and Jun somersault from the trees into the clearing and Yui create a sand clone. Then they watched Yui sprint away from Jun as Jun tried desperately to lure their adversaries away from Yui and get back to the Leaf. Of course Jun was ambushed, when out of the darkness thirty Fallen materialized around her, overwhelming her. She was thrown before Jashin, and the group watched in horror as the god of pain began to remove the skin from Jun's face to encourage her to scream. Again there was another portion of blackness, and the message ended with Yui facing Jashin, taunting him and using his anger to propel her to Jun, healing her just enough to enable her to send a beacon and message before activating the self destruction jutsu.

Kakashi, already weary from travel and emotional strain moved away from the window to sit in a vacant chair. Shikamaru was deep in thought as he sat and Sai leaned against the wall. The only sound in the room was the sound of Naruto's teeth gritting as his anger grew as the information the Anbu preserved registered.

Finally Naruto spoke. "That guy without skin. Was that Hidan? I thought you blew him apart Shikamaru?"

Kakashi answered the question for Shikamaru, as it appeared the master tactician was processing information from the scenes he had just witnessed. "No, Naruto. I suspect that was Jashin, the god of pain that Hidan served."

"It has to be." Shikamaru noted. "And the other guy. The one in the filthy healer robe?"

"That is Quan Li." Kakashi replied.

"The one that was responsible for the plague that destroyed the village in the Land of Earth?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, that one. As I advised in my report that accompanied the blood vial for the vaccine, Quan Li was a sand jonin who became a healer. He turned traitor and now serves the evil that Yui refers to as the Darkness."

"Well then. It's a safe assumption that if Jashin and Quan Li were on the scene, along with their scores of mindless foot soldiers that the Darkness is behind Yui's disappearance." Shikamaru processed.

"Yes. It is as I feared." Kakashi sighed.

"Sensei. This Darkness, what exactly is it?" Sai questioned.

"Yui has told me it is the exact opposite force from the creative and healing force she serves. It is the primordial force of destruction. The Darkness, Dark lord, Dark one. Evil. Destroyer. It is all the same, and it wants to corrupt the healing power Yui has available for its own use."

The room grew quiet again as the elite of the Leaf focused on how to locate and rescue Yui.

Finally Shikamaru spoke again. "Kakashi, they are obviously using portals to move manpower."

"More like thing power." Naruto growled.

"Yes, Shikamaru. They are moving through portals. Both Saske and I have tried to determine if they are dimensional portals or simply temporal ones, but they left little evidence behind to assist in making that determination." Kakashi ran his hands through his hair, and sat back in his chair, looking toward the sun of the day in the Leaf flooding through the windows of the Hokage's office. Another day, Yui. The clock is ticking.

Naruto spoke again, "And what happens if the Darkness manages to gain Yui's power?"

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I don't know Naruto. But if the Darkness wins, I would hate to see what would become of the world."

"Well then. We will find her and get her back." Naruto declared. Silence fell over the exhausted Kakashi and Sai and the weary Naruto. Shikamaru, despite the strain was still deep in concentration.

"Kakashi," Shikamaru interjected after a long pause. "It looks like Yui was trained in the Sand."

"Yes, Shikamaru, Yui's father was a Sand jonin." Kakashi replied.

Shikamaru proceeded delicately as he tried to gain information without prying too much into the nature of Kakashi's relationship with the missing healer. "Has Yui ever given you anything, anything that could contain a jutsu that would help us track her?"

The private Kakashi sighed. "I have been given katana, and the morning of her departure, Yui gave me a scroll. I have not yet opened it." Kakashi replied quietly.

"Would you go get it please? Naruto, Kakashi, I'd like to go get Temari. In my married life with Temari, I have found that many of the objects Sand ninja give to," Shikamaru paused, debated his word choice and then continued honestly, "loved ones contain secret jutsu that can be used to assist the recipient in emergencies."

"Well get moving! " Naruto commanded as Kakashi and Shikamaru rose.

Sai rose also, "sensei, do you need. . . "

"No Sai. I am fine at this moment." Kakashi replied as he moved quickly out of the office followed closely by Shikamaru.

As the door closed behind them, Naruto was the first to comment, "Yui obviously has a spine of steel."

"Yes," Sai admitted, "Yui is truly unexpected."

 **Chapter 25. Finding Hope:**

When Kakashi returned to the Hokage's office, Naruto had cleared the office giving assignments to all, leaving just Temari and Shikamaru to await Kakashi. Temari, daughter of the Fourth Kazekage, sister of Gaara the Fifth Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand and Shikamaru's beloved wife, stood when Kakashi entered. The Sixth Hokage's pain obvious to her.

Temari, despite residing in the Leaf with Shikamaru, was dressed in the traditional long black wrap dress ubiquitous in the Village Hidden in the Sand, her hair loose around her face, no longer held in the characteristic four pony tails of her youth. She moved soberly to greet Kakashi, "Kakashi, thank-you for allowing me to help."

"No Temari, I am the grateful one. Thank-you." Kakashi replied handing Temari the scroll Yui had given to him as Shikamaru watched. Temari gently took the scroll, holding it with great care as she examined the azure blue of the scroll, and the gold thread wound around it under a golden sand infused wax seal. Temari smiled as she ran her finger gently over the seal.

"No doubt this scroll is Sand in origin. Temari commented as she laid the scroll gently on Naruto's desk. "Kakashi," she instructed, "Try commanding it to open."

Kakashi held his hand over the golden seal on the scroll and commanded "Release." The scroll did nothing.

Temari coached, "the standard Sand command really is 'open'."

Kakashi tried again. Hand over the scroll, he commanded, "Open." The golden seal split in half and the gold thread under it unwound allowing the dark blue scroll to unroll, revealing its parchment interior. Kakashi gasped slightly as the contents revealed themselves. He bent to read the elegant writing,

To the Guardian of Yui Watanabe,

As I write this to you, I am watching my ten year old daughter sleep in her bed in our home in the Sand for the last time. Tomorrow she will go to live with her mother's sister and her grandfather in the Village of Creativity. With her mother gone, Yui has exhausted everything we in the Sand can teach her about healing. Her healing abilities have surpassed even those of Lady Chiyo, and I, well, I can give her nothing but instruction in violence, and that she can never do. Yui, like her mother is a bringer of life. I, unfortunately in this world, am only skilled at bringing death. I am so immersed in it that I have already died once. And so, to let Yui grow, to become the woman and the Adept you now guard, I must let her go. To come to you. This letter to you will be my final gift to her, to give to you, her guardian, and, if I know my daughter, the man she loves.

So what advice can I give you? Yui, like her mother is headstrong, defiant and fearless. I know she will challenge you daily. Be patient for she is also more gracious, more loving and more giving than anyone else in this world. She has to be. She is Creation's gift to this world, and to you, just like her mother was to me.

Despite how complex and daunting being the guardian of an Adept may appear, it is in reality simplicity in the utmost. Just care for the woman you love. And so,

When she is distant, draw her closer;

When she is afraid, be her strength;

When she is unsure, make her secure;

When she is lost, find her;

When she can't go on, carry her;

And always, always, love her.

Blessing of Creation upon you, my son.

Toshiro

Kakashi read the heart rending words of Toshiro Watanabe. Finished, he paused, knowing that the very depth of his heart was also about to be exposed, he pushed the scroll carefully across the table to Temari and walked to look at the Village through the Hokage's window again, as he had done so very many times before.

Temari and Shikamaru examined the scroll. Temari finally asked quietly, "What is Yui's family name?"

"Watanabe," came the reply from the man standing at the window.

There was an audible gasp from Temari. "Kakashi. Toshiro Watanabe was one of the Sand's finest elites and a member of our council. I was young but I remember his daughter. She was kind and sweet to us younger children. I remember," Temari paused, "missing her." Temari closed her eyes and thought of Yui as a child. Then she opened her eyes and focusing all her attention on the center of the scroll, invoked the scrying language of the Sand in an attempt to locate Yui. As Temari worked on the scroll, the script parted, words forming a circle on the parchment, and then the circle began to spin.

"Kakashi," Shikamaru interjected quietly, "Your turn."

As he placed his hands inches above the spinning portion of the scroll, Kakashi closed his eyes, invoking Creation as he had seen Yui do so many times before. As he did so, the letters of the scroll fairly leapt off the page forming figures and coordinates for him. Then, like Yui's glow, they were gone.

Kakashi opened his eyes, as Temari opened hers. Shikamaru stood watching them both. Temari exhaled and shook her head to clear it and Kakashi paused before he replied, "I know where she is."

"Temari, are you all right?" Shikamaru questioned, concerned for his wife.

"Yes Shikamaru. I'm fine, help Kakashi." Temari smiled, chakra depleted.

"Kakashi, I'll get Sai and Ino for recon. It's time to get a team together."

"I'll start with Naruto and Saske if he is back." Kakashi was through the door of the Hokage's office, rescuing Yui closer now than ever before.

Ino and Sai joined Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Lee in Naruto's office. Soon after the group convened, the black clad figure of Saske Uchiha appeared in the room. Nodding his greeting, Saske moved to lean on Naruto's desk.

"It's dimensional." Saske pronounced.

"We know," shared Naruto. "Kakashi, with help from Shikamaru and Temari has uncovered the applicable coordinates. We were just about to do some recon."

"By all means," Saske replied, "don't let me hold you back."

"Sai, Ino?" Naruto questioned.

"Alright then." Sai offered as he spun out his scroll, and utilizing his ink and brush created a small, highly mobile black mouse. "Ready Ino?

Ino sat next to her husband and closed her eyes, connecting with the rodent Sai had drawn.

Finally, Saske received the dimensional coordinates from Kakashi, engaged his mangekyo sharingan and opened a small portal for the mouse to pass through. Quickly the mouse darted through the portal and Ino began to project what the mouse was observing on a screen for the group to view. The world the mouse was in was dark and dank and foreboding. It had materialized in a grey hallway which appeared to be made of dank black stone and grey dirt. The little mouse hugged the wall as he ran. Down the long corridor, past cell after cell used by the Fallen, the mouse ran. Finally it came to an intersection of the hallways. Sai looked to the assembled team for guidance. Naruto offered, "Go right."

The mouse shot off to the right, running down the hall, past still more of the cells occupied by the Fallen. More and more, Fallen after Fallen, the group counted as the mouse ran. Finally, as the mouse was approaching a stairway to a lower level of the hallway, a Fallen spied its movement. Investigating, the Fallen gazed down on the mouse with cold dead eyes. In seconds the mouse was stomped to death, breaking the connection to the shinobi.

"Well then," began Ino.

"Yes," Sai continued.

"I counted over a hundred in the short hallway. Anyone else have a smaller count?" began Shikamaru already in analysis mode.

"No." Kakashi spoke. "It is clear we will be facing hundreds, maybe thousands of Fallen."

"Not to mention Jashin and Quan Li," Shikamaru added.

"Piece of cake." Naruto interjected to the stunned group. "Hit them fast in a small group. Get Yui out and get us out. Then we can worry about blocking off dimensional access after she is safe."

"Naruto is right." Saske weighed in. "So who goes?"

Shikamaru finally gave voice to his thoughts. "Two teams. Naruto and Lee on one team, in case there is some chakra blocking jutsu in place. Kakashi, Saske and me on the other. "

"Yes. Whatever team locates Yui first, there will be someone to get her out and back to the Leaf immediately." Saske added.

"Sounds like a plan." Kakashi agreed calmly. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," Naruto ordered, "at dawn. Sai, go get Captain Yamato. We need to run some simulations."

 **Chapter 26. Darkness Falls:**

As she endured Jashin's most recent onslaught, Yui estimated she had been in Jashin's care for at least thirty six hours. And, despite his fury, her gift had allowed her to heal, and moderate the pain he was desperate to inflict on her. Unfortunately, Yui could tell that period of grace was ending, and so could Jashin. And then it happened. As Jashin struck her, ripping flesh from her back for the thousandth time, the gash and blood remained. As Jashin danced and howled with glee, he redoubled his efforts to make Yui scream. She gritted her teeth and fought against screaming, until Jashin finally exceeded even her abilities, and she slipped from consciousness.

When she awoke, Yui encountered Jashin's additions to her agony. Her arms were bound from wrist to elbow behind her back. Chains ran from these bindings to the ceiling, suspending her just enough to place the full weight of her body on her arms, twisting her shoulders horribly, unless she bore weight on her legs. After he had done all he could to her back, he had crushed her feet, bone by bone and had broken both of her legs. Blood dripped down her legs from the tattered and blood soaked excuse for clothing that was still covering her. Yui struggled to find a position that would allow her to breathe easier. She could not. Wryly she thought, well Jashin is good at his work isn't he.

As she hung there, working hard to breathe, the door opened. The angle Jashin had suspended her in did not enable Yui to see who had entered the door. She could only see the floor for a few feet in front of her. She hung, dreading the arrival of Jashin, but was surprised to see Quan Li's pustule covered feet. Quan leaned over, placing his face inches from Yui's face, the diseases he hosted flowing through him and over him like Shino's insects.

"Yui, my sister," the bringer of pestilence whispered in her face, "how much longer do you think your training and what remains of your gift will offer you any protection? Why do you persist in suffering? My master would much rather reward you with pleasure that only he can give. Your failure is inevitable. Give him what he wants."

Yui struggled to gain balance on her injured legs and raise her head to meet the traitorous healer's face, "My brother. . . "she choked out, "there is still hope. Let me . . . help you. . ." her head dropped to her chest as her legs buckled and her full weight torqued her shoulders up behind her back again.

Quan Li chuckled and yanked Yui's head up by the hair so that he could stare into her emerald eyes, " _you_ would give me the gift of healing? You can offer me nothing! But I can give you this," he laid his hands on her shoulders and the blackness of disease flowed from him into Yui. "Now my sister, enjoy my gift to you." Quan Li spat at Yui and stalked out of the room.

I have to keep breathing. I have to keep breathing, Yui thought. Evidence of infection with plague began to appear on her body. The diseases continued to progress through the evening and into the night. In the early morning hours, Yui found herself to be delirious as her fever increased. Oh Kakashi. Where are you? Please, please, come for me. Yui's last thought was of Kakashi's face as she slipped away again into unconsciousness.

Yui was awoken by a Fallen washing her face. The Darkness was seated in a chair in front of her looking up into her eyes. In a deep sonorous baritone voice as gentle as silk, he began, "My darling Yui," he paused to take a sip of iced water. "I have been befuddled by your lack of compliance. I have been racking my brain," he took another sip of water and paused again. "Oh I am sorry my darling. You must be thirsty." The Darkness held his glass of iced water before her, but Yui could not move to drink. As she hung, unable to move, the Dark lord retrieved a silver straw from his sleeve, dipped it into the water, placed his finger over the top opening, and dribbled the ice cold relief into her mouth. Yui swallowed the sweet coldness hungrily. The Darkness repeated this process three more times before he relaxed back into his chair again, crossing his legs and placing the glass back on the table, satisfied that he had Yui's full attention.

"As I said, I have been racking my brain to try to understand what is preventing you from letting me wrap you in silk and satin, to give you pleasure unimaginable, to give you sweet release from all of this. . . " he gestured around the interrogation room, to Jashin, Quan Li and a congregation of Fallen, with his manicured hands. "At first I thought it was simply the love you felt for Creation, the Sanctuary and those there. Mother's love. But that alone clearly would not sustain in this amount of suffering, as even you my beautiful healer, are beginning to look a bit worse for wear. So I searched carefully through all we had been through together this week. Then I uncovered it!" The Darkness uncrossed his legs, sat forward in his chair slapping his red silk clad knees in glee, beaming at Yui in celebration, the mask of his face almost imitating pure joy. Yui raised her head as much as she could to eye him suspiciously.

"This morning my darling! This morning I found that I have a rival for your affection! This morning my beloved, while you were delirious, you whispered a name that was not mine. You whispered, 'Kakashi.'" The Darkness sounded almost ecstatic as he declared, "You are in love with that pornography addicted masked buffoon from the Leaf. You have not given your gifts to me because you have hope that he is coming to rescue you. Foolish girl, do you really think he loves you? Naïve little Yui. Do you really think he would want you, after all we have meant to each other? That any man would want you for that matter? My darling, Kakashi Hatake knows where you are. I'd say he doesn't care in the least. In fact, he has already been with another!"

Yui lifted her head to gaze at the Darkness in disbelief. He continued gleefully, "I can see you do not believe me. Here let me show you." The Fallen moved swiftly to hold the basin of water in which her face had been washed before her. The king of darkness gazed into her face and waived his hand over the bloody bowl. Soon the pinkish liquid swirled and formed images. There for her to view was the instantly recognizable image of Kakashi Hatake, standing in an office awaiting a curly haired woman who ran into his arms delivering a kiss to him and falling into an embrace. Papers on the desk showed the date to be the third day of her imprisonment. The Darkness grinned at Yui's shock. "Yes my lovely one. You left him little more than days before and already the one you love is in the arms of another! Kakashi Hatake doesn't want you! He is not coming to save you! The only people who are coming for you from the Leaf is an Anbu assassination squad, to prevent you from ever giving your gifts to me. But don't worry my sweet precious Yui," the Darkness was on his feet now, hands caressing Yui's face gently, "I will protect you. Just open the gate of Creation and give yourself and its power to me."

Yui hung, gasping for breath, clearly fighting back tears. The Darkness gently raised her head to gaze into her still beautiful eyes. Eyes that were now filled with tears. Yui's breath was coming in ragged gasps now as she met his gaze for a moment before closing her eyes again and her tears began to flow. She hung sobbing as the Darkness continued gentle ministrations to the wounds on her face while she cried. Finally, when she could cry no more, he sat before her waiting for victory.

"Darling," he whispered, voice as gentle as that of a true lover. "Make all this suffering end now. There is no end for you other than me. Be mine."

Yui hung, breath coming in even more labored gasps now that she had been crying, the deep realization that she was completely and utterly alone upon her. All that stood before her now was relentless agony. She thought of Kakashi, then of Tenten and Lee. Yori and Nalini and all her loved ones at the Village and the Sanctuary. And then she saw Constant. Constant as a baby and the agony he endured to live. Constant as the fine young healer he had become. How could she allow the Darkness to have them?

Head hanging, tears falling again, Yui choked out a response.

"I am sorry," the Darkness rose and raised her head. "What did you say, my sweet? I could not hear you?"

Tears streaming down her face fully now, Yui, with the full realization of what was before her looked into the black stone eyes of the Darkness and repeated even more firmly, "No."

The Darkness dropped her head and stepped back. The Fallen immediately removed his chair, the table, basin and the water. The Dark one bellowed in frustration and commanded, "Jashin! She is yours! Take her to the medical laboratory, shave her head and run current through her until she screams! Keep her on the edge of agony until her will or mind breaks, whichever comes first!" The Dark one stormed out of the room with his coterie of Fallen, leaving Jashin to gleefully drop Yui to the floor with a sickening thud before dragging her out of the room to his laboratory, leaving a trail of blood upon the floor. Quan Li remained in the corner of the room, his face a mixture of shock and dismay, the darkness of disease still passing over and through him like a shadow as the lights in the room flickered and then went out for a moment. Moments later the lights returned accompanied by a blood curdling scream. Quan Li drove his fists into his temples and ran from the room.

 **Chapter 27. Yui's Sacrifice:**

Yui awoke to the sound of water dripping. There were electrodes attached to her head, her feet were in a puddle of wetness and what was left of the hospital gown she was wearing was soaked. Whether it was soaked with the water Jashin had nearly drown her with to increase the effectiveness of the electrical current he was using or blood and gore, Yui could not tell. She had grown accustomed to the smells of human waste and blood while she was in Jashin's care. At least her arms were not bound behind her back anymore. Jashin had simply placed her in manacles and chains holding her arms over her head, dangling her from the ceiling. Yui suspected he had chained her in this manner to better see her expression as the current ran through her and she screamed. Jashin was the god of pain after all.

Her left eye was swollen shut. Yui knew her orbit was fractured, the bone shattering when Jashin dropped her to the floor, before dragging her to his "medical" laboratory. With her one good eye, Yui could make out the room was dim, lit by the lights on the control panel of the electrical generator. And it was cold. Yui fought to keep from shivering. She examined the manacles around her wrists. Hardened steel, with just enough sharpness around the edge to lacerate skin when the full weight of a prisoner was upon them. She was in the middle of the room with nothing around her. Even if she could manage to swing herself in an attempt to get free, there was nothing within reach to use to help. Jashin was insidious.

Yui was continuing to examine the room, when the door slid slowly open. Yui steeled herself for the reappearance of Jashin, but it was Quan instead.

"Yui, why?" Quan looked stricken. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Sarcasm being her only defense, Yui choked out, "And here I thought this was Jashin's doing."

Quan looked even more stricken at the healer's unbroken will. "Yui, you know what I mean. Why don't you just give up and end this. There is nothing, NOTHING for you but suffering. Why?" The traitorous healer gently wiped blood from Yui's face with his sleeve.

"Oh Quan. You never did understand did you?" Yui struggled to form words. "I have danced with pain, sickness and the products of the dark since before I was born. I know them, and I am not afraid of them. " Yui paused to cough, blood and mucus having filled her mouth. "What frightens me more, more than anything else, is what would happen to this world, to those I love, if he wins."

"But Yui, Kakashi Hatake does not love you. The Dark Lord has shown you this."

"But that does not mean I don't love him." Yui choked out. "And that doesn't mean I don't love my son, my family, friends and those at the Sanctuary. It is not about who loves me. It is about who I love." Yui was nearing exhaustion, the conversation tasking the last remaining reserves of her energy.

"Who you love." Quan was quiet.

"Yes Quan, always." Yui was rattling as she breathed now, "and Quan, I forgive you, my friend." Yui passed into unconsciousness again, and Quan Li fairly ran from the room.

Hours later, pain drove Yui awake. Her hands, the full weight of her unconscious body upon them in the sharpened manacles, were protesting their fate. Yui gasped in air as she woke, quickly determining that one of her lungs was in danger of collapsing from the broken ribs that surrounded it. The ribs too, must have broken when Jashin drug her to her current position. The room in which she hung was still dim and cold, but Yui thought she heard the sound of combat. The alarm that sounded soon after confirmed her pain dulled observations. Yes, yes, something was going on. Anbu from the Leaf? Yui could only hope yes. A good death would give her release from pain, and prevent her further corruption. But first, first she had work to finish.

Looking up at her manacles she pulled on them, defining just where they impacted her hands. Then using the little energy and ability to control her body she had left, Yui willed her right thumb down and away from the two rows of eight bones making up her wrist. Yui judged that she could separate her thumb from her hand using the manacle if she could make enough room for the manacle to pass through the soft tissue of the appendage avoiding the bone. Similarly, Yui willed the metacarpal bone of the little finger down and away from the body of her hand. Again she judged the manacle would pass over her hand, if she could just manage to make the proper alterations to its bony structure. Focusing her will on her thumb and her little finger she pushed the muscles of her thumb to the extreme at the same time rotating the muscles of her little finger down and out to their maximum extent. Yui raised herself to her full height and dropped, allowing the full weight of her body to fall on the manacle. Bone already moved out of the way, flesh and muscle separated, but not enough to allow the manacle clean passage over the hand. Fighting the red-brown blackness of unconsciousness and gritting her teeth, Yui dropped onto the manacle again. Blood running from the remaining three fingers and the stumps of her little finger and thumb, Yui found success, freeing her right hand. She only had to repeat the process on the other side.

Again Yui concentrated on her hand, mentally pushing the base of the thumb and little finger down and away from the body of it. Using the remaining portion of her right hand as a brace, Yui dropped hard on her left hand. This time she found success the first time as her left thumb and little finger fell to the floor. Yui followed, falling to her knees, trying her best to stay conscious. Well, she thought, at least I don't have to look for something to write with.

Shaking her head to clear it from the pain, and wrapping the base of her tattered and filthy clothing around her non dominant left hand to staunch the bleeding, Yui willed herself to stay focused. Almost done Yui, she thought. Mother, Father, beloved teacher Lady Chiyo, please forgive me. When I see you again, don't judge me too harshly, this is the only way. . . . the only way I can make sure Kakashi lives.

With that, Adept Healer Yui Watanabe bent and began to scribe in the filth of the floor of Jashin's laboratory. Painfully and deliberately Yui wrote in her own blood the symbols and words forbidden by Sunagakure, the jutsu Lady Chiyo had used to restore life to Gaara at the expense of her own life, the symbols and words of the Kishotensei: Self-Destruct Technique.

 **Chapter 28. Shikamaru's Brilliance:**

As they materialized in the dimension of Darkness, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Saske moved quickly to the left to start their search for Yui. The team of Naruto and Lee did likewise to the right. The plan was simple. Find Yui and teleport her back to the Hospital for treatment. Then return and join the fight against the Darkness and his servants. The goal was to defeat the Dark lord, and lock him and all of his evil servants in the dimension of darkness so that they could never bother the shinobi world again.

As they moved to the left, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Saske began a deliberate search of the rooms used by the Fallen. Slowly and painstakingly they moved past cell after cell, down the long left corridor. Suspiciously, they met no resistance. On and on they continued past empty cell after empty cell until the walls of the hallway began to broaden. Keeping to the left wall, the three moved into an ever widening space.

Suddenly, Kakashi was gone, warped away into the blackness surrounding them. Saske drew his double blades. "Chidori" he commanded into the dark and the electricity hummed into the blades and around him. Shikamaru flashed to guard Saske's back and spun to face the blackness behind Saske. Just as quickly Saske brought the tips of his weapon together, instructing "Brilliance" and molded his chidori into a blazing orb of white hot ball lightening. Releasing the glowing orb with a mighty shove, it sailed into the air high above the Leaf shinobi, coming to rest at the apex of a huge domed roof and illuminating the massive space around them.

They were standing on the exhibition floor of a huge arena style room. Thousands of Fallen were seated in the stadium style space, black eyes trained on the two ninja. But the figure in the center of the floor was the most disconcerting to Saske and Shikamaru. There, blinking in the vivid glow of the lightening, hand shielding his eyes, stood the red clad figure of Jashin.

"Man," the god of pain complained, "did you have to make it sooooo bright? And aren't you Shikamaru? What a nice surprise! What fun it will be taking your head for Hidan." Jashin laughed.

The crowd of Fallen roared their approval of Jashin's commentary.

"Assuming you can," responded Shikamaru with deadly calm.

This time catcall, boos and hissing registered the displeasure of the Fallen with the ninja's response.

"Jashin." Saske then posed, more a statement than a question.

"Yes Uchiha." The fluidly evil creature responded.

"You like to torture wounded shinobi and defenseless women." Saske stated emotionlessly.

"Of course!" Jashin replied joyfully. "Wait until you see what I have done to your healer friend. She has provided me with hours and hours of glorious enjoyment!"

The Fallen once again shouted their approval.

The cold waves of anger flowing from Saske were almost palpable. "Then you will face Uchiha justice." Saske intoned as the power from his double blades crackled across the ground as he moved.

"Saske," Shikamaru interjected, as it appeared Saske was deviating from their agreed upon plan.

"Shikamaru, this fight is now mine, and mine alone. Stay back."

"Ahhh! Uchiha, are you worried for your friend? Isn't that sweeeeeeet!" Saske showed no response yet continued to move closer to the embodiment of pain. Then with speed born of the lightening he was gifted with, Saske was upon Jashin. His chidori infused strikes spraying blood and gore over the illuminated floor.

Yet Jashin did not move or fall. Raising the back of his hand to his own mouth the skinless demon licked his own blood, "Nice one! But not good enough." In a flash the wicked four bladed scythe was razoring across the arena into Jashin's hands. With a quick spin to the left the blades came up and over Jashin's head and back toward Saske on the right. Using his twin blades, Saske quickly caught the scythe at the apex of its strike, sparks flying from the weapons as they came together.

"Gotcha!" Jashin cried gleefully as the tail of the scythe whipped back around to Saske.

The Fallen were on their feet, shouting encouragement to their champion.

Dropping into a deep split, Saske drove the tip of the scythe down, ducking under the razor wire of the tail, forcing it to wrap around the blade of the scythe instead. As the razor wire wrapped, it shattered against the edge of Jashin's blades.

Saske pitched quickly onto his back, circling his top leg over his head and whipped his body, blades and all back to a standing position. As Jashin began to spin the scythe, Saske noted the passage of the blade, even though it was moving so fast he could not see it, the whump, whump, whump of the blade growing faster as it gained speed.

"Not bad for an amateur." Jashin grinned and then struck with dizzying speed. Blow after spinning blow followed, Jashin stepping forward and Saske blocking and deflecting strike after strike as he stepped backwards. Block left, step left, spin, block overhead, block right, step right. The pattern continued as if in a dance. Finally Saske spun and dropped to the right at the same time, rolling and coming up slightly behind Jashin's right shoulder as the wicked blade of the scythe sliced past him to the left. Blade ready the razor wire whipped around again, only to have Saske's chidori melt it upon contact.

It was then that Saske did what Jashin did not expect. Saske reached out to tap Jashin lightly on the shoulder and gazing at him, eyes in full mangekyo sharingan intoned, "Amaterasu."

Black fire rolled over Jashin who began to laugh and the Fallen began to shriek. Saske dodged away from the god of pain and Shikamaru took over.

Using the light from the levitating orb of lightening high above them, Shikamaru launched four kunai with accompanying jutsu tags into the shadow Jashin made on the floor of the dimension of darkness. As soon as the kunai hit their mark, Jashin, who was occupied in trying to extinguish the black flames of the Amaterasu was immobile.

"Bastard! You Nara Bastard! Quit hiding behind shadows. Fight like a man!" Jashin bellowed as Shikamaru dropped into a crouch, hand signs flying.

"And why would I want to do that when you won't?" Shikamaru replied before he commanded, "Shadow possession shuriken jutsu, envelope of pain." Immediately Jashin's own shadow grew spikes like the blackest thorn bush and wrapped itself around Jashin, holding the flames of the Amaterasu tightly against him and encapsulating the erstwhile god of pain in a bubble of never-ending fire and spikes. As Jashin slipped from view inside the bubble of shadow, he began to scream, first in anger and then in agony. Finally, the envelope of shadow was thick enough to hold the flames and mask any sound from within.

It was then that the stunned Fallen began mobilizing for an attack they had no time to complete. Saske commanded "Chidori Stream!" and the ball of brilliant illumination at the ceiling erupted to unleash blue bolts of electric current, crackling and flashing throughout the massive room. The electricity struck the Fallen, piercing them, fully impaling some and causing them to convulse violently in place. Calmly flicking the grime from his fight with Jashin from his swords and replacing them in their scabbards, Saske turned to finish the job he had begun. Bringing his hands emotionlessly together while regarding the twitching Fallen, Saske flatly stated, "Fire Style: Art of Dragon Flame."

Multiple dragons formed of rippling fire appeared as Saske exhaled. Expanding and flying in circular over lapping flight paths around the room, the dragons burned every Fallen in the arena to a black charred crisp. Soon the enemy was simply disintegrating into piles of black ash as the red orange dragons of fire faded softly away.

"Well your plan worked rather nicely," Saske remarked as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Yes. It did. Even better than we anticipated. Let's hope the others are having similar success. Let's go." Saske nodded as he and Shikamaru left the writhing ball of shadow behind in the light.

 **Chapter 29. Finding the Light:**

Naruto and Lee raced down the right hallway. Down one flight of stairs and then another, the two ninja traveled more deeply into the bowels of the Darkness' realm. As they skidded to a stop where the hallway split into two, a tall figure clad in a tan long sleeve shirt and military pants, covered by a tan flak jacket, its patches and unmistakable shoulder protectors identifying the wearer as a sand jonin stepped forward into the dim light.

From the reports received from Yui's dead Anbu escorts, Naruto recognized the pestilence covered face of Quan Li.

"Hold!" Quan shouted, raising his hands before him in a gesture of surrender as Naruto dropped into battle stance sweeping Lee behind him. "Leaf shinobi! Are you here to rescue Yui or kill her?"

"Rescue her of course monster!" Lee shouted.

"Get out of our way or die." Naruto growled with deadly intent.

"I wish to help." Quan finally added. "Massive numbers of Fallen will be coming. You cannot save her without assistance. Yui is down that hallway. Keep going until the hall widens and you go down yet another set of stairs. Yui is being held in the medical lab at the end of the hall."

"Why are you helping us?" Lee asked, pausing as Naruto started down the hall to Yui.

"Because," Quan replied softly, "I am forgiven. Now go! I will hold them here!"

Lee and Naruto wasted no more time. They left Quan Li and flew down the hall toward Yui as behind them Quan Li, jonin of the Hidden Sand, took a defensive posture, blocking access to the hallway. As the first of the Fallen made their way toward him, Quan spun out iridescent lines of chakra threads. Launching them toward the closest of the Fallen, Quan Li made contact, his puppet master jutsu quickly overriding the Fallen's neurological control.

With lightening reflexes born of years of Sand training, Quan spun the first Fallen, who was armed with a sword back into the mass of bodies charging up the hallway toward him. As he directed the slashing puppet to destroy his fellow Fallen, Quan took control of seven similarly armed others, forming a wall of puppet swordsmen blocking all access to Lee, Naruto and Yui.

Skillfully, Quan directed the eight puppet Fallen, slashing and spinning, rising over a tide of Fallen and attacking from above, chakra threads humming like guitar strings as he did so. Deteriorating bodies of Fallen were soon everywhere in the passage as Quan continued his defense. As his puppets fell one by one, Quan replaced them by spinning his chakra treads into yet another already dead Fallen. The servants of darkness fell by the hundreds, but continued to press the attack. Finally, Quan Li, chakra exhausted was overwhelmed and swallowed in the horde of darkness. His last thought, his last breath, was a prayer, "Creation. . . . help Yui."

 **Chapter 30. Duck:**

Before he even arrived in the dimension of the Darkness, Kakashi knew with a deep intrinsic knowing, that the Darkness would be coming for _him_. He was Yui's guardian. Shikamaru and Kakashi had planned on this inevitability for this mission. Shikamaru had smiled as they discussed their plan with the group. Kakashi was bait. But Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Leaf did not intend to be a helpless pawn. He would be the one to face the Darkness and destroy this incarnation of it, or Kakashi thought, he would die trying.

As he landed with the team in the farthest corner of the Dark world, slightly away from the cells where the Fallen lived and away from the throne room where the Darkness held court, Kakashi focused on his mission – draw out the Darkness so the others could find and rescue Yui. As the shinobi made contact with each other, they moved as planned. Naruto and Lee together and Saske, Shikamaru and Kakashi moving in the opposite direction.

Kakashi was no more than fifty feet down the corridor when the walls floor and ceiling warped around him. He felt the strong tug of a dimensional shift and was sucked into the rift it created. At the end of the rift, he found himself on the ground in total darkness. As Kakashi stood, even with his superior sight, he could detect no light. Nothing. Nothing but darkness. Darkness and a sickening malevolence. Kakashi took a defensive posture, hands extended and waited. Then the embodiment of evil spoke.

"Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi could not locate the direction from which the voice emanated. He opened his senses and breathed deeply, waiting, secure in the knowledge that the shinobi plan was in place.

"Well, well. So you _have_ come for that sickeningly sweet healer." The evil chuckled. Kakashi struggled, all his senses at the maximum to locate the Darkness.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kakashi," the silken taunt came. "You had so much potential. Do you remember how angry and bitter you were after your father killed himself? So angry. So full of hate and rage. Where did that young man go? It was marvelous how easily you killed as an Anbu. How the perfection of dispensing death brought you comfort. Cold, calculating. Full of so much dark promise." The Darkness taunted Kakashi with an evil laugh.

Kakashi's stomach turned with the memories. On guard, he moved slowly to the right, feet feeling cautiously along the floor, guard hand leading into the blackness. Then suddenly he was struck. The hand of Darkness, fingers morphed into sharpened blades sliced at his mid-section. Too late Kakashi spun to block. But how to block what you cannot see or hear? The strike left four long inch deep wounds in his right side.

"Ngh," Kakashi sputtered.

"Aah! Kakashi! Did I strike you? Are you angry yet? Where has your hate gone? Or have you really accepted that your failure to save your friend Obito was the cause of the Fourth Shinobi War? That _your_ failure caused the deaths of untold thousands? Has your anger given way to simpering self-loathing?" Another laugh, so full of hate it almost made Kakashi ill followed. Then another strike. This one to Kakashi's left midsection. Four wounds, these ones longer and deeper than the first were left on Kakashi's abdomen. Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"Where _has_ your spine gone Kakashi? You held so much promise. You who killed without feeling. Killed without remorse. You could still take your place with me Kakashi. Be the god of death. Bring death and destruction. Satisfy your hate. You could have the healer whenever you wanted, and when you tire of her, kill her and I will give you another and another and another after that. Let your hatred flow!"

Kakashi made no response, but continued to move cautiously into the blackness. Eyes closed he searched desperately for the scent of his own blood on the claws of the Fallen. A chance to locate the thing and fight back. And still he found nothing. Nothing.

"So what will motivate you, Kakashi?" The evil continued, "Perhaps you want to know what I have done to your healer? Will that move you? Do you wish to know how I defiled her? Poor innocent Yui, crying at first, but then by the end how she just moaned like those cheap tarts you usually like." The Darkness chuckled again. Kakashi breathed deeply, gritted his teeth and kept still and silent.

"I took her, Kakashi. As often as I wanted and any way I wanted. I violated her. Finally, she hung screaming in agony at my command." Another strike, this time across his neck.

"Gah," Kakashi bit his lip to keep from crying out further and slid backwards, hitting something solid. Blood flowing from his neck, Kakashi flattened himself against the wall. Well at least he didn't have to worry about a strike from the back. Kakashi stood bleeding in the deep blackness, willing the Dark one to make a sound to give him something to use to locate him. Something, anything to hear besides the sound of his own breathing and heartbeat.

And then he heard her voice. Kakashi heard Yui's unmistakable voice, firm and commanding. "Kakashi, don't speak. Let me give you light."

As she said this, Kakashi's surroundings were illuminated in negative, dark becoming light and light becoming dark. Ah, he thought, this must be what Hinata sees when she uses her byakugan. In the center of the chamber, there was no mistaking the form of the Dark one.

All right then, Kakashi breathed, now I know where you are.

"Kakashi," Yui's voice reached him again, "when you face him, place the twins together in the center of his form with your Chidori. Keep them there, no matter what. Creation will do the rest."

Kakashi waited, knowing there was only so much time before the Dark one sought to rend his flesh again. Sure enough, within moments the embodiment of evil was floating toward him, hands stretched into razor sharp talons. The Darkness called, "Kakashi Hatake! Guardian? Imagine what her life will be like without you. For however long she has left!" Evil laughter followed the Dark one's taunt.

Kakashi stayed still until the evil was on top of him, and then he struck. Launching himself into the air, Kakashi arched over the twisting darkness and planted the twins firmly in the middle of the Dark one's chest, calling "Chidori" as he did so. The Dark lord's face twisted in surprise and pain. As the lightening from the chidori blazed through the sanctified metal of the twins, the Dark one began to scream and writhe and buck like no creature Kakashi had ever encountered before. As the Dark one's otherworldly screams continued, his shape grew larger, morphing into a monstrous red and black two legged giant with the faces of enemies Kakashi had faced, faces of the Akatsuki, demons he had battled and monsters morphing into and out of its horrid red flesh. Kakashi struggled to maintain his chidori and keep the twins in the Dark one's center mass as the evil body expanded to fill the chamber. Finally as the Dark one's fury appeared to reach its apex, Kakashi heard Yui's quiet firm voice again. This time she said, "Open."

As Yui knelt, and the word "Open" fell from her lips, all the power of Creation, the power that the Dark one so coveted, mobilized around her, surrounding her penetrating her and filling her. Yui was the open gate through which the power flowed, raising her to her feet, and then floating her in the air, an expression of indefinable joy upon her face until she was no longer visible in the intensity of the light. As it expanded, the light sought out Kakashi. Barreling down the maze of corridors formed by the prison cells the Fallen called home, the light twisted and turned, tracing light into the darkness until the power, moderated by Yui, blasted through the space the Darkness occupied to Kakashi. Wrapping itself around the Sixth Hokage in a blazing ball of light, the power infused his chidori, merging with it, powering through it, into the twins and into the Dark one. Kakashi was filled with the power of Creation and it rushed in a complete circuit from Yui to him and into the Dark one. The power was beyond immense, all felt it as it shook the dimension of darkness to its foundations.

And still Kakashi hung on, keeping the twins in place, flowing his chidori coupled with the immense power of Creation into the heart of Darkness. Brighter and brighter, faster and faster the flow came, and with it, the Dark one became smaller and smaller and darker and darker. Finally there was only a round ball of darkness hanging at the tip of the twins, and then it too was gone. Kakashi was left floating in light, in the dimension of darkness, alone with his swords. And then he heard Yui's voice again, firm and clear commanding "Duck!"

Kakashi hit the floor and rolled, landing on his back, as the power of Creation manifested again. From the point where the Darkness had disappeared, a small marble of swirling milky gas appeared. It expanded, primitive particles forming atoms, then elements of hydrogen, lithium and helium. Then, as suddenly as the milky marble appeared, it became a tiny translucent bubble before it exploded into small gas clouds, brilliant in shades of emerald green like Yui's eyes, blues, lavenders and golds, filling the room. As Kakashi watched raptly, realizing that he was witnessing the birth of a new universe taking the place of the dimension of darkness, tiny stars ignited like fireworks, sparkling yellow, white, red and gold, spinning and combining into galaxies and rushing to fill the void of darkness with Creation. All of this took place in miniature, but then began expanding and expanding and expanding until a blast wave of Creation rushed outward and shot through the dimension, leaving Kakashi lying on the edge of consciousness.

Before he passed into the comfort of unconscious rest, he felt Yui's gentle presence, lips as soft as silk brushing against his, just a hint of jasmine and vanilla floating in the air. He could almost feel her lying next to him, as she softly breathed into his ear, "Kakashi Hatake. . . my heart is yours. . . and only yours. . . forever." Work done, Kakashi floated away peacefully into unconsciousness.

As the blast wave moved through the dimension, Naruto in full sage mode shielded Lee as they both kept running in the direction Quan Li directed them to go. Down into the crumbling depth of the darkness they ran, toward the source of the blaze of light where they knew they would find Yui. Moment by moment, cracks in the foundation of the Dark one's fortress grew wider and wider. Where the corridor walls met the floor, the floor and wall both began to crumble, still on Naruto and Lee ran. Finally they reached the obvious source of the light. Walls blown outward, a field of rubble was all that was left of Jashin's torture chamber. Naruto and Lee quickly clambered through the rubble, Naruto tossing the larger pieces of it away, until they found Yui's mangled body, resting in the center of the blast crater, the words of the self destruction jutsu written in her own blood still visible around her.

"Yui!" Lee screamed, flying to the side of his friend before even Naruto could get there.

Quickly, Lee knelt, searching for any sign of life, his ear pressed to her chest. Commanding, "Naruto get her to the hospital! She is still alive!" Lee lifted Yui's battered body and severed appendages and handed her to Naruto. As quickly as the words were out of Lee's mouth, Naruto gently held Yui's tortured body to him and teleported her to the hospital, into Sakura and Shizune's care.

"What the hell did those bastards do to her!?" Naruto demanded as he arrived in the Leaf hospital.

"No time Naruto," Sakura reproached as she and her team moved to take Yui from their Hokage. "Now go get the others and finish this for her!"

Naruto teleported back to the darkness, finding Lee retracing his steps in the shaking and crumbling dimension, running back toward where they last saw Saske, Shikamaru and Kakashi. The two ran, flying back to the spot where they entered the dimension and launching down the corridor the other three took upon arrival.

As another giant shudder rippled through the dimension, Lee shouted for Naruto as the massive body of Saske's Susano'o began to appear from underneath the rubble. Good, Naruto thought. Saske's Susano'o shielded them from the blast. As the giant figure shook the debris of the collapsing darkness from it, the dimension shifted from darkness into light. Saske and Shikamaru emerged from the jutsu, Saske yelling, "Move! We don't have much time! Kakashi must be this way!" Saske flashed over the rubble that had so recently covered his Susano'o, and the four fairly flew in the direction from which the blast wave had most recently come.

"We found Yui in the center of the first blast crater, Kakashi is probably in the center of another." Naruto directed.

"I guessed as much." replied Saske, "now go!"

"Kakashi sensei," yelled Shikamaru as he crested a particularly huge mound of black boulders.

"Kakashi sensei!" Lee echoed as he launched himself from the top of another and slid down into the center of a crater.

But it was Naruto, in full sage mode, flying from point to point down the largest blast crater the team had seen that spotted his sensei.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto jumped to Kakashi's side. Quickly he knelt to lift the bleeding body of his teacher out of the rubble surrounding him. As he did so, Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes. "Yui?" he coughed.

"At the Leaf already sensei, and now it's your turn."

Flying swiftly to Naruto as chunks of the darkness began to float away into space, Saske replied, "Actually it's everyone's turn. We only have moments before this whole dimension shreds with the beginning of a new creation. Come on Lee, Shikamaru!"

Four on their feet and one being carried, Saske wrapped the Susano'o around them one more time and using the prodigious Uchiha ocular power of the Rinnegan, Saske shifted the Susano'o out of the dimension of darkness, and back to the Leaf.

As soon as they arrived, Naruto was on the move, carrying Kakashi to the hospital, the remaining rescuers left to return to the heart of the village at a quick, but less emergent pace.

By the time they reached the hospital, Kakashi was fully conscious and demanding to continue on his own power. Shizune appeared to move Kakashi to a room and do a complete assessment of his wounds. Kakashi was having none of it.

"Shizune, how is Yui!" Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi, Yui is alive. Sakura is tending to her now with Lady Katsuyu. If you would just be quiet and let me check you over and get an IV started I could get back to helping her." Shizune ordered.

"Fine. I'm just fine. When can I see her?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kakashi, you don't understand. You have severe injuries and Yui is horribly injured. I don't know how she is still alive, but she is. Please, just allow the medics to tend to you and let me get back to Sakura."

"Just go Shizune. Save Yui." Kakashi ordered, grief and injury finally taking a toll as he slumped upon a gurney, medics tending to his wounds.

Shizune also gave a quick update to Saske, Shikamaru, Lee and Naruto who were standing in the lobby area before she hurried down the hall and back to the intensive care area with Sakura and Yui.

Hours passed as Naruto, Shikamaru, Saske, and Lee waited. Hinata, Tenten and Temari filed in and out as their obligations to the Leaf and their families permitted. When Kakashi was healed enough, the gathering moved from the waiting area to Kakashi's room. There they sat while Kakashi paced.

Finally, Sakura, looking exhausted appeared at Kakashi's door with Shizune. Saske immediately rose to support his wife.

"Kakashi," Sakura spoke, "Yui is still fighting. I have never seen such a deficit of chakra in a living person. It's almost as if she is operating with negative chakra. We have been focused on restoring her chakra balance. Despite even Lady Katsuyu's efforts, Yui is still dangerously depleted. We haven't even been able to begin using chakra to heal her physical injuries yet, she is so low on life energy. All we can do is keep her stable and out of pain until she is restored to a functioning level of chakra. In the meantime, we have done all we can do with conventional medicine to heal her and have placed her in a coma so her body can rest and be out of as much pain as possible.

Kakashi, bandages wrapped around the wounds left by the Darkness to his neck, chest, stomach, and cushioning the burns to his hands and arms left by the power of his Chidori and Creation flowing through them immediately asked, "Sakura, when can I see her?"

"Shizune will take you to her now." Sakura gave Kakashi a tired smile. Despite his injuries, Kakashi practically flew to Shizune and they walked briskly out of the room to Yui.

As Saske wrapped his wife in his arms and pulled out a chair for her to sit, Naruto demanded, "Sakura, just what has happened to Yui!"

"From a physical stand point Naruto, almost everything you can imagine has been done to Yui. Her body is broken beyond belief. Her feet have been crushed, both legs and her pelvis have been broken. She has broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung, her thumbs and little fingers were ripped away, the skin on her back has been shredded, her jaw and eye socket have been broken and she has burns through her body from the electrical current they ran through her. Not to mention," Sakura paused, her eyes welling with tears, "internal injuries and bleeding and. . . the other things they did."

Silence filled the room with the realization of the extent of Yui's degradation. Lee who was sitting next to Tenten, reached to hold her hands as she slumped forward and began to cry over the fate of their friend. Naruto gritted his teeth with anger, "bastards!" he swore softly. The room was suddenly heavy with the understanding of Kakashi's impending grief resulting from Yui's pain.

Kakashi, however, was simply holding on. Holding on to hope and holding on to Yui. She lay in the intensive care unit of the Hospital, hooked to monitors and IV fluids. A ventilator was breathing for her. Yui's head was wrapped to provide protection and pain relief for her burns. Her eye was bandaged shut, and the ventilator was taped into her mouth as it pushed air into and out of her lungs. The visible portion of her face was purple and yellow-green with bruising, making her almost unrecognizable. Thick bandages wrapped her back and ribs, cushioning and protecting her back where the skin was ripped away and supporting the ribs where they were broken. Hands, thumbs and little fingers reattached, were swaddled together in thick mittens of gauze and bandage. Legs and feet were set back into place and wrapped with layers of soft sterile cotton and elastic bandage to keep them from shifting out of place again while they healed. The Hospital gown in which she was dressed and the thick but light blankets covered a body whose remaining skin was colored in purple, black and green bruising. Sitting on Yui's chest was a hand sized brilliant blue and white slug, a portion of Lady Katsuyu remaining to monitor Yui. Kakashi took all of Yui's injuries in as he stepped into the room.

"Oh Yui," he uttered as he walked slowly to her bedside.

Katsuyu responded in her sweet high pitched childlike voice, "We are with her Kakashi. She is sleeping peacefully. You are welcome to stay, we appreciate your companionship."

"Thank-you Lady Katsuyu, for everything." Kakashi replied slowly as he drew a chair closer to Yui's bed. A tidal wave of emotion flooded over him. Grief for the pain Yui had been in and still was in, but there was also overwhelming relief. Yui was alive, and as long as Yui was alive, there was hope.

As he sat, he placed his bandaged hand gently on top of the closest of Yui's injured ones. "Yui. I am here. Don't," emotion finally getting the better of the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf, "leave me." Kakashi buried his face on Yui's bed fighting back tears of grief and relief intermixed. "Yui, you need to live. Come back to me Yui."

Katsuyu continued her ministrations to Yui, as Kakashi slumped, holding Yui's hand willing Yui to live.

 **Chapter 31. Too Much Damage:**

Kakashi awoke. Lifting his head from the upright rails of Yui's bed and releasing her bandaged hand from his own bandaged one, Kakashi sat back in his chair, watching the machines breathing for Yui and monitoring her heart. Katsuyu still curled on her chest.

"Kakashi," came the sweet voice from the slug, "It is morning. Yui has passed her first hurdle. She has made it through the night. You should get some rest. You are in need of healing also."

Kakashi sighed, "Thank-you." He stood and walked to the hallway where a window allowed the sunlight of the morning to stream into the hospital. Another day Yui. Keep holding on. Sakura rounded the corner of the hallway.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura called. "Yui is still with us! She is in less danger now. You need to go and get some sleep and let us do our work. Why don't you go back to your room, eat and rest? It won't do anyone any good to get Yui better only to have your health decline. Go rest. She is safe."

"Sakura," Kakashi began.

"No." Sakura shut Kakashi down. "You listen to me. I am the boss in this hospital, not you. Go rest. Now!"

Kakashi walked back into the room with Yui, kissed her on the forehead and passing the waiting and glaring Sakura, walked back down the hallway into his room.

In the next few days, Kakashi's wounds healed. Shizune and Ino and Sakura, as well as Lady Katsuyu were able to restore his body to complete health, and he was discharged from the Hospital to return home. Yui's progress, however, was infinitely slower.

Kakashi's daily routine now involved rising, meditating, and going to the hospital to spend the day with Yui. He returned home only at night to sleep and repeat the process again the next day. This continued for four weeks as Yui's chakra levels returned to normal and her physical injuries began to heal. Hinata had knitted Yui a number of caps of the softest yarn to warm and protect Yui's scalp until her hair could grow back. Kakashi loved their emerald green color, the same color of Yui's eyes, the ones that still would not open.

Despite Yui's progress, Sakura still could not return her to consciousness. Twice before, Sakura and Shizune had begun to wean Yui off of the powerful medications that kept her unconscious. And twice Yui's body was racked with seizures that the ninja medics could not control. Now Kakashi stood in the hallway, hoping to hear Yui's voice. Instead, once again he only heard the drumbeat of Yui's heels pounding against the hospital bed as she seized. Finally the pounding ceased. Eventually, Sakura walked to where Kakashi was leaning in the hallway.

"We will try again tomorrow, sensei. Don't lose hope."

Kakashi nodded. "Thank-you Sakura." As Sakura returned to tend to Yui, Kakashi walked through the busy hall of the hospital toward the bustle of the village. Today he was practically felled by the hurtling body of Rock Lee.

"Kakashi sensei! Constant and Inoue have arrived in the Village!"

Both shinobi took to the rooftops to travel to the main gate as quickly as possible. They found the two healers having presented their documentation, on the way to the Hospital. As they alit before Constant and Inoue, the youngest healer fell to his knees in a deep bow.

"Lord Sixth, Master Lee," the young healer began, "thank you for saving my Mother."

Kakashi was immediately before the young man, embracing him and making him rise, "Constant, you need not bow nor thank us. Yui made it possible for us to save the world." Constant held on to Kakashi's arms with a stricken look, and then embraced the Sixth Hokage. So much like his mother, warm and good with his heart on his sleeve, Kakashi thought as he returned the young man's embrace. As they parted, Constant again repeated, "thank-you."

"But it is your Mother that you can help now." Lee began.

Inoue looked at Kakashi questioningly.

"Our medics have been unable to awaken Yui from the coma they placed her in when she was rescued. Each time they attempt to bring her back to consciousness she begins to seize uncontrollably." Kakashi advised wearily.

"Seizures, eh." Inoue was deep in thought, thumb and forefinger rubbing his robust chin which was cradled in his remaining fingers. "Well, we will just see about that, right Constant?"

"Yes Inoue." Constant replied with considerably more trepidation.

"Right this way." Lee guided as the four men headed to the Hospital.

Once there Constant was struck by another wave of emotions seeing the woman he loved as a mother lying in a Hospital bed, thinner and frailer than he ever could have imagined. Inoue again rose to the occasion like the seasoned healer he was.

"Constant," Inoue clipped, "check her vitals while I look for a summary of the medications that have been used to treat Yui."

"Yes Inoue." Constant bent to take Yui's pulse and check her blood pressure. Yui's respirations were light but regular and Constant was encouraged, as Inoue knew he would be. As Inoue perused Yui's medical chart, Sakura arrived. Quickly Kakashi made introductions and then he and Lee moved from the room to allow the healers and the medical ninja to work through the complex problem confronting them.

Inoue immediately instituted changes in the medications being used for Yui and accompanied Sakura to the medical laboratory to synthesize new drugs for Yui's treatment. Constant remained with Yui, observing her with a surgeon's eye for function, monitoring her every breath and movement. Kakashi and Lee were content to wait, knowing that Yui was in the best possible hands.

Hours later, Inoue and Sakura reappeared, carrying an IV bag and supplies while chatting like old friends about the replication of gram-negative and gram-positive bacteria and the effectiveness or relative ineffectiveness of different therapeutic drugs. Inoue smiled at Kakashi and Lee. "I am making some changes to Yui's treatment. Your Leaf Master Healer here, Sakura and I have been sharing some," Inoue smiled again, "recipes. We will see if we can make a simple change make a big difference. Start small, I always say."

Through the glass of the observation window, Kakashi watched Constant rise and give report to Inoue. Then Constant and Sakura watched as Inoue expertly started an IV, flowing a newly synthesized batch of a light green medication into Yui. Inoue sat next to Yui, clearly talking to her and patting her shoulder, while Constant and Sakura walked to Kakashi and Lee.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura began, "Inoue and Constant will stay with Yui. I have other patients to look in on. If you and Lee have duties elsewhere, Yui will be well attended."

Constant continued, "I can assure you, Kakashi, Mother is in good hands. Inoue will uncover the source of the problem and between us," he glanced at Sakura, "all of us, we will heal her."

Lee finally offered wisdom into the situation. "Kakashi sensei. I am meeting Guy sensei. Would you join us for some food?"

Kakashi arose. "All right. Thank-you, all. Please let me know immediately if there are any changes."

Sakura reassured, "You will be the first to be notified."

Kakashi tucked his hands in his pockets. "Thank-you, again," he replied as he ambled down the hallway behind Lee.

True to his word, Inoue stat with Yui throughout the night, talking to his beloved friend, hanging bags of medication and watching for change. As the sun rose, both Inoue and Constant were tired, but ready to attempt waking Yui. Inoue hung a clear back of stimulant herbs and saline solution and waited for Yui's response. As Constant monitored her body's response to the drug, Inoue increased the drip so that Yui was receiving a powerful dose of stimulant. As he did so Inoue leaned over Yui, shook her by the shoulders and began to call her name.

"Yui! It is Inoue! Wake up!" The healer repeated the process as Yui began to groan almost imperceptibly. A smile passed over Inoue's lips. "Constant, call her." He ordered.

"Mother. It's Constant. Please wake up."

Yui was still unconscious but clearly growing more agitated. She moaned again, but then grew still. As the healers watched, Yui's back arched ever so slightly, her chin raised toward the ceiling and her head arched backward as she began to seize.

"Blast!" Inoue muttered. "Constant, sedate her for me please." Constant responded by injecting Yui's thigh with a wicked looking needle. Yui's seizures quickly abated. "Let's run some more tests. Maybe there's a blockage in her chakra network the ninja missed. She's an adept so her physiology will never be quite what they were expecting."

"Right." Constant replied, moving quickly to alleviate the tension in Yui's muscles and reposition her on the bed so that he could place his hands on her head for an additional scan. Inoue too was moving to assist Constant when they both noticed the stricken figure of Kakashi just outside the observation window to the room.

Inoue knowing the importance of psychology in healing, hurried his bulk out of the room to the Sixth Hokage. "Kakashi, I know you must feel helpless and, after watching this morning, hopeless. Don't. Medicine is an art not a science. Sometimes we just need to try a few things before one works. Trust me. I have never lost a patient to an illness. I am not, I repeat NOT, about to lose Yui."

Kakashi nodded and moved down the hall toward the exit. They did not see him again until evening. By that time their investigations had yielded a bit more information.

When Kakashi arrived back at the Hospital, he found Inoue, Constant, Sakura, Shizune and Ino in Yui's room. As Yui slept peacefully, one of Hinata's green caps on her head, Sakura turned to him with a hopeful smile, "Kakashi sensei. Good news. We may have located the problem." She motioned for him to sit on a rolling examination chair next to her.

"All right then Sakura. What's going on?"

Constant began, "Since Mother is an adept, her chakra network is not quite the same as the average ninja's. Taking that into account, Inoue and I ran a series of tests today to see if there was a disruption in her network or if there was a physical lesion that had been missed due to Yui's unique make-up. We have uncovered what I can only describe as a lesion in her chakra center that couples with the physical structure of her brain. It is small, but is affecting Yui's ability to join her physical and chakra essences. As a surgeon, I am more than qualified to remove tumors and lesions, but this is a multi-faceted problem. So tomorrow, we will contact the Elder, tell him of our findings and with the help of Ino here, allow him to examine Yui through me and make recommendations."

Kakashi felt genuine relief. More relief than he had in many weeks. "That sounds like a reasonable plan. How do you feel about it? Sakura? Ino?"

Ino responded, "I can most certainly channel the Elder for the examination, with a bit of assistance from Sakura."

To which Sakura responded, "And this is certainly a promising development. It would make sense as to why we cannot bring her back to consciousness. And I will be able to assist Ino with any additional chakra needs she has to do so."

"When?" responded Kakashi.

Inoue chuckled, "If you tell him I said this I will deny it, but Galen is getting older and he does not like to participate in procedures before he has had his breakfast, and a mid-morning nap."

Constant looked down at the floor and shook his head, "Meditation."

Inoue chuckled again. "If you say so, aide."

Constant shook his head again and smiled at the gathered group, "Late morning is my guess. Somewhere around 1030."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said as he rose, knowing that the healers would require him to leave anyway. "I will see you all in the morning."

The healers watched Kakashi amble away as they turned to focus on business again, as Yui continued to sleep.

Early in the morning Kakashi reappeared at the Hospital. Inoue was asleep in a chair he had rolled up next to Yui's bed. Kakashi also pulled up a chair next to Yui. He gazed at her sleeping form. She was still so thin, but the bruises had disappeared and the splints and bandages were gone. Hinata's cap covered the scarred scalp that was now beginning to grow honey colored hair. Yui looked so peaceful and Kakashi desperately wanted her to wake up. To hear her say his name and to hold her in his arms.

As he sat, Inoue stirred. "Ah Kakashi. Good to see you. Soon your Yui will be awake again." Inoue rose to refresh for the morning while Kakashi sat holding Yui's hand. I hope you are right Inoue. I hope you are right, he thought.

Shortly before 1000, Ino, Sakura and Constant arrived in the room. Constant said nothing to Kakashi, simply embracing the older man and bidding him to return to his seat holding Yui's hand. Inoue busied himself with preparations for Yui's awakening, pain medication to dull the ache from the exploratory procedure and stimulants to help her awaken. Constant rolled a stool to Yui's head and Ino took her place as contact and conduit for Master Healer Galen Urahara standing behind Constant. Sakura stood by, prepared to contribute her chakra and that of Lady Katsuyu in the event it was necessary. Finally at 1030 Ino said, "It's time."

Constant removed the soft green cap from Yui's head, placed his hands over Yui's temples, bowed his head and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply he relaxed himself and opened his mind simultaneously to the presence of the Elder and Yui. Ino, placing her hands on Constant's shoulders opened her mind finding both Constant and the Elder. As she did so, the image of Master Healer Galen Urahara, impossibly old but still tall and fit, healer robes flowing around him, long white hair, longer white mustache, beard and eyebrows appeared in golden projection over Constant.

"Ahh children," Galen's voice came through Constant's mouth. "Blessing of Creation upon you. Let's see what we can find for you, Yui my child." The Elder's projection joined Constant in closing his eyes. Slowly and methodically, Constant's hands moved centimeter by centimeter over the entirety of Yui's head, stopping when necessary for a closer examination. Finally after more than an hour, Galen's strong voice said, "I have concluded my preliminary examination. Constant and Inoue, I will need to speak with you to assign some additional research. Constant, update Sakura and Kakashi of our findings please." And then the Elder was abruptly gone.

Ino stretched and moved away from Constant to sit. Constant sighed, removing his hands from Yui's head, and lovingly replacing her cap. He sat back, reached for a cup of tea from Inoue and rolled his stool back to talk to the group.

"It is as Inoue and I suspected. There is a lesion at the nexus of Mother's chakra network and the portion of her brain where her long term memory processing, the hippocampus, is located. It is deep rooted and quite nasty looking. I am relatively confident that it can be addressed surgically, but I am concerned about the impact to her chakra network." Constant took another deep drink of tea as he contemplated the medical problem before him. "The Elder, Inoue and I will do some additional work to determine the best method of dealing with this lesion and reconvene later. Lady Ino," Constant bowed respectfully, "thank-you for your assistance. We may need to call upon your skills at a later time."

"Absolutely," came the quick reply from Ino as she departed the room, touching Kakashi lightly on the shoulder as she left.

"Kakashi, Sakura, we should convene again tomorrow morning. That should give us plenty of time to establish a treatment plan. Is there an office with a computer we can use and may I use your medical library?"

"Of course," Sakura replied. "Right this way."

"Yui will be fine Kakashi." Inoue reassured as Constant and Sakura, full of pressing business moved out of the room, leaving Kakashi alone, holding Yui's hand, feeling ineffectual, frustrated and yet hopeful. It was not long before Guy, Lee and Tenten joined him, keeping watch, making polite conversation while the healers worked.

Morning found Kakashi alone, watching the clock and watching Yui. He went to the bathroom to freshen himself in preparation for the arrival of Constant, Inoue and Sakura. He did not have long to wait. Sanctuary healers were accustomed to rising early. Kakashi thought he detected a tinge of sadness about Constant as he entered the room. Sakura too, looked unsettled. He had a hunch this was not going to be the good news he was hoping for. He steeled himself as Sakura began the conversation.

"Kakashi sensei," she started, and then sighed and looked down, avoiding his eyes. "When Yui was rescued, she was one of the most severely injured people I have ever seen. And yet she lived."

"She lives," Kakashi corrected gently.

"Yes. But as we have discussed previously, there is a limited window of time available to wake her from this coma before she fades so far away from us that she cannot be awakened."

"So what are you proposing?" Kakashi leveled an expectant look at Constant. The young healer, fully aware of Yui's feelings for Kakashi could not return Kakashi's look.

Inoue stepped in for Constant. "Kakashi, it seems the best way to alleviate Yui's seizures and enable her to return to herself is to create a wall around the offending lesion, to encapsulate it, insulate it if you will, from the remainder of her mental functions. Complete surgical removal would be too involved and dangerous due to the delicate nature of the structures involved and the extent of the lesion."

"If you do this. Will that alleviate the seizures and allow her to wake up?" Kakashi questioned, seeing no downside to their proposal.

"Yes," Sakura added.

"Well then you should . . . " Kakashi started.

"But there's more." Constant interjected, still looking at the floor. "If we wall off the lesion, her memories, starting with your arrival at the Sanctuary until the time of her awakening here will be walled away too." Constant looked at Kakashi. "She will not remember anything that has happened to her. And she will not remember you, Kakashi."

Kakashi sat in the stillness of the room, holding Yui's hand, letting the ramifications of the healers' assessment and recommendations sit with him. "Well then, I will just have to win her again," he advised.

Silence filled the room and none of the healers could meet Kakashi's gaze. "But you can't," Inoue finally said.

"What?" came the shocked response from Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Constant spoke quietly. "You are Mother's guardian. Your life is intertwined with hers on so many levels. She. . . " Constant paused, and then continued, "loves you and used the Kishotensei Self Destruct technique she learned from Lady Chiyo to give her life for yours. If you would have died in the dimension of the Darkness, her life would have been forfeit in place of yours. You did not die and so she lives. But you are so linked to her, that," the young healer paused again and looked down. "That contact with you risks breaking down the lifesaving barriers we will put in place to save her, causing her to seize, and"

"Die." Kakashi finished.

"Yes." Constant concluded.

"So my choice is to let her lay here until she slips away into death or give her up forever. Not the best of options." Kakashi thought out loud.

"No Kakashi. Not the best of options, but the best we can offer under the circumstances." Inoue advised.

"And," Constant added never taking his eyes from the floor, "It is your choice Kakashi. Mother would want me to abide by your wishes." Silence filled the room again.

"May I have a few minutes alone with her?" Kakashi finally asked.

"Of course sensei." Sakura said softly as she and the healers filed from the room.

Kakashi pulled his chair next to Yui and sat holding her hand. He looked at the clock. 0800. If this were a normal day, Yui would be seeing patients. Instead she lay silent. Her body still so frail and scarred. Life without her was almost incomprehensible. But leaving her like this. That was worse. He traced the line of her cheek gently with the back of his index finger, remembering the depth of green in her eyes as she awoke from the plague induced fever in his arms. Remembering the feel of her bare back beneath his hand as they danced. The back that was now a crisscross of scars. Yui on the other side of the screen. Always close and still so far away. Soon to be impossibly far away. Kakashi rose. No sense delaying the inevitable. He bent to kiss Yui's hands, holding them to his face inhaling the faint smell of jasmine and vanilla as he kissed them. Finally, he kissed Yui gently on the lips and stood, walking out of the room, past the healers and Sakura, instructing as he passed, "Do it." He was flashing out of the Hospital before Sakura's first tear fell upon the ground.

 **Chapter 32. The Wall Around the Poison:**

The morning after she woke up, Constant and Inoue gently placed Yui in a wheelchair and took her for her first trip outside of the Hospital. Yui was so weaken from her injuries and from her time in a coma that she could not stand, let alone walk on her own. Despite this, her face as she sat in the sunshine next to Constant was radiant. Eyes closed, face upturned to the early morning sunshine, Yui had the same peaceful smile she had when she was healing. She opened her eyes, tugged off one of the green caps Hinata had knitted for her and lovingly folded it on her lap before she ran her hand over the quarter inch long honey brown and white fluff of hair that had started to return to her head, despite the scars. And then she smiled, dimples in full bloom. Kakashi, watching from a window in the Hospital hallway smiled too.

Yui was full of questions. What had happened to her? Why was she in the Leaf and not at the Sanctuary? Constant sat with her and did his best to explain, within the confines of what Yui's healing mind could withstand. Constant explained that she had been on a healing mission to the Daimyo of the Land of Fire when she had been taken by the Darkness. She had been rescued by a team from the Leaf, and had been cared for by Sakura, Shizune and the medics of the Leaf, until Constant and Inoue arrived and were able to assist in waking her from her coma. Constant tried to keep the history nonspecific, but knew Yui was not satisfied.

"All these scars are left from my time with the Dark one?" Yui questioned.

"Yes." Constant eased gently.

"So who rescued me?" Yui asked.

Constant did not answer.

"Son," Yui prompted. "Constant. I will need to know who to thank."

Constant thought through the explanation before he responded, "The Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. It is his wife Hinata that made the caps for you to wear during your recovery."

Yui nodded, "And?"

"Shikamaru Nara, the Lord Seventh's advisor; Saske Uchiha, Sakura's husband; Rock Lee,"

"The Taijutsu master who will help with my rehabilitation?"

"Yes." Constant finished.

"And?" Yui surveyed Constant with her brilliant green eyes. "Anyone else?"

"The Sixth Hokage."

"Sixth Hokage?"

Constant inhaled, weighing the impact of Kakashi's name upon Yui. Well, she could not be protected from all exposure, after all the man's face was engraved in giant size on the mountain overlooking the village. Might as well see how she does while he was here to help her.

"Kakashi Hatake."

Constant watched as his mother looked down at her lap and smoothed the front of her hospital robe. She smiled a half smile, closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly to the side before she quietly said, "Kakashi . . . Hatake."

Constant waited. No seizures followed. Realizing he had been holding his breath, he exhaled. So far so good.

Constant and Inoue were able to stay with Yui for a week before the demands of their mission work called them away. Someone had to attend to the Fire Daimyo after all. By this time Yui had grown accustomed to the routine of the Leaf Hospital, Sakura and Shizune doing all they could to make Yui feel comfortable and welcome. After all, Yui was going to be in the Leaf for at least six more weeks before she was able to travel again, so she needed to feel at home and at ease during the process. Naruto and Hinata, Lee and Tenten also took the opportunity of Yui's first week in the Leaf to greet her and make her feel welcome during her rehabilitation. Kakashi was cheered by the goodness of his students in watching over Yui.

Yui's progress in that week was slow but steady. As Yui acknowledged, Sakura had assigned Lee the job of doing Yui's physical therapy. Lee was uniquely qualified for this position by virtue of his rigorous physical training and also from his personal understanding of rehabilitation resulting from his injuries during the chunin examinations. Besides, Sakura knew she was going to have a difficult time keeping Lee and Tenten away from their friend.

The afternoon that Constant and Inoue departed found Kakashi sitting in a large evergreen tree overlooking the small garden adjacent to the Hospital. Even though he knew he could never interact with her, Kakashi found himself drawn to the Hospital as Yui recovered, watching over her daily. He felt like a voyeur, like Jiraiya, but his daily trips to see Yui kept him sane. Lee had been working on balance with Yui in preparation for her standing without assistance and Tenten and Lee's smallest son were visiting giving Yui a break. The boy had been admonished not to jostle Yui but, children being children, and Yui being Yui, he soon found his way into Yui's lap. As she wrapped her arms around the child, Kakashi watched as the boy traced the bands of scars on Yui's hands and wrists. Yui watched the boy with a smile. Finally the child looked at Yui and said, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," replied Yui sweetly.

"Still, can I kiss them and make them better?"

No one moved or said a word until Yui flashed the boy a huge smile resplendent with dimples and said, "Of course you may!" as the small child kissed her hands and jumped down from her lap.

"All better?" he questioned, bowl of thick black hair bobbing in the summer breeze.

"All better." Yui reassured. As the boy darted after the insect residents of the garden, Yui continued her therapy, struggling to stand with Lee's help. As she did so, Yui's eyes went straight to the spot in the tree where Kakashi was sitting, and she smiled before he rose and jumped away.

Since Yui had awakened, it seemed like mail to the Leaf had increased tenfold. Whether it was correspondence and get well wishes from the adults and children of the Sanctuary or packages of exquisite clothing, jewelry and artwork from Alma, Yori and Nalini, mail arrived daily. Cards and letters of encouragement came from Yui's Grandfather also. Yui too, daily spent time in her room writing to those for whom she cared. Her hospital room was now complete with a writing desk by the window overlooking the hospital garden courtesy of Lee and Guy. And Yui had made close friends. It began with Sakura and Tenten, but over the weeks, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino had made a habit of joining Yui in the garden for tea after she had finished her rehabilitation work for the day. From his perch in the tree, Kakashi smiled at the group of women as they grew closer, sharing their day and their hearts. Yui, after all, being a bit more than eight years younger than Kakashi was only five years older than his students. She fit in easily with the woman of the Leaf as they laughed and talked about their children, jobs and husbands. Temari too, came often to visit Yui, but she chose to come, not with the others, but to spend time alone in the sunshine with Yui.

Lee continued to push Yui gently, retraining her muscles while supporting her, letting her stretch and move and regain her balance. Lee did magnificently keeping Yui safe and inspired as she learned to walk and function all over again. Soon Kakashi thought, Yui's rehabilitation will be complete. He wondered what Yui would do when she was well enough to travel and how he would respond to that inevitability. Apparently, he was not the only one wondering about Yui's plans, as Yui's group of friends broached the topic over tea that afternoon.

"Lee says your rehabilitation is coming along nicely Yui," Sakura pronounced as Hinata poured her a steaming cup of green tea.

"That is only because he is an excellent coach." Yui smiled reaching for a cup that Ino handed to her.

Ino smiled, "Yes, Lee really has learned how to maximize the limits of the human body. Pretty amazing for someone we never thought would walk independently again, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sakura agreed. "Who would ever have thought he would have become such a powerhouse?"

"Tenten did." Hinata added as Tenten blushed. The women smiled and laughed a bit at their dear friend's expense. Hinata continued, "Yui, please stay in the Leaf after your healing is completed. You know you are welcome here and Sakura could use your skills. We will miss gathering like this if you leave us!"

Yui looked down. "Oh Hinata, I haven't yet quite decided what to do. I could return to the Sanctuary, even though I am technically no longer a healer. There is room with my Auntie, Yori, Nalini and Grandfather . . . "

"And there is room here." Sakura assured.

"Thank-you. When the time comes I am sure I will know what to do." Yui smiled and looked up at the tree where Kakashi usually sat. Finding it empty, her smile slowly faded from her face. Noting Tenten chuckling about something Ino had said, Yui regathered her thoughts and joined the group in conversation again.

Later that week Lee agreed that Yui's recovery had been progressing nicely. Nicely enough to give Yui an afternoon off. The sun was shining and it was a festival day for the Leaf. Music and joyous celebration were everywhere. As Kakashi landed in his favorite tree overlooking the garden, he saw Yui standing alone in the midst of the planters of poppies Kurenai had planted. Her back was to him. She was dressed in burgundy loose pants and a simple tank style shirt. Alma had clearly been busy again. The shirt was deeply cut in the back and did little to cover the crosshatch of scars that covered Yui's back. While another man might have thought them hideous, Kakashi knew what had been bought with them, and he thought Yui was even more beautiful because of them. As he watched her, the music from the festival turned to a dance beat. Yui slowly began to move with the music and then finding her rhythm, began to move fluidly and rhythmically with the deep beat of the music. Feet bouncing, hips bumping, Yui was caught up in the sound. Then she spun. Not the twelve revolutions Kakashi had seen her execute before, but a respectable four times before she lost her balance. As Kakashi braced himself to move to catch her, Yui regained her footing and stopped. Laughing with joy, Yui threw her arms up in the air, ran her hands through her still growing hair and smiled into the sunshine. It was then that she caught sight of Kakashi in the tree. She colored deeply, realizing that he had seen her dancing, and looked down at her feet. When she raised her eyes to the tree again, he was gone.

Days after the festival, a messenger, accompanied by a three man guardian team, arrived in the Leaf from the Daimyo of the Land of Earth. A large scroll was brought for the Seventh Hokage of the Leaf and Yui, and a smaller scroll and accompanying small box was addressed solely to Yui. Hinata and Tenten came to the Hospital to retrieve their friend for Naruto.

"Yui," Hinata said in her quiet gentle manner as she arrived at her friend's room. Yui, sitting at her desk, smiled at the arrival of her friends and rose.

"Hinata, Tenten, what a surprise! Where's Lee?"

"Yui," Hinata continued, "A delivery has been brought by messenger for you, and Naruto. Can you come to his office to see what it is?"

"Of course." Yui rose and crossed to the women. After a light hug for each, the friends were soon on their way to the Hokage's office. As they walked Yui surveyed Hokage Mountain and had a brief question, "Hinata, the Sixth Hokage," she paused as they walked, "is he married?"

Hinata stopped walking, and Tenten placed her arm around Yui. Hinata looked at Tenten as she answered, "No Yui. Kakashi sensei is not married. " Hinata took a deep breath, looking at Tenten, unsure whether to continue, but finally deciding to do so. "He was very much in love with a woman who was taken from him." Hinata paused, and then added gently, "I believe he is in love with her still."

"I see," replied Yui, her face registering just the slightest frown.

"Naruto is waiting, Yui. We should get going," Hinata urged gently, as the three started walking again.

Naruto was pacing as the women arrived. "Good! Curiosity almost got the better of me Yui." The Hokage rose and kissed his wife's forehead before he continued, "Let's find out what the Earth Daimyo wants."

Naruto commanded the scroll to open and the ornate scroll spread its red and gold body over Naruto's desk. The Seventh Hokage began to read, "Let me see. It says here that the Earth Daimyo, in recognition of Yui's service to mankind has bestowed two more titles upon her, ummm, Spiritual Guardian of the Kingdom and Healer of the Land." Naruto looked up at Yui who shook her head and rolled her eyes dismissively. Tenten giggled, knowing Yui's distain for titles. Naruto continued, "In appreciation of Yui's sacrifices, she is to be given twenty five acres of gardens, adjacent to the palace gardens and a residence is to be built to her specifications for her to occupy, with all of the privileges attendant to the royal family extended to her. Until such accommodations can be completed, Yui is invited,"

"More like commanded." Yui stated flatly as she walked to the windows to look down on the lively activity of Konoha.

Naruto paused, and then continued as Hinata shook her head, Tenten joining Yui at the window, "to reside in the royal palace where accommodations have been prepared for her. She is to travel to the palace as soon as her rehabilitation at the Leaf is complete. An escort will be provided by the Earth Daimyo." Hinata laid her hand on Naruto's hand.

"Yui," Tenten acknowledged, "You are to live at the palace."

"A bird in a gilded cage would fare better," Yui said quietly, knowing she was not the Healer she once was, and was as a result no longer protected from the Earth Daimyo's whims. "At least I have a bit of time to consider this offer."

"And whatever is in this." Naruto handed Yui the smaller box and scroll.

Yui accepted the items from Naruto. She looked at her friends, and then closed her eyes. Quietly she said, "If you all don't mind, I think I would like to open these in private."

"As you wish," Naruto acquiesced, and Yui, tucking the items into a pocket, departed the office.

Hours later, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino found Yui in the Hospital garden, sitting on a bench, knees pulled up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and head down, resting on her knees.

"All right," the never tactful Ino blurted, "spill."

Yui raised her head, and unfolded her long legs and leaned back on the bench, head resting on the back, eyes looking up at the sky. "Taiga has asked me to marry him."

"Wait," Ino started again, "Taiga Yamamoto? The Earth Daimyo's head of security? How?"

"How does Yui know him?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes!" Ino continued exasperated.

"Childhood sweethearts," replied Tenten.

Hinata's head was swiveling back and forth as she watched the women talk around Yui. True to her gentle manner, she recognized the distress Yui was in and moved to sit next to her without saying a word.

"Well he certainly is handsome!" Ino added.

"Yes, yes he is. Very." Tenten agreed, recalling Taiga's appearance at Yori's wedding.

"And well connected, with money and power," added Sakura.

"You will be set for life!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yes. It has always been that way. Everyone wants Taiga. I did too, for the longest time." Yui sighed and handed the small box to Hinata.

"But you don't anymore?" Hinata questioned gently as she took the box and wrapped Yui in sisterly arms as the healer sat up.

"He no longer has," Yui paused leaning on Hinata's shoulder as the loving wife of the Hokage ran her fingers over Yui's hair, "my heart."

"Oh Yui." Tenten sighed, moving to sit on Yui's other side and wrapping her arms also around Yui, sandwiching the aching healer between her and Hinata.

Ino, ever practical blurted, "Well if he doesn't, who does?"

Yui did not see the withering glare Ino received from Sakura. Finally Yui replied, "I don't know."

"Well, Yui," Hinata replied, "You have many things to consider. Just know that we are here for you. "

"Don't we even get to see the ring?" Ino complained.

"Ino!" Tenten chided as Yui smiled and Hinata and Tenten released her from their embrace.

"I haven't opened it yet." Yui shared. "Hinata, will you open it for me please?"

Hinata nodded and opened the small red velvet box which contained a ring holding a huge oval ruby, deep red as blood but as clear as a mountain stream. The ruby was set in an elevated golden setting surrounded by an oval of triangular cut citrines and round diamonds. The ring was stunning.

"Ooooo! Pretty!" chimed Ino as Sakura elbowed her. "Ouch!"

Yui shook her head and giggled at Ino's antics.

"Come on ladies. Yui has thinking to do, " Tenten stated as she began ushering the women out of the garden.

"We will see you tomorrow Yui. Sleep well." Hinata wished as Tenten embraced Yui again and the Leaf women departed the garden.

As her friends left, Yui returned to her original position on the bench hugging her knees, head down, scroll and open box still showcasing Taiga's ring next to her. She remained there, through dinner and until the light of day began to fade from the summer sky. As the air began to grow chill, Yui raised her head and unfolded her legs again. She looked at her hands in her lap and then up to the boughs of the tall evergreen tree. There sat Kakashi Hatake. For the first time Yui met his gaze fully as he looked at her. She smiled slightly and began to raise her hand to him in a tentative wave of greeting. Then, mindful of Hinata's admonition about Kakashi's unrequited love, Yui stopped and withdrew her hand, touching her lips briefly with her conflicting emotions. Then, with a sigh, Yui returned her hand, gesture of welcome unfinished, to her lap. Kakashi did nothing, except continue to meet her gaze until finally he stood and jumped away.

Yui watched him leave, with a sudden almost overwhelming sense of loss. Then she sighed again, placed Taiga's ring on her finger, closed the box, rerolled the scroll and rose to return to her room.

 **Chapter 33. Leaving the Leaf:**

Three nights before Yui would be leaving the Leaf to marry Taiga Yamamoto, Kakashi Hatake awoke from sleep in the blackness of his apartment. He realized that it was his own voice calling Yui's name that had awakened him. He lay, watching the clock for almost an hour before he finally rose and pulled on non-descript black pants and shirt. Standing before his closet, Kakashi's mind raced. Finally, from the back of his closet, Kakashi retrieved a long black cloak with a hood. Cloak wrapped around him, he exited his quarters making for the more unruly side of Konoha.

Entering one of the seamier bars he used to frequent when he was in Anbu, Kakashi found a booth in the darkest corner. Head down, face obscured by mask and cloak, Kakashi ordered a glass of ice and a bottle of Shochu. He downed most of a bottle before he felt the tension begin to abate. He briefly considered starting a fight and pummeling the loud obnoxious ninja at the bar who was happy disrupting everyone else's drinking, but he realized in the mood he was in he could easily kill the lout. Instead Kakashi placated himself with another glass of alcohol, feeling the satisfying burn as he swallowed. He ordered another bottle, paid his tab and left the bar.

Soon Kakashi found himself sitting in the giant evergreen tree in the Hospital garden staring at Yui's shuttered window while he drank. Kakashi's drinking and despairing thoughts were disrupted in the deep dark before sunrise by Buru, the largest of his ninja hounds, departing the Hospital and disappearing in a cloud of white smoke. A wave of alcohol fueled anger washed over Kakashi. He flashed to the street outside of the Hospital gate. Bending over, despite the throbbing in his head, Kakashi bit his thumb and smacked the ground, summoning jutsu spreading outward. Almost instantaneously Pakkun appeared.

"Kakashi?" Pakkun questioned, finding Kakashi obviously impaired and obviously angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kakashi demanded. "Have you lost control of your pack Pakkun? I just saw Buru leaving the Hospital and he was not summoned!"

Pakkun's heart broke for his master. He had never seen Kakashi this upset. Meeting Kakashi's glare with gentle eyes, Pakkun sat and softly said, "But he was." Pakkun took a deep breath and continued, "Yui summoned him."

"Yui?" Kakashi practically shouted her name in grief.

"Yes, Kakashi. Yui. Ever since she came back from the Darkness, we have been able to hear her, just like we hear you. My best guess is that it is a result of the Kishotensei Self Destruct technique."

"And she summoned Buru?" Kakashi was still not appeased.

"Not exactly." Pakkun continued quietly, his gentle answer fueling Kakashi's uncharacteristic anger.

"Well then explain!" Kakashi thundered.

Pakkun eyed Kakashi sadly, "Kakashi," Pakkun searched for a way to lessen the impact of his words upon his master. Finding none he continued, "Since she has decided to leave the Leaf, Yui cries in her sleep at night. The big guy just can't stand it, so he goes to be with her. When he is curled around her, she sleeps peacefully."

Kakashi, crushed by Pakkun's words, folded in on himself, landing, bottle in hand on the ground next to his familiar.

"Kakashi. The village will be awake soon. We should get you home." Pakkun guided.

"Home." Kakashi said ruefully. What home could he ever have without Yui? Then after a deep sigh, Kakashi replied, "Yes, Pakkun. You are right." Kakashi rose and the two made their way through the village.

Hours later Kakashi was nursing a headache from the massive amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. He paced his apartment likes a caged animal before deciding to head to the one place he had previously found peace. Kakashi took a deep breath and started to shuffle to the cemetery.

Slowly, Kakashi made his way through the bright and happy Leaf. As villagers greeted him, Kakashi responded kindly, but his voice was missing its characteristic warmth. In their hustle and bustle the villagers did not seem to notice the difference.

Kurenai was tending Asuma Sarutobi's grave when he arrived. Kakashi moved along the edges of the cemetery to the older section of graves where his father and mother, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha were interred. Kurenai was watering the red poppies she had planted next to Asuma's grave marker and had left new tobacco on the stone of the only man she had ever loved.

Kakashi was leaning against a tree, deep in thought when Kurenai appeared next to him. "I haven't seen you here for a while, Kakashi." Kurenai stood next to Kakashi and surveyed him closely with her dark red eyes. "You look like hell."

"Why, thank-you Kurenai." Kakashi replied quietly.

"Wallowing in self pity again? Trying to drink yourself to death?"

"What?" Kakashi turned to look at his childhood friend in surprise.

" _What?_ Really Kakashi. Just because Guy and Yamato are too kind to tell you the truth doesn't mean someone shouldn't. Candidly I should have told you years ago."

"Kurenai," Kakashi began, "I should leave. I really didn't mean to disturb you."

"Kakashi, I swear I'll put you in a genjutsu if you don't stop." Kurenai stood in front of Kakashi now, black hair bouncing as her head bobbed in agitation. "You need to hear me out. The people that love you and care for you, including me, have held off for too long. Now that I have started I will finish! You, you are heroically brave in battle, when your life might be forfeit, because you believe it has no value! Because you truly don't care about yourself. How many suicide missions have you applied for and undertaken, huh? Your life has no value to you because you won't let it! You always held yourself back, even when you were Hokage and the entire Village and Nation showed you how much they believed in you. You had to give it up for Naruto, because you didn't believe in yourself and thought he was better suited than you. Didn't you? Pathetic!

"Really Kurenai. I don't have the strength for this right now. . . ." Kakashi began.

"Why? Because Yui is leaving and _I_ should feel sorry for _you_? You will stay right here, right here in front of Rin and Obito and hear me out. Haven't you ever wondered why you never married? Made a family of your own? And don't say it was because of Rin – she and Obito were closer than you ever thought. Really, how many impossible relationships have you chosen? Enemy ninja that you can never have a real life with! Wandering around with your nose in Jiraiya's books. Surrounding yourself in fantasy because it's easier to dream than live a real life. And now, Yui. Kakashi, the universe smacked you over the head with a board and gave you a gift! You, however, are content to walk away from Yui when she needs you most. Pathetic. Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Leaf who can work miracles for others will do nothing for himself or the person he professes to love most!"

"Kurenai, you don't understand. I can't!" Kakashi's anger and grief had reached overflowing and Kurenai grew quiet, eyeing her childhood friend steadily.

"No Kakashi." She replied as she moved closer to him. " _I can't._ Asuma is dead and has been for years. I will not see him again in this life. But Yui is alive. As long as she is alive there is hope. Find a way."

"But there is no way, Kurenai."

"Said who? So you are just going to give up? Wallow in self pity for the rest of your life? It took Taiga Yamamoto most of his life to get Yui to say yes to him. He never gave up. Maybe he does deserve her more than you."

Kakashi stood eyes closed, as if _Kurenai_ had smacked him over the head with a board.

Kurenai finally finished, "Believe in yourself Kakashi. Isn't it time you lived?"

 **Chapter 34. Half of What I Used to Be (Not Everyone Gets a Happy Ending)**

Naruto knocked on the door of Kakashi's apartment and waited. There was no response. So he knocked again, harder this time. "Kakashi sensei! I know you're in there. Please let me in. I need to talk to you." No response again. In the week leading up to Yui's scheduled departure, Kakashi had been seen less and less. He was even avoiding visits from Guy and Yamato. Naruto decided he would try knocking again before looking for another way to gain access to the apartment. "Kakashi sensei! Let me in! I need to talk to you and if you don't let me in I'm still coming!"

A quiet "Go away Naruto" came from the inside of the apartment.

"Kakashi sensei, I really need to talk to you."

"And I really need for you to go away, Naruto," came the still quiet reply, now from the other side of the door.

"Well I'm coming in so stand back" Naruto replied, quietly since Kakashi was obviously just on the other side of the door.

"Oh, alright then." The lock slid back and Naruto entered the apartment. Kakashi's apartment was normally neat as a pin and full of light, but today, all of the windows were closed and covered, blocking all views of the village outside and the sun. The dim interior of the apartment was lit only by one candle on the low table in the living room. Worse than that, Kakashi reeked of alcohol and looked absolutely terrible. His simple black uniform pants and shirt were rumpled as if he had been in them for days. The mask obviously concealed a few days growth of stubble and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked more disheveled than Naruto had ever seen him. While Naruto was taking this all in, Kakashi plodded over to the chair closest to the candle and fell into it, placing his head in his hands. "Well Naruto, what is so important," Kakashi asked in a flat and disinterested manner while looking at the floor between his feet.

Naruto's heart went out to his sensei and friend. He could not imagine his life without Hinata and his children and he desperately wanted to offer Kakashi some hope and peace.

"Kakashi. Yui came to see me first thing this morning."

"Naruto, please, she will be leaving the Leaf today. This can't have anything to do with me."

"But it does Kakashi sensei," Naruto took a deep breath, knowing how difficult the next words would be for his mentor, "she asked if she could see you and thank you."

Kakashi took the words in and said nothing. Naruto continued, gently. "In the last week, Yui has intentionally been spending more time with those she has grown close to during her recovery. Sakura thinks Yui is trying to find some way to make sense of what she has been through, even as her memories have been redacted, so that she can gain closure for this portion of her life and move on."

"Closure before moving on." Kakashi echoed Naruto's words quietly. He was still trying to come to terms with loosing Yui. He simply could not fathom life without seeing her, touching her, hearing her voice or feeling her heartbeat with his ever again. He had always endured, but the reality of losing Yui at this time of his life was proving to be more difficult than he thought he could bear, and try as he might, he could see no way to change their fate.

"Kakashi. Sensei. I think she wants to say goodbye."

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Naruto, the day I decided to allow them to wall off Yui's memories of all the agony she suffered, along with all the memories of me. . . us. . . to save her life, I said goodbye to her. I have done what is best. . . for the person I love most. I can't allow what I want. . . what I feel. . . to interfere with her health and future happiness in any way," Kakashi's voice was calm, but full of pain.

"But Kakashi, both Constant and Sakura will both be here today just in case. What it somehow this changes things. What if. . ."

Kakashi leapt up, knocking the chair backwards, "What if?! What if being with her causes the barriers to break down and she is thrust back into the suffering the memory block saved her from? Or she seizes and dies? What if? I can't take that chance!

"But. . . ."

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was louder now and raw with emotion, "You of all people know that a shinobi's life doesn't always turn out the way it should. Not everyone gets a happy ending! You have no right, " Kakashi grew quiet again, "you have no right to ask this of me." Kakashi's flumped down in another chair, his head sunk into his hands again, and he was silent.

Naruto stepped slowly to Kakashi and knelt on one knee, placing his hand gently on his mentor's back. "You're right, sensei. I have no right to ask this of you. But I'm not asking. Yui is." Naruto stood. "Be in my office at 1300."

Kakashi did not move as Naruto exited his apartment and closed the door behind him, leaving Kakashi once again in the dimness and silence.

 **Chapter 35. A Last Request:**

As Yui dressed, her head began pounding. The headaches had been getting worse over the course of the last week. Funny she thought, she never had headaches, or any illness before when she was an adept healer. But she was an adept no more. She ran her hand over the white robe she had packed carefully in her travel trunk. No more. No more a healer, no memories of her abduction and rescue, no memories of a period in her life that changed everything. Just headaches and an occasional hint of a recollection. Mostly faces. Mostly Kakashi Hatake, Sixth Hokage of the Leaf.

She pulled on the deep burgundy silk travel pants, cream wrap style top and floor length jacket, patterned in cream, burgundy and gold that Auntie Alma had sent to her for traveling, as well as her favorite brown walking boots. She was surprised that the simple act of bending over to pull on boots would cause her head to throb again but she couldn't tell if the pain was due to movement, or if it was connected to the vague picture of pulling on her boots next to a lake with Kakashi that caused it.

She stood, surveying the results of her efforts in the mirror. Her hair was coming in well now, and had reached the length where it just skimmed her shoulders and she could push it behind her ears. She was even getting used to the white streaks in her honey brown hair. The streaks apparently were from hair follicles damaged when electrodes used to torture her were placed on her head. She was grateful that scene had not popped up in her floating recollections. She smoothed the front of her jacket and pants with her hands. She was still very thin, although with the care she received at the Leaf, from her now dear friend Sakura, her curves had started to return. She was also getting used to wearing jewelry again, a luxury she forsook when she took her final healer vows. She slipped the gold earrings Yori had made for her in her ears and placed the gold chain holding her mother and father's wedding bands around her neck. Last of all she placed the engagement ring Taiga had sent to her on her finger. The scars on her hands were still visible. As to the scars on her back, and the rest of her, everything that could be done to minimize then had been done, but they were still very present. Reminders, she thought, of memories she didn't have. Her head pounded again, as she ran a light coat of balm over her lips. She did not want to frighten Constant or Yori with an unsettled appearance. And then there was Taiga. The pounding in her head increased. Well, that's the best I can do, she thought. I am what I am, scars and all. She placed her final belongings, along with the pictures of Lee and "his boys" and Tenten, and a picture of her with Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari in her trunk, closing it and latching it before she turned to walk out the door and to the office of the Hokage.

Her head continued to throb as she walked through the sunny and warm village. Hazy faces, all in shades of black, white and grey, except for Kakashi's, floated through her head. Always Kakashi in color. Always Kakashi with her. Her head began to thump in time with her heartbeat. Had he been her guardian? A picture floated in of Kakashi at her bedside willing her to live. Was this a memory? Were the images she had only dreams? Imaginings formed by a now broken mind? She had to know. She had to know why she felt the way she felt before she left the Leaf forever. Yui's head spun. She was glad for the walk and the chance to center herself before she arrived at the Hokage's office. She desperately wished for the comfort of the healing meditation, but that was gone too. So she did the best she could, she controlled her breathing, tried to relax and walked on.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Kakashi waited in the Hokage's office for the arrival of Lady Yui Watanabe. Naruto sat at his desk while the two woman stood side by side at the main window behind his desk chair. Kakashi, who had managed to shower, shave and put on his mask, uniform and black chest protector, looked more than presentable, thought Naruto. Sakura and Hinata even told him he was handsome. Arms crossed over his chest, he leaned on the far wall in an area of shadow where there were no windows. No one spoke. With a husband's intuition, Naruto knew Hinata was silently crying as she kept watch. He knew how she felt.

Although she wasn't expecting an escort, Lee appeared at Yui's shoulder and linked her arm with his. "My Lady," he said. "It is a glorious day for a walk, is it not?"

Yui beamed at Lee, thankful for the company, "Yes, most gallant shinobi it is. Thank you for the company!"

"It is my pleasure my Lady. It is one more opportunity to spend time with you before you leave today."

Yui felt the tears begin to fill her eyes as she replied, "and I with you." Lee squeezed her hand and they continued to walk together. Lee then leaned his head over to be close to Yui's ear and said, "By the way, my Lady, please take no offense, but I must say you look exceptionally beautiful today."

"Thank-you Lee." Yui replied, briefly laying her head on the younger man's green clad shoulder. They found Tenten waiting for them a block away from the Hokage's office. No words were necessary between the women. The two embraced and Tenten took her place holding Yui's other arm. The three then headed to the Hokage's together.

"She's coming," said Sakura simply, but Naruto and Kakashi both sensed the strain in her voice. Naruto rose and held Hinata by the shoulders as she dried her tears. He then walked to his sensei. Kakashi still had not moved. Naruto clamped his hand on Kakashi's shoulder and it remained there until Lee knocked at the door.

"Enter!" commanded Naruto, sounding every bit the Seventh Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Lee stepped through the door followed by Yui and Tenten. Back ramrod straight, Yui walked to the center of the room. "Lord Hokage, thank-you for entertaining my request."

"Of course, "Naruto answered. He held out his right hand toward Yui and his left toward Kakashi. "Lady Yui Watanabe," Yui moved to Naruto and took his out stretched hand with both of hers, "may I present the Sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village, Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Lady Yui, I understand you wish to speak with me." Kakashi's voice was as controlled and dispassionate as it was in any battle. Yui felt the color drain from her face and clutched Naruto's hand tighter. It's now or never she thought, took a deep breath, unleashed Naruto's hand and began.

"Yes Lord Sixth. Thank-you for indulging me also. I understand you were instrumental in my rescue, and I have not had the opportunity to thank-you properly." Kakashi started to interrupt her but she put her hand up in her characteristic, 'I'm not finished gesture,' which stopped him, more from habit than anything else. The room was silent. "Lord Sixth, might you indulge me further by helping me with some questions I have? In private?"

The silence of that moment was deafening.

Kakashi wanted to say no, but he knew that he could not. He looked into Yui's emerald eyes and knew that he would do anything she wanted, even if it meant the pain of being with her, protecting her and her health, only to watch her leave.

"Of course my Lady, if you agree to call me Kakashi."

"Agreed." His heart was breaking as he thought of the first time they exchanged similar words. They stood, mere feet from each other, as Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto filed quietly from the room, Naruto looked back at Kakashi as he exited. The door shut, Yui looked down, smoothed the front of her jacket, the pounding in her head giving way to unintelligible voices. She looked up at Kakashi and said, "I understand you were the one who rescued me?"

"My Lady,"

"Yui, please." The familiar dance began.

"Yui," his throat almost closed with the emotion of speaking her name, "I was part of a team of many that participated in your rescue."

She assessed his words before smoothing her jacket again. She crossed behind the Hokage's desk to the window, and looked out. "But you were the one who vanquished the Darkness." His heart grabbed in his chest as he remembered her voice guiding him and the flow of Creation channeled through her into him saving all life from destruction, despite the cost to her own. He worked hard to formulate a truthful answer, "I also did not do that alone."

She turned her head to look intently at him, searching for the truth in what he said. The voices now were hissing as her head continued to pound. His gaze did not waiver. She looked away, looking down at the scars on her hands where her thumbs and little fingers were reattached and at the thick bracelet of scars on her wrists. And at Taiga's ring on her finger. She tried again to match words to her feelings, "but you never came to visit me after I woke up. . . . I saw you watching over me. . . but you never came. Everyone else came. . . but you never did."

He moved to stand at her right side, hands in his pockets. "I wanted you to get better," he said softly, looking out the window as the red and gold flags of the escort guard sent by the Earth Daimyo appeared from the tree line in the distance. Kakashi knew Yori and Constant and Taiga, would also be in that procession, coming to take Yui away.

Yui laid her forehead on the window and closed her eyes, the hissing now forming words in darkness, 'do you think he will want you, after all we have meant to each other?' Laughter. Laughter while she screamed. 'Foolish girl, do you think he loves you. . . . ' The pounding continued, but Yui managed to say, "You know I can't remember much of anything after I left the Sanctuary."

"Yes," came Kakashi's gentle reply. The column of horses and guards inched closer to the main gate of the Leaf.

She held her hands in front of her, looking down at the scars and Taiga's ring again, and then looked up and out the window at the approaching column. She closed her eyes against the images and asked, "Do you know what was done to me?"

He sighed, and continued staring out the window. Finally he replied, "I don't know all of it, but I know most of it."

Yui thought she was going to be ill, but she pressed on. "Do you think it makes any difference?" She paused while her head pounded, "Even though I am not an adept healer anymore, I am still a physician by training. I can tell that my experiences were. . . not pleasant and I know that I may not be able to be much of a, " she paused again while the emotions flooded over her, "wife, and I am pretty sure children are out of the question. . . . " tears welled up in her eyes, which she quickly brushed away with the edges of her sleeves. "But do you think that will make any difference. . . I mean to a. . . husband?"

All Kakashi wanted to do was to gather her in his arms. Instead, he balled his hands into tight fists in his pockets and replied forcefully, "Nothing that has been done to you, nothing, could make any man that loves you, love you any less."

Yui's eyes filled with tears again. This time a few ran slowly down her cheeks, falling on the windowsill like drops of rain. They stood for a few moments in silence as Yui wiped away the tears and finally gained enough composure to ask, "What about you, Kakashi? Does what was done make a difference to you?"

Kakashi gasped with the shock of the question. He turned to see her emerald eyes staring at him searching for the answer of what he felt. After a pause Kakashi replied, "I think Lord Taiga Yamamoto is the luckiest man on the face of the planet."

"I see," she breathed as she turned away from Kakashi and back to the window where she could see the approaching column had entered the Leaf and horseman had dismounted to file paperwork. She again considered her hands and struggled to hold back the tears. The hissing chorus of 'he doesn't want you' and 'he knows where you are and he is with another' grew louder as did the accompanying screams. Yui bit her lip, fighting to keep control. Carefully worded answers, she thought. Nothing to validate her feelings. Nothing that would evidence any relationship between her and this man, let alone love.

Finally she turned and placed her back to the window, leaning on the sill. Gathering her composure again, she searched Kakashi's face one last time, but this time as he turned to face her, she reached out her hand to touch his heart. She heard him breathe in sharply as her touch confirmed what she had suspected . . . her heart beat with his. But he wasn't stopping her from leaving. If indeed he had cared for her, she thought, he must not anymore, after all she wasn't an adept healer anymore. She bit her lip harder and held his gaze for another moment, head pounding, heart breaking, and then removed her hand. He did not move. The drum beat of pain intensified yet again as she finally lowered her eyes. She had humiliated herself and embarrassed this good man enough. She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders and said, "Thank you Kakashi for saving my life and for indulging my lack of propriety. You have been more than kind. I should not take up any more of your time."

She walked to the door, again wiping the tears from her face as she went. When she reached the door, she stopped. The full weight of the realization that this was the last time she would ever see Kakashi Hatake crushed her. She could not leave this place and this man without telling him how she felt. She took another breath, rested her hand on the door knob and her head on the door.

"One last thing, Kakashi. Please forgive me, but before I leave, I need you to know. I don't remember you, but every night you are in my dreams. I don't remember you, but I know. . . I know my heart is yours, and only yours, forever, "and then she was through the door and gone.

Kakashi was thunderstruck. All of his training, everything fell away as he realized that Yui, through it all, was still his.

Yui closed the door behind her and took a moment to face away from the group gathered in the hall and dry her tears with the sleeves of her jacket. She inhaled, smiled and turned to walk to Naruto and Hinata.

"Thank-you again Lord Hokage, Lady Hinata, for allowing me this time. I appreciate everything you and the wonderful people of the Leaf," she smiled at the gathered assemblage as Sakura moved behind Yui to place her hands upon her shoulders, "have don. . . " She was interrupted as Kakashi burst into the hall.

"Just like that?" he said to Yui.

"Pardon?" was all Yui could muster as she took a step toward Kakashi and Sakura's hands slid from her shoulders.

"Just like that," Kakashi said again, mirroring the words they exchanged when she left him outside the Leaf cemetery. "You are going to tell me your heart is mine and only mine forever, and then leave me?"

The group was stunned. Kakashi looked deeply into Yui's eyes as he moved quietly to stand before her.

"Well, yes," came the reply from Yui.

Kakashi looked down at Yui and raised her chin with his hand. "Tell me again." For Yui, at that moment there was no one other than Kakashi. She responded softly, "Kakashi Hatake, my heart is yours and only yours forever." Their bodies and faces almost touching, Taiga's ring dropped to the floor as Yui placed both of her scarred hands on Kakashi's chest feeling their joint heartbeat and continued, "I love you Kakashi, please don't send me away." Kakashi felt Yui tremble against him ever so slightly, as he began to take her in his arms. While he was still in mid motion, Yui clutched his chest protector as her hands began to shake violently and her body arched backward in a spasm. Kakashi caught her in his arms before she fell to the floor and her terrified eyes met his, "Oh no Kakashi. . . ." her remaining words were drowned out by a gurgle of choking as the seizure became more violent and her emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. The medical ninja flew to his side, blazing with healing chakra and clamped her hands on the sides of Yui's head to help control the seizing and allow Yui to breathe.

"Kakashi, we need to get her to the hospital now!" Sakura and Kakashi moved as one to jump the still seizing Yui to the Hospital. There Shizune and a team of medical ninjas assisted Sakura to move Yui to the emergency treatment area, leaving a still reeling Kakashi standing in the hall. Soon he was joined by Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Naruto. Hearing the stunning news, Shikamaru also made his way to the hospital to be with Kakashi. The hall remained quiet and Kakashi stood alone by himself at the end of it, waiting for news of Yui, while the others sat or stood closer to the doors.

Suddenly, the hallway door slammed open and Taiga Yamamoto, clad in his full red and gold dress uniform, cape flying, materialized directly in front of Kakashi. "Hatake you bastard!" He shouted in fury as he blasted Kakashi square in the face with a huge chakra driven punch. Kakashi was thrown backwards into the hospital wall with enough force to crumble the portion of the wall where he landed and embed Kakashi into the wall itself. Shikamaru grabbed the furious Taiga, paralyzing him with shadow possession jutsu. "Bastard," Taiga continued to yell, "you just couldn't leave Yui alone could you! She was finally free of that healer agony and had a chance for a normal life, but you just couldn't let her have it could you!"

Yori and Constant ran into the hallway, witnessing the end of the onslaught. Yori grabbed Taiga as the royal ninja loudly demanded to be released. Naruto nodded his assent and Shikamaru withdrew his control over Taiga. Yori's arms, strong as iron from years of blacksmithing, continued to restrain his friend, until Taiga could regain control himself.

Naruto intervened as Hokage of the Leaf. He commanded, "This will stop now! Lord Yamamoto you are a guest in _my_ village! I understand this is a stressful time and so will make allowances for your behavior. You are not entitled to any explanation but I will assure you that the current situation was not Kakashi's doing! Yui came to me this morning and asked me to arrange a meeting with Kakashi. _She_ remembered _him_!"

The royal guard glared at Kakashi as the retired Hokage pulled himself from the wall and shook off the tremendous punch that had been unleashed upon him. He rubbed his jaw through his mask and replied as he paced down the hallway toward the group, "Taiga, some people might say I deserved that. I might even say I deserved that. But I am telling you," Kakashi walked up to face the larger Taiga eye to eye with deadly seriousness, "don't ever think you are going to touch me, or _my_ Yui again."

Shizune's appearance in the room provided a momentary lull in the tension. "Kakashi, everyone. We have placed Yui back in a medically induced coma to stop the seizing. She is stable, for now. I need to get back to help Sakura." As quickly as she appeared, Shizune, jacket flapping, left the room.

Kakashi broke the silence left in Shizune's wake as he fixed his attention on Naruto, "Naruto, I am going to need some help."

"Whatever you need Kakashi sensei."

"Shikamaru, let's start with you right now."

"On it Kakashi."

"Will someone please stay here and keep me posted on Yui's progress?

"I will sensei," came the quick response from Tenten.

"As will I, " added Lee.

"Of course I will stay also," replied Yori, his normally rich voice straining from distress at the reoccurrence of Yui's seizures.

Naruto inquired, "What are you planning to do Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm going to do what I should have done long before. Get Yui, all of Yui, back."

"I'm coming too," said Constant, his white healer robe standing out in the midst of green and black ninja uniforms.

"Please," came the swift reply from Kakashi as the three headed past Taiga and out the Hospital door.

As the remaining Leaf ninja including Naruto departed, Hinata remained until last. When she reached Taiga, she quietly addressed the still furious Earth royal, "Um, excuse me Lord Yamamoto, I believe this belongs to you." As Taiga held out his hand to meet Hinata's outstretched one, Hinata placed Taiga's ring in it. In her gentle way Hinata advised, "I don't think Yui has use for it anymore." With that, Hinata followed her husband from the room.

 **Chapter 36. The Way Home:**

The three men traveled quickly to Kakashi's apartment. As they entered, Kakashi swiftly moved to remove the makeshift window coverings, throwing open the windows to dissipate the smell of alcohol and circulate fresh air and sunshine in the room.

Shikamaru and Constant exchanged a knowing glance with each other as he did so. The distress Kakashi had been in as he struggled through Yui's impending departure from the Leaf was still palpable in the apartment.

Kakashi moved to place tablets and writing instruments as well as a small computer on the table. He then retrieved the scroll Yui had presented to him when she departed from the Leaf to go to the Fire Daimyo's Palace. Shikamaru sat, followed by Constant. Immediately Shikamaru began to gather information to begin formulation of a strategy.

"Kakashi, I need to know everything that happened before Yui's last seizure started."

"Yes," Constant agreed, "our best starting point is to see what the triggering event was."

Kakashi quietly recounted that Yui had requested to see him. He recalled that she asked why he had not come to see her during her recovery; if he knew what had been done to her during her imprisonment; if he thought what had been done to her would prevent a husband from loving her. Kakashi recounted his answers to these questions and that Yui clearly had read his heartbeat before she decided to leave. He also relayed Yui's departing words to him, "I don't remember you, but every night you are in my dreams. I don't remember you, but I know. . . I know my heart is yours and only yours forever." Finally, he described the events in the hallway outside of the Hokage's office and Kakashi spoke Yui's last words before the seizures began, "I love you Kakashi, please don't send me away."

The young Healer and the ninja master strategist absorbed the information Kakashi provided. Shikamaru began processing out loud as he sat and stroked his triangular bush of a beard. "When Yui was first rescued, she was so close to death they had to put her in a medically induced coma while they funneled chakra into her, and used standard medical technology too, to try to help her."

"Yes," Kakashi advised, "even Sakura's profound abilities coupled with Lady Katsuyu's power were not able to initiate healing immediately. Sakura said it was almost as if Yui's life energy had been left at a deficit. It had to be repaired, or refueled if you think of it that way, before they could even begin healing her injuries. In the meantime, in order to abate the massive amount of pain she had to be suffering from the injuries she had sustained, Sakura placed Yui in a medically induced coma."

Constant nodded, deep in thought.

Kakashi continued, "but even after they were able to heal her body, every time they tried to bring her out of the coma, the seizures would begin again.

Constant interrupted at that point, "and that's where the Elder, Inoue and I researched and uncovered the technique that was used to wall off the memories Yui had from the time relative to her imprisonment, and unfortunately of you, too, Kakashi."

Kakashi recognized the self-blame in the younger healer's voice and advised, "it was that technique that allowed her to come back to us in the first place." Kakashi placed a consoling hand on the young healer's arm. It was then that Kakashi noticed that Constant's healer robe, once emblazoned with the silver star of a surgeon, now held the red flame of a mental healer.

Constant noticed Kakashi's gaze on his emblem, "Yes, I have changed specialties, Kakashi. While I may return to surgery eventually, I began intensive mental healer training with Master Urahara, as soon as we understood the nature of my Mother's impairments."

"Thank-you, Constant," came the swift reply from Kakashi.

"Don't thank me yet, Kakashi. We have to get her back first," replied Constant.

"All right," interjected Shikamaru, "it's pretty obvious that there is a link between whatever was done to Yui while the Darkness had her and her inability to recover from all of her injuries. Blocking out the memories was a logical decision to attempt to give her a base for recovery, but that appears only to have delayed the inevitable."

"Yes. It is apparent she must confront what was done to her in order to make the seizures stop," Constant added.

"So we need to find out exactly what was done. As you know, Kakashi, there are some standard techniques used by our interrogation and torture division to gain information from a prisoner. . . ." Kakashi's face confirmed to Shikamaru that he already was well aware of the abuse Yui must have suffered at the hands of the Dark one, Jashin and Quan Li. Shikamaru continued, "Eventually, everyone has a breaking point. I think we need to find out if that point was reached and if so what triggered it. I'll head over to the Intel division to see if they gathered any video or recordings of Yui's imprisonment. If I uncover any. . . "

Kakashi interrupted with a wave, "If you uncover anything, bring it to me. I should be the one who. . . . reviews it."

"I understand," Shikamaru replied and departed.

"And I, " replied Constant," will go and check on Mother, and then go to the medical library to see what additional information I can gain from the Leaf relative to survivors of traumatic abuse."

"Thank-you Constant," Kakashi responded with heartfelt gratitude, as the young healer rose and departed from the apartment.

Kakashi stood and reached for the scroll written by Yui's father, Toshiro. He sat reviewing it over and over again, looking for an additional clue as to what he must do to save Yui. He was still engrossed in the scroll's examination and in thought when Shikamaru reappeared around midnight, the last words written to him by Toshiro Watanabe staying with him. _'When she is lost, find her; when she can't go on, carry her; and always, always, love her.'_

"Kakashi," advised Shikamaru, handing the older ninja ten DVDs of material. "No one at Intel has viewed these. The labels are sick enough." Shikamaru referenced the writing, 'Lady Yui's greatest hits.' "Apparently these were found in the sleeping chamber used by the Darkness."

"Thank-you, Shikamaru. Constant is at the medical library. Could you make sure he is comfortably settled in the guest quarters and advise him we will reconvene tomorrow afternoon?"

"What time?"

Kakashi considered the amount of viewing he had to do, "1500."

"Do you need. . . .?"Shikamaru faltered, not knowing how to express his support of Kakashi.

"No I will be fine. If Yui lived through it, I can live through watching it. See you tomorrow."

"Yes Kakashi." Shikamaru turned and vanished into the night. Kakashi closed the door to his apartment and steeled himself for what the DVD's might hold. He breathed a prayer, thought of Yui lying in the hospital, and placed the first disc in the player.

Around eleven in the morning, Kakashi placed in disc number 8. Even after everything he had already seen, the opening image was jarring. Yui's arms were bound from wrist to elbow behind her back. Chains ran from these bindings to the ceiling, contorting Yui's shoulders in an untenable angle. It appeared both of her legs had been broken and the clothing Yui was wearing was blood soaked. Soon Quan Li appeared in the frame and Kakashi watched as Yui and Quan spoke and Quan laid his hands on Yui's shoulders, the blackness of disease flowed from him into Yui. Yui grew sick almost immediately. Kakashi watched as the diseases continued to progress through the evening and into the night. Around three in the morning, Yui was clearly fighting delirium, and that is when Kakashi saw her lips move. From her parched, cracked and bleeding lips, Yui had spoken his name.

The next excerpt included the Darkness and his entourage of Fallen. Yui hung unconscious in the interrogation room on the morning of the fifth full day of her imprisonment. Kakashi watched as the embodiment of evil had the Fallen wash the blood from Yui's face and then tempted Yui with cold water before he began psychological manipulation in earnest. Finally Kakashi watched as The Darkness sat forward in his chair slapping his red silk clad knees in glee declaring, "This morning my darling! This morning I found that I have a rival for your affection! This morning my beloved, while you were delirious, you whispered a name that was not mine. You whispered, 'Kakashi.' You are in love with that pornography addicted masked buffoon from the Leaf. You have not given your gifts to me because you have hope that he is coming to rescue you. Foolish girl, do you really think he loves you? Naïve little Yui. Do you really think he would want you, after all we have meant to each other? That any man would want you for that matter? My darling, Kakashi Hatake knows where you are. I'd say he doesn't care in the least. In fact, he has already been with another!"

Kakashi placed the disc on pause. The pain on Yui's face as she doubted him made him physically ill. He breathed deeply and pressed play again.

Kakashi watched as Yui lifted her head to gaze at the Darkness in disbelief and the Darkness continued gleefully, "I can see you do not believe me. Here let me show you." The king of Darkness gazed into Yui's face and waived his hand over the bloody bowl of water that had been used to wash Yui's face. There for Yui to view was Kakashi and Kahyo. "Yes my lovely one. You left him little more than days before and already the one you love is in the arms of another! Kakashi Hatake doesn't want you! He is not coming to save you! The only people who are coming for you from the Leaf is an Anbu assassination squad, to prevent you from ever giving your gifts to me. But don't worry my sweet precious Yui," the Darkness was on his feet now, hands caressing Yui's face gently, "I will protect you. Just open the gate of Creation and give yourself and its power to me."

In grief of his own, Kakashi watched Yui hang, gasping for breath, fighting back tears. Finally Kakashi watched his Yui, heart totally broken, begin to sob.

To this broken Yui the Darkness whispered, "Darling, make all this suffering end now. There is no end for you other than me. Be mine. Open Creation for me."

Head hanging, tears falling again, Yui choked out, "No."

It was then that the full wrath of the Dark lord was visited upon Yui. Kakashi watched as the Dark one bellowed in frustration and commanded, "Jashin! She is yours! Take her to the medical laboratory, shave her head and run current through her until she screams! Keep her on the edge of agony until her will or mind breaks, whichever comes first!" Jashin then dropped Yui to the floor and drug her out of the room to his laboratory, a wide trail of Yui's blood left upon the floor. Moments later the light in the room flickered and then went out. The return of the light was accompanied by a scream like Kakashi had never heard before, not even on the battlefield.

Kakashi stopped the DVD, digesting the heavy information he had been given and processing the emotional toll of the knowledge. He really was the trigger of Yui's current pain. In everything he, or the healers and medical ninja had done to try to help Yui heal, they had played right into all the fears and doubts the Darkness had sown into her mind. Even in defeat the Dark one had insulted Creation by taking from it Yui Watanabe and depriving humanity of the gift of her presence through him! He replayed the conversation he had with Yui in Naruto's office over in his mind - "but you never came to visit me after I woke up. . . . I saw you watching over me. . . occasionally . . . but you never came. Everyone else came. . . but you never did. . . . Do you know what was done to me?. . . . But do you think that will make any difference. . . I mean to a man. . . . What about you, Kakashi? Does what was done make a difference to you?" Even his replies to her, which he had carefully crafted to be truthful, but not to make her remember him, added to the doubts the Dark one had created by what Kakashi had not said. "Nothing that has been done to you, Nothing, could make any man that loves you, love you any less. . . I think Lord Taiga Yamamoto. . . . is the luckiest man on the face of the planet." No reassurance of his feelings, not even when she confessed her innermost heart to him and begged, "I love you Kakashi, please don't send me away."

Yui doubted in and because of Darkness, because Kakashi had not told her of his heart for her, seizures dragging her back to hell whenever she tried to come back to a world where she lived without him. Kurenai was right, he could not give up. What the Darkness had sown, he had to find a way to fix. Now. And he had a good idea where to start.

He glanced at his watch, it was almost 1300. He had errands to run and people to visit, including Guy and Yori, before Shikamaru and Constant returned.

 **Chapter 37. Then Hold Me Tighter:**

Sakura had prepared the largest room in the Hospital according to Constant's instructions. Two large beds on simple platforms were in the center of the room toward the front. There were comfortable chairs at the heads of the beds for Sakura and Constant, who would be working with Yui and Kakashi and, between the beds, another comfortable overstuffed chair for Ino, who would channel the presence of Master Healer Galen Urahara into the healing process. An additional number of chairs circled the room to allow loved ones and friends to support the healers and their subjects with positive chakra and healing energy during the upcoming intervention. Soon she would travel to Yui's room, where the healer was lying unconscious, lovingly attended to by her cousin Yori. Sakura's brow furrowed as she thought. Despite his protestations of love for Yui, Lord Taiga Yamamoto was not, however, in attendance. After his altercation with Kakashi, it appeared that the Head of Security for the Earth Daimyo had left the village, taking his royal entourage with him.

Sakura grimaced as she thought of Taiga. So much for your true love, Lord Yamamoto. Yui belongs with Kakashi sensei.

Setting up two IV units in the corners of the room, Sakura made sure Yui would have the conventional medical support she needed through this procedure and Kakashi would also have medical support if necessary. Check all the contingents and provide for them, Sakura heard the voice of Lady Tsunade her teacher remind her. Following this well drilled advice, Sakura double checked the supply of fluids, thinking of the two hours, the fleeting two hours that they would have to restore Yui's mind. Outside of the two hour window, Sakura knew they could not guarantee Kakashi's safety and the chance to bring Yui back to consciousness would slip away.

Satisfied that all things were ready, Sakura departed to ready Yui for the procedure. Soon Sakura and Shizune rolled Yui's hospital bed into the room. They were accompanied by Yori. The two women gently transferred Yui to the bed on the healing platform and covered her with a soft blanket. Yori then sat and wrapped his calloused fingers around Yui's hand, while Temari, Naruto, Hinata, Saske, Sai and Ino arrived. Yamato also appeared as did Kurenai. Tenten soon joined Yori in attending to Yui, the younger woman clearly concerned for her friend. Yori reached out to place his hand on Tenten's, "have faith, love. As Yui says, Creation is in charge."

"I hope you are right Yori. I hope you are right." Tenten replied.

Tenten turned from Yori as Might Guy entered the room in his wheelchair, followed by Lee, Shikamaru and Constant. Finally, behind the other men came Kakashi, clad in a black kimono, the Hatake family crest emblazoned in white upon the same. The kimono was tucked into grey striped hakama pants that fell to his ankles, which were covered in white socks and his feet were shod in slippers. He had topped the kimono with a black haori bearing the designation of Sixth Hokage of the Leaf. Kakashi hopped effortlessly upon the platform bed designated for him during the procedure and no one in the room spoke. Kakashi Hatake was not wearing his mask.

"What?" Kakashi quizzed with a smile. "You all act like you have never seen a man dressed to get married before."

The stunned crowd held its silence until Naruto finally spoke, "Kakashi sensei, your mask. . . "

"Oh that," Kakashi replied as Guy chuckled. "A man can't really ask a woman to marry him wearing a mask now can he?" Kakashi smiled, his straight white teeth flashing, worthy of a Might Guy 'ping.' Despite his forty four years on earth he was still boyishly handsome. A small beauty mark was apparent on the side of his chin.

"But sensei," Sakura stammered, finally finding her voice, "you are so handsome!"

"Thank you Sakura." Kakashi chuckled this time, knowing of the rumors that he wore his mask to conceal a less than pleasing countenance. "Let's hope Yui thinks so. Come on Constant. To borrow a phrase from Yori, let's get this show on the road." Kakashi reclined fully on the healing platform and extended his left arm toward Yui.

"Alright," replied the healer. "Everyone be seated please. Ino," Constant gestured to the chair in the center of the beds, "please." Ino moved to sit, and center herself to receive the power of Master Healer Galen Urahara. As Sakura made her way toward Kakashi's platform, Constant interrupted, "Sakura, would you look after my Mother please?" Sakura looked at Constant questioningly for a second, and then realized the healer intended to link with Kakashi to assist him in the procedure. She immediately moved to Yui's head, placing her hands on Yui's temples as Yori kissed Yui's forehead and extended her right arm toward Kakashi before he moved to take his seat with the others. As Kakashi took Yui's hand in his, Constant withdrew Yui's blue healer sash from his robes and wrapped it around Kakashi's and Yui's hands, securing them together. Ino rolled her chair under the joined hands, placing her hands above and below them resting them all in her lap as she bowed her head to wait.

"Ino," cautioned Constant, "make sure their hands stay joined until Kakashi and Yui are both conscious. We can't have the link be broken until then."

"Will do," agreed Ino.

Sakura sat, looked up at Saske, who meet her eyes and nodded in support. Sakura then closed her eyes. Constant too sat, placed his hands on Kakashi's temples and closed his eyes as Kakashi said, "see you with your Mother . . . son."

As the healers and subjects were ready, Ino initiated contact with the Elder and the immense power of Master Healer Galen Urahara entered Ino. In a golden light, the image of the Elder flowed over Ino, her hands becoming his, her mind and body becoming his to use for the procedure. Ino's mouth opened and the deep gravelly voice of the Master Healer intoned, "Yui, beloved child, I open your mind to Kakashi Hatake." Both Sakura's and Constant's head snapped back, eyes rolled backward and the clock on the wall started its march toward the two hour mark as the elite of the Leaf kept watch.

When Kakashi opened his eyes he was standing beside the wall of a huge transparent dome. The world on the outside of the dome appeared radiant with sunshine and blue skies and the portal through which he had just come was also filled with a radiant light. Inside the dome, however, there was nothing but grey and black. The sky was grey, shot through with bright flashes of huge jagged bolts of electricity. Watching the flashing current, Kakashi came to the sudden sickening realization that the electricity he was seeing represented the current used to torture Yui before her rescue. Under the electric sky, the landscape was dead. Everything surrounding Kakashi was dead. Dead trees, barren and grey dead land. And the air, the stench of the air was horrific. It reeked of blood and death. But by far the most hideous item in the landscape was the huge black fortress that stood in the center of the dome. Shiny and black, like a vile oil slick and craggy like the most wicked mountain peak, it rose toward the apex of the dome like dead fingers. Kakashi knew his Yui would be in the center of this darkness.

Quickly he covered the distance between his insertion position and the base of the black mass. As he grew closer, he could hear the light sound of a woman crying. He circled the base of blackness looking for a way in. There appeared to be none. He bounded to the top of the structure and found no entrance there either. Back on the cold grey dirt, he systematically searched the base of the fortress again, still he found nothing. Yui's sobs rang in his ears.

Finally on a hunch, Kakashi laid both his hands on the cold black wall and said, "Yui. It's Kakashi. I am here to take you home. Let me in."

Yui's sobs grew louder.

"Yui! It's me. Let me in." He received no response save for sobbing.

Patiently, Kakashi waited. Finally he received a response. Through anguished tears Yui said, "Go away Kakashi. Please just leave."

A wave of relief passed over Kakashi. He had found her. "Well, I'm afraid I can't do that. Being your guardian and all." Kakashi answered calmly.

"Kakashi please," Yui begged, "I am no longer an adept. Your job is finished. Please, oh please go away." Yui's heartbreaking sobs began again.

"Yui, my job will never be done. You and I are meant to be together. Let me take you home." Kakashi leaned forward and spoke directly into the dark wall.

Yui's response was visceral, "Go away Kakashi! Don't lie to me. I saw you with her!" Yui was sobbing in earnest now.

"So that's how it is." Kakashi replied as he leaned his head against the slick foul wall of Yui's prison. Kakashi sighed and began. "Yui. I know the Darkness showed you Kayho and me. Like you and Taiga, Kahyo and I have a history. If there was no you, she and I may have had a future. But there is you, and all the depth of feelings and," Kakashi paused, realizing that he had never directly told Yui his feelings before, "love I have for you. I went to see Kahyo after you left the village to tell her about you and to say goodbye."

Yui continued to sob. "Please Kakashi. Please. You don't know what was done to me. You couldn't possibly love me. No one could." Yui's crying was verging on hysteria.

Kakashi flattened himself against the wall, arms around it, as if by some mechanism Yui could feel him placing his arms around her. "You're wrong. Yui, I know everything. . . everything. . . that was done to you, how you endured and I love you more for it. I want you to marry me. Marry me Yui." Kakashi stood and waited.

Gradually the sobbing stopped. Minutes that seemed like hours passed. Finally Yui spoke, her voice strained. "Kakashi, please. Please. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this. Ever. Just leave me." Yui's voice was resigned, and quiet sobbing began again.

"Well then," Kakashi replied evenly, "If you won't come home with me. I will just have to stay here with you. Just like this," Kakashi paused as he sat down, his back to the fortress and Yui, "forever."

Time continued to fly by in the Leaf. Over an hour and thirty minutes had passed since Kakashi and Yui were linked. The gathered shinobi waited and watched.

Patiently Kakashi waited. Finally, a section of the wall to his left dematerialized leaving a gap, which he practically flew through. Inside, in the dank grey light, inside the circle of characters creating the Kishotensei she had scrawled in her own blood, Kakashi saw Yui. She looked more like a bundle of blood soaked rags than his beloved but she struggled to raise herself to her hands and knees upon his arrival. He was with her in seconds, striding through the jutsu she intended to save his life, wrapping her in his jacket and lifting her into his arms. Yui grimaced in pain.

"Kakashi, I don't think I can leave here. I can't even stand." Yui breathed hard against the pain as Kakashi gently cradled her to him, surprised at how very light and frail she was.

"That's why I'll carry you." Kakashi smiled and gently kissed her blood stained and filth encrusted head. Toshiro's words, _when she can't go on, carry her_ ringing in his ears. Yui gazed at him with her one good eye, the other swollen shut, and reached to touch his unmasked face with her mutilated hand.

"It's really you." Yui murmured.

"Yes my love. It's me." Kakashi smiled knowing Yui had known his face all along. "Now let's get you out of here."

"But I'm afraid," Yui breathed hard as another wave of pain hit her.

 _When she is afraid, be her strength._

"And I am with you, and always will be. Let's go." Kakashi reassured.

Yui clung to Kakashi as tightly as her broken hands would allow. As they passed through the wall of the fortress, Yui gasped and hid her face on Kakashi's chest. "It's alright Yui," Kakashi soothed as he wrapped his arms around Yui and tucked her head under his chin. "I am here." Kakashi strode away from the fortress, jumping as lightly as he could from outcrop to outcrop, trying avoid jostling Yui as much as possible.

The group of shinobi gathered in the Hospital in the Leaf were the finest that the Fire Nation had ever produced, but even they were feeling tension as the clock on the wall showed that Kakashi had only ten minutes left to rescue Yui.

Finally, Kakashi arrived back at the insertion point. He knew he could get Yui this far, but the last bit, the actual will to wake up had to come from her.

"Yui," Kakashi began. "Can you stand?"

Yui's one good eye regarded Kakashi with doubt. "I don't know, Kakashi."

Mindful of Toshiro's instructions, _when she is unsure, make her secure_ , Kakashi encircled Yui in his arms and held her closely as he set her feet gently upon the ground, moving her to stand.

"My love, you must try. We can do this together can't we?" Kakashi encouraged Yui as he held her.

"Yes, Kakashi. We can." Yui smiled at Kakashi slightly, the right dimple beginning to show.

"Alright my love. This is the toughest part. You must make the decision, right here and right now, to go through the barrier back to the real world and me. We can only do this one at a time. You first, all right?" Kakashi lent his strength to Yui as he held her by the elbows.

"You won't leave me will you?" Yui questioned.

"No my love." Kakashi answered.

"You will be right behind me?" Yui questioned again.

"Right behind you, my love." Kakashi reassured.

Yui gazed at Kakashi, searching his face for the promise, and then she smiled, dimples in full bloom, "say it again!"

Kakashi grinned too, "my love." Then he bent to kiss her. As he did so, Yui began to dissolve and pass into light.

With less than two minutes left on the clock, Yui sputtered and struggled to sit up. As the smiling image of Galen Urahara faded from view, Sakura snapped into action.

"Constant get Kakashi out! Ino don't let go of their hands!" Sakura ordered.

Yui, with a strength born of unconscious panic flailed against the platform in her effort to sit up and breathe. As she yanked against the healing sash that bound her hand to Kakashi's, Ino slipped and the sash pulled loose. Yui's fingers began to pull away from Kakashi's.

Just then, a caped figure, top knot and goatee perfect, resplendent in burgundy and gold materialized in front of Ino. Grabbing Yui's hand and that of Kakashi, he held them together until Constant could replace Kakashi's mind in his own body. As Kakashi inhaled, Taiga Yamamoto unloosed the couple's hands, turned to face the crowd, winked at Yori and was gone.

As soon as he was conscious, Kakashi was off the table and next to Yui. Gathering her in his arms, his unmasked face was the first thing she saw when her eyes opened, and her first word was his name, "Kakashi."

The room erupted in cheers and tears. Sakura collapsed in her chair only to be swept up, in an uncharacteristic expression of emotion, by Saske who covered his wife with a huge hug, and even more uncharacteristically, a kiss. Naruto and Hinata embraced before Hinata dissolved into happy tears and Ino, ever the practical, was wrapped in a hug by Sai. As for Lee and Guy, Tenten could not tell who was weeping harder or more loudly. Kakashi simply stood, Yui in his arms, alternating between kissing her and holding her, his face in her hair.

In a roomful of elite Ninja, it was an artist who took control. Yori admonished the crowd, "All right! All right! Everybody quiet down. Kakashi has a few things he would like to say." As Kakashi placed Yui gently down to sit on the platform, moving aside to allow Constant a kiss and a hug from his mother, Yori handed Kakashi a small red bag. "You're on brother," he said with a smile as he stepped away.

As a weeping Guy approached with a scroll and pen, Shikamaru intervened. "What a drag. Give me that please Guy." As Shikamaru relieved Guy of his duties the elder ninja burst into another torrent of happy tears, "It's just so wonderful! BAWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

"It's ready Kakashi. Naruto, you are needed too," Shikamaru instructed.

Naruto rose to the occasion and approached the platform as Kakashi knelt before Yui, "Yui, my beloved, would you do the honor of being my wife?"

Now it was Yui's turn to cry. Head bowed, scarred hands covering her face, Yui sobbed and then shot her arms around Kakashi's waiting neck. "Yes, oh Creation! Yes!" As Kakashi stood he pulled Yui into his arms and kissed her again.

Shikamaru moved to the couple and held the scroll that would record their marriage for the Leaf and the Land of Fire, as Kakashi opened the red bag Yori had handed him. Gazing into the emerald eyes he had come to adore, Kakashi kissed Yui again and poured two wedding bands into his hand. "They are Asuna and Toshiro's. Yori resized them for us knowing your wish to wear them." Yui was almost overcome as she hugged Kakashi again. Shikamaru opened the scroll and held it for the couple to sign. First Kakashi and then Yui placed their name on the document that would make them husband and wife. Then, as Shikamaru and Guy signed the scroll as witnesses, Kakashi placed a ring on Yui's finger and Yui did likewise to Kakashi.

As Shikamaru re-rolled the scroll and handed it to Naruto, the Seventh Hokage said, "I will only accept this marriage on one condition." A collective sigh rippled through the room, and Naruto grinned. "I will accept this marriage if, and only if, when Yui is recovered, you two will allow the Village to give you a celebration in appreciation for all you have done."

Yui beamed at Kakashi and nodded. "Well there you have it Naruto," Kakashi acquiesced as Naruto received the scroll. The gathered ninja burst into cheers and clapping again at the marriage of their friends. Now it was Sakura's turn to take charge.

"Enough is enough. Everybody out. Kakashi and Yui have just been through an exceedingly difficult medical procedure. They need medication and rest and you all loitering here are not giving it to them. You heard Naruto. There will be plenty of time for celebration once Yui is better!" Constant began ushering guests toward the door as Sakura continued, "I am prescribing at least five days, no a week, of bed rest. Peace and quiet, with no interruptions. Naruto, I want a guard posted in the hallway to ensure this, got it!"

"Got it Sakura!" Naruto beamed and Hinata giggled as they left the room.

"And Constant, don't they have some special dietary restrictions, like all meals must be taken in candlelight?"

"Sure thing Sakura," Constant grinned too. "But first they need to be made comfortable and take some medicine that I have prepared which will aide their recovery."

"Yes, I'll send some aides to get this room straightened up while you get the medication prepared, and I'll see if I can get you something more comfortable to wear too sensei. In the meantime rest is the order of the day!" Sakura smiled at Kakashi through happy tears as she and Constant departed the room.

In the hallway where Saske stood waiting, Sakura surveyed the younger healer. "Constant. If he couldn't get Yui out, Kakashi intended to stay with her. . . die with her, didn't he? That's why you switched patients with me isn't it?" Constant regarded Sakura blankly. "Oh forget it." Sakura grumbled as she stomped off toward her amused husband.

The medication Constant returned to give his patients was already starting to take effect as Kakashi changed into the Hospital issue blue pants and shirt Sakura had ordered for him. They weren't stylish, but would be more than comfortable for sleeping than his hakama and haori. Yui was already dozing in the bed as he finished.

Sliding into the bed next to his wife, he cradled her half asleep body in his arms and slid her head onto his shoulder. As he did so, he heard his exhausted wife whisper, "I love you. . . Kakashi. " He kissed her head and smiled replying, "And I love you Yui," as the medication from the Sanctuary at the Top of the World lulled him into sleep.

In the quiet darkness of Kakashi's sleep, a light began as a pin point, and continued to grow larger. Kakashi found himself mesmerized by it. Finally his field of vision was filled with a warm yellow light like summer sunshine. From behind him he heard the vaguely familiar sound of a woman's voice calling his name.

"Kakashi, " came the voice.

He turned and to his surprise saw his friend Rin Nohara. She was no longer the child he remembered but had somehow grown into a lovely woman, and she was smiling and calling his name.

"Rin? How?"

"Well, Kakashi," Rin said again as she walked slowly to stand before him. Looking at Kakashi with deep affection, Rin advised, "What you and Yui did allowed Creation to set many things right. You know, you were always meant to be with a healer, it just wasn't me, was it Obito?"

Kakashi watched Rin turn and hold out her hand to Obito Uchiha, who had materialized next to her.

Smiling, Obito took Rin's hands in his, kissed them and declared lovingly, "No, Rin, it wasn't. You were meant for me." Obito turned to face Kakashi and advised, "We must leave you now Kakashi. I think it will be quite some time before we see you again. Do good in the meantime, my friend."

"Don't you mean do well?" Rin softly replied as she giggled quietly.

"No," the smiling Obito wrapped his arms around Rin, "I mean do _good_."

"Oh," smiled Rin again at Obito, "don't worry, he will. He is no longer a shadow. Now he too is light."

"Yes. A guiding light." Obito kissed Rin's forehead, and the two looked to Kakashi one last time, "Farewell, Kakashi." Obito and Rin together at last, faded into the light.

Kakashi awoke with a smile on his face, Yui stirring slightly in his arms. He brushed the hair gently from her sleeping face and stared at the moonlight shining through the window of the room, blanketing their room and the Leaf in a soft nighttime glow. A light in the darkness, like Yui. He exhaled, relaxed and realized that he was finally, finally able to live.

Yui stirred again and her amazing emerald eyes opened. Kakashi kissed her head gently, and as he did so, Yui shivered.

"You know my love," Kakashi grinned and replied softly, "now that we are married, you really will have to stop trembling every time I touch you."

"I tremble?" Yui's eyebrows knit together briefly as she sleepily questioned her husband, reaching up gently to touch his unmasked lips with her index finger.

"Yes, my love." Kakashi smiled, kissing the finger that laid upon his lips, before Yui moved her hand. She closed her sleepy eyes. Leaning her head fully upon her husband's chest, draping her arm over him as she slid her leg over his, stretching into his arms, Yui began to dose again. As she did so, Kakashi heard the whispered words fall from Yui's lips with a sigh, "Then Kakashi, hold me tighter."

 **Epilogue:**

Kakashi woke up to nature's call. It was just past one in the morning of the Saturday before his forty fifth birthday. Yui, Sakura, Saske, Naruto and Hinata had arranged a dinner party to celebrate his birthday earlier that night. The fact that he was no longer wearing his mask made this celebration even more enjoyable. He relished visiting with all of his friends, Might Guy and Yamato in particular. Unfortunately he, Guy and Yamato had definitely had a bit too much to drink together, causing the need for the nighttime relief.

As he slid out of bed, the still sleeping Yui moved to cover herself and roll over. He gently brushed the strands of hair from her face before he padded to the toilet. The fall breeze rustled the sheer white curtains Yui had chosen for the apartment as he did so. As he relieved himself he pondered the many changes to his life since he agreed to take on the mission of transporting the Adept Healer Yui Watanabe for the Fire Daimyo.

First there was the fact that Yui was now his wife. His and his alone. The simple pleasure of this knowledge made him smile as he washed. He thought of the day of their wedding reception. Embracing Kakashi's more conservative Leaf traditions in place of her more raucous Village of Creativity ones, Yui wore a stunningly beautiful kimono Alma had created for her. Cream on cream silk, the bottom border embroidered in a pattern of wheat and rice, the silhouette of woman in front of a man, his arms wrapped around her and her hands uplifted to the heavens embroidered, tone on tone, in cream upon the back. The most striking feature was the gold thread, spun by Yori and woven by Alma into the shoulders back and front of the kimono, making it appear as if the sun was shining on Yui's shoulder's, dripping down upon the images below. This same effect had adorned her simple head treatment. No other kimono could have been more appropriate or beautiful. Of course, the fact that his lovely Yui wore it made it even more special for him.

He regarded his face in the mirror as he finished washing his hands, and ran a still damp hand over his bare face, as he dried. The decision to remove his mask permanently had also been a huge change. The mask had always hidden his face, giving him one thing that belonged to him that he could never be compelled to give up. In a life of sacrifice, his identity was his and his alone. But he had never given removing his mask it a second thought when it was necessary to heal his Yui. The exchange of mask for her was without doubt worth it. Despite any sacrifice he could be compelled to make in the future, he had something, _someone_ , his and his alone and far more important. Yui.

The people of the Leaf were getting used to him without the mask now, as they were getting used to the fact that their sixth Hokage was married and actively working to reform the shinobi education and promotion process and to make the Leaf and the Land of Fire more prosperous by promoting infra-structure and economic growth. For her part, as she recovered, Yui had taken on duties at the Academy and at the Hospital. Yui had always loved children and enjoyed teaching them and they had always adored her back. The children of the Leaf were no different. Additionally, despite the loss of her adept abilities, Yui was still an excellent diagnostician, accurately determining the nature of disease or injury and recommending treatments that medical ninja could then implement. Constant had also remained in the village to be closer to Yui, and had implemented a treatment plan for Guy that was well on the way to restoring Guy's ability to walk and function independently of a wheelchair. In an even more unexpected turn of events, Asuma and Kurenai's daughter Mirai seemed to have taken a shine to the young healer. Better not move too quickly Constant, Kakashi thought. I may be getting older, but I am not ready to be a grandfather just yet. He finished his musings, and was about to replace the towel in its place when he heard his wife's sleep filled voice.

"Kakashi," Yui called from their bed.

"In a minute my love," he replied.

"Kakashi," this time the call was a bit more insistent. He crossed to the door to see his wife, hair still disheveled from earlier in their night, sitting up in their bed, sheet pulled up between her bare legs, held up under her arms. Moonlight was flooding the room from the window behind Yui, and the curtains continued to move gently in the soft fall breeze.

"Yui?" Kakashi leaned on the door frame appreciating the image of his wife in the moonlight as he slowly realized that it was not the soft glow of moonlight illuminating their room, it was Yui.

He was on his knees before her in a moment. "Yui?" he breathed softly wrapping his arms around her, as tears ran down her cheeks from her closed eyes. "Yui. You are glowing, are you?" Kakashi faltered in his ability to describe what was happening to his wife.

Yui raised her emerald eyes to her husband as he moved to gently cup her face in his hands and kiss away her tears. With a soft smile she took his hands, and held them to her heart, "Kakashi, he has healed me."

Kakashi regarded his wife questioningly, he had never heard her refer to Creation as he. "Yui?" he questioned again, as she repeated, "Kakashi, he has healed me." This time she moved Kakashi's hands to her stomach.

Realization of the impact of these words began to fall upon Kakashi, as Yui clarified, sheer joy in her voice and heart, "Kakashi, the baby has healed me."

For the second time in his life, Kakashi was thunderstruck. "Baby?" was all he could manage.

Yui left his hands resting on her stomach as she took her husband's face in her hands, "Yes, my darling husband, baby."

"Baby!" Kakashi repeated again, this time in an exclamation of wonderful fact. With a whoop of joy he swung his wife, sheet and all, off the bed and into his arms, spinning her around in his glee and excitement, a flood of joyous giggles falling from Yui. As he placed her delicately back on the bed and fell to his knees again, he kissed her stomach, and her face and said, once again, this time in awe, "Baby."

Yui gazed at her husband, love overflowing from her heart, "Yes Kakashi, your son. Our son, has healed me and he says his name is Minori."

Kakashi rested his head in Yui's lap, the awesome impact of this news penetrating him fully, as his wife ran her fingers through his mop of grey hair, "a son. . . . Minori."

244


End file.
